Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: After Ninja Storm; Abby is recruited by Tommy Oliver to train the Dino Rangers. But when she finds a White Dino Gem, she re-takes her role as a Power Ranger to help save the world from a mutant dinosaur named: Mesogog.
1. Evil Never Rests

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I am back! Didnt know how to take this first chapter but I hope this suffices._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OCs and anything unrecognizable._

* * *

**Evil Never Rests**

* * *

"Abby! Abby!"

16-year-old Kaydon Kaemon sprinted across the battlefield to the edge of the woods surrounding their Northen side of the Snow Academy, she had been called out of class by her father when he announced that he needed to see Abby Holloway immediately. Kaydon had automatically responded to her father, and told him that Abby was in fact teaching her own combats class today and that she had left Ninja History lesson half an hour earlier to prepare. Apologizing to the Ninja History tutor, Sensei Kaemon pulled his daughter out of class and sent her on a sole mission to find the previous Snow ranger and return to her his office at once. There was something very important they needed to discuss and...it was urgent.

_Why does she have to take her classes into the woods?_ Kaydon complained mentally, as she entered the trees and Ninja streaked the rest of the way to the make-shift battlefield that Abby used when she was training new students to the Academy. It had been several months since she had graduated but the young teen had returned to the Academy to finish her Ninja training so she could officially graduate and then move on with her life; she had already discussed her future with Sensei Kaemon to make sure that he understood that she wanted to go to Stanford University to study Pyschology and under the jurisdiction of the Fedral Bearu; of course Sensei Kaemon had told her that as long as she was comfortable with what she was doing he couldnt have been more proud, and the Snow Academy gates were always open to her. She could return at anytime and they would be waiting.

"Abby!" Kaydon shouted again, jumping at the sudden sound of rustling leaves. She glanced up into the trees above her to see a few birds take off into the sky possibly put off by her shouting "Sorry!" she apologized, before realizing she had just apologizied to a bird. She shook her head. "Im going crazy" she mumbled

"Going?" came a questionable voice, and seconds later Abby stepped out from behind a tree "Kaydon, you went crazy years ago!"

The Sensei's daughter laughed mockingly as she turned to her friend "Yeah, you sent me there"

"I think the correct term you're looking for is 'drove'," Abby corrected with a grin "as in I _drove_ you there!"

"Whatever," the young Sensei waved her off

Abby chuckled "Any particular reason you are running through the woods, screaming my name?" she questioned "I do have a class you know"

"My dad is looking for you," Kaydon answered "said it was very important and he needs to see you in his office pronto. So I'd dismiss your class and get a move on, you know he doesnt like to be kept waiting"

Abby nodded and turned back to the clearing she had been using for combat training, they had only been training half an hour but if Sensei Kaemon needed her then...class had be to cut short. No one kept the Sensei waiting for long, not even top fighter at the academy. Calling for order of her students; Abby folded her arms and spoke "Your techniques improve by the day," she congratulated them "Train harder and you will be on top of your game. Remember, sometimes you have to fall from a mountain; to realize what you are climbing for!" she smiled "Class dismissed"

"But Sensei," one of the younger students protested "We have not had a full lesson yet"

"Business calls elsewhere," Abby told him "I have a meeting with Sensei Kaemon that I must attend. We will pick up where we left off next lesson. Now go, get ready for your next lesson" she bowed in respect to her students, who bowed back before dispersing. Abby then turned to Kaydon and the two returned to the school.

Kaydon smirked as she walked alongside her old friend, back to the Temple "You actually sounded like my dad, back there" she commented

"I guess being around you're dad all these years has rubbed off on me," Abby answered "That and I think my uncle's wisdom is getting too me. If it continues, promise me you will bury me in the snow until I come back to my senses?"

Kaydon laughed and seconds later Abby joined in.

_-Scene-_

Sensei Kaemon sat at his desk with two other people opposite him, one was a tall man with short spiky black hair, the other a young woman with shoulder length red hair. They were both sitting paitently waiting for the last person of the meeting to arrive, the one person they were there to see. Abigail Holloway. "May I ask, what it is you wish to see Abigail about?" Sensei asked "She is a good student. Are you family? Friends?"

"No," the woman shook her head "We are merely here on...business, I guess you could say"

The man nodded "We would like to recruit you're Abigail," he explained "She has techniques we could use"

"Recruit?" Sensei responded

The man nodded again "Yes, recruit. Her combat skills are just what we need. I want her to come teach three students of mine"

Sensei frowned; something that was uncommon for him, for he was always smiling.

The door behind the three of them opened and Abby walked in, closely followed by Kaydon "Sensei," she greeted, putting her hands together in a sort of prayer, at her chest and bowing. She then turned to the two people who where there "Good afternoon," she smiled politely at them, before turning back to her Sensei "You requested to see me"

"Yes, Abigail," Sensei nodded, before turning to his daughter "Thank you Kaydon; you may return to your class now. Take Damon with you"

"Yes father," Kaydon nodded, bowing in respect to her dad, before smiling at Abby as she left. She quickly located her brother outside the Temple and the two hurried off to Power strengthing class. It was a new class that helped train Snow Ninja's to harness their control over the snow element so they could use it within their arsenal.

Meanwhile, back in Sensei's office, Abby had taken a seat on the two seater sofa that stood against the wall on the right had side of the room "May I ask, why it is I have been called here?" she asked, looking between her Sensei and the two strangers in the room.

"Abigail," Sensei Kaemon started "This is Hayley Ziktor," he motioned to the red head "and Dr. Thomas Oliver"

Abby's eyes widened in response to the man's name as she turned to inspect him "Oh," she breathed "You're Tommy Oliver! Legendary Power Ranger!"

"Excuse me?" Tommy asked, surprised that this young teen knew of his Ranger past "Im sorry, you must have be confused -"

Abby shook her head "No, no confusion!" she stated "You're a Ranger legend! You started off as the very first evil Power Ranger. The Green ranger on the Mighty Morphin Team, you then worked your way up the ranger ladder and became the White ranger; in 1996 you went on to become the Red Zeo Ranger. You passed on your Ranger Powers to TJ Johnson after which you graduated High school, before returning in 2002 to help a series of other Red rangers defeat the Machine Empire before you hung up your morpher once and for all after the fall of them" she explained.

Hayley and Tommy looked stunned

"Oh im sorry," Abby smiled sheepishly "its just the Ranger archives has always been a fascinating interest for me," she explained "back last year, I looked up on most of the teams that have passed, and I must say, you're history is one of my favourites. Its a shame that they don't teach Ranger History here at the Academy. But I guess that's why Rangers had secret identities"

"But you managed to get through," Hayley pointed out

The former Snow Ninja shrugged "I have my ways," she smiled

Tommy cleared his throat "Well, there is no point in hiding who I really am now," he gave Abby a pointed look "or the real reason of why I am here. The truth is, Abigail"

"Abby," she corrected him

"Abby," he stated "I want you to come with me; to Reefside. I believe you have heard of the Dino Rangers?"

She nodded "Who hasnt? Their the biggest thing after the Ninja Storm Rangers. But I don't see how I fit into all this"

"We want you to come with us to Reefside," Hayley continued, where Tommy had left off "We want you to teach the Dino Rangers combat techniques, so they are ready for their fights with Mesogog's forces"

"Mesogog?" Abby frowned "What kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name was Lothor?" Tommy countered

Abby smirked "Nice comeback," she nodded. She then turned to her Sensei "If its alright with you Sensei, then I guess I accept"

Sensei Kaemon, who had been sitting back and watching the conversation take place, shook himself free of his trance like state he had slipped into and nodded "It is your choice Abigail, but are you sure it is something you wish to do? I believe you had dreams of your own to pursue. And what of your own training?"

"I don't think they will be needing 24 hour training sessions, Sensei," Abby spoke "Also, arent I completing my own training by training them? The only difference is; I will be the teacher?"

"If you choose to do this," Sensei Kaemon responded "I think I can put in a word for you over at the Thunder Academy. Maybe Sensei Omino will help you succeed in your training. I believe you're friend Hunter is head teacher there?"

Abby nodded "He'll be happy too see me on his training fields," she chuckled "But I will do my best Sensei. I will not fail you!"

"You can never fail me, child" Sensei Kaemon told her "Never!"

Tommy and Hayley exchanged looks as Abby turned to them and accepted her new role as teacher for the Dino Rangers "Brilliant," Tommy smiled, getting to his feet and turning to Abby "Be at this address..." he wrote down his address on a piece of paper and handed it over to the young teen "first thing in the morning. We'll go over training times"

"Look forward to it," Abby agreed, looking down at the address, before two Ninja Students were called to show them the way out. Once the two were free of the office, Abby turned to her Sensei "Do they know?" she asked "Do they know about me, being a Ranger?"

"I am very unaware," Sensei Kaemon answered "But keep your guard up, Abigail; remember..."

"Evil Never Rests!" Abby finished, nodding her head, before she left the office and returned to her next class. Once Ninja school was over, Abby returned home to Storm Charges to inform Kelly of the next day.

* * *

**A/N: Just thought you should know, that yes, I am starting up on Abby again, but it doesnt mean she is going to be my number one priority this time. I am continuing updating Sabrina because I have neglected her enough in the past couple of weeks, due to computer problems and other reasons. But I refuse to give up on her. But I had nothing to do today and decided I would plan the first chapter of Abby Holloway and this just sorta flowed. So tell me what you think, the chapters will get longer as the story goes on, but until then enjoy what I give you. Thanks.**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belong to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 12/10/10 at 02:16am_


	2. The Missing Ranger

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Sorry, didnt know which chapter to bring this in with. I wanted it where Connor, Ethan and Kira were Rangers; but before the Dimetrozord was unleashed. I would also like to point out that in Legacy of Power, the video diary. Abby would have been present but only in her Ranger form; so the Dino Rangers have no clue that their new 'teacher' is a former Ranger._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OC's._

_That is all!_

* * *

**The Missing Ranger**

* * *

"It's happened again, hasnt it?" Kelly asked, as she looked at the clock on the wall to see it was only 8:00AM. It wasnt early for her to be awake, God no, she had a shop to run and it was opening half an hour earlier today because of new stock were being delivered and she was training a new employee, since the destruction of Lothor, all her employees had practically had to quit on her because they had other jobs to take care of. Abby still worked part time at the store but even she now was going to be busy...but then again, Abby wasn't even going to be in the city for much after today. When the young Snow ninja didnt answer, Kelly looked up to see her sister closing the bathroom door, when it clicked the red head sighed, shook her head, and got to her feet, touching the door as she approached "This can't keep happening, Abs" she called through the wood "You have to let go!"

There was silence from the otherside but she knew that Abby was listening, she just refused to believe that it was easy to walk away from something that was causing her pain. Kelly, wasnt saying that it was exactly an easy task, because it wasnt. But they had tasted pain...real pain before, so it wasnt like it was a strange to the two sisters. Abby should have been able to take it with a pinch of sugar and know that although the pain wouldnt truely go away...it would get easier with time.

"I know," came a muffled voice "but it still hurts!"

The door opened and a red eyed 19-year-old Abby Holloway appeared in the doorway, Kelly frowned sadly, opening her arms and pulling the teen into a hug "Its gonna be okay," she whispered, hugging her younger sister who enveloped herself into the hug and wrapped her arms up over her sisters back and shoulders.

"How can it hurt so much?" Abby asked "When Takara was basically a stranger to me? She may have been my Biological mother and she raised me for five years, but those five years I pushed out of my mind because they were too painful for me to remember. But now...I feel that losing her is the hardest thing in the world. Its like when Mom died...its like im losing Mom all over again, and..." she trailed "...I don't have the strength to leave her go."

Kelly frowned as she pulled back from the hug and looked into her sisters face, surprised to find tears rolling down her face "Hey," she mumured "You didnt leave mom go, you just understood that she was in a matter place, she will never really be gone. And the same goes for Takara..." she brushed away the tears "...those we love," she shook her head "never really truely leave us! They are with us, in here," she pointed to Abby's chest where her heart lay "and here," she pointed to her head "and in our dreams."

Abby smiled a sad, teary smile "Thanks Kel," she nodded

"Its okay," Kelly responded "I just hate seeing you so upset, yes, you have grown up and matured alot in the past year, but im starting to miss the hyperactive whirlwind that tore through here searching for her class sechdule on her first day of active duty at the Snow Academy"

Abby blushed bashfully "Yeah..." she nodded "Lets not go there!" and she turned, re-entered the bathroom to finish her morning routine. Her morning was pretty much booked solid, meet the new employee of the store, go riding with Buddy, then that afternoon she and Kelly were locking up earlier, gathering her bags and heading up to Reefside where they were meeting Leanne and Hunter; who were the welcoming committee for Abby when she moved into the Thunder Academy to finish her training. But amongst all this she was going to meet up with one Tommy Oliver to discuss training times for her classes with his three students. The Dino Rangers.

_-Scene-_

"Just set it down..." Abby looked around, before pointing towards the front of the store beside the cash register "there!" she told the two men over her shoulder. They nodded and did as instructed looking thankful for putting down the second to last of the new stock "Thanks guys!" she smiled at them

The older man nodded, he had been Storm Charges' delivery man for several years now, he was used to Abby and Kelly and knew exactly what the two girls liked. He was almost family. "Where's you're sister, Abs?" he asked

"Out back," Abby answered "We're training a new employee today"

"Really?" he inquired "What happened to what's his name...Dustin?"

Abby smiled at the mention of her friends name "Oh, he's busy. Taking up a teaching job, with Shane and Tori. Surprisingly enough, he's a real good teacher"

The delivery guy nodded "You still work here, right?" he asked, realizing that she had been absent on some days of his deliveries.

"Oh yeah," she nodded "Sometimes. But im getting ready for Stanford; so im taking extra credit classes, you know? That's why im leaving this afternoon"

"Leaving?" he inquird

"Relax, Jase," she smiled, turning to face him "Not leaving completely" she giggled "Im just heading up to Reefside for a while, im being transferred so that I can finish my extra work, you know? Need all the help I can get, if I wanna work for the FBI."

Jason frowned "Who you gonna stay with, when you're up there?" he questioned "Do you have family up there?"

"Nah," she shook her head "Im moving in with my friends." she looked thoughtful "you remember that tall, crimson clad blonde that used to work here?" she asked, smiling at her description of Hunter and thankful he couldnt hear her. Jason nodded. "Well, im moving in with him."

"So, its gonna be you two?" he asked "Alone. In Reefside?"

Abby nodded

"Don't you think he's a bit old for you?"

The Snow Ninja frowned "No," she answered "Besides, we're not exactly alone. His sister Leanne is living with us too."

"Oh," Jason nodded, he may not have been family, but after so many years of working for the Holloways he felt like it. They treated him like part of their family and in return he worried and protected them when needed. And Abby...well, she had gotten into so much trouble as a kid, he felt the need to protect her from everything including herself. "Well, you take care of yourself Abs. Don't get into too much trouble and keep that boy in line"

She chuckled "I will," she waved as he left the store "Bye Jase!"

"See ya, Abs" he waved back before disappearing all together.

With the store empty, Abby turned back to the new stock and started to unpack the boxes. She was just in the middle of sorting out the Motocross gloves from the BMX gloves when the door to the back office opened and Kelly walked out with the new employee. "Okay, so the cash register is placed at the front of the store," she pointed at the money device "this short pain in the backside, beside it, is Abigail -"

"Abby!" the 19-year-old corrected, without looking up from her work "and don't forget it!"

Kelly smiled and glanced over her shoulder at the teen "don't let her scare you. She's harmless."

"Tell that to Matthew," Abby chuckled, picking up the motocross gloves, dumping them back into the box and heading towards the far wall to start putting them on display.

"Okay, word of warning," the red head stated, turning to her new employee. He was around 5'9 in height, with short spiky brown hair, and deep blue eyes "do not, on any circumstances, call my sister Abigail. Unless of course you have a death wish, in which case, you should start running as soon as you realize your mistake. Because she does have a little temper problem. But other than that she's harmless, and hardly gonna be here much anyway"

Abby frowned and glanced over her shoulder "Why do I get the feeling you can't wait for me to leave?"

"Because I can't wait to have the flat to myself," Kelly responded

"What about Buddy?"

Kelly shrugged "And Buddy! We're gonna be best friends, aint we?" she asked, scratching the 1-year-old Golden Retriever behind the years, as he bounded past her and tackled Abby to the floor, licking her face excitedly and causing her to laugh "Anyway," she added, turning back to the new kid and finishing the tour of the store "The workshop is back there..." she pointed into the back room "...we may have a couple of customers that just walk straight back there. But don't worry about that too much, five out of most customers that come in here are allowed behind there"

"Friends?" the teen asked

Kelly nodded "Yeah. Good friends."

"And one of them you're his replacement" Abby chimed, jumping to her feet and approaching her sister and the new guy "We weren't properly introduced; im Abby"

The teen smiled and took her hand "Michael," he answered "Michael James"

"Nice to meet you," Abby smiled, before tearing her gaze away from his "As Kelly was saying; the workshop is back there. We may get three customers who will just walk back there, pay no attention to that. But when im back home, that's where I will be setting up the bikes that need repairs. Please...don't pull a 'Dustin' and lose the labels that will be on the handles. Seriously, you do not want to give bikes back to the wrong people"

Michael nodded in understanding "I can do that," he mumured

"Good," Abby nodded "Do you ride?"

"Excuse me?" Michael frowned, taken aback by the question

Kelly rolled her eyes "Abby is also straight forward," she chuckled, patting her sisters shoulder "She wants to know if you ride Motocross?" she looked down at his resume at the 'Hobbies and Interest' section

"Oh," Michael nodded "No, I don't ride Motocross. But I do enjoy Skateboarding and/or Surfing"

"Awesome!" Abby exclaimed "Maybe we can Skate or Surf together, sometime?"

He nodded

"So, Michael," Kelly spoke once more "Are you ready?"

"Im ready," he nodded

Abby grinned and bounced over towards the door, she grasped the handle and held up her hand "...3...2...1..." she mumured, pulling open the door, a grin appearing on her face "and Storm Charges is once again! Open for Business!"

Kelly and Michael exchanged looks and smirked - it seemed things this year were going to be just as interesting as the last...hopefully, not to the extent.

_-Scene-_

So far everything was going great, Michael was doing amazing for his first day on the job, he had already made several sales and he seemed to get on well with the customers as well as Kelly and Abby. The three of them worked together well just like they worked with Dustin, Hunter and Blake. After Abby and Hunter had fallen back into the 'friendship' category, although Hunter was already there and just waiting on Abby who hadnt seemed to forgive him for unmasking her when they first met and then leaving her all alone for several months, and when they did finally return he was acting like nothing had ever happened and had tried to destroy her and the other rangers once more. Needless to say he was under a spell, but once you had lost the trust of Abby Holloway it was rather hard to get it back. But Hunter had managed to do just that. He had managed the unevitable, he had hurt Abby but she still trusted him after a while.

Kelly, who had been observing Michael at the cash register, turned her attention onto her sister and smiled as she remembered how estatic the young Snow Ninja really was when she learned that Hunter was back. She may have come off as angry at him and acted like she hated him, but Kelly saw the real Abby every night, and the night on Hunter's retun Abby was more than happy to know that he was back. Then he had attacked and things went screwy for a while...but it all worked out in the end. Of course they never really admitted how they felt for one another but that didnt mean they would eventually. Glancing down at her wrist watch, Kelly's eyes widened at the time "Abs," she shouted, disturbing her sister who jumped, dropping the surfboards she had been setting up. She winced as the surfboard fell backwards and hit her sister who cowered away from the attack.

"Kelly!" she yelped, covering her head as the surfboard clattered to the ground beside her

"Sorry," Kelly apologized, approaching the teen "Its nearing 2:00pm,"

Abby frowned "Already?" she asked, glancing at her watch to see that her sister was right "Crap. I have to meet Sensei and im supposed to take Buddy for a walk!" she bit her lip "I'll have to take him with me. He's never been to the Academy before, it will be like an adventure."

"Whatever," Kelly shook her head "Just don't be late. Im closing at 3:00 instead of 5:00, remember?"

"Yes," Abby nodded "I know. The meeting is probably just to tell me that Sensei Omino will be expecting me and a certain time. Don't worry. I'll call you as soon as I am out to tell you I am on my way back. Okay?"

Kelly nodded, before watching her sister take off upstairs, and reappear seconds later with her rollerskates on. She snapped a leash to Buddy's collar and seconds later the two were gone, tearing off into the street and disappearing off down the road. Shaking her head Kelly turned back to Michael, to find him staring off after Abby with the same look of longing that Shane had once given the 19-year-old and the same one that Hunter still gave her...whenever he was around._ This is going to be interesting_ the red head found herself thinking as she headed for the back room "Give me a shout if you need me, Michael" she told him, disappearing behind the door seconds later.

"Yeah," Michael nodded, absentmindedly "Will do" he glanced up at the door where Abby had gone _Wonder where she is off in such a hurry?_ he mused, before reurning to work.

_-Scene-_

As expected the 'meeting' with Sensei Kaemon had taken very long, 30 minutes at the least, and Abby was back out on the road and heading home. Buddy run alongside her as she skated, this time carrying a scroll in her hand. It was a message for Sensei Omino from Sensei Kaemon, explaining the exact training pattern that Abby had to learn by and what she would be tested on at the end of the year. _An exact pattern?_ the Snow Ninja mused _that's a first_ in theory, she had never heard of an 'exact' training plan before. Kaydon and Damon had never been set one, and neither had any other graduate Snow Ninja's at least she was sure they hadnt. So why was she so different? Why did she have to learn the basics but also learn by a plan? But she didnt have time to stop and think about the answers she only had short window of time to get home and ready before she headed up to Reefside.

She had already contacted Hunter to let him know that she was coming, and he had already been briefed and said he would be waiting for her in a new place that had opened up "Hayley's Cyberspace," Abby told her sister, as she finally arrived back home, Buddy barked happily up at his mistresses, as they conversed in the middle of the deserted Storm Charges. Kelly had thanked Michael for his first day and apologized that she had to cut his day short because of other agreements she had taken. Michael understood perfectly that she had to take care of Abby before anything else and despite Storm Charges being her baby...Abby came first. Always. So after closing the store after only 6 hours the two Holloway sisters prepared for Abby's departure.

"Abby!" Kelly shouted up the stairs to the loft as she packed the last of her sisters Ninja' kits into the van "Its time to go!"

There was movement around upstairs and seconds later Abby appeared "Ready!" she stated, snapping the leash once more onto Buddy's collar and with the dog leading the way, they clambered into the back of Kelly's new car as they headed away from Storm Charges and into the unfamiliar territory of Reefside, leaving Blue Bay Harbour behind them.

_-Scene-_

"Hayley's Cyberspace," Kelly read, as she stood outside the small cafe, beside her stood Abby who was fiddling with the leash in her hands. It was obvious she was nervous, but why she was nervous, Kelly didnt know nor understand. Was it possible that Abby was nervous of seeing Hunter again? A smirk at the thought of her sister being nervous around the older blonde that fought with Shane for her attention and affection "Shall we go in then?" she asked

Abby nodded and clutched the leash tightly in her hand, she wasnt sure if animals were welcome in the cafe but she wasnt about to leave her 1-year-old pup alone in the van, "Yeah, lets get this over with" she agreed, pushing open the door and walking inside. From the first view, Abby came to the conclusion that this was more of an internet cafe than it was anything else. She smirked "Cam would love it in here," she stated, looking up at Kelly who nodded in agreement. Abby's cousin Cameron was a computer geek, he was in love with everything techincal and his computer was his life, he was the brains behind the Ninja Rangers techical equipment, he was the creator of the Wind Morphers and their Zords and any weapons that the Rangers used after they came together as a team.

"Abby," came a familiar voice and the 19-year-old turned to the voice to see Hayley Ziktor walking around the front bar and towards her "Glad you could make it. But werent you supposed to head up to Tommy's?" she asked

"Yeah," Abby nodded "But im supposed to be meeting my friends first," she explained "Obviously I need somewhere to stay while im here. I mean, you guys want me to train your three students, but like my Sensei stated I have my own training to worry about. And its not like I can bounce between two different cities"

Hayley smiled "Point taken" she nodded "Well, if you need a place to stay, i'd be more than welcome for you to stay with me"

"Thanks Hayley," Abby smiled "But that won't be necessary, my friends have agreed that I can stay with them."

The older red head nodded "Of course, we'll im here if you need any help. So can I get you anything?"

"I'll just have an orange juice," Abby shrugged "Oh, Hayley this is my sister Kelly," she motioned to the red head beside her "Kel, this is Hayley. The woman I was telling you about last night?"

"Nice to meet you," Kelly smiled

Hayley nodded in greeting "1 orange jucie and..." she trailed off as she turned to Kelly

"Im fine, thanks you" Kelly waved her off

"Okay," Hayley smiled "Well, take a seat, I'll be right back" she turned to leave, but stopped and turned to Abby "I don't usually alow Animals in the cafe, but I'll make an exception. Just this once."

Abby frowned and looked down at Buddy "Oh, dont worry, once im sorted he's going back to Blue Bay with Kelly. My friend's don't permit animals in their home" she explained, wondering how Sensei Omino would react to having a hyperactive 1-year-old pup running around the Thunder Academy. _Yeah, not a good first impression_ she found herself thinking as she dropped down into a booth of the side as Hayley walked away to prepare her orange juice.

"She seems nice," Kelly commented sitting beside her sister "You sure you want to do this? I thought after last year, you were just gonna concentrate on your training, then go to Stanford and live a normal life?"

Abby held up her hands "Former Power Ranger!" she stated "How much of a normal life, am I going to live?" she inquired "Besides; im still a Ninja in training! Now _that's_ not normal!"

"Good point," Kelly pointed out, before looking up as the door to the cafe opened and a familiar face walked in "Oh, look who's here!"

"Who?" Abby asked, jumping up and glancing around towards the door. Her face lit up, as her eyes widened and a smile slithered onto her face "Hunter?" she questioned, shifting Buddy off of her lap and sliding out from the booth. She caught Hunter's gaze as the blonde looked around and a smile matching Abby's appeared on his face "Hunter!" she exclaimed, hurrying forward as she was enveloped in a hug from the older blonde. It had been a whole year, since they had lost saw one another; after graduation the whole Ninja Storm team had gone their seperate ways. Blake had gone touring with Factory Blue, Shane, Tori and Dustin had become teachers at the Wind Academy. Cam had gone on to become headteacher, while she Abby had returned to the Snow Academy to teach and learn, while he, Hunter had returned to the Thunder Academy after being asked to become the headteacher.

Hunter chuckled as he hugged her tightly "Its good to see you too Abs," he smiled, pulling away from hug and looking down at her. She hadnt changed a bit, she still seemed to be the hyperactive teen he had met when he first moved to Blue Bay Harbour "How you been?"

"Great," she smiled

"Yeah? You see the others much?"

Abby shrugged "Eh, their always busy. What do you expect though? Their Sensei's now. I do see Tori now and again, we still go surfing and whatnot. But Dustin and Shane...I havent seen them in Months"

"Not at the track or skatepark?" he inquired

"Nope," she shook her head "Strange I know. But work comes first"

He chuckled "How's life at the Snow Academy?"

"Its brilliant!" Abby exclaimed "Im still in training obviously, but I also teach my own Combat class"

"Really?" he asked, slightly surprised. He had known she was returning to the Academy, but he didnt know she had taken a part time teaching job "Then why do you want to transfer to the Thunder Academy?"

Abby sighed, she hated having to lie to her friends, but she couldnt very well tell Hunter that she was being recruited to train the Dino Rangers that they had here in Reefside. "Im transferring up the local college. Im taking night classes to improve my work in Psychology and Maths. I know i've just finished my exams and school year, but my resulst in those two subjects don't meet the standard requirements to go to Stanford. I need a grade C or above in Maths, and I have a D."

"But you're a straight A student!" Hunter protested

The Snow Ninja shrugged "Lothor's goons threw me around for almost a year," she told him "Its a wonder I could remember _anything_ at the final exams!"

"Fair point,"

By now the two had returned to Abby's table, and Hunter smiled as he spotted Kelly and Buddy.

"Hey, Hunter" the red head greeted

He nodded "Kelly, its great to see you. How's the shop?" he slid into the booth beside Abby, and reached across to pet Buddy, who wagged his tail in delight of the affection he was getting.

"Business is booming! We just employed a new guy today!" she explained "We need someone after you guys ditched me"

Hunter and Abby exchanged looks "We didnt ditch you!" they both protested, before glaring at Kelly as she chuckled at them

"Not cool, Kel" Abby pouted, sipping at the orange jucie that Hayley had dropped off when Abby was greeting Hunter "You're late!" she added, turning back to Hunter

"Am not," Hunter protested "You're early"

The 19-year-old shook her head "Nuh-huh!" she argued "Im never early! Dude, I was late on my first day of classes at the Academy, and this was _after_ Lothor was destroyed! I was also late when Lothor attacked the Academy. Clearly...I am not early. Evidently proving that you are late!"

"Shut up," Hunter chuckled, squeezing her shoulder "So you ready?"

Exchanging looks with her sister who nodded, Abby turned back to Hunter "Let's go!" she smiled, and lifting Hunter into her arms she waved bye to Hayley and walked out of the cafe.

_-Scene-_

"Thunder Academy Basics," Leanne stated, as she stood opposite Abby on the training field, around them stood Sensei Omnio, Hunter and Kelly, all of which wanted to observe how much Abby had learned fighting alongside two Thunder Rangers, three Wind Rangers and a Samurai Ranger for a year last year. Sensei Omino also wanted to understanding why Sensei Kaemon would give the young teen such a hard training routine. The scroll which Abby had presented him when earlier that afternoon was her training sechdule, and it was alot more intense than what he give his Thunder Students. ("If you can beat Leanne; then all will be clear") he had told her before the lesson had started. "That's what I am going to be using. Understood?"

Abby nodded "Yeah. Whatever, use what you like" she stated "But if I can beat Hunter _and_ Blake! You're not gonna be much of a challenge"

"Cockiness won't get you anywhere," Leanne told her

The Snow Ninja frowned "Its not cockiness; its confidence!" she responded "Cockiness is I _know_ I can beat you! Confidence is I _believe!_"

Leanne smirked and looked across at Hunter "I see what you mean; when you say she's fiesty"

Abby looked across at Hunter also and scoffed, shaking her heard as her frown was replaced by a smile "Talking about me again, Hunter?" she inquired

"Only good things Abby," the blonde told her

"Begin!" Sensei Omino nodded

And the training exercise began, Leanne aimed a high kick at Abby, but the Snow Ninja blocked and countered with a sweep; Leanne jumped up and aimed a punch at Abby who spun around to avoid the attack. Catching, Leanne's wrist Abby smirked and twisted, flipping the Thunder graduate over in the process. Pulling her wrist free and shaking it, she looked up at Abby who shrugged prompting another attack. Flipping over Abby kicked out at the red head opposite her; but the attack was blocked by Leanne who aimed a punch at the teen's stomach. Abby flipped backwards once more and landed in a kneeling position, before jumping up and kicking multiple times, she caught Leanne in the chest sending her stumbling, before aiming a high kick at the red head's shoulder and sending her stumbling to the ground.

"Enough!" Sensei Omino commanded, as Leanne pushed herself to her feet and moved to counter attack Abby, the two girls fell back away from one another and the Thunder Sensei nodded "I know see the reason behind intense training," he told Abby "Sensei Kaemon was correct when he said you're a fast learner, Abigail"

The teen cringed at her full name, but was used to it coming from those who were deemed senior than herself. Like Sensei's. Sensei Watanabe and Kaemon always called her by her full name, so why was Sensei Omino any different? "Thank you Sensei," she smiled

"Return to your quarters," he ordered "We will continue with your training tomorrow, once your settled"

"Uh," Abby hesitated "Actually, I have somewhere to be;"

Sensei Omino looked at her questionably

"I have evening classes at the College," she explained, this was the lie she was using as not to give away her true reason for being in Reefside "and I have to meet with the college principal, to make sure my transfer has gone throught."

Sensei Omino nodded "Of course," he agreed "Curfew is midnight. I trust you will be back by then?"

"Of course," she nodded

"Then you may go"

"Thank you," Abby smiled, turning to Kelly "Ready?"

Kelly nodded "Ready when you are," she smiled

And the two sisters left the Academy grounds.

_-Scene-_

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Kelly questioned, as she pulled up outside the lone house in the middle of the woods, she snagged the address from her sister and inspected the GPS in her car. It was the right address. But why were they out in the middle of the woods, what kind of teacher lived in the middle of the woods? _One that clearly doesnt want to be disturbed?_ Kelly mused _Or maybe one who doesnt enjoy company?_ "Hmm...well, go knock" she urged her sister

"You go knock!" Abby argued "You're older!"

Kelly frowned "I aint knocking; you're the one he wants to see" she pointed out

"So?"

"So...go knock" and with a push forward, Kelly shoved Abby up the steps to the front door.

Abby sighed and stopped in front of the door; she raised her hand to knock just as the door was opened from the inside and she jumped almost a foot in the air, in surprise. With her hand over her heart, to calm the beating, Kelly laughing from behind her and Hayley looking surprised as she stood on the otherside of the door. Abby relaxed. "God, don't do that!" she told the older red head "Please."

"Sorry," Hayley apologized "I was wondering when you would get here. Thought you had gotten lost"

"No, we thought we had the wrong place," Kelly explained

Abby shook her head "She thought we had the wrong place," she told Hayley, and pointing at her sister, earning a swat across the shoulder "Ow! See what I have to live with?"

Hayley chuckled at the two sisters "Follow me," she told them, leading the way into the kitchen. She pulled on the jaw of a miniature T-rex as a door leading down into the basement opened up...from the floor..

"Woah," Abby breathed, exchanging a look and following the older red head downstairs.

"Creepy," Kelly nodded, following after her sister.

The three stepped off the stairs into an underground cave that looked like it was once apart of an ancient civilisation. _Retro_ Abby mused, inspecting the walls and everything within sight. But it wasnt the equipment and the symbols that stood out the most in the basement, it was three teens around the age of 17 that stood near the many monitors that caught the sisters off guard _who are they?_ Abby frowned, before realization dawned _no...they can't be the new rangers?_

"Does he look familiar?" Kelly whispered to her sister "The one in red?"

"Yeah," Abby nodded, but her's and Kelly's presence went unnoticed as Hayley booted up the computers once more as she walked away. The three other teens frowned at the red head, before looking up as Tommy Oliver's voice sounded from the monitors

"_With the return of Mesogog, it because necessary to invoke the power of the Dino Gems; should anything happen to me. These three are in charge of protecting the planet..."_ the screen showed three seperate shots of the three teens _"...under the command, influence and training of Abigail Holloway" _a picture of Abby appeared on the screen.

Kelly nudged her sister; but the 19-year-old shrugged.

"It's us," Kira breathed

_"You're in good hands,"_

The video ended and the basement was silent as the three Rangers stared at the screens, as Kelly and Abby stood silently in the background. "He really trusts us," the boy in red sighed

"He does," Hayley nodded

"We have to save him," Ethan stated "We owe it too him"

"The whole world owes him," Kira inputted

Abby rolled her eyes "You have no idea," she mumured

"One question?" Ethan asked "Who is Abby Holloway?

The girl in question looked up "I am," she answered, startling the three teens and causing them to turn in hers and Kelly's direction "this is my sister Kelly and one of my best friends, Buddy" she pointed at the dog at her feet "Tommy's most likely told you that im gonna be training you, right?"

Before anyone could answer the computer beeped loudly as Hayley turned back to the screens and smiled "It worked!" she exclaimed "I got a lock on an invisiportal"

Connor grinned and clapped his hands together "Time to go save a teacher!" he grinned, as the others nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Not exactly what I expected but it will do.**

**More to come...promise**

**Reviews? (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) by myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated at 03:34am on 15/10/2010_


	3. Whispers in the Dark

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Thank you to all that have reviewed and added be to favourite stories/Alerts and whatnot._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OCs and anything unrecognizable_

* * *

**Whispers in the Dark**

* * *

"...I got a lock on a portal!" Hayley declared happily, after the intial shock of Abby and Kelly's appearance in the Dino Lab had subsided; the three teens, where still surprised that civillians were down there with them giving the circumstances but relaxed visibly when they learned that one of the civilians was apparaently their new combats teacher.

The teen in red, Abby still didnt know his name, but guessed he had to be a McKnight because of his striking resemblence to Eric McKnight, the Earth Ninja back in Blue Bay, clapped his hands and smiled "We're on it!" he announced, taking the lead as a Red ranger should have. He and the other two turned and headed for a brick wall on the otherside of the room.

"Remember you have to reach a speed of 536 miles per hour upon entry; otherwise you'll never make it past the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces!"

The rangers stopped dead.

Abby and Kelly exchanged looks "That doesnt sound plesent," the red headed pointed out

"Ya, think?" Abby frowned

"Did I forget to mention that?" Hayley grinned sheepishly, turning to look at the rangers "I'll take that as a yes!"

Kelly nodded "That's a big yes," she mumured

"Never fear," Hayley smiled "I have something for just such an occasion!" she announced pressing a button the keypad and causing a door to open, somewhere off to the left, that revealed three colour-coded bikes.

"Sweet!" Blue exclaimed

Yellow nodded "Amazing!"

"Which one's mine?" Red joked, as he approached the bikes. The other two stopped and gave him strange looks. "Dude, im kidding!"

Kelly grinned "You so werent kidding," she chuckled

Hayley approached the three teens "These are your new Raptor Cycles," she stated "They whouls have you to the portal co-ordinates in approximately 92.75 seconds"

"And when we get there?" Yellow inquired

"Use your gems to access the hyper drive," Hayley explained "then head straight through the portal, to Mesogog's islnd fortress"

Red paused "Wait, did you just say _island_ fortress?" he gulped, nervously.

"Yes," Hayley frowned "Why"

"Well, um..." he stammered "Islands, they're...surrounded by water"

Abby surveyed him quizzically "No way," she gasped "Seriously? Dude! You live on the coast of California, and you're telling me that you can't swim?"

"I didnt say that!" Red reacted defensively

The Snow Ninja shrugged and grinned "But its true!" she pointed out

"The Invisiportal will take you directly to the island," Hayley explained "You'll never have to get wet"

Red nodded and Hayley returned to the computers, but he still looked pretty nervous. Enjoying the moment too much, Abby had trouble keeping her laughter to a minimum "Can't swim..." she chuckled for her own amusement as well as Blue's, though it seemed.

"Whatever dude," the Red ranger glared, clearly embarrassed

Swatting her sister on the back of the head, Kelly also glared "Drop it, Abs" she warned, taking some of the perssure off of the Red ranger "We all have our fears. Even you" she pointed out, taking Abby back to the time when Isaac strapped the nightmare collar around her neck.

"We had a deal!" Abby exclaimed

Kelly's eyes narrowed causing Abby to slink back in fear of her sister's gaze

"Thanks," the red ranger smiled

"No problem!" Kelly nodded

Abby's nose wrinkled in disgust "Dude! No flirting with my sister! She's 6 years your senior!"

This earned another swat from Kelly

"Stop hitting me!"

The three Rangers stared at the sisters, before preparing for the task at hand "Ready?" Red asked

"Ready!" the other two nodded

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

They morphed and were gone.

"Dino Thunder?" Kelly inquired turning to Hayley

Abby grinned "I think its awesome!" she declared, jumping into one of the spare seats beside Hayley.

Kelly sighed and shook her head as she followed her sister, yes she missed the hyperactive little whirlwind that was her sister, it was better than seeing an all out depressed Abby, mourning over a missing Takara. But at times, when she was supposed to be serious, it would have been nice for Abby to cool down, like the situation at hand. "I hope you realize what you're getting yourself into!" she told Hayley, as she sat down on her otherside "A kid with ADHD is never a good idea when it comes to teaching others"

"We'll manage," Hayley smiled "Might be nice. Show the others that at the end of the day, its not a bad thing to relax and have fun. Giving the seriousness of situations"

Kelly nodded. Hayley had a point.

_-Scene-_

_"Whoa, it just stopped!"_ the Red rangers voice came over the speakers, and the three occupants at the Dino Lab looked up too see that they had reached the Portal site. The bikes, which was the topic of discussion, had infact just stopped dead meters before a small incline on which opened a swirling portal of green and black energy. _"What's up with that?"_

"_This must be where Hayley programmed the co-oridnates"_ the Yellow ranger followed through

Abby frowned "So, who's who?" she questioned Hayley "the guy in red looks like someone my friends are teaching back in Blue Bay. Uh...what's his name? Eric...huh..."

"His name's Connor," Hayley answered "Connor McKnight -"

"McKnight!" Abby cheered "That's it! Eric McKnight! Wait...their twins?"

Kelly looked midly impressed "So it would seem," she nodded "Wasnt Eric one of kids to help Cam and Hunter that day at the Action Games?"

Abby nodded in confirmation "Eric, Tally and Kyle" she stated "Reminded me of Dustin, Tori and Shane, respectively"

"I've never met Eric; but Connor did mention that he had twin brother who went to a super secret Ninja School" Hayley told the sisters

"Oh dude," Abby exclaimed "Sensei is not going to be happy! Eric spilled the secret!"

"So did you," Kelly pointed out

The Snow Ninja shrugged "Yeah, for protection reasons. You and dad were freaking out because you didnt know where I was. Unless Connor and Eric are like the best for friends, I highly doubt Sensei will be happy he spilled"

Hayley and Kelly exchanged looks "Is she always like this?" Hayley asked

"Yeah," Kelly answered "ADHD remember?"

"Ah, right" the older red head nodded, before turning back to the screens as the Dino rangers fought off against Mesogog's goons, before heading straight through the portal.

"_Hayley, we're in"_ Connor finally announced

Hayley nodded as she and the two sisters what the Ranger's dismount their bikes "Good, I'll re-calibrate the bikes for your exit! You have about five minutes!"

Abby and Kelly exchanged looks, five minutes? Wasnt that cutting it abit close?

_-Scene-_

After a while the visual was cut and the screen turned blank, Kelly frowned, but Hayley reassured her that it wasnt a problem. The Dino's didnt have access to visuals in Mesogog's island because of his defence firewalls. "Im sure Cam could get through," Abby announced "But he's busy being headteacher back in Blue Bay"

"Cam?" Hayley asked

"Cameron Watanabe," Kelly answered "Abby's cousin and old team-mate"

Hayley gasped "Oh, you mean the Green Samurai Ranger from the Ninja Storm team!"

Abby and Kelly frowned "How did you know that?" they questioned together

"Before you showed up, I was showing Connor, Ethan and Kira the video diary that me and Tommy put together," she explained, bringing up the video again "Ninja Storm was the last on the list. It was actually when Connor announced that his brother went to the Wind Academy. We didnt watch the whole video, just up to the part where Cam became a Ranger. Connor wanted to show Ethan a move his brother had taught him, and he accidentally kicked the main console," she pointed at the machine beside Kelly "We lost the video after that, but I managed to lock onto an invisiportal"

Abby nodded "Uh-huh..."

"Do you know what happens at the end of the video?" Kelly asked "Wait, course you do, you put it together"

Hayley chuckled "Yeah," she nodded, before turning to Abby "I also know that you're a former Power Ranger"

Abby looked nervous "Huh..."

"Don't worry," Hayley reassured her "Tommy is the only other person who knows. Like I said, we didnt get to the end of the video, so the Rangers didn't see you and your three friends throwing Lothor into the Abyss"

"Whew..." Abby breathed "My past isnt something I want broadcasted"

The older red head nodded "I can understand that," she smiled

Suddenly the computer bleeped and a visual reappeared on the screen's as the swirling mass of energy opened downtown and the three Rangers appeared, closely followed by Tommy Oliver "They made it!" Abby grinned "I never doubted them for a second" she added

"Yeah, right," Kelly chuckled "What's that?" she asked, pointing at the glowing stone in Tommy's hands

"Its what houses the Dino Gems, until their ready to break free" Hayley explained

The two sisters frowned, before their eyes widened as a energy blast from the Zurgane wannabe hit the stone and it shattered; Tommy was thrown backwards by the momentum and disappeared before he hit the ground. "What the hell!" the two exclaimed in surprise.

"_This can't be happening!"_ Kira complained from the battlefield

"_Such negativity,"_ the emo-woman on the screens stated "_Havent you learned that in our world, anything is possible?"_

Abby frowned "Who's that?" she asked Hayley

"Mesogog calls her Elsa," she answered "and that -" she pointed at the Zurgane wannabe "is Zeltrax!"

Abby nodded "Huh-uh...I wonder if he's related to Zurgane?"

"_Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver_" Zeltrax growled

_"I heard my name..."_ came a familiar voice, as the three Rangers on the screens and the three occupants at the Dino Lab waited with baited breathes _"You missed me; didnt you Zeltrax!"_

Tommy shimmered back into view as the three Rangers run forward to greet him, he opened his hand to reveal a sparkling Dino Gem, before a morpher appeared on his wrist. Several seconds later, he morphed and was transformed into the Black Dino Ranger.

"Black ranger," Kelly mumured

"We didnt have one of them!" Abby announced "We had Crimson and Navy!"

And the fight broke out.

Long after the fight, the skies grew dark as giant black rain clouds instantly appeared in the sky, followed up by a 30ft monster that the Rangers had just destroyed.

"At least something's never change," Kelly pointed out

Abby nodded "I wish we still had our Megazords,"

"The Dino Zords are good to go," Hayley told the two sisters, as she contacted Tommy via his morpher.

"_Hayley?_" the black ranger questioned, surprised etched into his voice

"Welcome back," Hayley told him "I have a little homecoming present for you. I found it on the North side of the Forest." she tapped at the keys and a huge armoured plated dinosaurs appeared on the screens "Meet the Brachiozord; retrieving the Black Dino Gem must have awakened him. But wait till you see what he has inside"

Kelly glanced across at Abby "There's more?" she inquired

"Their Power Rangers!" Abby declared "Of course there's more!"

"I think you can handle it from here," Hayley nodded, releasing the three Dino Zords from the back of the Brachiozord. The Rangers took to their Zords and formed the Megazord as they went head to head with the monster. After a few blows, Hayley interrupted once more and sent out a new Zord. The Cephalazord.

"Sweet!" the Snow Ninja giggled, watching the Zord bounce down the road on the screens. The fight went on for a few more moments, before the Rangers delivered the final several blows and the monster exploded.

"No surprise there," Kelly laughed, as she, Abby and Hayley celebrated at the destruction of yet another monster. "When will villians learn that they will never win?"

Abby shook her head "Never..." she smirked "Tommy has been fighting them since he was 17; and he is still fighting them now at...what is he? 30?"

_-Scene-_

Later that afternoon; after the destruction of the new monster, the four Dino Rangers, Hayley, Abby and Kelly re-grouped at the deserted Cybercafe. Tommy introduced the teen rangers to their new combat instructor and explained her purpose for being there.

"Arent you a little young to be a combat instructor?" Connor asked "How old are you, anyway?"

Abby smirked "Im 19," she answered "and yeah that may be considered too young; but I know what im talking about when it comes to combat. I've been training since I was like 5..." that wasnt a complete lie; she had been at the Snow Academy since she was 5-years-old, but she didnt start her training until she was 9 or 10. But she had picked up on it fast and excelled ahead faster than most students who had been there longer than her. That was why Tommy and Hayley wanted her to teach the Dino Rangers.

The three nodded "So you're not in school?" Kira asked

"Nope," Abby answered

"So what are you doing?" Ethan asked "Just teaching self-defence?"

Abby chuckled "Actually im taking classes at the College in Blue Bay."

"What classes?" Kira asked

"Maths and Psychology"

The rangers looked impressed "Isnt Psychology supposed to be difficult?" Connor asked

Abby nodded "Yeah, but I need it if I want to go to Stanford. Its my dream University."

"What department do you want to study under?" Hayley asked

"FBI" The Ninja answered "I've always wanted to be apart of the FBI" she explained "if your wondering why sub-department I want to work under, that would be the BAU. That's why I need Psychology. Its the science of the Mind"

Hayley and Tommy nodded in understanding as Connor, Kira and Ethan looked lost and confused.

"Well, I gotta go" Tommy announced as silence fell

"Where you going?" Hayley questioned

"Shopping," the new Black ranger announced "I checked my wardrobe this morning...and there's a series shortage of Black in there"

Laughter succumbed the others as Tommy left the store, shouting his goodbyes as he left.

_-Scene-_

That night Abby tossed and turned as she tried to get used to laying on a make-shift cot in her Quarters at the Thunder Academy, as opposed to her bed at Storm Charges. Kelly had left her earlier that afternoon at the Cybercafe with a warning to behave and be careful. And after a year of fighting with Lothor had his space freaks, Abby understood why Kelly was so nervous. Back last year; the 19-year-old has a whole team of Ninja's behind her, this year she had three 17-year-old teenages and a science teacher; given the latter was more up-to-speed with the understanding of the Ranger world, because he had been a ranger beforehand but that didnt stop the red head from worrying about the well being of her sister.

With a groan, Abby rolled over onto her right side, as she tried to evade the ever-growing darkness in her mind "Who are you?" she mumbled in her sleep.

_-Scene-_

_"Help me..." a voice whispered, in the air._

_Abby froze in her bed and looked around, she recognized that voice "Takara?" she questioned_

_"Help me...Abby," the voice whispered again_

_"How?" Abby asked; still looking around for the voice "Where are you?"_

_Therre was silence before a flash erupted; Abby covered her eyes to block out the blinding light and when she re-opened them Takara hovered in front off her, looking exactly like she did the day she was taken into the Abyss."I don't have much time Abigail..." she spoke, startling her daughter "You must return to the Snow Academy, at once! It is important!"_

_"Why?"_

_"A dark cloud is forming on the horizon," Takara answered "and the world needs your services once more. You must return to the Academy to find what it is you seek."_

_Abby frowned "But what do I seek?"_

_"Go back Abigail! You must go back!"_

_"But what am I looking for?" she demanded_

_Takara shook her head "I must go..." she stated "Good luck Abigail! You will need it!" there was a flash and she was gone._

_-Scene-_

"WAIT!" Abby shouted, as she bolted upright in bed; when she realized that she was awake and alone in her sleeping quarters she sighed, and run a hand through her hair

What was that all about? Was it even real or was it just a dream? A figment of her imagination; her subconscious playing tricks on her. She knew how much she missed Takara, so maybe she was just dreaming of the former Snow Ninja; after all Kelly had said Takara would always be wth her in her dreams. But why did it feel like she was trying to tell her something.

"The Snow Academy?" the Snow Ninja frowned "What's there that I seek?"

_Go back Abigail...you must go back! The World depends on you!_

Takara's voice infiltrated her mind causing her to look around expectant to see the spirit in the room with her now "Takara?" she questioned "is that you? Where are you?"

_Go back..._

The voice continued

With a heavy sigh, Abby nodded "Okay," she agreed "I'll go back!"

Silence followed after this statement, there was no voice, no familiar sensations. Just silence.

"Takara?" Abby questioned, but was rewarded with nothing, a small frown appeared on lips as she realized that once again...she was truly alone.

* * *

**A/N: Mhmm...I wonder why Takara wants Abby to go back to the Snow Academy? Whats at the Academy that Abby seeks? And why does the world depend on her once more? Keep reading to find out the mystery.**

**Reviews (would love some)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated on 16/10/2010 at 08:30pm_


	4. A Sinister Plot

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Was thinking about skipping this chapter; then realized I needed it to tye everything together. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OCs and anything unrecognizable._

* * *

**A Sinister Plot**

* * *

"Okay," Abby sighed, as she spun around in the temple at the Snow Academy "Im here! What exactly am I looking for?"

To any of the other students she would have been talking to herself, but in theory she was trying to contact Takara for help. The old Ninja had come to her last night in her dreams and told her to return to the Snow Academy that there was something there that she seeked, but in truth, there was nothing she seeked here at the Snow Academy. She had everything she needed from here; a home, friends, family and training what else could this place possibly give her that she needed?

"Takara?" she questioned, looking around the hallway in which she stood; it was the wall of fighters, some had graduated and gone to places like the Elemental Academy; the same place she had been accepted to go to and train when she had graduated the Snow Academy, others had gone to the Ninja Academy in Nepal, the same Academy that Hunter's sister Leanne had gone when she graduated the Thunder Academy, and others had, like Takara were up there because she the top fighter at the Snow Academy back in the day but she had disappeared off the face of the Earth after one miss-understanding at the Wind Ninja Academy. Turning to the picture in question, Abby raised her arms "What am I looking for?" she asked the picture.

But she recieved nothing but silence.

With a sigh and small shake of her head, the young Snow Ninja turned and headed for the exit "I came...I saw...There is _nothing_ that I seek here! This was a completey pointless waste of time!" she ranted "Im going back to Reefside!"

_**The time has come for you to follow your heart Abigail,**_ the same voice from last night echoed on the breeze _**Follow your heart! Not your head!**_

"Takara?" Abby questioned, stopping dead in her tracks as she looked around the grounds "Follow my Heart?"

_**It will lead you the right way**_

"Fine," she sighed "Okay, heart im listening!" she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath "Show me the way!"

At first she didnt think it had worked, feeling relatively stupid just standing in the middle of the Academy grounds with her eyes closed waiting for some sort of sign that would point her in the right direction. She was seconds away from giving up when she felt a sharp tug in her chest "Ow!" she whimpered, raising her hand to her chest where the pain was coming from "When you said follow your heart, I didnt think you meant literally! As it rip it out of my chest and follow it!"

_**Trust yourself Abigail**_

"Now, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" she demanded, before the tug in her chest became too intense and she started walking forward. Clueless as to where she was supposed to be walking too exactly, Abby continued on her trek, the tug in her chest becoming sharper with each step she took. Although the pain seemed to become weaker as she stepped in a certain direction "Wait a second..." she breathed "if I walk this way..." she stepped to her left, and almost collapsed as the pain in her chest ripped through her, it was like someone was reaching into her chest and squeezing every last bit of life out of her. Forcing herself back to her feet, the teen stumbled forward and the pain ceased. She scoffed "Talk about following your heart!" she commented "Literally!"

And so, figuring out exactly what Takara meant the young Snow Ninja continued on her quest. Heading further and further North of the Academy the pain her chest became weaker. Finally reaching the top of a small ravine; Abby felt the pain disappear almost completely from her chest "Okay, im here...now what?" she mumured, before something sparkly caught her attention. It was coming from a small cavern in the side of the cliff on the otherside of the Ravine "In there?"

_**In there**_ the voice told her

With a shrug, the Snow Ninja lowered herself down onto the side of the Ravine and crossed it with ease; as she made her way towards the cavern. Upon closer inspection she noticed that it wasnt a cavern at all, but a small crater and dead in the centre was the sparkling object that caught her attention. "What the -" she frowned, reaching out a hand for the object, she snatched it out of the crater and held it firmly in her hands as the light dimmed and sparked out completely leaving a small jagged white and blue rock in her hands "Can you say freaky?" she stated in a sing-song voice. _This looks like the Gems Connor, Ethan, Kira and Tommy have_ she thought as she inspected the Gem "Maybe Hayley will know something!" she shrugged; before starting her return to Reefside.

_-Scene-_

Takara smiled as she opened her eyes, she had just watched Abby find the second to last piece of the puzzle. Now all she needed was the proper help in understanding what she needed to do to protect the world once more and hopefully before the impending doom fell over them. "Well done Abigail," she mumured "Be safe little one" she added, before glancing around. The Abyss was a dreary place and she knew she didnt belong here, but like Lothor had told her the day they had become imprisoned together, one day he would escape and he didnt need her training Abigail to be the best of the best, he would take the surface world by surprise and when he did manage to escape the world would fall to his mercy once and for all.

Unknown to the former Earth Ninja; she had a few tricks still up her sleeve. She didnt need to be in the surface world to train Abigail. She could do it from where she was, as long as her connection to her daughter was still open and since the former White ranger was still grieving for her loss the connection was strong, and she could contact the Snow Ninja and warn her about just about anything.

_-Scence-_

"...I don't understand," Tommy's voice reached Abby's senses as she pushed open the doors to the Cybercafe, later that afternoon "I thought you were dead, I mean the island was destroyed"

Turning in the direction the Black ranger's voice was coming from, Abby found him talking to another older gentleman "Well, I was lucky," the man in the business suit responded "From the looks of it we both were"

"Why didnt you call? Send a message?"

"Yeah, well you know what it is like...starting over" the man countered "Trying to get your bearings"

Tommy sighed "Yeah, I do" he suddenly started to lean in close "Anton, the experiments we were working on...some crazy things have been happening. We need to figure some things out"

"I suppose your right," the man named, Anton nodded as he pulled away "Look; I'll clear some time next week if that's all right with you"

"But..."

"Its good seeing you again, Tommy" and he clapped the black ranger on the shoulder "Truly it is," he then turned and walked out of the Cybercafe, leaving a very confused and lost Tommy in his wake.

Abby smiled somewhat as Anton passed her, before she approached Tommy "Freaky guy," she commented "Are you okay?" she frowned spotting the look on Tommy's face

"Huh?" he questioned "Oh yeah,"

Still unconvinced the Snow Ninja shrugged "Uh, when your finished, can I borrow you?" she asked

"Excuse me?" Tommy frowned

Looking around Abby dug into her pocket and pulled out the Gem she had found at the Snow Academy "I need your expertise on something," she told him, holding the Gem in her hand and inspecting the shocked look on Tommy's face.

_-Scene-_

The next morning Abby found herself in the Dino Lab underneath Tommy's home; opposite her sat the Black ranger in question and in his hand was the Gem she had found the previous afternoon at the Snow Academy "Where did you find this?" he asked "How did you find it?"

"To answer both those questions," she responded "The first would be; I found the Gem at the Snow Academy. I had a dream...a vision if you want, and my birth mother Takara Sayuri, she appeared to me saying that I needed to go back -"

Tommy frowned "Back? To the Snow Academy?" he questioned

"Yeah," Abby nodded "She said that what I seek was there. So this morning I went home, I didnt have a clue why I was there but it must have been important for her to try and contact me. At first I thought it was just a dream, you know? My subconscious playing tricks on me, but then I heard her voice again, it was a whisper in the wind. It told me to follow my heart...literally" she rubbed her chest to prove her point "I thought my heart was gonna jump out of my chest. So I followed it, the pain lessened the closer I got to the Gem and it ceased all together once I found the crater"

"Crater?"

Abby nodded again "In the side of the North Cliff at the Snow Academy," she explained "Hardly anyone goes there; unless of course you have a class in that area. So im guessing that's a good thing, because the Gem looked like it had been there for years"

"65 million years," Tommy stated "To be exact" he added

The Snow Ninja frowned "But that's when that meteor hit Earth, wiping out all but a few species of creatures." she answered "One of which was the Dinosaurs"

"How did you -"

"All Kids love Dinosaurs at some point in their lives," Abby interrupted him "Even me"

The Black ranger chuckled

"So?" she started again "What Dino Gem did I find?"

Tommy shook his head "I dont know," he answered "Best wait until Hayley gets here; she'll be able to test it and then let us know." he wrapped his hand around the Gem tightly "Thanks for this Abby;" and he got to his feet as he put the Gem away for safe keeping.

Abby nodded as she watched him, a slight longing feeling erupting in her chest as the Gem was taken from her possession "Yeah...no problem" she responded

_-Scence-_

"...Okay, I'll start tomorrow" Abby agreed, before turning to the sound of footsteps on the wooden staircase. It was Connor and Ethan.

The Blue ranger was supporting a frown as the Red continued to nod his head "Hey guys, listen to this!" Ethan exclaimed turning to Abby and Tommy "Apparently there is a Donkey running around Reefside that can extract the youth out of people"

"Dude, that's wrong on so many levels" Abby responded

"Mesogog has probably found a way to harness youth into energy," Tommy stated glumly "We have to figure out a way to fight it" he looked around "Where's Kira?

Connor looked up "She's at the Cyberspace," he answered "Kylee's have a meltdown about how she looks in her newfound old age. I gotta admit, it was pretty brutal"

"We'll talk about respect for your elders later," Tommy stated "But right now; there's something we need to take care of"

Connor and Ethan nodded and walked to the centre of the Ranger base with their teacher following, Abby jumped up and landed on the spinning chairs as she watched them morph "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Dino Thunder," she giggled as the boys left "That never gets old!" and she spun around to face the computers to monitor the Rangers.

_-Scence-_

The fight started off as usual, Tommy, Connor and Ethan tag-teaming the monster, until a little help in the form of Zeltrax appeared sending Tommy off into a battle of one-on-one "Aw man this sucks!" Abby complained, she was used to be out in battle, not sitting in some underground cave watching her friends getting their asses handed to them by the bad guys "I wanna help!" she pouted, crossing her arms and dropping down into the seat as she continued watch the impending doom and sheer beating the rangers were taking. "Uh...where'd he go?" she asked, shooting up in her seat as she realized the Donkey monster was no longer on her screens.

Not being computer gifted, Abby stared at the keypad in front of her, she needed to find the Donkey monster but she wasnt sure of how to do that. Hayley wasnt present and neither was Ethan or Cam "Why didnt I pay attention when Cam was showing me the basics?" she scolded herself, before jumping as her entire screens lit up forming one big screen "I didnt do it!" she exclaimed, although she was the only one down in the Dino Lab. On the screens it showed the battle between Connor, Ethan and the Donkey monster "Oh there he is!" she grinned "And Kira too!"

"_Dino Thunder! Power Up!"_

Kira morphed into her Ranger status "_Ptera Power! Yellow Ranger!"_

On the screens the four Rangers called upon their weapons; the Thundermax Sabres and lept forward to attack the creature. Abby watched with a baited breath as the fight continued for a few moments and the three rangers were thrown across the ground after being hit by a large laser blast. Kira rolled across the tennis court and came to a stop beside a bucket of tennis balls and a couple of rackets. Abby smirked "How's you're arm, Ki?" she asked, as she watched the Yellow ranger thrown two balls into the air and hit them with the racket "Mhmm...not bad" the Snow Ninja complimented "Could give Britney a run for her money," she nodded to herself.

The two tennis balls became lodged in the monsters nostrils and followed by a shower of sparks as the energy built up behind the two balls and an explosion sky rocketed, sending the monster backwards.

"Haha," Abby laughed "Loser!"

Re-grouping on the otherside of the tennis court, Abby watched as the three Dino Rangers created their special weapon. It was no Ice Storm Cannon but it did look terrifying "_Z-Rex Blaster!" _the three rangers commanded, firing the weapon as it hit the monster who exploded.

"Yeah!" the Snow Ninja celebrated "and the Power Rangers take the win!"

_-Scene-_

"...I wrote this song with a friend of mine a long time ago," Kira's voice echoed through the cybercafe, as she stood in front of the many people who had gathered to hear her sing "I hope you like it"

She began with a light, yet simple chord on her guitar

"_Best friends,_

_They come and go depending on your highs and your lows_

_My best friend decided not to be there when I need her the most _

_I thought you'd be there for me_

_Then why did you lie to me_

_Using me to get what you want?_

_Then I couldnt believe it happened_

_No, I couldnt understand"_

As the Yellow Dino Ranger sang, the doors to the Cybercafe pushed open and Abby entered, pulling a bag strap over her head in the processs. She turned her attention to the stage and smiled as she saw one of her 'students' singing like her life depended on it. Making her way through the crowd, the Snow Ninja jumped up onto one of the many empty barstools, seeing as everyone else had decided to stand to listen to Kira sing. "Orange jucie?" Hayley asked, the Snow Ninja.

"Yes, please" Abby grinned, liking how Hayley knew her already. She then turned her attention back to the stage where Kira was joined by none other than Kylee Styles. Abby wrinkled her nose, she wasnt much of a fan of Kylee Styles, she was too much of a pop diva for the Snow Ninja's opinion.

"_True love walked out the door_

_Couldn't take it no more_

_True love_

_It broke my heart_

_You make my whole life sore_

_He said he'd be my baby..._

_...then why did you betray me?_

_Temptation got to his head_

_Then I left him, yeah_

_And this is what I said_

_It feels like its gonna be okay_

_(Its gonna be okay)_

_It feels right_

_It just feels that way_

_(It feels that way)_

_It feels like..._

_It'll be a better day_

_'Cause I believe that in the end_

_Good things are coming my way"_

The two finished the song as the tune faded out; as the crowd roared with applause and the two girls on the stage smiled at one another. Kylee leaned over to hug her old friend "Thanks for everything Kira," she mumured, before stepping off the stage. Catching Kira's eye, Abby sent her a smile as Kylee was ambushed by her fans wanting autographs.

"Tommy tells me you found something interesting," Hayley's voice cut through Abby's thoughts, causing the 19-year-old to turn in her direction "Out at the Snow Academy?"

The Ninja nodded "Yeah, he wants you to test it"

The red head nodded "Yeah, come by the lab tomorrow," she told the Ninja "I'll tell you exactly what it is you've found. Okay?"

"Cool," Abby grinned, before turning around and heading off to group with Connor, Ethan, Kira and Tommy at the edge of the stage.

Unknown to the Dino Rangers or the Snow Ninja, they were being watched from beyond the grave; by the sinister evils of years gone by, each just waiting for the day that they would be released again.

_**Don't you worry young Abigail...we'll be reunited again soon...and this time it will be you're turn to say goodbye...to humanity!**_

* * *

**A/N: So...what do you make of this chapter?**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated**

**Gd'night god bless...and sweet dreams.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 03:50am on 18/10/2010_


	5. The Dimetro Ranger

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Hi! Thanks to all that have reviewed so far. Im enjoying writing Dino Thunder, as much as I am did during Ninja Storm._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OCs and anything unrecognizable_

* * *

**The Dimetro Ranger**

* * *

"...Technically speaking," Tommy added as he walked alongside Abby through the forest surrounding Reefside, they were meeting Connor, Kira and Ethan in a half an hour for their first practice with both the Raptor Riders and Martial Arts training. He and the Snow Ninja were discussing the Gem that the latter had found at the Snow Academy the previous day, Hayley had stopped by before her work shift started at the Cybercafe and tested the Gem to find out which Dinosaur it belonged too "the Dimetrodon is not a dinosaur," he explained "but it is in fact a pelycosaur"

Abby frowned "Pely-what?" she asked

The Black ranger chuckled "Pelycosaurus, is means basin lizards" he explained "just know that they were Dinosaurs; they were around after the Dinosaurs"

"Oh," the teen nodded "Okay. Cool."

"You didnt follow any of that did you?" he asked

She shook her head "Not a word," she looked up at him and smiled.

The sound of two engines cut through the silence that fell as the Black ranger and Snow Ninja reached the clearing, turning in the direction of the sound Abby spotted Red and Yellow blurs and seconds later Connor and Kira skidded to a halt in front of their two teachers. De-morphing the two Rangers jumped off their bikes as Abby surveyed them and frowned, where was Ethan?

"So, where's Ethan?" Tommy asked, speaking Abby's thoughts

"We should have grabbed him from the Cybercafe," Kira spoke "Sorry Dr. O"

Abby shook her head, yes, she wasnt exactly known for her puncuality but she never missed an important lesson if she could help it.

"Look, what's the big deal anyway?" Connor asked "I mean; it is just practice"

"Training is just as important as the real deal," Abby answered this time "You never know when you might be attacked - Oh I hope I didnt jinx -" she cut off as something collided with her back and sent her hurtling forwards into Kira "I had to say it, didnt I?" she complained

Tommy smiled sympathetically at her "You couldnt have called that better," he told her

"Easy for you to say," the teen frowned; before turning back to the armour-plated foot soldier who was surrounded by Tyrannodrones, falling into a defensive position, Abby, Connor, Kira and Tommy jumped forward taking on their own group of creatures. While the three teens dealt with the Tyrannodrones, Tommy dealt with Zeltrax until the General rendered the Black ranger to his feet. Gasping the Snow Ninja bounced forward, jumped and flipped over Zeltrax "I don't think im supposed to let you do that!" she stated as she landed in front of Tommy.

Zeltrax growled "Who are you?" he demanded

"Well my friends call me Abby," she responded "but I guess you could call me...Whoa!" she exclaimed, as her feet her swiped out from underneath her with his sword "Dude! That was rude!" she stated as she landed on her back before rolling to her feet. Gritting her teeth, she run at him once more and re-started her assult with a spin kick, aiming a kick for his stomach. Zeltrax blocked with his sword trying for another sweep. Abby flipped over backwards and punched out. Zeltrax avoided the punch and threw out his sword as a blast of green energy spiralled towards the Snow Ninja who disappeared with a slight 'pop'.

Zeltrax growled "Where'd she go?" he asked

"How do you feel about a ride in the country?" Kira questioned, also noticing that Abby had disappeared

Connor nodded "Perfect day for it!" he responded

Looking across at his students Tommy nodded "Dino Thunder! Power Up!" the three Rangers morphed and the fight commenced. As the fight between Zeltrax and Tommy continued, Abby reappeared with a 'pop' as the Black ranger was kicked backwards and despite not being morphed the Snow Ninja put up a fight, she blocked a punch from Zeltrax and ducked under his next attack; he kicked up aiming for her side but the Ninja flipped over to avoid the attack once more. Aiming a high kick at his head, he ducked to avoid, before proceeding to punching her in the stomach.

Abby stumbled back as Tommy rushed forward and planted a kick in Zeltrax's chest as he jumped backwards and Abby ducked under him, she planted a kick in his stomach, then in his chest and flipped over backwards as she landed beside Tommy and Zeltrax was thrown away from them. "Want some more?" she asked

There was a whirl of energy above Zeltrax and he disappeared

"Guess not," Tommy answered, placing his hand on Abby's shoulder.

Re-grouping with the others Kira nodded in agreement as Connor spoke "That was seriously random," he stated

"Probably a diverson," Tommy explained "You guys go the Cafe and get Ethan," he told the two Rangers "meet us at the Lab" he patted Abby's shoulder

"Right!" the Yellow and Red rangers agreed, before the four dispersed in different directions.

_-Scene-_

Once back at the Dino Lab, Abby dis-mounted Kira's Raptor Rider and rolled it towards the bay where they were kept for safe keeping "Man, I havent had that much fun since my last days as a Ranger!" she stated; a smile evident on her face. Once the Yellow raptor bike was secured she turned to Tommy who was finishing up with Connor's "You know, sometimes I miss being a ranger"

"Yeah, me too" Tommy agreed

"But you got the chance to be one again," Abby pointed out "What's this your third colour?"

"Fourth" he corrected "Green, White, Red and now Black"

The Ninja nodded "Oh yeah," she smiled "Four. Well, if I ever get the chance again...I wanna be white. White is my colour."

"Isnt being a ranger about saving the world?" Tommy inquired "no matter what colour you are?

"Yeah," Abby nodded "but im a Snow Ninja. Snow is white...so theoretically, it would only make sense"

The Black ranger chuckled "Good point" he praised, as the two entered the Dino Lab to find Hayley already there "Hey, Hayley" he greeted "Did you figure out how we didnt know of the Dino Gem yet?"

"Yeah," the red head nodded "the cloaking device around the Snow Academy, must have hidden the radiation given off by the Gem. So until the cloaks were down, the Gem couldnt be found."

"Well, why didnt you find it last year?" Abby asked "We didnt have a cloaking system last year, its only recently, since Lothor's destruction that one was installed. I mean, Lothor had already gotten in. We didnt want to chance that again"

Hayley nodded "I took that into consideration," she explained "and I think the reason behind it is...we werent looking for the Gems last year. Tommy wasnt even in Reefside, I had just moved here and you...well, you were off fighting Space freaks"

Abby laughed "Nice one" she grinned "But I see you're point" she nodded

"_Dr. O, we found one of Mesogog's buddies,"_ Connor's voice came over the Monitors as Tommy and Abby, finally took up the two remaining seats "_But no Ethan!"_

Tommy glanced at Hayley, who was already on the tracking system for Ethan's morpher "Im getting a reading on him," the red head responded

"Keep looking while we try to pin-point the signal," Tommy told his student

While Hayley continued to search for Ethan's morpher, Abby reverted to sitting curled up in the chair her head resting on the palm of her hand "Tired?" Tommy asked her

"A little," she nodded "I didnt get much sleep last night. Keep having this weird dream...oh, freaky" she frowned "I sound like Shane"

Tommy chuckled "Whats the dream about?" he asked

"Well, you're familiar with my back story right? With me being a Ranger and everything?"

Tommy nodded

"If your familiar with all that," she continued "then your familiar with the whole 'Lothor and Takara being my birth parents' concept too?"

"That one..." the Black ranger spoke "No; your the daughter of Lothor?"

Abby shuddered "Unfortunately," she mumured "Anyway, in my dream, the Abyss of Evil has been reopened and Lothor returns, and as usual he wants to destroy the Power Rangers...but he has a personal vendetta against the four who put him in the Abyss in the first place"

"You and your three Wind Ninja friends?" Tommy concluded

Abby nodded "Yeah, but he's particularly vicious and fierce about destroying me. Like im the one who ordered his destruction"

The Black ranger looked thoughtful, but before he had a chance to respond Hayley spoke up "I found him!" she exclaimed "I found Ethan!"

"Where is he?" Abby asked, abandoning the talk about her dream

Hayley frowned "He's...upstairs" she answered

And Seconds later, Connor, Kira, Ethan entered the Dino Lab followed by a strange little man in a purple robe and pointed hat, and he was carrying a thin wooden stick in his hand.

_-Scence-_

"I'll see if I can get access by linking it to our main power supply," Hayley mumured, as she plugged the device Ethan had just handed over to her; to the monitors in front.

Abby watched her and frowned "Are you sure that's safe?" she asked "Considering Ethan tried that at the Cybercafe and got zapped into the virtual world"

"Two different concepts," Hayley smiled "I know what im doing"

"Well, thats a reassuring thought" Abby nodded, before spinning around to face the Rangers "There is just one thing I still don't understand," she frowned, looking at Ethan "You were so caught up in a video game, that you let a monster sneak up behind you? Is that about right?"

The Blue Dino Ranger nodded "Yeah, that's about right" he responded "But in my defence...it's a pretty tight game"

"You have to keep your head in this game at all times!" Tommy interrupted, before Abby had a chance "I know it can be hard; but it can be really dangerous too. That's why you've gotta -" he suddenly went quiet, as the wizard behind the rangers waved his wand and removed his mouth. Seemingly unphazed by the action Tommy continued talking as the Ethan tried to negotiate with the Wizard as Abby bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Give him his mouth back!" Ethan argued with the Wizard

Connor grinned "Can he way until after mid-terms?" he joked

"Dude," Abby warned

"Belldorf!" Ethan scolded

The Wizard rolled his eyes "Kill-joy" he muttered, waved his wand and Tommy's lips re-appeared.

"Okay?" Tommy asked, as if nothing had ever happened "Let's not do that again!"

"Im really sorry Dr. O," Ethan explained "I've really learned my lesson"

Abby rolled her eyes and shook her head, how could Ethan have learned _anything_ most of Tommy's speech had been drowned out when Belldorf removed his mouth _I wonder if he knew?_ she found herself thinking, before turning to Hayley who had spoken.

"You know this may not be a total loss," the red head told them

Tommy turned to her also "What do you mean?" he asked

"That creature's energy left a residual energy pulse," Hayley explained "If re-calibrate the setting's, I might be able to send Belldorf home"

Abby frowned "Hayley...I have no idea what you just said" she admitted "Except for the whole 'sending the Wizard home' thing"

"You mean, I did something right?" Ethan grinned, pointing at himself

Tommy turned to him "You may have gotten lucky," he responded "Right now, we better deal with the creature on the loose." He pointed at Kira "Check the monitors, see if you can find him"

_-Scene-_

After a while of searching, the monitors beeped loudly "Looks like Mr. Magentic-personality is back!" Abby announced, as she jumped up in her seat just as the screens changed to show the Monster in the downtown area

"Okay," Tommy nodded as he reappeared "You stay put," he told Belldorf "until we can figure out a way to send you back" he then turned to the other Rangers "Ethan you stay and keep an eye on him," he told the Blue ranger "Kira, Connor...come with me"

The three broke off as Abby followed Ethan across to the otherside of the Dino Lab, Belldorf was inspecting some of the monitors at the back of the Lab and Hayley was still working on sending him home "Good luck!" the Ninja called after the three Rangers who were readying themselves to morph.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!" the Black, Red and Yellow rangers commanded before taking off.

"How do you know so much about this Ranger stuff?" Ethan curiously asked Abby as the watched the fight between his friends and the monster on the monitors "And...you didnt freak out when you found out you were going to be training three new Rangers. Most people would accuse us of being crazy, and saying things like 'Power Rangers, don't exist'"

Abby shrugged "Im not most people," she answered "Ouch!" she added as Tommy took a hit from the monster

"No, you're not" Ethan nodded "But you're still different...and taking this alot better than some"

The Snow Ninja shrugged "Im from Blue Bay Harbour," she answered "The Power Rangers were all the craze last year...or arent you familiar with the Ninja Rangers?"

"Who doesnt know their story?" Ethan exclaimed "I didnt know you were from Blue Bay?"

Abby nodded "Yeah. Born and raised" she grinned "Well, being in a city that has already had a pest infestation, and practically seeing the Power Rangers fighting it everyday..." _not to mention being one of the Rangers_ she added mentally "I know that they have to be real"

"Fair point," Ethan nodded, wincing as Kira took a blow to the chest

"You better get over there," Abby pointed out "Looks like they could use a little help"

Ethan nodded and fell back "Dino Thunder! Power Up!" he commanded, before taking off.

Abby watched from the monitor and watched as Ethan countered the monster with a surprise attack

"It is not a wise idea to keep the truth from your friends," Belldorf told her, as he popped up beside her "Half a truth is often a great lie"

The Snow Ninja turned in his direction "They'll know the truth..." she responded "when im ready for them to know" and she returned to Hayley "any luck?"

"Some," the older woman nodded

"Where's Cam when you need him" Abby mumured, knowing full well that Cam would have probably figured it out by now.

_-Scene-_

As per usual, the Rangers triumphanted over evil and Hayley managed to figure out the device Ethan had used to get the code. Beldorf was going home and for now things were going back to normal for the Reefside teens...or at least, that's what everyone thought. Unfortunately, while everyone else was at Hayley's Cyberspace sending the wizard home and preparing for the afternoon ahead, Abby was found approaching Tommy's front door and entering the home of the Science teacher like she had done many times before. It was strange to her that he allowed everyone to just enter his home...well, when she said everyone she meant, Hayley and the other Rangers. It wasnt like he had many visitors...how many people actually came out to this part of the woods. _Not including the Three Bears_ she thought to herself, chuckling at the reference to the bedtime story her mother used to read to her.

Descending into the Dino Lab, Abby frowned as she looked around for the Black ranger "Hello?" she called out "Tommy? You down here?"

"You got my message!" the science teacher spoke, causing Abby to jump almost a foot in the air

"Dude!" she exclaimed, spinning around to face him "Don't sneak up on people!"

The Black ranger chuckled "Your way to tense," he teased "that's why you scare easily"

"Am not!" she pouted, crossing her arms to emphasis her point

Tommy shook his head letting loose a few more chuckles

Abby grinned "Any particular reason you called me here?" she asked "You know, besides interrupting my sparring session with Hunter?"

"Yeah," he nodded "This..." and he lifted the box that contained the Dino Gem she had found from the shelf, before turning back to her "When you found it...how did you feel?"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"How did you feel?" he repeated, wondering why that question needed an explanation "Excited? Nervous? Weary?"

Abby frowned _Is he for real?_ he thought "I felt in pain!" she answered "When Takara told me to follow my heart, I didnt think she meant it literally, you know?" she asked "I actually thought my heart was gonna jump out of my chest! - Its not funny!" she exclaimed, as he chuckled at her description.

"Okay, just explain to me one more thing," he spoke "How did the Gem react to you?"

The Snow Ninja sighed _time for some answers_ she thought "Why dont you tell me what's going on, first?" she asked

"Humour me"

"I don't know," she told him "It glowed...then when I picked it up, it seemed to spark before the light dimmed all together. Why?"

"How have you been feeling?"

"Beside's sleep deprived," she answered "I've been fine! You know the odd headache, but that's my Powers still kicking in."

It was Tommy's turn to frown

"Im the daughter of a Snow and Earth Ninja respectively," she answered "I inherited both their powers when I was born"

"Oh," the Black ranger nodded "Well, I hate to burden you with more powers Abs," and he opened the box in his hands. The Dino Gem she had brought back a few days ago lay inside, but this time it was fitted into a silver bracelet just like his own; the moment the case was open the Gem practically jumped into the air and snapped itself around Abby's wrist.

"Woah!" the Snow ranger exclaimed "What just happened?"

Tommy nodded "As expected," he mumured "The Dimetro Gem has found its rightful owner. It would also explain why it was found at the Snow Academy...its been waiting for you Abby...for a long time im guessing"

_Hasnt everything_ Abby mentally complained, as she looked down at the Gem, before Takara's words flittered through her mind "At the Academy you will find what is it you seek..." she mumured

"Sorry?" Tommy asked

"Nothing," Abby answered "Its just, the night Takara told me to return to the Academy, she said what I seek would be there. Is it possible that she knew about this?" she frowned in confusion "and if she did...why didnt she tell me last year about it?"

Tommy shook his head...for once, he didnt have an answer.

With a sigh Abby left Tommy to his work - whatever that was, and returned to the Thunder Academy to finish her training session with Hunter.

_-Scene-_

Takara smiled in satisfaction as she felt the rest of her energy drain away from her spiritual body; she had just watched her daughter recieve the new Dino Gem that was rightfully hers from the beginning of time. Since the meteor had crashed into Earth and destroyed all but a few species, making room for new ones that would later lead onto the Human generation. Six Dino Gems had been scattered throughout the whole Earth at that time and were only now being found by Palentologists, luckily enough, Four out of six Gems had been discovered by a scientist who understood what they where and what they were to be used for. Tommy Oliver.

She of course, was a Ninja, but had found the Gem a long time ago; it had recognized her as its owner, until she learned that she wasnt its true owner and merely just someone who was supposed to pass it on to the rightful owner. Evidentally enough she had died before she could find the true owner of the Dino Gem; but after she had found her daughter once more she knew that the Gem would soon belong to her, if it was connected to the Snow Academy and it recognized her as its owner once upon a time; but she wasnt the right person for it...it only made sense that it belonged to Abigail.

"Well done Abigail," she smiled, as the last of her energy dropped and she was pulled back to the dreary place of the Abyss "Your new adventure starts here..." she mumured, looking around to make sure she wasnt being monitored "Use your new powers wisely..." she sighed heavily "...you'll understand someday!"

* * *

**A/N: Aw, Even from the bottom of the Abyss Takara is keeping tabs on her daughter.**

**Yay, so Abby is once again a Power Ranger. Has she been destined to be a Ranger since the dawn of time? Well, if what Takara believes is true and the Dimetro Gem was always meant for Abby, then it would believe she was always destined to be a ranger. Which also means she was destined to be born...it wasnt a mistake that Takara and Lothor birth her. Its not fair who her parents are, but hey, you can't choose your family, right?**

**Review (please. Would really appreciate your thoughts on this)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 03:32am on 19/10/2010_


	6. Back To Action

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Coming back at ya with another chapter. So Abby is finally a Ranger once agan. How will this resolve her troubles? Or is she just adding to the ever growing pile of trouble? I mean; she is a Ninja in training (still) she is a combat's teacher for Snow Ninja's and the Dino Rangers. And now she is a Ranger again? Can that spell trouble or can Abby work through it? Lets find out._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except my OC's and anything unrecognizable._

* * *

**Back to Action**

* * *

"Oh man..." Trent sighed, as he rushed from one end of the bar to the other, passing out drinks to customers, and picking up empty glasses and bottles from tables that littered the all ready busy Cybercafe. Hayley, who was the owner and had her own mess to deal with was currently on the opposite side of the cafe taking orders as her one and only bus-boy worked his ass off to try and get everything under control. Abby, who was sitting on the corner of the bar looked up from her Math's work and frowned as she watched Trent run around like a mindless robot; she didnt completely know Trent having only briefly met him this morning, but she could clearly tell that he was a hard working kid.

_Man,_ the newly acquired White ranger of the Dino team frowned _never seen this place so packed_ she looked around as more people flooded the cafe, only adding to more work for both Trent and Hayley.

"Trent," Ethan called from the otherside of the room "I gotta go home soon, you think you can spare a few minutes for our Government project?" he asked

Trent sighed and looked up "Im really sorry Ethan" he apologized "We just got slammed all of a sudden"

"Okay," the Blue ranger nodded

"Waiter!" Cassidy Cornell, the Marah duplicate, as Abby liked to call her shouted from behind the older teen "Order up! Hello!" and she snapped her fingers like some prissy spoilt brat.

Ethan chuckled "Hey, you do what you gotta do," he smirked "I'll find something to keep me busy until you get a break"

"That'd be great," Trent nodded

And as Trent went back to working, Abby returned her math's homework as the bus-boy placed another smoothie in front of her "Thanks," she smiled at him

"No problem," he answered "What you working on?" he asked as he cleaned up the bar near the older teen

"Maths," Abby answered "Simplfying equations"

"Ouch,"

She chuckled and nodded "You could say that"

"So Hayley told me that you're like a complete brainiac," he spoke again "Is that true?"

"I wouldnt say brainiac," she assured him "But I am a straight A student, but that's mostly because I take my studying seriously"

He nodded "You kinda have too if you want to go to Stanford,"

She frowned and looked up at him startled "How did you -"

"Hayley," he nodded at the red head "Plus I saw you checking out the Stanford University website earlier this morning."

She chuckled "You had be going then," she told him

"Ethan also told me you want to study under FBI Jurisdictions, eh?"

"What? You keeping tabs on me?" she smirked

He shook his head "No, its not like that" he said quickly "im just trying to get my bearings, you know, just trying to fit in"

She laughed softly and shook her head "Next time just say yes," she smiled

"Funny," Trent chuckled, walking away to serve a customer who had just approached the bar as Abby went back to her work and scribbled down a few more equations as she worked through them quickly and quietly. Maths was never her strongest subject but it wasnt her weakest either, but she knew that if she wanted to go to Stanford then she needed that grade 'C' or above in Maths so she had to put her 100% hard work into the assignments she was given.

"Waiter!" Cassidy shouted for the umpteenth time from behind the older teen

_Cut it out!_ Abby thought angrily as she bit the inside of her lip to keep herself from retorting, the platnium blonde behind her was a serious pain in the ass; and it didnt really help with her snapping her fingers when others were trying to work.

"You know, Cass, look, I don't think they like the whole, um, clicky thing" her friend, Devin, told her "You see, my brother, he's a waiter and -"

She cut him off "Save it Devin!" Cassidy snapped "Every second my decaf late sits at the counter it loses foam" she complained "and I _hate_ it when it loses foam"

"Last time I checked you werent disabled either," Abby spoke, finally having enough of Cassidy's attitude. It was one thing to be all 'clicky' to get what she wanted, but it was another thing to be all snappy to those who were supposed to be your friends "Here's an idea! Get _up_ and walk to the bar to get you late yourself? Or is that just too much work for you?"

Cassidy gasped as her eyes narrowed at the older teen "Who do you think you're talking too?" she demanded

"Cassidy Cornell," Abby answered "Reefside's prissy cheerleader!" she grinned, before spinning back around on her chair and returning to her work as Trent placed Cassidy's late on the table; he was stopped momentarily by Devin before returning to the bar and tapping Abby's shoulder.

"Thanks," he smiled

The older teen shrugged "Don't mention it," she told him "I hate people like her," she explained "Their very abled to do things for themselves, but they just cannot be bothered!"

The younger teen nodded "Well, thanks" and he went back to work

Abby grinned as she watched him go, before glancing over her shoulder at Cassidy who was slowly sipping her late, the two locked gazes and glared heatedly at one another. Rolling her eyes as Cassidy looked away, Abby returned to her work before finally giving up "Who am I kidding," she mumured to herself "I can't finish this year. Its too noisy. I think im gonna go visit Kelly" and packing away her books into her overhead bag she waved bye to Trent before leaving the store completely. The second the older teen had left, Cassidy's computer let out a terrifying shriek that scared the poor girl to death as she jumped in her seat.

_-Scene-_

"How's Reefside?" Kelly asked, as Abby followed her around Storm Charges an hour after the teen had left Hayley's Cybercafe "You getting your studies done; and hows training the you know whats?"

Abby grinned "Its great," she smiled "Havent exactly had a proper lesson with them yet, we were gonna have one yesterday but we were attacked by the T-drones and that freaky Zurgane-wannabe"

Kelly chuckled at her sisters interperation and comparison "How did that go?"

"Eh," Abby shrugged "They were pretty easy. I mean Kelzaks were easy, they werent exactly light on their feet but the T-drones, their armour plated, so they got better ground support"

The red head nodded in agreement "So their tougher?"

"Something like that," Abs yawned, before stretching her arms above her head "Argh! Im so tired!" she complained, dropping her arms back to her side, and noticing the look on her sisters face "Im not getting alot of sleep. Nightmares"

"Takara?" Kelly asked "Abs,we've been over this -"

"No," Abby interrupted "Its not Takara this time, in fact its...Lothor"

Kelly paused in her unpacking and turned to stare at her sister "Explain!" she demanded, grabbing the younger teen's wrist and pulling her towards the back room "Michael, watch the floor!" she added to her new employee, who nodded and went back to ringing up a customer at the register. When she closed the door to the back office, she turned on her sister. "What do you mean your having dreams of Lothor?"

Abby wrinkled her nose in disgust "Ew, do you have to say it like that?"

"Abby," Kelly warned

The teen sighed "Its nothing big," she explained "Im just dreaming that the Abyss opens and Lothor is sole searching for the four who put him in there in the first place,"

"You, Shane, Tori and Dustin" Kelly nodded

The Snow Ninja nodded "Yeah," she mumured

"What happens when he catches you?" Kelly then asked "Or havent you gotten that far?"

She shrugged "It depends on how much you really want to know?" she asked

"Everything!"

Abby sighed, kinda peeved at herself for saying anything, but nonetheless she opened her mouth and jumped straight into the whole dream that she was having nearly every night. Kelly listened with open ears and wide eyes. When her sister was finished, she jumped instantly to her feet "You need to tell the others!" she announced

"No," Abby cried "I cant!"

"Abby!" Kelly exclaimed "What if this is real?"

The teen shook her head "Its not," she responded "Its just a dream! Its not real...and its not gonna happen. Just chill!"

"Chill?" Kelly asked "My baby sister could be being haunted by her birth father from beyond the grave; he wants her dead and threatens her in her dreams that he is coming for her and her friends! And you want me to chill?" she questioned, shaking her head "You need to tell someone"

Abby was on her feet in seconds "I just did!" she argued "I told you!"

"No," the red head shook her head "I mean someone like Sensei or Cam or Shane, Tori and Dustin! You know, someone who can help you! Other Ninja's!"

Abby cried out in frustration "It. Is. A. Dream!" she bit out "Lothor is gone! Finally! I am not going to worry the others with something that is occuring in my dreams!" she explained "Just relax"

"But what if it is real?"

"Its not"

"But what if it was?" Kelly pressed

Abby sighed "Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," she explained "There is no point worry the others over something like this, like I said, it was a dream. A nightmare. We've all had this nightmare before...I've lived this nightmare before."

A consceutive bleeping sound was heard and both sisters looked down at Abby's wrist "What's that?" Kelly asked

"My Dino Gem," Abby answered, she lifted the Gem to her lips and spoke "What's up Tommy?" she asked

"_Abby, we need you back in Reefside"_ the Black ranger responded

"Im on my way!" Abby nodded, as she dropped her hand and looked up at her sister "I gotta go!"

Kelly stared wide-eyed at her sister "You! You're a -" she stuttered

"A Ranger?" Abby asked. Kelly nodded. "Yeah. Breathe Kel, its not the end of the World"

The red head glared "You got some serious explaining to do!" she pointed at her sister

Abby sighed "How about I come back home tonight?" she asked "We'll have a movie night like we used too, popcorn and everything...and I'll explain everything then?"

"Deal!"

They shook on it, and Abby was gone, out the door and Ninja streaking back to Reefside.

_-Scene-_

"...You must be destroyed!" a golden figure stated as he towered over a now tired Tommy Oliver and Trent, both of which were out of Tommy's jeep and on the ground. Seeing as the Black ranger didnt have any energy left in his to fight, Trent pushed himself to hsi feet and lunged forward as the creature raised his sword and pointed it at the older man; his arms wrapped around the golden creature's neck and threw him to the ground.

"Trent!" Tommy shouted "No! Stay back!"

Trent looked up and shook his head "No, I cant help!" he insisted, before running forward to meet the Golden figure in battle. As he fought with the skill of someone who had been taught self-defence his whole life, but his attacks were easily matched and seconds later he was thrown to the ground with a hard crash; but he got back to his feet and returned to battle only to meet the same fate. Now both he and Tommy were down, with no energy whatsoever to continue fighting. Down and out the two could only watch as Goldenrod walked towards them.

Suddenly the grounds exploded and Goldenrod stumbled backwards; Tommy and Trent looked around wildly to see the Primary coloured Rangers racing towards them on their bikes, as there was a small distinctive 'pop' and a White ranger appeared beside Trent "Hi," she saluted, before running into battle and double kicking the creature in the chest. She flipped over sideways as the golden figure stumbled backwards from her attack, she landed on her feet before continuing her assualt.

"Who's that?" the three main Dino rangers asked from behind, before Kira knelt beside Trent and Connor and Ethan run into battle to help the White ranger. Someone who they werent sure was a friend or a foe just yet.

"Trent, are you alright?" Kira asked worriedly

Trent frowned "How did you know my name?" he questioned

Kira flatered in her answer

"I hate to interrupt," the White ranger spoke, as she flipped backwards and landed beside the two "But can I borrow ya, little friend" she grabbed Kira's wrist and pulled her away from the bus-boy and towards the two boys, who had just finished dealing with Goldenrod. Running forward the two female rangers jumped into the air, used the boys shoulders as spring boards as Kira slashed down with her Ptera grips and the White ranger produced a twin-bladed sword "Dimetro Sword!" she commanded, as sparks flew from where she made contact.

Managing to bring Goldenrod to his knees once more, Zeltrax appeared at the same time

"I was wondering when he'd show up!" Ethan complained

The White ranger shrugged "They always say ugly things come in three's" she then grinned beneath her helmet "All we need now is Elsa...and we got the whole set!"

Zeltrax growled in White ranger's direction "You!" he barked at the Golden fighter "Return with me at once!"

"But father!" Goldenrod started to protest "I havent completed my mission"

Zeltrax growled again "Goldenrod, do as you're told!"

"Yes, father," he nodded, and the two were gone in a green flash

Connor frowned "Father?" he inquired "Did he just call him father?"

"I think so," Kira nodded

"Ew gross!" the White ranger complained "Robotic reproduction! Gross! Gross! Gross!"

The three other Rangers frowned and turned in her direction "Who are you?" they demanded at the same time. The White ranger before them wasn't exactly pure White! She had a white suit but there was faint essences of blue in it. And her helmet was shaped in that of a Dimetrodon.

"Hi," she spoke happily "Im the Dimetro Ranger..." she then glanced back at Tommy who was helping Trent to his feet "See ya!" and running off towards the woods she disappeared, with a distinct 'pop' leaving three very confused Rangers behind.

_-Scene-_

Next morning dawned brightly, and Abby groaned as she rolled over to avoid the streaming sunlight that hit her dead in the face from the window, unfortunately she had fallen asleep on the sofa last night and when she rolled over there wasnt another part of the bed there to catch her, nothing but air and solid ground. So with a heavy thud and a cry of 'Ouch' the teen pushed herself up onto her elbows as she pulled herself off the floor, her eyes still closed "Why did I fall asleep there again?" she asked herself, as she opened one bleary eye and stumbled towards the bathroom to freashen up. The loft was quiet and empty, and although she was half asleep she could tell that it must have been at least nearing noon. There was movement down in the shop and Kelly was gone.

_Ahh_ she sighed inwardly as the warm water of the shower hit her bare back and she felt her muscles tense and then relax; the fight from yesterday, with Goldenrod was being washed from her muscles as they were still tense from battle. It was the first battle she had been in since she had become the new Dimetro Ranger and she still trying to come to grips with the fact that she was a Power Ranger once more. It was fun to be included in the battles once more, rather than sitting it out at the Dino Lab, but she now had to deal with constant threats on Reefside, fighting it out with her team-mates, evil villians bent on World Domination...oh, and not to mention the secret life of Abby. She was still a Snow Ninja, which meant her training also came first; she also needed to keep her new Ranger life a secret from Hunter and Leanne, not that the latter would relatively care anyway, for some reason she and Abby just did not get on!

But she would have to lie to Hunter again and again; not only was she lying to him about why she was in Reefside in the first place; she had said she was studying at the Reefside college doing an advanced Math's course to make sure that she was able to get the grades she needed to go to Stanford. But now she had to lie to him, to cover her new Ranger business. It wasnt like she could go to Mesogog and schedule attacks around her hectic work schedule, she would just have to come up with some sort of excuse and hope for the best. She just prayed that she didnt get caught in a line and cause Hunter to walk away from her forever, if he found out he was being manipulated and lied to; she didnt know how he would react. Especially when she was the one do the manipulating and lying.

_Bleep! Bleep!_

The Dino Morpher was beeping, with a heavy sigh, the teen shut off the shower; jumped out and wrapped herself up in her ususal towel before grabbing her morpher and accepting the communication "What's up Hayley?" she asked

_"Abby; meet the others outside the City Hall"_

"Reefside or Blue Bay?" she asked, seeing as she was currently in Blue Bay Harbour

There was static over the line "_Reefside"_ Hayley answered and Abby could detect the confusion in her tone

"Im in Blue Bay," Abby clarified

"_Oh,"_ Hayley responded

Abby chuckled "Give me a sec to change and I'll be straight up," she stated "See ya in bit" and she cut the link, before proceeding to her room to dress. When she returned to the loft; and hurried downstairs to tell Kelly she was off; the teen was bowled over in a surprise attack from a blonde blur "Tori!" she cried, when she realized who it was and hugged her best friend back. Glancing over Tori's shoulder she spotted Dustin and Shane "Guys!" she smiled, holding her hands out as they pulled her to her feet, as Tori got up beside her. "Oh you guys, its so good to see you!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the three of them and hugging them tightly "But I gotta go!"

"But we just got here," Tori frowned

"I know," Abby frowned too "But I got something to take care off...I'll be back as soon as possible," she promised, before hugging them again, hugging Kelly, petting Buddy and she was off once more.

_-Scene-_

"We got the message," Connor spoke as he appeared with Kira, "about fighting City Hall!"

"Hayley must have meant fight in front of it," Kira pointed out

Tommy looked around at the other Rangers "You guys ready?" he asked, subconsciously realizing that Abby wasnt present

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

Zeltrax growled "Tyrannodrones! Attack!" he yelled, and a handful of creatures teleported in through a flurry of green flashes "Destroy them!"

Goldenrod led the attack on the Rangers, as the multi-coloured superheroes split up to deal with the problem. The three primary colours dealt wth the Tyrannodrones as Tommy dealt with Zeltrax and Goldenrod was free to roam around as he pleased. He attacked each of the teen Rangers, catching them off guard, and towered over them laughing tauntingly "Where's your little White friend now?" he asked, laughing mercilessly "did she learn that you're complete losers?"

"Actually!" a yell came from over head, and seconds later the White Dimetro Ranger dropped into view, slashing upwards with her Dimetro Sword and causing sparks to fly from Goldenrod "Looks like your the one who's the loser!" she chuckled as she spun around to face the Golden figure, only to be taken by surprise as he swung his sword in the air and slashed downwards "Whoa!" she cried, raising her sword and stopping the attack before it could hit her. Twisting the weapon over in her hands she kicked Goldenrod in the stomach and sent him slashing backwards as she spun around and slashed upwards with the sword, before spinning around and catching him across the side with the otherside of the sword.

The sound of swords clashing echoed throughout the whole plaza as the other Rangers dealt with the threats around them; but Zeltrax wasnt finished yet.

Pushing Tommy away from him he turned to Goldenrod who was still fighting with Abby "Goldenrod!" he called "Attack the City!"

"Yes, father!" Goldenrod nodded, before blocking an attack from Abby and kicking her in the stomach. The teen was flipped over and sent crashing to the ground, as the golden figure jumped into in the air and grew huge as he touched down seconds later.

Rolling onto her back Abby pushed herself backwards "Whoa!" she cried, she couldnt fight that

"Im larger than life!" Goldenrod yelled

Abby shook her head "Your life is about to be exterminated!" she retaliated, and seconds later the Megazord stood over her. She grinned as she watched the battle, which was over within minutes. A horrified yelled echoed loudly from behind the White ranger who turned to see Zeltrax fall to his knees at the destruction of his son.

"He was the only family I've ever known," Zeltrax cried, before turning to Tommy as Abby joined him "I will have my revenge Doctor Oliver!" he promised, before disappearing

The White ranger frowned "They destroyed him," she stated, pointing at the Megazord "and you take the fall? how does that one work?"

"I don't know," Tommy shrugged "Lets just get back to the lab, im sure the others are wondering on who you are"

Abby chuckled "I can almost see their faces now,"

Tommy smirked and nodded and the two took off back to the Dino Lab, Abby Ninja streaking them half the way.

_-Scene-_

Abby remained motionless in the middle of the Dino Lab, waiting for Connor, Kira and Ethan to arrive. Tommy and Hayley had called them 10 minutes ago and asked them to come by, that there was someone there who wanted to meet them. Of course she was still in her ranger form, because being her civillian form would have been a pointless waste of time. So when the three teens entered in was predicatable enough that they stopped dead and stared at her. After a while Connor broke the silence and repeated the same question he had before "Who are you?" he asked

"The real you!" Kira added, being more specific

Abby smirked "You should try to be more like her," she stated, looking at Connor and pointing at Kira "If your more specific in your questions, you'll get answers faster"

"So?" Ethan questioned "Who are you...really?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!" the three teens answered together

Abby nodded "Okay," and she reached her arms up, crossed them over and brought them back down as they crossed one another "Power Down!" there was a flash and the suit fell away, leaving the civillian based Abby Holloway standing in the middle of the Dino Lab, staring at her shocked friends.

"Abby?" Ethan was the first to recover "But how -"

"Is this possible?" the older teen finished

The Blue ranger nodded

"I found a Dino Gem," she answered, being very careful not to give away the _entire_ story "in the woods, just outside of Blue Bay Harbour. When I found it I brought it back here for Hayley to examine, before it took its rightful place, here" and she held up her wrist "So I guess you got another new team-mate" she smiled.

The three teens exchanged looks and smiled nodding in agreement, and after seeing Abby in battle for the past two days, neither of them could deny that they didnt really need her. She was a passionate fighter having proved that she knew her way around the battlefield twice. But what they didnt understand, was how did she seem to already know how to fight. Yes, she said she taught combat skills, but it was like she already knew how to be a Ranger. Like there was some experince already there.

"Hey, when is Mercer supposed to be arriving at the Cafe?" Abby asked suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen

Hayley jumped up and checked her watch "in half an hour" she answered "I gotta go"

"Well, that place means something to all of us," Abby spoke once more "So we'll all come with you, maybe we can get others who hang out there to stand up to Mercer too. If he realizes that he can take over the cafe without the local's consent then he's not as smart as he believes himself to be. We're not the only ones who depend on the Cybercafe" she smiled at Hayley, who returned it. She then turned back to the teens "Come on...we're going local hunting"

The three teens chuckled and followed Abby out of the Dino Lab to find a few other locals who were willing to stand up to Anton Mercer later at the Cafe, with a promise to meet Tommy and Hayley at the Cybercafe, the four teen rangers were gone.

_-Scene-_

Abby rolled her eyes as she dropped down onto the red couch under the window, and nudged her way in between Kelly and Tori as Shane and Dustin sat opposite them, since she couldnt very well spend the day with her old friends in Blue Bay Harbour, she had invited them up to Reefside for the day. She had offered Cam too, but he had to work and even Hunter had turned down her proposition saying he had tons of papers to work through, not to mention a meeting with Leanne and Sensei Omino. She could understand the meeting part, but the papers would have been there when he got back, unless he expected someone to come around when he wasnt there and kidnap them...which wouldn't have been a problem for him in the long run.

But no, Cam and Hunter had rejected her proposition to hang out, she couldnt ask Blake because he wasnt in town, but somewhere in Ocean Bluff touring with Factory Blue. He had been gone for relatively several months; basically since the week after they had graduated from their Ninja Academies. She could remember the day he had come in to say goodbye, she had practically glued herself to him in hopes that he would stay just that little bit longer...but not just for her sake, but for Tori's too. Watching the Water Ninja mope around the loft for days at a time was a depressing sight and all because she was going to miss Blake. If only she had worked up the courage to tell him that she loved him, then maybe...just maybe...she would have had her chance at a Ninja happy ending before he left. But nope...Blake left none the wiser of the raging feelings inside the Blonde surfer.

"So what's this campaign about, again?" Dustin asked

Abby giggled "Its not a campaign," she told him "Its a protest! Basically, the busboy who works here, Trent. His father doesnt like it that he's passing around Milkshakes and smoothies and thinks that Trent would benefit from a more manager job. He went through the Government and everything to buy this cafe from Hayley, but Dr. Oliver found a loophole and now we're all challenging his attempts to take this place. Its a safe haven for kids to come after school to study, hang out, and do whatever it is kids do." she explained

"Ah," Dustin nodded "Kinda like Storm Charges was for us?" he asked

"Something like that," Abby nodded, looking up as the doors burst home, and the devil himself walked in "Talk of the Devil and he shall appear," the Snow Ninja mumbled, earning a few chuckles from her friends.

Anton Mercer looked around the Cybercafe, behind him were a couple of agents and contractors "Okay," he began, and started to point to his right at the walls beside the sofa's, where Abby and her friends were situated "Lets uh, get these walls torn out. We can save the computers"

"Hang on," Hayley interrupted as she approached the man "You don't even own it yet!"

Anton sighed "Hayley, Y'know as much as I hate to say this, sometimes you really cant fight against City Hall"

"Time to go to work," Abby mumured, jumping to her feet and approaching Hayley "You sound so sure!" she challenged Mercer

"Stay out of this," Mercer warned her "Politics is not a place for..." he trailed off and looked her over before smirking "Women!"

Abby gasped "He did not just -" she cut off as she turned to Hayley, before whipping back around to face Mercer "Did you just -" again she cut off "You should be thankful I have been raised to respect my elders!" she told him, composing herself and pushing her anger down, as Kelly and the other Ninja's appeared behind her and held her back.

"She has a point, Doctor Mercer," Councilwoman Sanchez stated, turning all attention to her. Anton's seemed to pale, if that was possible, and Abby grinned triumphantly "My name is Eleanor Sanchez, Councilwoman for the thirty-third district. It is with great pleasure, I inform you that the city council has ordered to put your purchase of this land on hold"

Anton turned to Tommy, who stepped into view behind Hayley and the Councilwoman "Are you apart of this?" he growled

Tommy nodded

Eleanor smiled "Actually no," she answered "You have your son to thank for this" she explained "He made me realize that a place like this is a safe-haven for learning and interaction for the Youth of our Community; is something that shouldnt be disturbed or taken away"

As she spoke Kira, Connor, Ethan and other regulars that the four teen Rangers had managed to find, who were willing to take a stand, banded together behind her. Standing up for what they believed in.

"I was only trying to do what's best for my son," Anton stated, nodding stiffly "Well, I'll just be going then"

And with that he turned, walking out with his people following. As soon as the doors swung closed, the whole cafe erupted in cheers and applause; as Ethan left to watch Anton leave. Abby following.

_-Scene-_

"Bring the car back," Anton spoke into his earpiece which was connected to his phone "There's been a change of plans"

Trent, who had just appeared, in the middle of the street frowned in confusion, before looking up as Ethan and Abby appeared in the door way "Yeah, baby!" the boy in blue exclaimed

"Now tell me Women don't belong in Politics!" Abby proclaimed "Yeah! He got burned!" and she high-fived Ethan, before disappearing into the Cafe once more.

Ethan grinned and watched her go, before turning to Trent "Dude, c'mon, get in here!" he motioned to the door, before disappearing after Abby, who was already celebrating with her sister and three others whom no one in Reefside recognized. One could only assume that they were Abby's friends from Blue Bay Harbour.

"Something tells me," Shane spoke up, looking across at Abby "that Mercer dude, will be licking his wounds for a while"

The Snow Ninja smirked "Well, you all know what happens when I get involved in something!"

The others laughed and nodded. It was a well known fact in Blue Bay Harbour...

Never _ever_ get on the wrong side of one Abigail Sarah Holloway, because if you did...then the end results, were _not _going to be pretty!

Many had learned that the hard way.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, what was Anton thinking going up against Hayley and the Cybercafe when they got Abby on their side. :D**

**So, what did you think?**

**Review and let me know (your thoughts are very important to me)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 20/10/2010 at 03:16am_


	7. The Dimetro Zord

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Abby is back for another chapter. I hope you enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OCs and anything unrecognizable that might appear_

* * *

**The Dimetro Zord**

* * *

"Oh no you didnt!" Ethan exclaimed as various beeps and sound effects issued from his personal computer, and he tapped away furiously at the keys, deeply immersed in a game of SNSW he wasnt aware of the furious looks he was recieving from his friends that were crowded around a table to his right. Abby groaned and rolled her eyes as she pulled another page from her booklet, scrumbled it up into a ball and tossed it onto the table in front of her where it joined the rest of her wrong papers. Opposite her Kira and Connor exchanged an equally annoyed look as they too were attempting to concentrate on their Government project, but progress was slow due to Ethan's obnoxious noises.

"Dude," Connor spoke, finally sick of the noises "Do you mind?"

But it went unnoticed as Ethan seemingly didnt hear him "Made it to level 12!" he exclaimed happily

Gritting her teeth, Abby picked up Connor's hand held soccer ball and tossed it at the Blue ranger. It hit his head, rolled down his arm and onto the keypad, effectively shutting off the laptop and earning sighs of relief from the Yellow and Red rangers and an annoyed cry from the Blue.

"What did you do that for?" he exclaimed, turning to her

"We're trying to concentrate!" Abby retorted "I don't know if you have noticed but advanced Maths classes are hard enough to work through, without annoying interruptions"

Connor nodded in agreemnt "Yeah, and I cant concentrate with you blowing up things in my ear"

"But it took me three hours, to get to that level" Ethan complained, giving his laptop a puppy-dog look

"Im with Connor and Abby on this one," Kira nodded "Our government paper is due tomorrow, and why arent you working on yours?" she asked curiously

Ethan grinned "Trent and I jammed it last week while you two were out being David Beckham and -" he was cut off as Kira threw him a dark glare

"Oh, don't even say it!" she snapped

Abby smothered her chuckles in her hand as she bent her head to avoid the death glare she was recieving from Kira opposite her

"Where is Trent, anyway?" Kira asked, looking around before turning back to her friends "I thought he was working today?"

"Hayley gave him the day off," Connor answered "I think he's spending some quality time with his dad"

Abby nodded "I wonder if Mercer's gotten over his horrible defeat of losing the Cafe?" she questioned, earning grins from Ethan, Kira and Connor in return.

_-Scene-_

Later that afternoon, Abby found herself back in Blue Bay Harbour with her sister, they were currently sitting on the banks of the lake in the park and chatting like they usually did when they were around one another. It was nice for Abby to know that despite being in Reefside as often as she was and being a full time Ranger again, she was still able to come back home and be around her sister like she used to be. Well, to anyone who didnt know any better they would have said Abby and Kelly were more along the lines of best friends than they were sisters. But those who _did_ know the two girls, knew that they _were_ sisters but they were also best friends too.

"What's it like being a 'You-know-what' again?" Kelly asked, despite her sister already telling her about life in Reefside and how she had become a Ranger again the previous night, she still couldnt get over the fact that Abby had gone to Reefside to teach Martial Arts to three teenagers, and come back with a Morpher.

"Its great!" Abby exclaimed "I mean, it was unexpected off course...but hey, apparently you can't fight destiny"

Kelly frowned "Destiny?" she asked "Like it was your destiny to be the White Ninja ranger?"

"Uh, I guess" the younger teen frowned "I mean Sensei Kaemon did tell me that it was my destiny to be the Snow Ranger. But he didnt mention anything about a Dino Ranger."

"Maybe he didnt know?" Kelly suggested

Abby nodded "Im willing to take that bet," she agreed "but Takara knew. I mean she led me to the Dino Gem! Literally! Why didnt she just tell me last year '_Oh, hey Abby, if anything is to happen to me, you should know there is a Gem waiting for you at the Snow Academy. Its hidden at the moment and only you can find it. Just follow your heart_' I mean, is that so hard?"

Kelly chuckled as she petted Buddy's long, shiny, golden fleece as the pup lay between her and her sister, asleep in the warm sun "Maybe she forgot?"

"And suddenly remembered down in the Abyss?"

The red head shrugged "She could have a lot of time on her hands," she answered "I mean, what is there to do when you're trapped for eternity underground with a rogue Ninja who happens to be your ex-husband"

"Husband," Abby interrupted "Techincally they never divorced, she just run...so technically they are still married"

Kelly grimmaced "Ew!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Abby laughed

And later Kelly joined in.

_-Scene-_

"So, what's up?" Kira asked, as she stood in the Dino Lab with Connor, Ethan and Tommy. They had just gotten back from the field trip to the dig site, that they had taken for Science class earlier that morning and as far as they knew, while they were away doing school activities, Abby had gone home to Blue Bay Harbour to spend some quality time with her sister and father. They hadnt contacted her yet about the Dinozord Egg, but were waiting for the results to come back in on what type of Dinozord was exactly inside.

"I dont know," Ethan shrugged "Something's not right, I can't detect any signs of life"

Tommy frowned "That's weird," he commented "im sure that's a Dimetrozord Egg"

"Dimetrozord?" Connor asked "You mean, Abby's Dinosaur?"

The Black ranger nodded "It was developed from the Dimetrodon, its really amazing" he explained "and yes, it belongs to Abby"

"Well, that would explain why the Tyrannodrones want it," Kira pointed out

"Yeah," Tommy nodded "Better call Abby" and he spun around on the swivell chair to contact the Dimetro Ranger,

_-Scene-_

Abby cackled with laughter as she dodged another attack from Kaydon Kaemon; since she had moved to Reefside she hadnt been anywhere near the Snow Academy and had decided since she was in Blue Bay for the day she would stop bye just to say 'Hi' and see how her students were getting on without her. Right now she had been roped into teaching them another class, and had asked her friend and Sensei's daughter Kaydon to be the test dummy for the session. "Remember to never underestimate you opponent," the Dino Ranger told her class "me fighting Kaydon at the moment is an unfair fight because I have already graduated in most areas of fighting, whereas Kaydon usually skipped most of her lessons when we were in training together" she stated, before adding for exta measurements, for her own enjoyment and to tease Kaydon a bit more "hence the reason she cant hit me. But then again it could mean she's getting older because she's getting slower!"

Kaydon growled and took another swing at her friend "Your just a goodie-two-shoes thought, arent you?" she questioned, as Abby blocked the attack and tried for a sweep

"But your the daughter of our Sensei," Abby answered "One would think you'd want to please him; and turning up on time or at all for class would be big bonus points"

The younger snow Ninja frowned "I always wondered why he preferred you and Damon to me!" she smirked "and your not even his daughter!"

"Nope," Abby shook her head "More like a granddaughter!"

Kaydon rolled her eyes; smirked as she saw an opening and went for it. She swung her fist forward narrowely missing Abby in the face, grabbed the older teens shoulder and flipped her over onto the mat "Now tell me im slow," she grinned

"Ouch!" Abby complained, pushing herself up and shaking her head "No fair!" she pouted "You distracted me!"

"House rules!"

"Don't apply in Ninja training!"

"Always apply!"

Abby glared "I hate you!"

"Love you too Polar Bear," Kaydon responded, knowing full well that Abby would cringe at the name. The only nickname Abby liked was the four letters of her full name, anything else she cringed at. Sometimes even 'Abs' was enough to make her cringe. She was 'Abby' and nothing more. 'Polar Bear' had been a name Damon had given her when he found out her obsession with Polar Bears...and it had been something that had stuck throughout their years of training.

Abby rolled her eyes "Whatever," and she gracefully pushed herself to her feet as she turned back to her students "Remember what I said; 'Never underestimate your opponents'" she recited "Oh, and dont let them distract you. Distractions always end in disaster. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," the students nodded

The older Snow Ninja growled "And don't call me ma'am," she added "im not that much older than most of you" there was a small bleeping sound as her Dino Gem flashed, glancing down Abby sighed "You may leave" she told her class before she turned to Kaydon "I have to go," she told her "Tell your father it was urgent and I'll be back as soon as I can. Okay?"

Kaydon nodded and watched as her friend Ninja streaked off, she had learned long before now never to keep Abby busy if she had places to me.

_-Scene-_

At least 25 minutes later, Abby was bounding up to the doors of Tommy's home; she was just about to open the door and allow herself entry when the door was opened from the inside and Tommy crashed into her. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, hitting the hard wooden floor of the porch "Where's the fire?" she asked glancing up at the Science teacher.

"There's something urgent I need to check out," he told her "The others are in the Dino Lab. I'll be back soon" and he moved around her and into his jeep.

"Okay," she mumbled watching him leave, before entering his home and finding her new team-mates as Dr. O said...in the Dino Lab. "Hey guys!" she greeted, happily popping up beside Connor and causing the red ranger to jump almost a foot in the air "What I miss?"

Ethan grinned and pointed at the egg "We found your Dinozord" he mentioned

"Zord?" Abby asked "Really? My very own?"

Kira nodded

_Finally_ Abby thought _so far im liking his new team_ "So what's my new little friend look -" she gasped, and stumbled backwards from the table as she felt her head was about to explode. She felt two hands grab her upper shoulders and steer her towards a swivel chair.

"Abs?" Kira's concerned voice reached her senses, but Abby didnt respond as images flickered through her mind. A giant blue metal machine, whirring loudly and destroying everything within sight. The ground trembling and a loud roar ripping through the air. "Abby?" the Yellow ranger's voice grew more concerned

"Yeah," Abby finally nodded, although the notion made her feel like she wanted to throw up "Im fine! Just...confused..."

Kira frowned "What happened?

"Headache" she lied quickly. It must have been a little too quickly because Kira eyed her suspiciously, but thankfully didnt comment. As the Yellow ranger went back to the boys, Abby rested her head in her hands _what the hell was that_? she thought

**Your friends need you Abigail** Takara's voice filled the room, but it seemed only Abby could hear her **what you saw is the next step in your new Ranger Status. Follow the longing you have...it will lead you in the right direction.**

"Like I did when you told me to follow my heart?" she mumured, earning confused looks from her friends

Connor turned to Kira "Is she talking to herself?" he inquired

"I think so," Kira nodded

"Guys," Ethan interrupted "I really don't think there is a Dinozord in here," he sighed, seeing as he was still coming up empty on the readings he was recieving from the egg itself.

Abby looked up "Thats because its not in there," she answered, but before the others could as her to elaborate the big computer beeped "Im guessing that's my Zord?" she asked

"But how?" Kira frowned, looking away from the big computer and down at the egg

Exchanging looks, the other three prompted Ethan to open the egg, he sighed and reached forwards and lifted the machine as the top half of the egg broke away, there was a flash of light from within and then there was nothing. Except a hologram of Elsa.

"_Not what you expected, is it Rangers?"_ she cackled manicaly

Abby glared at the hologram as it disappeared "Psycho witch has gone too far!" she growled "No one steals my Zord!"

"Man, that's messed up!" Ethan stated looking up at his friends "How'd she do that?"

"I dont know," Kira and Connor answered

Abby shrugged "And I dont care...she stole my Zord!" she answered "She picked the wrong White ranger to mess with!"

The computers beeped again "Its attacking little Tokyo!" Connor stated "C'mon!"

They fell into formation "Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

"Tyranno!"

"Ptera!"

"Tricera!"

"Dimetro!"

_-Scene-_

"There it is!" Ethan exclaimed, as the four Rangers arrived beneath the towering Pale Blue Zord. It stamped past them, crashing through the trees as the three other Zords arrived. It reached the Tricerazord first and head butted it, clearly unaffected by the large horns that were protuding from the Tricera. In retaliation it chomped away, trying to bite at the Tricera's face only managing to catch its horn a few times and causing sparks to flying. Rearing on its hind legs, it roared and launched hits huge body forward, spinning the saw on its back around madly as it crashed into Ethan's zord knocking it to the ground. The Tricerazord sparked dangerously as the Tyrannozord moved forward snapping its jaws down powerfully, on the Dimetrozord's face.

Angrily the latter jumped upwards, and caught Connor's Zord in the botton of the jaw with its saw.

"C'mon Tyrannozord!" Conner cheered

Abby chewed her lower lip nervously as she stepped forward slightly, as she felt the longing to be near her Zord. Kira spotted the movement had reached out to stop her friend before she was crushed by the stamping of feet on the forest floor.

The Tyrannozord attempted to the bite at the spinal saw to stop it from spinning; but to no avail as the Dimetrozord reared on its hind legs, kicking off with its powerful muscles to throw itself forward. Its saw connected with Connor's Zord and swiftly head-butted it. The Tyrannozord swayed and fell over onto its side beside Tricerazord as the Dimetrozord turned on the Ptera. Its saw turned widly once more and sliced through the wings of the Yellow bird, sending it onto the ground within seconds next to the others.

"Abby," Ethan turned to the 19-year-old "You have to talk to it!"

But before Abby could react the Dimetrozord roared proudly, and disappeared into the Earth as it dug away

"No!" the Dimetro Ranger exclaimed, running towards the edge of the Earth mound and peering inside. The hole was deep and dark...but there was no Dimetrozord inside.

Suddenly the ground shook violently, and the trees fell over and broken as a large scorpion creature rose up, laughing maniacally as its sword arm flashed

"Now what?" Connor demanded

Abby looked up at the red ranger and gave him a pointed look "Go deal with him!" she stated, pointing at the creature "I'll try and find my Zord!"

"Okay!" the Jock nodded "Dino Zords, now!" he commanded

The Dino Zords returned and were lumbering straight towards the new monster, as they ran at the opponent the three primary rangers glanced at one another and jumped up into the Zords to create the Thundersaurus Megazord. Meanwhile, on the ground Abby turned back to the Earth mound "I hope your right about this Takara..." she mumured, before shrugging "but then again...when have you been wrong before?" and hesitantly she closed her eyes and disappeared with a 'pop'. When she reappeared, it was slightly dark, but there were flashes of light green indicating that they were still in some part of the forest but only deeper than that of where the Battle with the Dino Zords were fighting.

"So?" Abby questioned "Now what?"

**You know what to do Abigail** Takara assured

Just like when she found her Dino Gem, she felt the small tug inside her chest pulling her in a certain direction "Here goes nothing," she sighed and started to follow the tug as the pain ceased. The walk was a short one and soon Abby found what she was looking for, hidden amongst the trees in the thicket was the Dimetrozord. It growled at her as she approached but Abby paid no warning and continued forwards. When it growled again and actually moved, this was the only time Abby stopped "Easy big fella," she spoke, "Easy..."

**Abigail, be careful** Takara warned **Your no good to the friends if you're hurt**

"It wont hurt me," Abby mumured "You wouldnt have sent me here if it would"

She turned back to the Dimetrozord that was staring at her strangely _Great even a Zord thinks im crazy for talking to myself_ she smirked "Hi, im Abby..." she started, "I know your not evil! Your not meant to be evil! Your meant to be helping those Dino Zords not fighting them" the Dimetrozord growled "I know; they attacked you...but it was in self-defence. You hurt them" she stepped forward quietly, each time until she was completely beside the Zord and looking up at it "I know that creepy woman in black broke you out of that confined space that was your egg, but she's evil...and I dont want you to go with her. She's gonna make you do bad things, really evil things. And I can't stand by and watch my Zord to do that"

The Dimetrozord seemed to soften at her words

"I went an whole year without a Zord on my last Ranger team," she continued "I don't want to go through another team without you. You've been waiting a really long time for me to appear, I don't want to have to fight you! You dont have to listen to Elsa, you dont belong to her. Your supposed to be with me and my team, your a good guy, arent you Dimetrozord?"

There was a soft growl and the red eyes of her Zord quelled to that of a soft blue, the Dimetrozord lowered its huge bulk back onto the ground and Abby reached up to touch the side of her Zord's neck "Good boy!" she smiled, before raising her morpher as Tommy's voice sounded.

"_I don't think the Thundersaurus is strong enough; you need something to break through its armour"_

Connor's voice was heard _"Like what?_" the red ranger asked

"_Like a blade...or a saw..."_ he trailed off before coming back "_You've got to use the Dimetrozord!"_

"_Dr. O, if you havent noticed he's not exactly playing well with others_" Connor retorted

Abby smirked and looked up at her Zord "Lets show 'em, how good you really are. Shall we?"

The Dimetrozord growled in an almost agreeing growl, and Abby jumped up as she was zapped into the cock-pit of the Dimetrozord. And the two of them disappeared into the Earth once more.

_-Scene-_

"_You need it to break through the armour_!" Tommy explained

"_But we dont know where it or Abby has disappeared too!"_ Kira responded

Abby grinned as she commanded her Dimetrozord to slice through the monster with its Zord, there was spark and the monster stumbled away "I heard my name..." she grinned, turning in the direction of the Megazord "Hear you needed help, me and my friend wanted to play through"

"Alright Abby!" Ethan grinned

The Dimetro ranger nodded "Now lets see what this baby can do!" and she joined forces with the Thundersaurus Megazord, the Tyranno drill disappeared and the Dimetro Saw replaced it. After Abby appeared in between her friends the four rangers continued the battle. Movement caught their attention as the Scorpex returned, raised his swords and slashed down; only to be blocked and then sawed in half as Abby reacted defensively.

"Now im mad!" the monster growled

"Yeah, I felt that way when Elsa tried to take my friend!" Abby responded "Lets see if we can help you out, shall we?"

"Dimetro Saw!" the four rangers shouted all at once "Full Power!" and the Thundersaurus Megazord thrust its arm forward, creaing a cross formation with the blade that tore through the monster. Rivulets of decaying energy rocketed through Scorpex's body before he cried out and fell backwards onto the ground as he exploded.

_-Scene-_

"Hey Cam!" Abby cried cheerfully as she pushed open the wooden gates leading into the main grounds of the Wind Ninja Academy, she was alone and searching for her cousin. She really needed to talk to either him or Sensei about something that was really important. It may not have been important to anyone else but it was too her. After locating her cousin, near the entrance that used to lead to Ninja Ops, the Snow Ninja grinned and pounced on him wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she landed on his back "You miss me?" she asked

The former Samurai breathed a sigh of relief, as his heart rate returned to normal "Uh, lets see..." he grinned "being scared to death at random parts of the day, no I havent missed that. Watching you bounce around Ninja Ops at high speeds and yelliing after you to calm down...Nope, cant say I missed that either"

"So you havent missed me, at all?"

"Nope," Cam answered

Abby frowned and dropped down from his back "Uh...and here was me thinking I made an impression on you" she nudged him "Fine! I'll just go visit Tori, Shane and Dustin. I know they miss me"

As his cousin moved to walk away, Cam reached out to grab her, before pulling her in for a hug "Of course I missed ya, Abs" he chuckled "What do you think we do for fun around here? Now that you've gone?"

"You dont have fun!" Abby teased "Training is the only fun you have"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

As the two cousins bantered back and forth, catching the attention of a few other Wind Ninja students, who frowned at who Abby was and why she was fighting with their headmaster. The banter, however, was broken apart as Sensei Watanabe appeared "Enough!" he ordered and with one single word, Abby and Cam broke apart "Abigail, its nice to see you again at the Wind Academy" he smiled down at her "What do we owe this pleasure?"

"Hi Sensei," the Snow Ninja smiled, knowing full well that she wasnt to call him Uncle in front of his students "I was actually hoping if I could talk to you...privately. Its kinda important"

He nodded "Of course," and he motioned with his arm to the area he mediated in every hour. The spot itself was under a overly-large blossam tree, that was slowly wilting its petals littering the ground with soft pink flower buds. Abby smiled as the scene reminded her of the first snowflakes that appeared when Decemeber arrived at the Snow Academy lived up to its name. "Now, what is it you wish to talk about?" Sensei asked as he settled himself down onto the ground, motioning for Abby to do the same.

"Takara," the Snow Ninja responded, jumping straight into the reason she was there "She's alive!"

"Abigail," Sensei sighed "I am aware that you are still grieving over her death. But this...you are a fine young lady, and you are passed the age where everything must be explained to you. Takara was taken into the Abyss the day Lothor was destroyed, she cannot come back and she is very far from alive"

Abby shook her head "No! She's contacted me Sensei!" she tried to reason "She has told me a few things...things that have helped me in the past first months! Sensei you have to believe me!"

Sensei Watanabe gazed at his niece with a repoachful look "Im sorry young one," he sighed, and shook his head "but the longer you hold onto Takara...the harder it will be for you to let her go!"

"I dont want to let her go!" Abby responded "I cant!"

"Sometimes letting go is an act of greater power," Sensei spoke "than defending or hangng onto them"

_But I know she is alive!_ Abby sighed _and I'll prove it!_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. But im back. Aw poor Abby, will **_**anyone**_** believe her when she says Takara is alive? You know, besides Kelly? Im sure the Dino's would but she cant tell them because that means revealing that she has indeed been a ranger before and she's not ready for them to find that out just yet.**

**Reviews (would love some. Thanks.)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 24/10/2010 at 01:34am_


	8. Suspicions

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I skipped this episode in my 'Phoenix Series' but it is essential for this series as you will see._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OCs and anything unrecognizable_

* * *

**Suspicions**

* * *

"...I know your out there," Tommy Oliver, current Black Dino Ranger and Ranger legend mumured to himself as he sat in the head swivel chair in front of his many monitors; down in the Dino Lab beneath his home. Seemingly enough he was alone. "and if my calculations are corrected, you should be about ready to hatch" he continued "but where?"

Abby frowned as she entered the Dino Lab to find her fellow team-mate "Talking to yourself again Tommy?" she asked, as she approached "You know its the first sign of maddness, right?"

"Then I must be crazy," the Black ranger responded, with a soft chuckle, before realizing that Abby wasnt alone "Hi..." he smiled at the red head beside the Dimetro Ranger "I dont believe we've met"

"Oh, Tommy, this is my sister" Abby grinned "Kelly!"

"So your the infamous Kelly?" the Black ranger smiled "Its funny, we've never been properly introduced until now; but it feels like I've known you for years. She doesnt shut up about you"

Abby grinned sheepishly as Kelly gave her a pointed look "Really?" the red head asked "Nothing bad I hope"

"No, all good things" Tommy promised "I assure you"

"Yeah! What could I possibly say bad about you?" Abby asked "Other than the fact that you snore...you talk in your sleep, your moody in the morning, you -"

The teen was cut off as Kelly's hand wrapped around her mouth shutting her up, Tommy chuckled at the two sisters before returning to his search.

"What you looking for?" Abby asked

"There's a new Dinozord out there...somewhere"

Kelly frowned "A what?"

"A big mechanical dinosaur that helps us fight the 30ft monsters," Abby explained in terms that Kelly would have understood "For example, there is the Tyrannozord for Connor, the Tricerazord for Ethan, the Pteradonzord for Kira and the Dimetrozord for me"

"Im never asking you to clarify something for me again!" Kelly chuckled

Abby shrugged "Its the best I could do!"

While the two sisters bantered and bickered back and forth Tommy returned to mumbling to himself and searching for the Dinozord egg, seconds away from finally finding the object the systems were overidden as th dino symbol flashed on the screens and a consecutive beeping noise was heard "What's going on?" Kelly asked

"Trouble," Tommy and Abby answered at the same time as the White ranger jumped up in her seat and inspected the Tyrannodrones which were attacking downtown; before a monster appeared down at the beach. Abby raised her arm to contact the otherrs.

"Guys we have some Tyrannodrones downtown," she stated "and a little problem at the beach"

Tommy looked up at her "We'll take the beach," he told her. She nodded. "The others can handle the Tyrannodrones"

"Kelly, stay here" Abby ordered her sister

The red head saluted as Tommy and Abby took off to fight the new monster.

_-Scene-_

Getting from the Dino Lab and down to the beach in record time was a piece of cake for Abby, all it took was a single bound and instantly she was there in a white blur "Man, I love being a Ninja!" she grinned touching down on solid ground inches away from where the monster had been detected. A scream ripped through the air and she turned sprinting in the direction.

"Your about to get a make-over you'll never forget!" the monster growled, as he pulled the Ocean's Alert star Nikki Valentine out of her seat "Come with me!"

"Not today!" Abby shouted as she appeared on scene, jumped and double kicked the monster in the chest as he let go of Nikki and stumbled backwards "A shark? Seriously? I hate sharks!"

Tommy who had just arrived frowned in her direction before turning to Nikki "Are you okay?" he asked as Abby continued to grumble about the monster

"Great! Where am I going to find someone to fix my nails without an appointment!" Nikki complained, inspecting her nails oblivious to the whole fact that she had just been rescued, she then turned and walked away.

"You're welcome!" Abby shouted after her, before she was thrown aside by Tommy as the Black ranger avoided a blast from the monster "Hey!" she whined, pushing herself to her feet and jumping into battle. Aiming a spin kick the Dimetro Ranger flipped over frontwards and planted a kick in the sharks shoulder as she flipped over backwards to avoid another attack as Tommy tried for a sweep. The monster stumbled backwards before throwing out a flower laser weapon at the two rangers.

"Jump!" Tommy ordered

Abby's eyes widened at the drop as a whimper escaped her lips, but before she had a chance to voice her fear of heights she was propelled over the side as the ground beneath her feet exploded from the lasers "Dino Thunder! Power Up!" she commanded at the same time as Tommy, before landing on the solid ground below "Never...again!" she complained as her legs quivered and she fell back onto her back, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she gazed up at the clear blue sky, happy to be back on level ground.

"That was close," Tommy commented, looking down at Abby and then up at the three other Rangers who had arrived

"Dr. O!" Connor called "Abby!"

Kira skidded to a halt "Are you two okay?" she asked

Nikki Valentine appeared at that moment, distracting Connor "Check it out baby," the red ranger spoke "Its all about the Red"

"Unless of course you prefer a kinder, gentler Power Ranger" Ethan interrupted, also stepping forward

Abby frowned and pushed herself up into a sitting position and inspected the two teenager male Power Rangers

"Im not finished with you yet!" the monster growled, aiming his flower laser at the three Primary coloured Rangers

"Watch out!" Tommy called, as the lasers hit and Kira was thrown backwards as Connor and Ethan took the full blast "Aw man!" the Black ranger groaned

Abby grinned "Ha! Thats what happens when you get distracted!" she teased

"Come with me human!" the monster growled, as he jumped down behind Nikki and disappeaerd in a flash of green with her.

Pushing herself to her feet Abby raced forward with Tommy as Connor and Ethan made it back to their feet "Are you guys okay?" she asked

"Next time," Kira spoke, looking at both male team-mates "Check your homones at the door, before you morph"

"Lets get back to the lab," Tommy nodded and the four took off.

_-Scene-_

Once back at the lab Kelly was there to greet the Rangers, instantly she pulled Abby into a death-hug having watched her little sister being thrown from a balcony, and also knowing full well of the panic attacks the teen used to get whenever her fear was called into question. "Kelly im fine!" Abby squirmed, pushing her sister off of her "Geeze woman! If I dont die of panic attacks I will from suffocation!"

"Haha," the red head laughed sarcastically, as she turned to Tommy and Kira who were at the main computers and Ethan and Connor where on the other side of the room inspecting themselves in a mirror "Are you guys really that shallow?" she asked "You didnt peg me as the types who worried about the way they looked"

Kira smirked "They do when after they get humiliated in front of their all time big celebrity star crush!" she teased

"Huh?" Kelly frowned

"Nikki Valentine," Abby answered

Kelly rolled her eyes "Urgh! She drives me crazy...worse than that Stu Starmaker from Totally Talented"

Abby and Kira giggled as the Blue and Red rangers complained about their apperance; where after being blasted by the monster they had broken out in acne all over their faces. "This is not good!" Ethan complained

"You guys are lucky you were morphed," Tommy told them "It could have been alot worse"

"I cannot believe this!" Connor exclaimed "How am I suppose to save Nikki now? Look at my face?"

Ethan nodded "Mine looks like it should be delivered in 30 seconds or less"

"You know most of us could look past the rash," Kira piped up "and see the person on the inside"

"Okay, but Nikki Valentine is not most people" Connor reminded her

Abby nodded "Yeah; she cared more about her nails," she wiggled her fingers in the air "than she did her life, when we arrived" she motioned to herself and Tommy "plus...she's a total Diva!"

"Yeah, but she has two arms and two legs..." Kira pointed out "seems the same too me"

"Two arms and Legs? What about the rest of her?" Ethan asked

Kelly rolled her eyes "Dude's what happened to respect for women?" she asked "Plus, isnt she like older than you?"

"I like older women," Connor answered

"Seems like Mesogog shares your infactuation," Tommy reminded them, causing the two boys to cringe in disgust and Abby to giggle uncontrollably. "Hayley?"

The older red head shook her head "He's thrown up a firewall around the Invisiportals," she explained "not even the Raptor cycles can get in"

_-Scene-_

At least half an hour and several more complaints later, the monitors beeped and Hayley spun around on her chair "I dont know how, but she's made it out" she told the Rangers "She's back at the beach"

"Yeah go Nikki," Ethan grinned "I told you she was smart"

Kira and Abby frowned "Yeah, as a bag of hammers"

"Unlike both your combined IQ's," Abby teased

The monitor beeped a second time as the monster from before appeared seconds later behind the Ocean Alert star "Should have seen that one coming," Tommy commented, getting up from his seat and falling into formation with the others "Hayley, keep trying to track that egg."

"I will!" Hayley nodded "Good luck"

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

The five of them morphed and took off.

_-Scene-_

"You again!" the monster hissed as the Rangers appeared blocking his path, after he had finally caught up with Nikki Valentine.

Connor stepped forward "Don't worry, you're safe now" he tried to reassure his 'crush'

"I wouldnt bet on it!" Zeltrax growled as he arrived

"He's like a little sheep!" Abby exclaimed, earning several head turns "You know...from Mary had a little Lamb? The Nusery Rhyme?" she recieved silent stares "Right. Shutting up now"

Without warning the fight began, the five Rangers splitting up to take on the monster and Zeltrax as Nikki complained about something not being in her contract and she took off down the beach.

Jumping into the air, Abby sliced downwards with her newly formed Dimetro Sword and caught Zeltrax as he raised his own sword at attach her, spinning around madly, she stooped low and slashed her sword against his feet as he jumped up to avoid the hit. Straightening the Diemtro Ranger was caught off guard as Zeltrax quickly regained his footing and slammed his sword between her shoulder blades causing her to cry out and roll across the sand as Tommy jumped over and began his own assult on the Zurgane-wannabe _First Zurgane and now Zeltrax! When will these creeps give me a break?_ she wondered, pulling herself up as Tommy stumbled backwards towards her.

"You okay?" the Black ranger asked

She nodded "Two years of this and these creeps still don't learn!" she commented, jumping forward and kicking upwards as her sword disappeared, planting a kick in Zeltrax's chest plates, the Dimetro ranger landed and smirked as her hands solidified and she punched outwards catching the metal man in the jaw. He growled and stumbled backwards. "The joys of being a Snow Ninja!" she chuckled, as Tommy flipped over and lashed out with a series of kicks and punches.

"C'mon!" Connor's voice sounded and Abby looked up to see the three Primary colours take off after the monster without her "Hey! Wait for me!" she called after them, tearing across the beach in their stride. Tommy shook his head as he watched her go before returning to battle with Zeltrax. "Its time you learned a lesson!" the red ranger stated, pointing at the Monster

Ethan nodded "Yeah, like dont blast people with a ray that turns their face into Pepperoni pizza"

"Good one Ethan!" Kira told him

He grinned "Really?"

"No," the Yellow ranger responded

"I thought the lesson was; Kidnapping's a crime?" Abby frowned, as she arrived "and if you cant do the time...then why commit the crime?"

Kira smirked "Nice!" she commented, high fiving her fellow female team-mate

"Thanks!"

Ethan frowned at the two girls.

Teaming up in pairs the rangers took on the threat with double the power, Kira and Abby backtracked as Ethan and Connor assembled for the first attack; before they were thrown backwards and the Girls returned for a surprise attack. "You hit him high..." Kira smirked, as she propelled Abby up and over herself as the White ranger slashed downwads with her sword slicing straight through the armour of the monster, she then flipped backwards as Kira skidded across the ground and swipped his legs out from underneath him.

"And you hit him low!" Abby finished, clasping hands with Kira and pulling the dirty blonde back to her feet "Now lets show him some real Flower Power!"

"Lasers!" the three others commanded; before the four unleashed a series of lasers at the monster taking him cleanly by surprise.

_-Scene-_

Kelly frowned as she followed the path leading from the road and down onto the beach, she had been in the Dino Lab with Hayley when the computer genius has finally got a lock on the Dinozord Egg that Tommy had been searching for that morning, and although it went against everything that Abby had said about saying off the street when a monster was attacking; Kelly knew that she needed to help. She felt completely useless watching her _little_ sister go out and fight the big bad monster and save the day, when she the _older_ sister had to sit back and watch. Where was the logic in that? It was supposed to be the older sibling protecting the younger...not he other way around.

"Hayley? Are you sure its around here?" she asked, into the communicator she had been given by the Dino tech "Because I dont see anything"

_"It has to be there, Kel,"_ Hayley responded "_If my calculations are correct...which they usually are. You're standing right on top of it"_

Kelly nodded "If you say so," she mumured, coming to a complete halt on top of a small ledge overlooking the beach. The sound of whiring energy caught her attention and she looked up to find Tommy, in his morphed state, fighting the freak Zeltrax, who looked like a Zurgane-wannabe in Abby's opinion. _Wait!_ she thought, an idea striking her instantly _Right on top of it_? she lowered her gaze and a green flash caught her attention as she looked down "Got it!" she grinned, jumping down off the ledge and onto the sand as she dug up the small egg "'Ello," she grinned, speaking into the communicator once more "Hayely...I've got it. Now what?"

_"Go find the rangers!"_

"Right..." Kelly mumured "...go find the rangers" as she took off up the beach, she groaned _what have you got yourself into again, Kelly?_ she questioned herself, knowing full well that Abby wasnt going to be happy to see her on scene of a monster attack.

_-Scene-_

"Lets put them together," Ethan commanded, and four sets of weapons were produced. The weapons combined, with the double blades of Abby's sword either side of the Z-rex blaster to gather energy.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" the four commanded "FIRE!" an energy ball zipped out of the blaster and collided with the monster

As predicted seconds after the destruction of the baby monster the clouds darkened and rain clouds appeared as the monster grew "Oh man, this is not helping the heights problem!" Abby complained, as the Dimetrozord lumbered towards her. Reluctantly she jumped and melted into the head of her Zord before combinging with the Megazord.

"Im the catch of the day," the monster rumbled as he run forward and started to attack; the Megazord blocked each attack with its own effectively knocking him flying across the city. But instead of falling over, he landed on his feet and turned back to the rangers "You asked for this!" and he sprayed them with water, followed by a deafening explosion and next second the Rangers were ejected from their Megazord and landed in a heap at Tommy's feet.

"What happened?" Kira questioned

Abby whimpered as she rolled over onto her back and looked up at the monster "_that_ is why I don't like heights!" she exclaimed "there is never someone around to catch you if you happen to fall!"

"Are you guys alright?" Tommy asked, helping the White ranger to her feet

"Yeah," Connor nodded "But something's fishy"

"Look at that swell," the monster squeaked "Surf's up!" and he disappeared, reappearing in the water "I summon the power of the great Tsunami!"

"Its a tidal wave!" Kira pointed out the obvious

Abby smirked "Where's my surfboard when you need it?" she asked

"Abby!" a familiar voice shouted and the rangers turned to see Kelly running towards them. Abby stepped forward as her sister appeared within inches of her and handed over the Dinozord egg "Hayley found it" and she placed the Dinozord egg in her sisters hands.

The White ranger nodded and turned to Tommy and held out the egg, before a beeping sound echoed and her Morpher changed heads. The Dimetrohead disappeared and was replaced with a purple stegasaurus "Whoa!" the teen exclaimed, looking down at the egg as it exploded in her hand and a miniature version of a Stegosaurus appeared "Oh! He's so cute!" the mini Dino jumped off her hand and onto the ground where it grew instantly

Tommy grinned "Alright the Stegazord!" he turned back to the Rangers "Alright guys, we've got a new friend. Use your telepathy to tame the Stegazord and combine with it"

The four rangers nodded and took back to their Megazord.

"Hey Stegazord!" Abby called "You wanna go for a swim?"

The lumbering dinosaur stampeded towards them and the hump which proved as its back folded downwards.

"Hey! Where did you get that?" the monster demanded

The Stegazord and the Megazord jumped forwards onto the water as they surfed the waves and slashing at the monster with the pointed fins on the edge of the Stegazord "Hang 10!" the four rangers exclaimed, as they doubled back for another attack "Dimetro Blade!" they commanded, slashing downwards and ripping straight through the monster causing him to explode.

"Yeah!" the rangers exclaimed "We did it!"

_-Scene-_

That afternoon Abby found herself following Hunter through the hallways of the Thunder Academy; the older blonde did not look happy and Abby looked relatively surprised by his attitude "Are you going to tell me, why you're bad at me?" she asked, side-stepping another Ninja student and running to catch up with the older and much taller blonde. "Hunter!" she cried, but he continued to ignore her as he walked away, taking longer strides than her.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked finally

She frowned "Tell you what?"

He ignored her

Getting fed up Abby caught his hand and pulled him to a stop in a deserted corridor of the Academy, taking a stand in front of him she sighed and looked up "Tell me what it is im supposed to tell you!" she demanded

"The truth!" Hunter retaliated "The true reason your in Reefside! Its not because you got transferred is it?"

"I dont know what your talking about," Abby shook her head "I told you, i've been transferred to the Reefside college to study advanced Maths and Psychology. Sensei Kaemon suggested I finish my training here...he thought it would be easier for me that moving back and forth between Blue Bay and Reefside for training and classes!"

The older blonde shook his head "Why are you lying?" he all but snarled, causing Abby to drop his hand and take a step back away from him, her eyes wide. Realizing his mistake Hunter reached for the younger teen as she stepped further away from him "Abs..."

"Dont," she warned, shaking her head to clear the feeling of fear which was clouding her mind "I dont want to hear it! Just know that somethings...are better left in the dark! I gotta go!" and she side-stepped him, shook off his hand and hurried back to the exit as she left the Thunder Academy.

Hunter watched her go, once she had disappeared he sighed and run his hand over his face and through his hair, he hadnt meant to snarl at her. He was just confused on why she was lying to him, Leanne had come to him earlier that day and told him that she had seen Abby at the beach with the new science teacher at Reefside high. The same teacher that was found in the forest a few months ago with three other teenagers; and to add too it Leanne had also spotted Abby hanging out with the three Highschool students the other afternoon inside Hayley's Cybercafe. What struck him as odd was why would Abby be hanging around a couple of 17 years when she was clearly two years older than them and in College rather than Highschool. What was the common interest and connection?

There wasnt one.

"What are you hiding from me Abby?" he questioned, returning to his office and asking his secutary to get Leanne for him as soon as possible. He then entered his office and waited for his sister to arrive. Shortly after his return she did.

"What did she tell you?" Leanne asked

Hunter shook his head "She's sticking with the story she gave us," he mumured "But i know there's something more."

"So what do you want me to do?" Leanne asked, seeing how much Abby's lies were affecting her brother "Hunter...I know you care about his kid, but its not going to work if there's no trust between you"

"There's trust," he nodded

The red head shook her head "A relationship cant thrieve on lies," she responded "and at this moment...that's all you have!"

"Then find me something more!" Hunter told her

Taken back by her brother's change of attitude, Leanne nodded and quickly left the office. After she had gone Hunter sighed and leaned back in his chair as his gaze landed on the group photo of the Ninja Storm team, Kelly had taken a year before at the graduation celebration that had been held at Storm Charges. Kneeling on the front counter, with her arms hung around his neck and her chin resting on his shoulder, her blue eyes sparkling after the amount of sugar she had consumed and a bright smile on her face was Abby. "Im sorry Abs," he mumured "I just have to know the truth..." and he leaned back further in his chair, trying to think of a rational explanation as to why Abby would lie to him...of all people.

**A/N: Uh-oh! Is Hunter just asking for trouble? Or does he have a legit reason for wanting to know Abby's reasons? Whatever his reasons, his attitude was uncalled for! But there is still more twists and turns to come in this season of Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back. Keep on the look out for another update.**

**Review (Pretty please with cherries and sprinkles on top)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 24/10/2010 at 22:26am_


	9. Then there was Six Part I

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_How will Abby react to another White ranger? This time an evil White Ranger? And will she and Hunter resolve what is going on between them? Keep reading._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OCs and anything else unrecognizable._

* * *

**Then there was Six**

**Part 1**

* * *

"I don't care if its not hurting anyone, Kel!" Abby exclaimed, as she backed out of her bedroom in the loft above Storm Charges; after her blow up with Hunter yesterday, she had moved back to the Snow Academy and back in with her sister. She didnt see the point in continuing her Ninja training at the Thunder Academy if she was arguing with the one person who was supposed to be teaching her. So, here she was, moving her things from the basement back into her room; she had been doing well for the most part, until a huge hairy black spider decided it would be fun to jump out from one of the boxes and truamatise her. "I want it DEAD!" she screamed, as it moved.

"What's going on?" Adam asked, appearing in the doorway leading from the loft down to the store below

Kelly sighed and looked up at her dad "There's a Spider in her room," she told her father "Could you get it? She wont go in there until its gone?"

"Where's Buddy?" Adam asked "Dogs attack anything"

"She's panicking," Kelly answered, motioning to her sister, "and he's channelling her" she motioned to the dog which was cowering behind its mistress "they make a terrific pair"

Adam shook his head and passed his youngest daughter as he disappeared into her room. Out of all the things Abby did, the extreme sports and dangerous activties she usually participated in, she was deathly scared of a little itty-bitty spider and heights above all else she did. He often wondered how that one worked, but he would always remind himself that this was Abby he was talking about. She was different to most kids and had strange mood swings. And he didnt mean the type where she could go from being a loveable angel one minute, to a right devil the next. Although she was known to do that. "There!" he called, reappearing seconds later, holding the dead spider in his hand "Its gone!"

"Thank you" Abby sighed in relief, and disappeared back into her room as if nothing had ever happened

Kelly frowned "She is so confusing!" she commented "You know they wont hurt you, right Abs?" she called

"If spiders valued their lives," the teen responded, sticking her head out of the open door "then they wouldnt come into my home and scare me!"

Kelly and Adam exchanged looks as Abby disappeared back into her room "Why is she back anyway?" Adam asked "Not that im complaining. Its nice to have her at home...but I thought she was staying at the Thunder Academy"

"She was" Kelly nodded "but I dont know why she is back; she wont even tell me"

Adam frowned, that wasnt like Abby. Out of everyone in her life...she _always_ told Kelly what was going on.

_-Scene-_

_Bright white Arrows shot through the air; hitting their intended targets and causing sparks to fly. Connor, Kira and Ethan hit the ground as their suits sparked._

_"Noooooooo!"_

Abby gasped as she flew up from the couch and looked around, she was still in the loft of Storm Charges. Safe. After unpacking all of her stuff back into her old room, she had decided she was going to nap for a while before she was called back out to Reefside for another monster invasion; what she didnt expect otherwise was to be distrubed from her sleep by a horrifying dream.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked, as she rushed into the loft and pausing at the state of her sister "Abs?"

Regaining her breathing, Abby nodded "Yeah," she answered uncertainly, "Yeah...im fine. Uh...bad dream" and she kicked back the blanket that was covering her

"Takara again?" the red head asked, walking into the kitchen and pulling open the fridge "or Lothor this time?"

Abby shook her head "Neither," she responded "an attack on the Connor, Ethan and Kira..."

"Since when do you get visions, anyway?" Kelly asked, returning to the sofa and handing over her sisters medication. Her doctor had updated her medication to 4 times a day. Breakfast. Lunch. Dinner. Bed.

"Thanks," she sighed, taking the small tablet and bottle of water "I dont know," she added "Takara did say something last year about me having my own powers. But she didnt mention anything about visions."

"What kind of powers?"

Abby frowned "Uh, Teleportation. Projection and Ice Frost" she ticked them off "She also said Martial Arts, but that's not a power...its a skill"

Kelly nodded "So maybe the fourth is visions or something?"

"I dont know, maybe" the White ranger responded vacantly "I guess i'd have to ask her. If I ever see her again"

Kelly rolled her eyes "Abs, dont talk like that...its depressing. I'd rather you be bouncing off the walls than down in the dumps." she stated "now come on, cheer up and come downstairs."

"Yes, mom," the teen saluted, before shrieking in laughter as Kelly jumped over the back of the couch and started to tickle her "No! Let go!" she cried "KELLY!"

The red head's laughter joined her sisters as she tickled the younger teen relentlessly "take it back!" she ordered

"Never!" she shouted, as she managed to push Kelly off of her. With the red head on the floor, Abby jumped up and bolted for the door leading to the shop below. Covering from her initial surprise attack, Kelly also jumped to her feet and tore after her sister.

_-Scene-_

Meanwhile, in Reefside, the rest of the Dino team-mates were out in the middle of the woods searching for something that Tommy had located on the trackers "We came as soon as we could, Dr. O" Ethan said, jumping up onto the mound of rubble in front of their Science teacher "What'd you find?"

"Some sort of storage unit," Tommy answered "the energy readings are so intense; this meter cant register them"

Connor looked confused "What kind of energy reading?" he asked

"The same kind that's in your morphers" the Black ranger answered

"You're saying there's a Dino Gem in here?" Kira asked

Tommy turned in her direction "Not anymore," he answered "but there used to be"

Kira cocked her head to the side "I thought you had all kinds of things that would pick up a Gem"

"Hayley designed out tracking systems," Tommy explained "there is not way they wouldnt be able to pick up something like this"

"Your losing me" Connor commented

Tommy turned to him "The only way our systems wouldnt have picked up on this, is if someone had hidden the Gem. So when the cloaking signal faded, the Gem's energy finally came on the Radar"

The red ranger nodded "So is this good news or bad news?" he asked

"Guess that depends on who's got the Gem" Tommy responded solemnly.

_-Scene-_

After learning of the relevation of a new Dino Gem, Tommy and the teens returned to the Dino Lab to contact Abby and give her a status update. They hadnt been able to call her from the sight because it seemed something was interfering with the signal of the morphers. Hayley, who was already there waiting for them, she had been trying to locate the Gem when they had left and it seemed she had found something a little more troubling "I wasnt able to get a lock on the Gem's energy signal," she told Tommy "but I did find this!" she brought up another screen to show a huge flower monster walking around downtown.

"It looks like he's searching for something," Tommy frowned

"Well, its not gonna like what it finds" Connor stated "C'mon guys"

Kira and Ethan nodded and fell back into formation with him

"Wait," Kira paused "What about Abby?"

Tommy turned to them "You head out now," he ordered "We'll contact Abby and give her the alert"

The three others nodded and morphed

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

_-Scene-_

"So, what did you and Hunter fight about?" Kelly asked suddenly, hoping to catch her sister off guard. She knew it was the wrong way to go, but seeing Abby so upset wasnt something she liked to see; and it was obvious that whatever had happened between the younger teen and Hunter was playing on her mind. Abby was never _this_ quiet.

"Nothing," the White ranger answered

Kelly looked unconvinced "You dont move back home," she responded "Over nothing!"

"I missed you, okay!" Abby exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air "I wanted to come home! Why can't you take that as an answer?"

"Because its not the truth!"

The white ranger frowned "Why does everything keep badgering me about the truth?" she demanded

"Is that what this is about?" Kelly continued "Hunter wants the truth?"

"Maybe,"

The red head sighed "Abs, just tell him...whats the worst that could happen?"

"I could have my morpher revoked!" Abby stated, keeping her voice low, seeing as they were still in Storm Charges and it was busy "I dont know if you've noticed this Kel, but being a Ranger is the best thing that has ever happened to me! And im not about to screw it up!"

"But your willing to lose your friends over a secret?" Kelly questioned "Think about it Abs, you keep dishing out these lies. Your gonna lose more than a morpher. You being a ranger...that's not going to last forever, what happens when this Dino Team is all over? Uh? Who you gonna turn to then? No one, and you want to know why?"

Abby shook her head "No, but I have a feeling your gonna tell me"

"Its because you've pushed everyone who cares about you away!" Kelly snapped, riled up by her sister's newfound attitude "And its with an attitude like that -" she pointed out "that's gonna make it even more authentic!" and she got to her feet as she walked away.

Abby sighed and buried her head in her hands; _what's happening to me?_ she thought, before the blinking light of her morpher caught her attention. "I guess being a Ranger, isnt as fun as it used to be" she sighed, before getting to her feet and leaving the store.

Kelly watched her go and frowned _Dont lose sight of the bigger picture Abby_ she thought _there's somethings...that are more important, than being a ranger._

_-Scene-_

Arriving at the secret entrance through the tunnels, Abby frowned as she found her new team-mates already morphed and huddled around the main computers "What I miss?" she asked curiously

"Hey, you made it!" Kira grinned

"Yeah," Abby nodded "So, what I miss?"

"We have a problem," Ethan answered "A _white_ problem"

Abby frowned "Come again?"

"Check this out!" Connor nodded at the computers

Turning her attention to the screen's, Abby frowned as she spotted the scan Hayley was running on a white ranger "Who's that?" she questioned

"Anything?" Tommy asked Hayley

The red head shook her head "Nothing, I cant get any readings on his genetic makeup," she explained "Its like the Ranger Powers bonded with his own DNA and its all jumbled into one"

The computer suddenly beeped and the screens changed to show the White ranger teleporting in "Looks like's he not done," Ethan stated

"You guys better get over there," Tommy told the four "Make sure he doesnt go completely medieval on any civillians"

"Good thinking!" Connor nodded

Abby agreed "Lets go!"

And the four took off

_-Scene-_

"Hey!" Connor yelled as he and the others arrived "Back so soon? Thought you made your point last time?"

The White Ranger turned to face them "I've only just started" he answered "You want some more?"

"Dude, you are _so _disgracing the colour White!" Abby exclaimed "Why couldnt you have gotten a different colour?"

The second White ranger chuckled; before he run into battle and met the four others head on. He grabbed his Drago Sword as they reached him and sliced Ethan's shoulder, Kira's arm, Abby's side before reaching Connor who tried to flip him over, but the White ranger sliced him across the chest and pushed him aside. Connor hit the ground as Abby jumped over him and kicked up at the Ranger who shared her colour, but the new guy dodged her attacks, gripped her wrists and twirled her around; he sheathed his dagger, grabbed her wrists and pulled her close.

"Get off me!" she exclaimed, wriggling in his grasp, but he applied more pressure to her wrists causing her to whimper

As he held onto Abby tightly, he removed his dagger and slashed it through the air as bright white arrows shot out of the end of hit Kira, Ethan and Connor. "NO!" Abby screamed, her eyes wide as she flashed back to the dream that had disrupted her nap earlier that afternoon. It had come true. _OMG! I saw that before it happened!_

Connor, Kira and Ethan landed with thuds on the ground; before seconds later Abby joined them, clutching her stomach after she had been kicked repeatedly by her colour twin. "Abby!" Kira exclaimed, scrambling to her feet and helping the older teen up "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Abby nodded "Im okay"

"Weaklings!" the new Ranger sneered, before he run forward and superspeeded through the four. He knocked them in every direction, slasing across their chests with his sword, forming an 'X' on their chests. He then jumped away and shethed his sword after which the markings exploded. Once again, the Rangers found themselves on the ground; although all that was left of Abby was her ranger suit. "Huh?" the new guy frowned in confusion "Where'd she go?"

The others also frowned...this was new.

"What's the deal?" Connor asked getting to his feet, and deciding they would find out about Abby's little magic trick later "We tried to be nice, extending a little Ranger love; and this is what we get?"

"Im not here to make friends!" the new guy responded in annoyance, still searching for the missing ranger

Ethan stepped forward "Then what is it?" he asked "What do you want?"

"That isnt something you need to know," the new guy chimed "all that's important right now is that there are four angers too many; and im here to change that" and he waved his Drago Sword through the air once more, and sent a flurry of white arrows at the rangers once more.

"Hey!" Abby yelled, as she appeared behind the new guy "You mess with one Ranger, you mess with us all!" she held out her hands as there was a blast of frost and her Dimetro Sword appeared in her hand "So bring it!"

The new guy chuckled darkly "Gladly!" and he run at her, shifting into superspeed. Abby smirked as he got closer, before she side-stepped and watching as he tripped over her outstretched foot.

"Oops," she grinned "my bad!"

"You little brat!" he growled, running at her again. This time Abby met him half way raising her sword to deflect his inital attack and doding his kicks and punches effectively. Pulling his Drago sword through the air, Abby raised her Dimetro sword to block it and jumped up planting a kick in the stomach as her counterpart stumbled away from her. But he wasnt finished...and truthfully, neither was she. But before he could attack her, Kira and Ethan flew past her, but with uneffective results as they hit the ground and the new guy turned back onto his counterpart only to find Connor standing in front of her.

"Like she said," Connor spoke "You mess with one of us...you deal with us all!"

There was a blur and the White ranger made quick work of the two Rangers in front of him "Not so big now are you?" he inquired

"You think we're just gonna walk away?" Connor asked, struggling to his feet

Abby pushed herself up beside him "If you think that's gonna happen...then your crazier than we thought!" she swung her Dimetro Sword in a full circle "Come on Connor!"

"Right with ya!" Connor nodded, calling for his Tyranno Staff.

But before they could react, Tommy appeared "Wait!" he called as he run up "Dont!" and he lowered both their weapons

"What are you doing?" Connor frowned

"We don't know what he is capable of," Tommy explained "He's got powers we might be able to deal with" he turned to the new Ranger "We don't want to hurt you..."

Abby smirked "I think I can argue that point!" she responded

Tommy turned in her direction; she shrugged "Why are you here?"

"Why am I here?" the new guy pondered the thought aloud "Lemme see...to destroy you?"

Ethan and Kira flew their feet "That does it!" and drawing their Thundermax Sabres they flew forward

"How come they get to fight him?" Abby asked, innocently

"Wait!" Tommy called after them, ignoring the comment from Abby behind him. But Kira and Ethan paid him no warning and locked swords with the White ranger; and the duel began. But the new guy proved to be a better swordsman as he slashed across the two's chest and sent them flying off the raised balcony they were standing on. The fall looked like it hurt.

"Nice flight?" the new guy taunted, as he landed in front of the Blue and Yellow rangers

"He's gonna pay for that!" Ethan stated, getting back to his feet and clenching his fists.

Kira followed him.

They rushed forward but within seconds were discarded

"Ethan? Thoughts?" Kira asked

"Got it covered!" he responded, summoning his Tricera shield and running into battle. But the end was re-occuring as the two hit the ground seconds later and demorphed. "Looks like Game Over!"

Kira shook her head "Not yet," she answred, knowing that they had three Rangers on their side still standing.

"Kira! Ethan!" Tommy called, rushing forward brandishing his Brachio Staff. It connected with the New Ranger's morpher.

"I'll take yours too!" and it wasnt hard to miss the smirk in his voice. Tommy was lifted into the air by the force of the energy drain; and within seconds he too hit the ground and demorphed. Towering over three out of five of his victims, the New Guy was left wide open for attack from the last two rangers standing, and out of no where, came Connor and Abby barreling into their target and knocking him through a construction site sign.

"Time for answers!" Connor exclaimed, making it back to his feet first "Now!"

With a roar of anger the New Guy rushed forward and attacked, as Abby pushed herself to her feet behind the two, seeing Connor take a hit, she summoned her Dimetro Sword and rushed forwards to block his second attack on the red ranger, but he surprised her with a kick to the stomach. Feeling the wind leave her lungs the 19-year-old was thrown through the air and hit the corner of a concreate wall behind her, she gasped in pain, as tears sprang to her eyes and she slumped to the ground. Powering down on impact.

Her counterpart stalked over; ready to finish her off, when he was knocked aside by Connor's Tyranno staff "Your messing with the wrong dude!" he hissed "im giving you one last chance!"

But the New Guy took no heed of his warning, and slashed Connor across the chest and planted a forceful kick in the stomach. He too hit the wall beside Abby, and fell to the ground, powering down, and landing on his stomach. "You were saying?" the New Guy asked.

"You okay?" Abby asked, pulling herself up the best she could and pulling herself over to her leader

Connor nodded "I think so," he nodded

The others arrived and pulled the two of them to their feet; Abby hissed in pain at the sudden movement, causing concern for her from her team-mates. Tommy allowed her to rest against him seeing as she was having a little trouble to stand on her own.

"You've been warned Power Rangers!" the New Guy spoke, his voice dark and dangerous "Stay out of my way or be destroyed!"

And with that he disappeared in a blinding white light

"Guys, we've got big trouble," Tommy sighed, pointing out the obvious

Abby frowned _No, really?_ she questioned mentally, having a better sense than to voice it verbally. Her attitude had already gotten her into enough trouble for one day.

_-Scene-_

Upon return at the Dino Lab, Abby was ushered into a chair as Hayley expected her injuries; she supported a few bruises to her chest and stomach. She was now sitting curled up in said chair with a blanket cover her and hiding the many bandaged that Hayley had wrapped her up in. She hadnt done much damage to herself, except there was a massive bruise forming on the bottom of her spine and a few open wounds on her stomach, but upon closer inspection Hayley noticed that they hadn't come from the attack with the New Ranger and Abby had explained that they were in fact from her classes at the Thunder Academy. The older red head had nodded in understanding, before wrapping the teen up in bandages just to keep the wounds closed until they re-sealed.

"Leanne hates me," she told the Dino Tech "thats why I have wounds!"

Hayley frowned "Who's Leanne?"

"Hunter's sister,"

"And she hates you...because?"

"Dunno," Abby shrugged, wincing at the pain the action caused

The conversation, however, was dropped as the rest of the team returned. They had been ushered out of the lab, while Abby removed her shirt and under clothes for Hayley to wrap her up. But now it was safe for them to come back and the topic of the new Ranger arose. The White Ranger. Abby huffed. White was her colour and she didnt like it being used as ancorym for the new guy who was evidentally White. Hayley smiled lightly at the teen and patted her shoulder.

"It wasnt supposed to go this way," Ethan commented "Was it?" he glanced up at his teacher

"An Evil White Ranger?" Tommy asked "No. Of course its been known to happen"

Abby nodded, wincing at the movement. Taking a hit to the spine was never a good thing, it limited your actions.

"So what do we do?" Kira asked

"How are we supposed to fight him if we can't get near him?" Connor asked

Tommy sighed "We figure out who this is," he told his team "and what he wants...before its too late"

Abby frowned and lowered her gaze to the blanket that was covering her _something tells me...this isnt over...and its _not_ going to be easy._

* * *

**A/N: Wow; cant take Abby anywhere without her getting hurt! In Ninja Storm it was her wrists and now its her back? Geeze, she is just a walking magnet for trouble. Lol. Anyway, your lucky I am getting this out now because I wasnt going to update this story today. But I got into it in the end. Well, I will try and finish this ARC quickly then I can go back to thinking up ideas for the Hunter/Abby arc that most of you are expectant to see.**

**Thats all for tonight folks. G'night.**

**Reviews (would really appreciate them)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 04:25am on 26/10/2010_


	10. Then there was Six Part II

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Some people have been asking me what is wrong with Abby; well there is a few reasons behind her sudden attitude, something that not even she can understand where and when it occurred. All she knows is it is that being a ranger again isnt as fun as it used to be. Even from that statement you people should be able to guess a reason. If not dont panic because answers will be revealed soon._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OCs and anything else unrecognizable. So that's Abby. Takara. The Snow Academy (including its Sensei and Students). Buddy. and Hunter...nah, I dont own the last one. Wish I did though, he is so yummy. :D_

* * *

**Then there was Six**

**Part 2**

* * *

"This energy should activate the Dino Zord egg," the evil White ranger stated proudly, as he used his morpher energy to zap the large White Egg in front of him. It had glowing red orbs on the side, black spikes and seemed to resemble his uniform perfectly. Making it evidently _perfect_ for him. "Sonn you'll be ready for you're debut"

Lowering his morpher he stepped forward and lifted the egg into the air, and regarded it greedily "When this opens, there'll only be one colour left in the rainbow..."

_-Scene-_

"Wait till I get my hands on that guy!" Abby seethed, as she leaned forward on the sofa in Tommy's living room, as Hayley knelt beside her changing her bandages "First he hurts my wrists, then he slams me into a wall! Seriously? My hands I can handle! But with a back injury...it limits your actions. And I dont like lying around."

Hayley smiled as she listened to the younger teen vent her feelings "Then you'll be happy to know that that wounds are healing nicely,"

"Really?" Abby asked happily, clapping her hands like a child on Christmas morning "Awesome! So I can be back in battle -"

"Whoa," Hayley spoke, finishing the last bandage, and lying Abby back down "Slow your horses. You're not gonna be in battle for sometime. Your wounds may be healing, but a spinal injury is a big deal. One more hit and it could paralyze you"

The Ninja frowned "Aw man!" she complained, leaning back and folding her arms as she pouted "This seriously sucks!"

"Next time you'll be careful," Hayley responded

"That Evil dude started it!" Abby protested

Hayley nodded "I know, just take it easy for the next couple of days...and hopefully, you'll be back in battle soon"

"I hope so,"

The Red head smiled "I have to get to work. And remember -"

"No battles" Abby beat her too it "okay Hayls, no battles. Grounded. Lockdown...whatever you want to call it. Im it!"

"Good girl" Hayley nodded, before she left the house all together

_Lockdown_ Abby thought sadly _why am I always the one on lockdown?_ she growled

_-Scene-_

_Red and Purple colours mixed together to give off the feeling of dread that was building within her small form, "Hello?" she called out looking around for anything that would tell her where she was. The stink was overwhelming but she managed to look past that as she jumped from ledge to ledge looking for a way out. The sounds of rocks falling and movement caught her attention causing her to spin around and look into the direction the noise had come from "Who's there?" she asked "Show yourself!" a flicker of black caught her attention "I know your there! I can see you!" but nothing appeared to her._

_With a frown she turned her back on the mysterious hidden being, who would much rather hide from her than come out and help. But what she didnt expect to find when she turned around was the only person she dreaded more than anyone looming over her "Lothor!" she whispered, backing up away from him, only to come to the edge of ledge she had been standing on._

_"Hello again, Abigail" the rouge space Ninja growled as he leered down at her "Welcome to my home!"_

_Abby's eyes widened as she realized where she was "The Abyss!"_

_"Yes! You are in the Abyss of Evil!"_

_"No!" she shook her head "I wanna go home!"_

_Lothor cackled evily as he gripped her shoulders and pulled her to her feet "You are home! So dont worry about overstaying you're visit" and he threw her backwards._

_Her screams echoed loudly throughout the Abyss as she slipped off the edge of the cliff and fell towards the bubbling hot pit beneath -_

_-Dream-_

"No!" the young Snow Ninja screamed as she bolted up off the couch and surprisingly enough into the arms of her sister. "No! Let go!" she yelled thrashing around, but Kelly maintained a firm grip on her, knowing how Abby was after a nightmare. And although she was up it didnt necessarily mean that she was awake. "Let go!"

Tommy and Connor, who had found Abby thrashing in her sleep and immediately called Kelly, who was used to Abby's sleep pattern stood at the adjoining door leading to the kitchen and the secret entrance to the Dino Lab. They exchanged looks as they watched the red head soothe her sister and whisper to her telling her she was safe, that it was a dream, and whatever it was couldnt hurt her anymore, and surprisingly enough Abby became motionless and her eyes opened, they locked onto her sister and she melted into her sisters arms as tears threatened to fall and she was still shaking like a leaf.

"What happened?" Kelly asked "Was it a dream or -"

Abby shook her head "I dont know," she answered "I dont even know the difference anymore!"

The Black and Red rangers frowned

"What did you see?" Kelly asked

"He's alive!"

The red head frowned "Who?"

"Lothor!"

Connor's frown deepened, "Dr. O? Wasnt Lothor the bad guy those Ninja ranger's fought?" he questioned. Tommy nodded. "Then how does Abby...why is she..."

"Why am I having dreams about him?" Abby asked, hearing the red ranger's questions "How do I know him? Why is he haunting me?"

"Well, yeah" Connor nodded

Abby sighed and lowered her gaze to the blanket that covered her, she felt Kelly's arms still around her and she knew she was safe "Because..." she was cut off from explaining, although she knew it was time, but her's, Tommy's and Connor's morphers beeping. "Whats that?"

"The computers have finished their search," Tommy announced "Hayley programmed them to alert us, if no one was around to finish the search. Since we're up here with you, there is no one monitoring the search"

Abby nodded "Sorry" she apologized

"Dont worry about it," the Black ranger waved her off "Connor help, Kelly bring Abby downstairs. The others should be here any minute"

Connor nodded and crossed the living room as Tommy disappeared back downstairs.

_-Scene-_

After helping Abby downstairs, Kira and Ethan arrived "We got the message," Ethan said "What's up?"

"Please tell me you know who the White Ranger is?" Kira pleaded

Abby frowned at her

"The _other_ White Ranger" the Yellow ranger corrected quickly.

"Better," Abby nodded "But not quite" she pointed at the screens

Tommy zoomed in on a Dino egg that was white with black stripes and red orbs

Connor whistled "It looks like its ready to pop"

"It is," Tommy nodded

"Hey, what about that one?" Kelly asked, pointing at another screen where there was another egg nesting

Kira frowned "Dino Zord eggs all over the place"

"Hey, do you think this is what Easter was like millions of years ago?" Ethan asked with a grin

Connor shook his head "How does he come up with this stuff?"

Kira, Abby and Kelly exchanged amused glances

"Connor, Kira you go to the warehouse" Tommy said "Ethan you come with me to the docks. We can talk about you're Dino-Easter theory"

"Well, what about me?" Abby asked

Tommy turned to her "Stay here! Rest up. Doctor's orders"

"Techincally you're a PhD not an MD!" she called after him

He chuckled but left with the others anyway.

_-Scene-_

After the others had left Hayley returned and was happy to find that Abby had retained her orders and stayed put, she was, however, surprised to find Kelly there but after and explanation she was fully updated in what had happened; but saddened to say that due to Abby's thrashing around she had gone and re-opened the wounds on her stomach, side and back. Abby growled "Why does it seem that the world is suddenly against me?" she asked

"The world's always been against you," Kelly stated "You just used to deal with really well, until your past was revealed last year"

The Ninja nodded "But I dealt with it last year"

"Thats because you had your friends to back you up," the younger red head explained "This year, you're keeping valid secrets from your friends"

Abby glared.

Kelly smirked.

"I hate you!" the teen grumbled

Kelly chuckled "I love you see Abs,"

"But why cant everything just go back to normal?" she asked "Why cant I just be a normal girl again?"

Hayley shrugged "Because your not normal?"

"Thanks"

The two red heads rolled their eyes "She didnt mean it like that Abs, what she meant was, you're not normal, your special" she explained, not finding a reasonable way to phrase it without hurting her sisters feelings. "Your extra-ordinary. And thats a good thing."

"How can it be a good thing to be extra-ordinary," Abby countered "When everything is against you?"

"Thats what friends are for,"

The younger teen frowned and looked down "But -"

"No buts," Kelly interrupted "its time they knew the truth. All of them." she added, referring to Hunter and not just the Dino team.

"He's gonna hate me," she mumured, but before Kelly had a chance to respond the computers beeped to show a 30ft monster towering over the warehouse where Kira and Connor had been sent.

Hayley opened up a communcation link between herself and the Red and Yellow rangers "Guys, you've got big trouble heading your way" she stated

"_Worse than this?"_ Kira asked

Abby nodded "Way worse!" she told her team-mates "Get out of there! Now!"

_"But the egg?"_

"The egg can wait! The City is more important!"

Kira turned to Connor "_She's got a point_"

"_Fine_!" Connor nodded "_this isnt over_!" he warned the White ranger "_Lets go_!" and he headed for the exit.

Following his lead, Kira took off.

The computer then flashed to the docks where Tommy and Ethan where searching, the energy radar was going crazy and indicating that the Dino Egg there had just hatched. Hayley brought up the scene on the monitors to see a huge green lizard Dinozord snapping its claws and tail at the humans running for safety. Tommy and Ethan appeared, but instead of running away from the problem they where running towards it.

"_Looks like we got here just in time"_ Tommy spoke over the comms

Ethan frowned _"Now what?"_

"He's all yours guys," Hayley spoke "Its the Parasauzord!"

Abby grinned "Sweet!"

"Sometimes you just need a little something extra" Hayley smiled

Kelly nodded "I hear that"

"_Easy fella,_" Tommy tried to calm the Parasaurzord as it made bouts of protest and excitement; causing Abby and Kelly to laugh at it from the safety of the Dino lab.

Connor and Kira appeared on the scenes "_We found that egg, only problem. So did the White Ranger. He's trying to hatch it!"_

"_You guys stay here and deal with this thing!"_ Tommy ordered "_I'll deal with the With Ranger. Ready?"_

Ethan nodded

"_Dino Thunder! Power Up!"_

_-Scene-_

The rest of the battle didnt go as planned, the Rangers destroyed the monster with the new Parasauzord but now came their biggest threat. The White ranger had managed to hatch the White Dino Egg and was now standing on its beak facing the rangers from the warehouse. "_Hello again, Rangers"_ he said darkly "_Well, what do you think? If you wear the suit, you gotta have the Zord, right?"_

"Not necessarily," Abby spoke, as she watched from the Dino Lab "I went a whole year, last year without a Zord! How come he gets one of the first go?"

Kelly smirked and patted her sister's shoulder

"_Now lets see what this bird can do!"_ the new guy stated, bringing up his morpher "_Drago Zord! Activate!"_

There was a screech and the Dragozord came to life its eyes a blood red as it opened its wings

"_You guys ready for this?"_ Connor asked

Ethan and Kira nodded in agreement, as Tommy watched from the ground.

Meanwhile back at the Dino Lab, Kelly, Abby and Hayley were on pins watching and waiting for the outcome. The question was obvious: Destroy the new guy or be destroyed.

* * *

**A/N: Not much action for Abby in this chapter, but Hayley has a point. She managed to avoid serious injury to her spinal cord last battle anymore and it could be fatal. So what do you guys make of her vision? Or was it a dream? You be the judge.**

**Reviews (really appreciated. Having a bad day...need something to cheer me up)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 26/10/2010 at 07:30pm_


	11. Then there was Six Part III

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_For those of you who are readers of my Phoenix Series, I have the next write up for 'Lightspeed Rescue: The Phoenix Prophecy' hopefully it will be posted tomorrow night. I don't know yet. But here is another chapter from Abby._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. Except my OC's and anything else unrecognizable._

* * *

**Then there was Six**

**Part III**

* * *

"_Drago Zord! Show these fools what you can do," _the New guy chuckled, as he jumped down from the beak of his Zord and landed on the rooftop near-by. The White Zord flapped its wings and releashed another cry into the air, sending debris flying at the Thundersaurus. Watching from the safety of the Dino Lab, Hayley, Abby and Kelly winched as glass, roof tiles, cars and debris were thrown in every direction with the beat of the Zord's wings.

"_Hey, no need to get crazy!" _Connor yelled

The Drago Zord kicked off from the warehouse, flapping its wings furiously as it flew through the air towards the Megazord, funnelling forward, it smashed its beak into the Thundersaurus a million to one times, each time worse than the last as sparks flew madly around.

"They need help!" Kelly exclaimed from the Dino Lab

Seeing her sister was right, Abby pulled off the blanket that was around her and jumped to her feet wincing as she felt a sharp pain rip through her side "Abby, No!" Hayley stopped her "You are in no condition to be battling!"

"I have too!" Abby argued "They need help! Reefside needs help! What kind of Ranger would I be if I let a little pain keep me back!"

"You have open wounds on your side and back!" Hayley argued "Also, any more hits and you'll paralyze yourself! Then where will Reefside and the World be?"

The teen shook her head "I have to take that chance," she answered "Im sorry Hayls"

"Kelly!" Hayley turned on the older sister "Talk to her!"

Kelly hesitated

"I have too," Abby told her sister "Its me or the world! One life is not worth millions!"

As much as she wanted her sister safe, she knew that no matter what she said wouldnt matter. Abby was going and there was nothing she or Haley could do to stop her "Just...be careful!" she warned

"I will!" Abby nodded

Hayley let out a frustrated yell, threw her hands up into the air and turned back to the monitors.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!" Abby commanded "Dimetro Ranger!"

And with a '_pop_' she disappeared.

_-Scene-_

"Guys!" Abby yelled as she arrived on scene to see her friends being ejected from the Megazord and landing in a heap on the ground; she turned her gaze skyward and gasped as she saw the White Ranger standing over her in a Megazord "No!" she exclaimed "He stole my Stego!" she skidded to a halt beside her team-members "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah," Connor nodded "But our Zords are seriously tweaked!"

And he wasnt kidding, the Tyrannozord, Pterazord, Tricerazord and Dimetrozord all groaned loudly from the places they had landed when the Megazord broke apart and scattered them throughout the city.

"That's just low!" the Black ranger said.

The Dino Stegozord stood in the streets "Now I'll take the rest of your Zords!" he cackled, holding up a glowing Drago Sword

"No!" the Rangers yelled,

"Abby!" Tommy turned to the teen "You have to break away the Stego!"

The Dimetro ranger nodded "Right!" and she stepped forward in front of her firends, and raised her morpher "Stego! Listen to me!" she called into the device "You are not Evil! You don't belong with me, you belong with us! Come back Stego, we need you!" she thrust her arm into the air as the head of her morpher changed and the eye glinted. Lightning ripped through the Megazord and it disassembled as the Stego proceeded to walk away from the Drago Zord.

"You'll pay for that," the evil White ranger hissed angrily

Abby grinned as she punched the air, hissing as pain shot through her lower right.

"Good save, Abby" Kira grinned, patting her friends shoulder "Are you okay?"

The teen nodded weakly "Yeah," she answered, trying to hide the pain in her voice "Im fine. But to be honest, I dont think my control over the Stego will last. Evil dude's powers over it are strong"

"Lets head back to the Lab," Tommy stated

The others nodded and they took off.

_-Scene-_

"Well, that was like, the worst day ever," Connor muttered, leaning against the computer chair that Kira sat in

Tommy glanced his way "There's going to be alot of days like this guys," he pointed out

Kira frowned "Uh, what ever happened to the glass is half full?" she asked

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it isnt," Tommy stated "But that's when you've gotta dig deep. That's when the qualities that made you guys Rangers, become most important"

Abby chewed her lower lip as she exchanged looks with Kelly, that wasnt necessarily true in her case. Sensei Kaemon had said it had been her destiny to be a Ranger, at least it had been her destiny to be a Ninja ranger; whether it was the same concept for her Dino Gem she didnt know, there seemed to be only one person who did and that person was trapped beneath a hundred thousand tons of rock and rubble.

"So what do we do?" Connor asked

"Go have a little fun," Tommy told them "Ethan isnt there a new video game you wanna check out?"

The Blue ranger shook his head "I never thought I'd hear myself say this," he sighed "but I have no desire to go near a computer" his shoulders dropped

"I know what you mean," Kira agreed "I havent picked up my guitar in days"

Tommy sighed "Go on," he urged "Teachers orders"

The three teens exchanged looks and walked off; once they had gone the smile on Tommy's face disappeared "Enjoy yourselves now," he mumured "because this is only going to get worse"

"Don't I know it!" Abby agreed

Kelly frowned and looked down at her sister "Come on," she said, getting to her feet "We're taking you to the hospital. See if there is anything they can do for your wounds"

"Oh, okay" Abby nodded and with the help of her sister the two left the Dino Base and returned to Blue Bay Harbour.

_-Scene-_

At least hour later Abby found herself walking out of Blue Bay General Hospital, carrying an X-ray envelope and supporting a load of bandages that were wrapped tightly around her waist "How am I supposed to fight with these on?" she demanded of her sister "I can barely walk! Let alone _breathe!_"

"I think that's the whole point!" Kelly told her "Your not supposed to be able to walk...meaning the wounds will heal faster if you rest"

"But im not a 'sit-around-and-wait' kind of girl," Abby protested "Kelly! Sitting around and waiting is going to kill me!"

Kelly shook her head "Well now its time to learn!"

As the teen opened her mouth to protest, her Morpher beeped, but before she could answer it Kelly reached across and pulled the bracelet from her wrist and shook her head "The only place you are going...is back home...to bed!"

"Aw!" Abby pouted, trudging towards the car "this sucks!"

_-Scene-_

Connor groaned as he lay face down on the ground, fires burning the gravel around him. He tried to push himself up, but it was no use as his body protested and ached from the beating her had just taken. Abandoning his attempts to get back to his feet, he lay still just trying to gather his forces.

"Its over," the Evil White ranger cackled "Don't even bother," he continued "You'll just lose again, anyway!"

Slowly...despite his aching limbs and bodies loud protests, Connor struggled to his feet; the motion startling the Evil White ranger "Huh?" he frowned, still standing

"It is _so_ not over!" Connor stated, through gritting teeth as a faint red glow surrounded him "Super Dino Power!"

Suddenly the spikes designed onto his uniform grew into actual spikes, and strength coursed through his veins. He grinned, before taking off at the Evil White ranger.

"Stay back!" he shouted, firing several shots that were simply in vain, because it seemed Connor was unstoppable. Wanting revenge for previous hits, Connor took his sweet time as he knocked around the Evil White Ranger; before he delivered his final punch that sent him sprawling onto the ground near his Drago Sword.

Connor's eyes widened "Whoa!" he breathed "Looks like I tapped into a whole new level of Power!"

The Evil White ranger stumbled to his feet "You beat me at my own game," he groaned "Congratulations!" he stumbled forwards "Looks like you wont have to worry about the White Ranger anymore" the Thundermax striker fell from his grip and fell to his knees once more, before landing on the gravel with a heavy thud.

"Oh man," Connor sighed, before racing forward "Hey, wait a minute!" he reached the downed Ranger's side and helped him into a sitting position "are you alright?"

Quickly the Evil White ranger's body language changed completely; as he snatched up the Thundermax striker and fired off a round at Connor who avoided the blast "I am now!" he stated coldly; and he kicked up before planting a kick in the chest causing Connor to stumble backwards.

"I can't believe I fell for that!" the red ranger complained

"And here's what you get for your stupidity!" the Evil White ranger growled, firing another two rounds at the Red ranger causing the ground to explode and Connor to hit it with a heavy thud. He then moved to pick up his Drago Sword "You put up a pretty good fight," he added "but now its over!"

Connor's hands clenched into fists "Maybe someone didnt tell you!" he spat, glaring through his visior "We already have a White Ranger! And she's not keen on sharing her colour!"

"Well, maybe I can change that"

"I highly doubt that!" Connor hissed "I'd like to see you even try and get close!"

The Evil White ranger chuckled darkly "Well, once I've finished with you...maybe I'll go find your precious White Ranger and we'll see, who is the strongest of our colours?"

_I have no doubt Abby would kick your ass!_ Connor smirked _Injured or not_

There was a sudden flash of green and Mesogog and Zeltrax apeared forming a triangle in the quarry "Don't let me interrupt," the Dino-monster stated

The Evil White ranger turned away from Connor "Who are you?"

"I am Mesogog!"

Connor scoffed "I can't believe you two havent met," he spat "You have so much in common"

"Silence!" Zeltrax roared, firing a blue electrical blast from his sword that hit Connor dead in the chest

"Do not speak," Mesogog growled "unless spoken too" he turned back to the Evil White ranger "Now, we have some business to attend to"

"I have no business with you!"

"I'll make you a deal. I'll help you defeat the Power Rangers; and you can be one of my subjects when I rule the planet"

The Evil White ranger shook his head "I'll make a pass on that," he answered "Drago Zord, online!" his morpher beeped and seconds later his Zord flew in over head. He jumped up into it and flew away leaving Mesogog, Zeltrax and Connor to watch him fleww.

"Shall I finish him, Master?" Zeltrax questioned, pointing his sword at Connor

Mesogog shook his head "No," he stated "Our new friend seems to have a fascination with this one. I will let him live in the hopes he will lead us to him again"

Connor watched as they walked away before disappearing in a green light. With sigh, Connor dropped back to the ground, just as a call of his name reached his senses.

"Connor!"

Ethan had arrived.

_-Scene-_

Abby groaned painfully as she slowly rolled over onto her back, she could hear Kelly's muffled voice outside her door, but due to the door being closed she couldnt hear fully what was being said. Easing herself out of bed Abby crossed the room and pushed open the door and stepped out into the loft as her sister hung up on the phone, she was in the kitchen, and looked up when she heard her sisters door open "Hey," she smiled "Hungry?" she asked

"No," Abby shook her heard "thanks" she looked at the phone "Who was that?"

"Huh?" Kelly frowned, "Oh! It was Hayley. She thought you'd like the know that the battle is over. Connor dealt with the White ranger...before he destroyed the monster"

Abby frowned "Connor destroyed the monster?"

"No, the White Ranger"

The Snow Ninja nodded "White Ranger!" she growled, curling her hands into fists "Why does he have to have my colour?" she asked "Why couldnt he be like Green or something?"

Kelly smirked "Why dont you ask him?"

"I will!"

Kelly chuckled "Why dont you go lie down, and I'll bring you in something to eat?"

"But im not hungry," Abby responded

"How much have you eaten today?" she asked. Abby didnt answer. "Exactly. You need to eat Abs; stress and non-eating is bad for you and your body. Just try and eat something, for me?" she pouted

Abby growled giving in to the 'puppy dog' pout "Fine!" she grumbled, turning and returning to her bedroom.

_-Scene-_

At the end of the day, with Abby back in Blue Bay Harbour; and not able to help them out in battle which was a good thing according to Hayley. Besides it wasnt like they needed her to create the Megazord, in truths they didnt need the Megazord. The Evil White ranger had destroyed the monster using his Megazord. And that confused the other Rangers "I don't get it," Kira started "One minute the White Ranger's fighting us and the next he's blowing up Mesogog's freak!"

"Whoever he is," Ethan started "he could defintely use an anger management course"

Connor sighed as he moved forward "So. Dr. O what was with that who 'Super Dino Power' thing?"

Tommy turned to face his students "Look, you guys are only beginning to access your full potential"

"I like the sound of that!" Ethan grinned

Connor nodded "Im heading over the warehouse to find that fossil finder that we left," he told his teacher

"No, you guys head home and get some rest" Tommy told them "I'll get the Fossil finder"

"You sure?" Connor inquired

The Black ranger nodded "Yeah go one. Get out off here"

"Thanks," the red ranger nodded and the three teens turned and left "I wonder if Trent's alright" Connor added "I left him a message earlier"

Kira shrugged "Im sure he's fine"

"Yeah," Ethan nodded "Hey, I wonder how Abby is?"

"Probably resting" Connor answered him "She looked kinda pale earlier, remember?"

Kira and Ethan nodded

As the three teens disappeared, Hayley approached Tommy from behind carrying a back-pack "Here you go, Tommy" she said, handing it over

"Thanks" he nodded "I'll be back soon

"Be careful"

"I'll be fine" he smiled before leaving

_-Scene-_

_She frowned as she looked around at the abandoned warehouse; how she had managed to get here was a complete mystery, but what was worse was it seemed she was seeing it through the eyes of another, she was taller and the pace she walked as different to her own. It was with a quickness that she wasnt used too...normally she didnt walk, she bounced. Her breathing was laboured too and her heart was hammering in her chest. This was like a scene from a horror movie. A wooden door blocked her path, but with one hard kick it fell crashing to the ground; scooting through the gaping hole the missing door created she was able to step further into the building and continue her search...she was sure it was a search._

_The back pack on her shoulder was light as a feather and it seemed familiar...but where had she seen it? A whirring sound caught her attention and she spun around to get a better view of where it was coming from. A fossil finder stood in front of her, attached to some freaky high tech equipment that looked like it came from something Hayley would have created. She rushed forward. "What's this?" she asked, her own voice putting her off because well...it wasnt hers. A crash was heard from behind and she spun around to see Trent leaning over a canister of oil, the look on his face was sheer pain. "Trent!" she exclaimed again, her voice putting her off._

_"What's going on?" Trent asked,_

_"Come on," she responded, pulling him up "We gotta get out of here!"_

_Trent moved a little; but the very movement caused him to cry out in pain, that reminded her how was she here? She could barely walk without hissing in pain! There was no way she could be here. Steadying her friend the best she could, a bright pulsating glow caught her attention on his wrist but before she could comment on it, there was a force that blasted her backwards into a tower of barrels. She frowned as she crumpled to the ground...that was supposed to have hurt, and her wounds would have most likely re-opened. Who the hell was she? But before she could find out there was a flash of bright light and where Trent had once stood...now stood the Evil White Ranger._

_"No!" she gasped "I never would have seen that coming!"_

_The Evil White ranger cackled "Fight or perish, Black Ranger!"_

_Black Ranger? She mused, finally glancing down at herself. Her eyes widened as she realized what was going on, this wasnt some strange dream! It was another vision...but this time it seemed she was seeing it through another's eyes. This time she was seeing it through Tommy's eyes. But how was that possible? "This is not going to be pretty!" she felt her lips move, but it wasnt her voice that was speaking, it was Tommy's. And seconds after he morphed everything went Black -_

_-Vision-_

Abby gasped heavily as she sprang up in bed, the sky outside the window was black and the twinkle of stars shone brilliantly in the velvety goodness. "What the hell!" she demanded, running her fingers through her hair as her breathing returned to normal. What had happened, how was she able to see through Tommy's eyes; and then when he morphed she was kicked out? Did it have something to do with the fact that when a Ranger was morphed it was hard to access anything, their mind? Their thoughts? That was why villians could only unleash things on a ranger in their civillian form, like mind control. Lothor couldnt properly control her when she was in Ranger form last year, that's why he preferred her to be out of Ranger form for the majority of the time he held her captive.

Mind control was a tricky thing and it seemed that the Ranger suits blocked off any access villians may have obtained when it came to their enemies. So was that the reason behind her being kicked out of Tommy's mind once he morphed?

But more to the point...she knew who the Evil White ranger was, she frowned "This cant be happening! What I saw...its not possible..." she mumured to herself, but she also found it hard to believe; whether or not it had been her eyes or Tommy's she had seen it through. She had watched him transform. Trent. Her friend. Their friend. He was the Evil White Ranger. But what was she going to do with this new found information? Turn it over to the other rangers and watch Trent get destroyed by people who were supposed to be his friends...he did it too them, but was she really cold enough to stoop to his level? Or was it possible that there was something genuily wrong with the Dino Gem itself? Trent wasnt evil. That was a fact.

**Trent needs help** came an all too familiar voice **You must help him! Show him you mean no harm...and that you can help him understand what he is going through. You must do this quickly, Abigail. Before it is too late.**

"No pressure then..." the teen responded, before sighing and flopping back onto her pillows "Could this year get any worse?"

* * *

**A/N: Another update and it seems Abby's vision powers are getting a little out of hand. Although it is helping her by showing her things 'before' or 'during' they are taken place it doesnt necessarily mean that she can help and stop it from happening. Also it doesnt seem she knows how to control the power yet. Will she be able to control it? Or does she need some cosmic help? Keep reading.**

**So, your thoughts? Would love to hear from you...so dont hesitate to drop us a review. You see the button 'click to review this chapter' yeah? Good. Click it! And you'll be half way there.**

**Pretty please Review (Abby's giving her little puppy dog pout as she hovers over my shoulder)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 28/10/2010 at 01:36am_


	12. The Truth is out there and it Hurts

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_So Abby saw Trent turn into the White Ranger through Tommy's eyes, right? Well, what does she do with this new found information? And how does she tell her friends? Or should she just bury it and walk away?_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OCs and anything unrecognizable._

* * *

**The Truth is out there and it Hurts**

* * *

Abby chewed her lower lip nervously as she gripped Kelly's arm tightly as they wandered through the abandoned warehouse from her 'vision' "Im sure its this way," she mumured, looking around for any signs that would tell her she was going in the right direction "Look for an opening in the wall, it would have been covered by wooden boreds"

Kelly nodded and looked around "Over there," she snapped her fingers after a few moments of looking, and pointed ahead of them. Hidden behind an array of fallen crates, hidden from view, save for a small opening at the top was an opening. Reaching the place, the two sisters pulled the crates aside and shuffled through. "Is this it?"

"I think so," Abby answered, her eyes transfixed on an Amber statue of Dr. Oliver "This is bad!" she turned to Kelly "We have to get him back to the Lab"

The red head frowned "How we going to do that?"

"I've been working on my teleportation powers," she grinned "I think I got the hang of them now...you know, to transport more than just myself"

"Are you sure?" Kelly asked hesitantly "Remember now, its me, you and a hunk of Amber"

Abby nodded "Take my hand," she said, holding her hand out for her sister to take. Kelly did as instructed. "now touch Dr. O" and following Abby's actions, Kelly touched the smooth Amber. Concentrating and collecting her powers the three of them disappeared with a small '_pop_'

_-Scene-_

Half an hour later; Hayley and the other Dino's had been called in as the older Red head scanned the fossilized Dr. Oliver, as Abby sat in the captain's chair and rested. Kelly sat beside her, having been teleported for the first time she was feeling a little light-headed.

"Is he okay?" Ethan asked, as he passed Hayley

"This internal scan should be able to tell us what we need," Hayley stated

Kira looked up from her spot "So, whats the deal?" she questioned "Is he frozen or something?"

"Its more like he's Fossilized," Hayley answered "fused into this amber-like substances"

"Can you get him out?" Connor asked

Hayley shook her head "Too risky," she answered, deflating the Red ranger "He's able to stay alive in there. But I'd hate to think what would happen if I broke him out"

"The White Ranger has got a great sense of humor," Ethan muttered

Abby cleared her throat

"You know what I mean," Ethan responded

_-Scene-_

"Monsters, spooks, candy and tricks..." Abby mumured, as her pen scratched back and forth over the writing book in front of her "ghouls, gremlins, and undead pics," she grinned as the words just seemed to flow to mind, and out onto the paper as she wrote "chilling music, creepy hours, lost in a labyrinth for hours and hours..."

Kelly approached her sister from behind "Trick or Treat?" she questioned

Abby jumped at the sudden appearance of her sister "Geeze, sis!" she exclaimed "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Kelly chuckled, patting her sisters shoulder "So? Planning an Halloween party?"

"Yup!" Abby grinned "Its gonna be so great!"

"One question; Where do you plan on holding this party?"

Hayley approached the two sisters "Right here," she answered "that's if you want" she added

"Are you sure?" Abby asked "I mean -"

The older red head shook her head "No seriously, I don't mind" she grinned "I wouldnt have offered if I did"

"Good point!" Kelly nodded

"Awesome!" Abby grinned "So that's the venue out of the way. Food?"

Kelly looked thoughtful "regular party food should do it. I mean it is a Halloween _party_ after all"

Abby glowered, before pushing her sister's shoulder playfully "Shut up!" she giggled "Well, you deal with that, and I'll..." she trailed off as she looked back at the paper in front of her

"Go back to writing Halloween poems?" Kelly joked. Abby grinned. "How about you just deal with the Halloween Theme. Costumes. And maybe make a check list?"

The teen nodded "That sounds like a plan" she smiled

"Hayley," a familiar voice reached her senses, causing her head to snap up and her gaze to land on Trent who was trying to get his boss's attention "Listen, I gotta talk to you"

Hayley shook her head as she moved back down the bar, serving the sudden bustling cafe "Grab a tray!"

"I can't," Trent shook his head "Im quitting"

Hayley faltered, nearly dropping a tray, if it hadnt been for Kelly's quick reflexes "Trouble with your dad again?" she asked

"No," he replied "Its not that...I just..." he sighed "I just have to quit!" and he walked away

As Kelly offered to help Hayley, Abby slid off her seat and hurried after the boy in White "Hey," she said, catching his arm and turning him to face her. It was time to face the music. But first - "What was that about?" she asked "You're just gonna bail on Hayley like that?"

"Yeah, I know its seems sudden"

"Don't you think you owe her some kind of explanation?"

Trent sighed "You don't understand, Abs" he responded "Something weird is happening; and I feel like if I dont tell someone, my head's gonna explode!"

Abby chewed her lower lip "Something weird? You mean..._morphing_ weird?"

"What...?" Trent stammered, his eyes wide with fear "How do you?"

"I know alot of things Trent," Abby answered, dropping her voice to a whisper "and yeah, I know about your little _secret_. I also know what you did to Dr. Oliver."

Trent was silent and slowly shaking his head as he tried to make sense of everything that Abby was saying, what he couldnt wrap his head around was 'How' as in _how_ did she know? _How_ did she know everything that she was replaying to him, he hadnt told a sole in fear that something would happen to them. So _how_ on Earth did she know! "Abby..." he interrupted "Abby...how do you -"

"Know?" she questioned "I told you; I know alot of things"

"Yeah, I heard that" he nodded "But how? What are you psychic or something?"

She shrugged "Or something"

He stared at her, before they were roughly seperated as Cassidy burst into the room and stalked through the crowd and up onto the stage

"Excuse me!" Abby spat, glaring after the blonde "Manners go along way, you know?"

"Whatever," Cassidy stated, flipping the teen off "But I have the scoop of the century. And as my faithful core audience, I wanted to share it with you guys first"

A few customers exchanged looks as mumurs rippled over the cafe 'What do you think this is about?' and 'Whats going on?' where a few questions that were being asked

"I have uncovered the identity of the one and only, White Ranger!" Cassidy cried; and an excited mumur rippled through the crowd. Trent's head snapped up, as he looked towards Abby and much to his own confusion was surprised to find her face full of fear and worry too. But what did she have to be worried about?

"Which one?" Kelly questioned, from the bar "As you've most likely noticed, there is more than one, White Ranger!"

Cassidy frowned "The Evil one of course!" she stated as if it was obvious "Anyway, any minute now my assstant Devin is going to come through that door -" she pointed at the door behind Trent and Abby "with video evidence!"

Everyone turned to the door as Abby and Trent frowned, slightly uncomfortable, seeing as they were standing in front of the door. "Maybe we should...huh -" Abby started, pointing over her shoulder

"Uh, yeah" Trent nodded, and the two backed away from the doors, just as they swung open and Devin run in "Close one"

"Ya think?"

"Hey, Cass," Devin shouted, spotting his friend "Im here! Sorry, im late!"

"So?" she rolled her eyes "Devin, wherre's your camera?"

"See that might be just a little problem," he sighed

Cassidy glared "Only if you don't have it"

He grinned sheepisly before leaning into whisper something in her ear

With Abby's attention transfixed on the two friends on the stage, Trent backed away from her and quickly left the cafe.

Cassidy groaned "Ladies and Gentlemen," she started, turning back to her audience "It appears the _evil_ White Ranger is..."

The whole cafe was stuck in suspense

"...taped on a camera that Devin stupidly loaned his sister!" she finished in vain. The whole cafe groaned and returned to their previous occupations "But when he gets t back. I'll be sure to let you know!"

Abby rolled her eyes, as she turned away from Cassidy "So Trent," she started "What do you say we have a little -" she cut off as she realized he wasnt there. She sighed "talk!" she finished

_-Scene-_

"Its happening...again..." Trent groaned, swayiing profusely as he clutched his wrist where the Dino Gem glowed. He struggled for control, but it was no use. The Gem pulsated and it won the struggle as Trent was forced to morph.

The White ranger cackled "Now, that's better!" he smirked, walking towards the docks warehouses. A strange sound caught his attention and he glanced left as Elsa and Zeltrax appeared "Looks like i've got company"

"We have a special invitation for you!" Elsa called "From Mesogog"

"His only command; join him or be destroyed" Zeltrax stated

The White ranger laughed "I don't know how many times I have to say it," he responded "Im not interested"

"Maybe this will change your mind," Zeltrax growled, sending waves of bright blue electricity in the direction of the Ranger, before he and Elsa drew their weapons and charged. With his Drago Sword in hand, the White ranger met them halfway and started hacking his way through. He easily dodged an attack from Zeltrax, knocked the metal man away as Elsa came in close with her sword, she locked it with the Ranger.

"Havent we met?" the Ranger sneered, making her hiss in anger. He twisted her around and floored her. He then turned and met Zeltrax, who had seemingly come to the rescue; they parryed for a while before the Ranger kicked the man in the gut, slashed across his chest and sent him flying backwards into a stack of barrels. Elsa made it back to her feet and attacked once more, but it was in vain as she was returned to the ground within seconds. "You guys are a joke!" the Ranger cackled, before the four other Rangers appeared on their Raptor Cycles.

Abby grinned behind her visior "These are wicked!" she grinned, patting the top of her new acquired Raptor Cycle. She wasnt supposed to be out here, but seeing as Kelly was helping Hayley at the Cybercafe, Tommy was still frozen in Amber, the young teen had seen it as an un-missable opportunity to escape and help her friends. Injury or not, it wasnt just her life on the line when it came to evil villians and World Domination. It was the entire worlds population.

The Evil White ranger's attention shifted to the four others

"Great," Elsa muttered "that's all we need!"

Ethan frowned "Who do we fight?" he asked

"We'll make it easy for you!" Elsa yelled, before she and Zetrax disappeared

Abby glanced down at Ethan "There's your answer!" she told him. He shrugged.

"If you had any sense," the Evil White ranger turned to them "you'd run too!"

Kira glared "Dream on!" and she summoned her Ptera Grips. She and Abby were first up, the two girls using their weapons to fight against their enemy. Despite the shooting pain in her side, Abby fought with the same agility, strength and quickness she had been trained to fight with. She dodged, attacked, and battled like the best of them, but it wasnt enough. As she doubled back for another attack the White Ranger grasped her weapon tightly in his hands as she brought it down for a strike, and as she tried to tug it out of his grasps, he jumped up and double kicked her in the side sending her flying sideways and rolling across the ground.

"Crap!" Abby mumured, holding her side as she came to a stop on her stomach. Kira joined her seconds later, crashing into the smaller, yet older teen, causing her to whimper.

Connor was next. Using his Thundermax sabre, he leapt through the air and clashed swords with the evil White Ranger. The battle didnt last long, and soon Connor was taken out of the equation as he was slashed across the chest multiple times and kicked away.

Last came Ethan; he kept his own alot long than any of the others, managing to deflect a few of the evil White Ranger's attacks and shield himself away from them too. But it also wasnt enough in the long run, as he mis-calculated an attack and raised his shield to defend himself as the White ranger faked and slashed him across the stomach and kicked in the gut, as he rolled away.

Ethan landed and Kira flew back to her feet, she raced towards the Evil dude, her Ptera Grips clenched tightly in her hands. She swung them forwards, but the White dude blocked them with his Drago Sword and pushed her in reverse until her back connected with a concreate wall. Abby winced at the impact, but Kira seemed better than she had.

"Had enough?" the White ranger asked

"Let her go!" Abby yelled, struggling to her feet. The evil White ranger turned in her direction and smirked, seeing her in her weakened state made it easy for him to pin-point and easy target. He dropped Kira, and stalked towards Abby.

"What can you possibly do?" he questioned "You can barely stand! I may as well put you out of your misery now!" and he raised his fist

But before he could strike Abby, a Ptera scream ripped through the air and the sonic waves knocked him away from the teen. "Back off!" Kira snapped, "Super Dino Mode!" and she flew past Abby. The younger teen noticing the leathery wings that had appeared between the arms of the Yellow ranger. She swung her arms up and grasped the White ranger as she smashed him through every object around the place. After a few feet, she dropped him and watched as he crash landed into a stack of barrels; she continued on, flipped over and kicked off a brick wall as she doubled back on him.

"You'll pay for that!" he growled, getting to his feet and firing several white arrows at her.

Kira lost altitude and came crashing down.

Having recovered from their attack, Connor, Ethan and Abby raced forward. Drawing their Thundermax Lasers; they fired three different coloured blast at the Evil dude, who flicked them off with his Drago Sword and sent them back at the three Rangers. As Connor and Ethan were hit, Abby jumped into the air and over the blast "Super Dino Mode!" she called. The electric blue spikes along her suit grew larger, sharper and fuller; as the ones one her back melted together to create a type of sail "Dimetro Blade!" she announced, and jumped into the air as she rolled over the sail cutting into the Evil dude, knocking him back. She landed and looked up at her evil counter part, as sparks erupted.

Growling in anger, the Evil dude, turned and sent a flurry of angry arrows her way, which knocked her off her feet. Once she was down, he stalked back towards her; but was attack from behind as Kira had made it back to her feet. "You again!" he growled

"We have warned you before," Kira snapped "Mess with one Ranger! Mess with us all!"

"Maybe I can change that!" and he sent a horde of arrows at her. Kira cried out as she crashed into the gravel, groaning and trying to keep as much strength as she could. But the pain was too much and she de-morphed. Although Connor and Ethan attempted to stand in his way, the Evil dude knocked them around as he trudged towards Kira who was clutching her stomach. "I never did like the colour Yellow," he stated, tightening his hand around her wrist as he crouched in front of her "Well, Yellow Ranger, time to say goodbye!" he pulled her up into a sitting position and raised his fist to finish her off, before freezing "Huh?" he paused, his voice softening "Kira?"

She frowned.

He lowered his fist in reaction and jumped to his feet, just as Connor and Ethan collided with the side of him knocking him to the ground. Kira whimpered as Abby appeared beside her and helped her to her feet. Watching as the two boys tag teamed the Evil dude, kicking and punching and sending out sparks until one massive explosion sounded and the Evil dude was rendered to his knees. Powering out of Super Dino Mode, the four Ranger re-grouped the boys standing protectively infront of the girls.

"I'll be back!" the Evil dude remarked, before he run off

"We'll be waiting!" Connor vowed, as Abby held him back from running off to finish the job.

Ethan turned to the girls "Are you two okay?" he asked, despite Kira being the one to de-morph from the fight, he knew of Abby's condition and wasnt oblivious to the beating she had also taken just now in the fight.

"I think so," Kira nodded "I'll be fine"

Connor turned to Abby "And you?"

"Im fine" she nodded "for now at least"

The others frowned

_Kelly is going to kill me!_

_-Scene-_

Kira frowned as she followed behind Abby towards the small lake clearing, she recognized the place instantly. She liked to com here to write music, clear her head or when she just wanted to be alone. "Abby, what are we doing here?" she asked

"Do you trust me?" Abby asked

"Uh?" Kira questioned "Of course I trust you. Why?"

The teen sighed "Kira, there's something I need to tell you" she hesitated. She shook her head "I kept this from you guys too long, but I dont know how to tell you. But I feel if I dont, then my head is gonna explode!"

"What is it?" Kira asked "You can tell me, Abs"

The older teen nodded "Ki, I've been a ranger before!" she admitted. Kira was stunned. "You remember the Ninja Rangers from Blue Bay Harbour?"

"Yeah," the blonde nodded "Hayley showed us the video...we didnt get all the way through it mind, because -"

"Connor kicked the machine and the video ended?" Abby asked "Yeah. I know, Hayley told me. And im thankful he did"

"Why?"

The older teen sighed "Because you would have known about me, and I didnt want that to happen. I wanted to keep my past a secret for as long as possible. But i've learned that its not good to keep secrets when your a ranger. It could get you hurt or worse"

"Wait, so your telling me, this isnt the first time you've been a ranger?" Kira frowned

Abby nodded "Yeah. Thats exactly what I am trying to say" she stated "Look, Kira, I never meant to lie to you, but trust me; if you had been in my shoes, you would have done the same. Having people know you have been a ranger before is not something you want. The Power Rangers are in a word...'famous'...but that's not the kind of publicity a girl wants. I just wanted to be able to move on from my Ranger life and lead a normal life. I've worked hard to have a normal life"

Kira smiled "Abs," she cut across her friend "You dont have to explan to me! I understand, really. I do. But why are we out here?" she motioned to the lake "It cant be because of that is it? You could have told me that around Connor and Ethan. Right?"

"I dont want them to know," Abby answered "At least not yet. Its not that I don't trust them, its just...they seem to _enthusiastic_ about all of this"

The Yellow ranger chuckled "Okay. Your secrets safe with me"

Abby breathed a sigh of relief "Thanks" she smiled. _One down_. "But there's more. You remember the Ninja ranger's villian, right?"

"Lothor?"

"Yeah," Abby nodded, she breathed heavily "He's my father!" she cringed

Kira's eyes widened in shock "He's your dad?"

Abby had mouthed the words along with her "You know, everyone says that, and it sounds _exactly _like that. But sadly, yeah. He's my Biological dad. Its a long and complicated story, I'll tell you one day. But the point is, thanks to him and my mother I have powers that extend outside the powers you get when your a Ranger. You know how I can teleport?"

"Yeah, I thought that was your Dino Ranger power?" Kira asked

"No," Abby shook her head "Sadly, I dont have a Dino Power like you and the others do. I just have my Ninja powers. But that's not all, I also have visions and two other powers that I havent figured out to work yet. But thats beside the point" she shook her head again "These visions. I've had a couple already. One or two I think are a dream...but I had one last night and, it wasnt a dream. Did you even wonder how I found Tommy this morning?"

Kira nodded "We all did"

"Yeah. I watched it happen," she answered hastily

Kira's eyes widened for the fourth time "Where are you going with this?"

"I know who the White ranger is," Abby blurted out "Its Trent Mercer"

"What?" Kira exploded "No! Abs, that ridiculous!" she shook her head, as Abby tried to calm her "No! It...he cant be" she broke off, tears in her eyes "He nearly annihilated me!"

Abby hugged her friend "Kira im sorry. But it is, I never wanted it to be him, and trust me. I was just as surprised as you are now...but I dont think he can help it. I think the Gem is too powerful for him"

"But...but why?" Kira cried, as she hugged Abby back "Why him?"

"Something Tommy said about the Gems a while back," Abby responded "Uh, They chose you, not you chose them. Or something"

Kira nodded. Dr. O had told them the same thing. "So, what do we do? We have to tell the others"

"They'll ask how we know," Abby told her

"Well, we'll just tell them that Trent told us," Kira compromised "We'll figure something out. Come on" and grasping Abby's wrist she turned and the two took off. Disappearing with a '_pop_'; just as Trent appeared on scene.

_-Scene-_

"Trent?" Ethan asked in surprise, after Kira and Abby had told him what they knew "Oh, there is no way!"

Connor scoffed "Nice! Pretending to be our friend one minute and kicking our butts the next!" he shook his head "I cant believe this"

"What?" Abby frowned "that he can kick you're butts? No duh, dude, I can kick your butt!"

The Red ranger glared at her

Kira stepped in "I told you, he cant help it!" she protested "The Gem its too powerful" she glanced at Abby, who nodded slowly.

"Stop defending him!" Connor snapped "Kira, look what he did to Dr. O!"

The Yellow ranger winched at his attitude; causing Abby to glare at him as she placed her hand on the younger female's shoulder and pulled her back away from the seething red ranger.

"Lets just try and keep a level head about all this!" Abby told Connor "Taking our anger and frustration out on one another is going to get us no where! Its not Kira's fault, so stop treating her like it is!" she stated "So Trent has the other White Dino Gem! So he kicked our butts! That does not mean, we are giving up! He needs our help...and we wouldnt be Rangers if we turned our backs on him and walked away!" she turned to Hayley next, "Hayley..."

The older red head sighed "I dont know if there is anything I can do"

Kira frowned

"But i'll try," Hayley added

Abby nodded "Right. First we have to find him"

"I think I just did," Kelly frowned, looking up at the screens. There in front of her was a visual of Trent, he was near the lake that Abby and Kira had just come from.

"Lets go!" Kira annouced

Connor stopped her "Wait for us," he stated "There's a few things I'd like to say to that guy"

"Me too" Ethan nodded

"Just try to contain your anger, yeah?" Abby asked "The last thing we need is a Ranger showdown!" and she led the way up the wooden staircase and out of the house.

_-Scene-_

The team reached the lake quickly, but we're met by nothing but an empty clearing, a turned over bench and a sketchbook they knew belonged to Trent on the floor. Kira picked up the book and examined it "Where did he go?" she asked, looking up at her friends.

Ethan shook his head "There's a surprise," he muttered "He bailed on us again!"

"Kira, Abby," Connor started, turning to the girls "Trent cannot be trusted"

Kira looked up from the book to the pleading face of the Red ranger; indecision evident on her face. _Maybe their right?_ she thought

"I dont believe that is true," Abby stated stubbornly "He's just mis-lead. He needs help, who are we to decide that he doesnt get that help?"

Connor sighed as he realized he wasnt about to move Abby on the subject.

_-Scene-_

Once back at the Dino Lab, Hayley quickly took to the computers as the Rangers and Kelly dispersed around the lab; the two sisters talking quietly about the Halloween Bash that Abby had started planning that morning. "I got Dad on the food," Kelly told her sister "he said he'd pick more up tonight. He has a meeting this afternoon"

"Cool," Abby nodded "Hayley said she'd sort out flyers for me. But we've been a bit pre-occupied. I was gonna asked Trent, but given the circumstances"

"I know," Kelly nodded "You'll get through to him Abs; I've never seen anyone as determined as you"

The teen smirked just as Hayley's voice echoed around the room "Im picking up Evil White ranger signals," she called, as the four Rangers and Kelly quickly circled around her. The Evil dude, jumped onscreen and called forth his two Zords; he jumped into them and formed the Dino Stegozord.

"Great," Ethan groaned "majory Megazord action right off the bat"

"Would you rather him kick you around first?" Abby asked

Kelly squeezed her sisters shoulder to shut her up

"This might be a good time to use a new Dinozord," Hayley stated

Connor nodded "Lets do it!" the four fell into formation; but before the morphed Connor turned to the two girls "You guys know we've gotta do whateber it takes to stop him right?"

"I know," Kira sighed

Abby nodded "We dont like it, but we dont have much of a choice, do we?"

"Alright," Connor stated, returning to formation "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

_-Scene-_

The Rangers ran across the open parking lot; rushing towards their Zords that were already on the scene. Once level with the Biozords, they jumped into the air and quickly formed the Dino Stegozord turned into their direction from the opposing end of the street, as Hayley sent the Ankylozord into the battle.

"A new Dinozord, huh?" the Evil dude inquired "I'll add it to my collection"

"Not a chance!" Connor sneered, as both the Megazords marched forwards and snatched up the Auxiliary Zord from the middle of the road. The Dino Stegazord gripped the tail as the Thundersaurus Megazord held the head, each pulling it towards one another in a giant game of 'tug-a-war'. Getting fed up with being man-handled the Ankylozord snapped at the head arm of the Megazord holding it, and spun its tail like drill at the Dino Stegozord. Both Zord formations let go instantly.

As the Auxiliary Zord got out of the way, the Megazords rushed at one another and clashed. Sparks flew from both formations as hits landed all over. "Give me back the Stego!" Abby yelled

"Never!" Trent responded

"Trent!" Abby snapped "Do not piss me off! Now give me back my Zord!"

Trent laughed darkly.

Abby shook in anger as her hands curled into fists "Fine!" she growled "Dont say I didnt warn you! Ankylozord! Weapon formation!" the small orange Zord, bounded towards them and moulded itself with the Megazord. Replacing the Tricera arm, and creating a large spear-like arm wih a sharp sipinning shield on its side.

When the Dino Stegozord fired off lasers at them; Abby directed the shield to block it, the disc acting like a reflective mirror as the lasers bounced off and hurtled back to where they had come from, smashing into the Dino Stegozord. It faltered through the explosion and sparks; and the Megazord launched itself forward, spearing the Ankylozord arm, then the Dimetro arm "Thundersaurus Megazord! Drill Blade Attack!" both the Ankylozord arm and the Dimetrozord arm were thrust into action again, spinning faster and faster as they were smashed against the Dino Stegozord. Electricity sparked between the weapons as they battered their opponent, until one final hit from the Ankylozord arm was all it took to send the Dino Stegozord to the ground.

"Whoa," Connor, Ethan and Kira breathed, glancing down at Abby

"I warned him..." she responded "...its not a wise idea to piss me off!"

Trent staggered back to his feet in his Megazord "Don't think this is over!" he vowed, as his Megazord broke apart into two seperate pieces and he, and the two, vanished.

"Oh its far from over!" Abby growled out, watching him leave.

_-Scene-_

At the end of the day; Kira had gone off to find Trent, much to Abby's dismay; seeing as she didnt want Trent to resent her for blowing his secret without his consent. But she had too, it was driving her crazy and seeing as Kira was the safest out of the other three Rangers, she had gone immediately to her with the explanation. She could have gone to Hayley, seeing as the older red head already knew of her history as a Power Ranger, but then again she would have been stuck with trying to tell the others of her past. At least this way when the time came to tell the boys; she had back-up. From all angles.

"So you finally told someone?" Kelly grinned, as she walked alongside her sister, they were in the forest surrounding Reefside; heading towards the Thunder Academy. Kelly had finally convinced Abby to go talk to Hunter

"Yeah," Abby nodded "You were right. Not telling someone was going to drive me insane!"

The red head chuckled "Didnt I tell you honesty is the best policy?"

"Yeah. You did"

"So that's one down," Kelly continued "Sorta speak, considering you aint told Connor or Ethan yet...but that day will come. I hope"

Abby nodded again "I'll tell them," she promised "Just not yet"

"Okay. So one down..." the red head continued "one to go?"

The White ranger sighed heavily "I guess..." she spoke "I just dont get why I have to apologize to _him_ when he clearly started it!"

"He's worried about you Abs," Kelly soothed "I could tell from the first day you came here; he knew you were lying to him, and I think its driving him crazy, trying to figure you out. You owe him self-doubt. Its obvious he is crazy about you"

The teen rolled her eyes "Don't say it!" she warned

"And your crazy about him!" Kelly teased. Abby groaned. "Sorry, to much of a good opportunity to pass up"

"I hate you!"

Finally they reached the lake surrounding the Thunder Academy; and they quickly passed through onto the grounds. Thunder Ninja's were on the training fields, and as they walked, Abby heard the familiar voice of Leanne teaching her class. The Snow Ninja turned in the Sensei's direction and glared when their gaze's locked. The hatred these two Ninja's held for one another was something that could not be rivalled, but why they hated each other no one knew the answer too...they could only speculate. Most Thunder Ninja's thought it had something to do with Abby and Hunter; and Leanne just being protective. Turning to her class, Leanne said something before stalking over to the two Holloway sisters.

"What are you doing back here?" she demanded of Abby, who stood her ground, as the Thunder Sensei glared down at her

"What's that got to do with you?" Abby asked

Leanne growled "Last time I checked you bailed! Went back to the Snow Academy!"

"Because its so much better than this place!" Abby retalaited "I actually learn from them!"

"And it has nothing to do with the arguement you and my brother had?"

The teen glowered "Checking up on me Leanne?" she questioned "im flattered, really I am. But knock it off! I dont like you checking up on me...oh, and stop following me!"

Yes, she wasnt stupid; she knew Leanne had been following her since the arguement with Hunter. It wasnt just the fact that the red head was lousy at disguises, but Abby was also getting cosmic help; something none of her friends, old or new knew about. The only people who knew about Takara's help from the Abyss was Kelly and Sensei Watanabe; although the latter chose not to believe his niece when she had told him. But he would believe her, just like everyone else would...in time.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Leanne tried to cover-up

"You're a good Ninja, leanne" Abby smiled "But you're a lousy liar! Stop following me!"

Kelly frowned as she looked between the two girls, as she pulled Abby back from the other red head. The last thing she needed now, was a fight between two Ninja's. But she couldnt help but feel hatred towards the red head who had hurt her sister when she was being trained here a month ago. "We're actually, here to see Hunter" Kelly spoke, making herself known, seeing as Abby wasnt about to tell the girl why they were here "We need to talk to him"

"And you are?" Leanne asked

"Kelly," the older red head responded "Abby's sister"

Leanne nodded. As much as she didnt like Abby, she wasnt about to dislike Kelly just because they were related "He's in his office. _Abby_ -" she spat the Snow Ninja's name "knows where it is!"

"Thanks," Kelly smiled, before pulling her sister away, as Leanne returned to her class. "So that's Leanne?"

Abby nodded, clenching and unclenching her fists "Yeah! That's her! I cant believe she has been following!" she turned to her sister "I bet you Hunter put her up to this"

"Dont make false accusations, Abs," Kelly warned "There is no proof in that statement"

"Then why else would she follow me?" Abby asked, as she led the way towards Hunter's office. Kelly shrugged, and followed her sister into the reception area. They smiled at the receptionist as she told them to go straight through.

On the otherside of the wooden doors that bore the Thunder eblem, the two Holloway sisters found Hunter at his desk, he looked up when they entered, his gaze locking with Abby's as she looked away. They hadnt spoken since their arguement last month and as much as she wanted to turn and walk away, she found that she couldnt. Not talking to Hunter was torture. "What are you guys doing here?" Hunter asked them

"Abby wants to apologize," Kelly started

Abby scoffed "Actually, she's being forced to apologize - ow!" she added, as Kelly smacked her shoulder

"And she has something to tell you" Kelly added

Hunter leaned back in his chair; his gaze on Abby who still refused to meet his. He knew this was going to hurt her more than it was him. He smirked. He nodded "Okay...im listening!"

Abby glared at him! He was going to enjoy this...she knew that much.

* * *

**A/N: Oh such tension...so does Abby apologize? Does she tell him the truth? Or does she walk away again? Damn she is so stubborn...oh wait, I already knew that, Im her creator. Lol. Also, I know I have said once or twice that Abby was pale blue in colour. Well that's changed she has gone back to her regular colours from Ninja Storm. White with Electric Blue lining. Only this time her spikes are electric blue. Sorry for any confusion.**

**Reviews...please? (I would appreciate them; seeing as this chapter was written differently to the way it was protrayed in the show. Obviously that was going to happen, but hey, Abby told Kira about Trent. Instead of him. So you get what I mean)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 29/10/2010 at 03:10am_


	13. Personality Swap

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_What's Abby to do when she gets hit by some freaky energy and can't help but do the responsible thing?_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except my OCs and anything unrecognizable._

* * *

**Personality Swap**

* * *

Abby glared at Hunter as he smirked back at her from across the desk, he wasnt making it any easier for her to apologize; not that she wanted to anyway. He didnt deserve her apology, not only had he practically demanded that she tell him her true reasons for being in Reefside, like some possessive boyfriend. He had also set his sister on her tail, like some private detective. Oh, how she wanted to reach across the desk and wipe that silly smirk off his lips, but she knew that wouldnt sit with Kelly and most definitely not with him. But, hey, atleast she would feel better. "Quit it!" she snapped

He chuckled "Im still waiting Abby," he told her

She clenched her hands into fists _I wont do it_ she thought _I will not apologize for something I didnt do!_

Kelly shook her sisters shoulder "Go on Abs," she pressed

"No!" Abby responded, her eyes narrowed in on Hunter "I wont! Give me one good reason why I should apologize to him?"

"Because you lied to me," Hunter remarked

The White ranger growled "I did not!"

"You aren't enrolled at Reefside University," Hunter told her "I did a background check. They've never heard of you"

If possible Abby went from angry to livid. "Your checking up on me?" she spat, slamming her hands down on the table "Why you -"

"Then tell me the truth!" Hunter sneered, getting to his feet and leaning across the table so that his face was inches away from her's "Tell me, _why_ you are in Reefside. _Why_ you decided to train at the Thunder Academy. _Why_ Abby! That's all I want to know! Why!"

Kelly frowned and looked back and forth between Hunter and her sister, this was not the clueless couple she had known last year. This was not harmless flirting. This was vicious fighting. _When did this happen?_ she wondered, when did her sister and Hunter suddenly become enemies? Last year it was like they couldnt get enough of one another, Hunter was always looking for ways to spend time with Abby, and Abby was always talking about Hunter. Always complaining that she couldnt work out her feelings for him. Kelly remembered how Abby would sit for hours and mull over her thoughts about the blonde in front of her and how she found it difficult to admit the truth behind her musings. She liked Hunter. Hunter liked Abby. It was clear for everyone to see...everyone except these two.

There was a beep. Abby's morpher flashed.

"I gotta go!" Abby spoke, turning to Kelly "Come on..." she threw Hunter one more glare, before storming out of the door

Kelly sighed "Hunter, im sorry" she apologized "I'll talk to her, again. But -"

"Its okay," Hunter sighed

The red head nodded and left hurrying after her sister. Hunter watched them go before sighing and dropping back into his seat, as his door swung shut. Why did Abby confuse him so much? _God she drives me crazy_! He thought, _but I wouldnt have it any other way_ he smiled.

_-Scene-_

_"Guys!_" Hayley's voice sounded over the morpher, as Abby Ninja streaked through the trees; over a running away Cassidy and Devin and straight into the clearing where the others were fighting. "_I've been analyzing the radiation from the rock and it's really freaky! Get away from it!"_

"Its a little late for that," Kira replied, ducking under an attack from a Tyrannodrone; and aiming a kick at another as she hit him in the gut knocking him to the ground. The fight progressed before the monster slammed its mace-like arm into Connor's back knocking him towards his friends.

"I want a piece of the action!" he growled, his whole cowardly demeanour gone. He raised his arms again, ready for another attack, before he was kicked backwards as Abby burst out of the trees planted a double kick in his chest before she flipped over backwards and landed in front of the others.

She smirked dropping her stance "Guess who" she smirked

"Abby!" Kira grinned

"You guys ready?"

They nodded "Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

Once the Rangers were morphed, the monster issued another attack and the Tyrannodrones rushed forward all at once.

As the Rangers fought they failed to see the Meteor send off four beams of purple energy, until they faltered as it entered their bodies. But it didnt last long as they kicked it up a notch once more.

The monster took a few hits from the four rangers, before stepping back with his drones "I'll be back for round two!" he shouted at the Rangers, who had re-groued and he disappeared in a flash of green.

"Power down!" the rangers yelled

"Well that was a challenging altercation," Connor stated

Ethan frowned "I was just getting started!" he complained "I wanted to annhihilate that goon"

"Ew," Kira groaned, looking at her nails "I got dirt under my nails! That's like, totally disgusting"

Abby frowned as she looked around at the teens "What you three complaining about now?" she asked, she shook her head "Never mind. Come on, lets go home" and she lead the way back through the trees towards the Dino Lab.

_-Scene-_

"It's a meteor fragment," Hayley explained as she brought up the image of the rock on the screens behind her; Kelly frowned at the glowing purple rock, as the Rangers who had returned stood behind them, two out of four werent even paying attention and the other two were engrossed with the explanation.

"Fascinating," Connor breathed "It must have broken off during some sort of galatic collision," he paused, seeing the confused looks he was recieving "What?"

Hayley shook her head "Im just afraid coming in such close proximity to it might have some strange side effects. D'you guys feel okay?"

Ethan ignored her and started flexing his arms, as Kira grimaced and Abby looked bored.

"I for one am going home," Kira spoke up "If I don't swab my cuticles in an aloe bath, my nails will _never_ grow back"

"I gotta hit the gym," Ethan added "Gonna work on my pecks"

"I wanna get home to watch that great documentary on the pyramids," he grinned "It looks quite fascinating"

The three nodded and left the base; Kelly, Abby and Hayley watching them go.

_-Scene-_

The next day, Hayley paced around the Ranger base, watching as Ethan; now decked out in sweats, lifted weights "'Sup Hayley?" he grinned

"Ethan, are you sure you feel okay?" she asked

"Oh, yeah" the blue ranger shouted happily "Im pumped and ready to rock!"

Just then Connor entered, dressed like he was a complete studious college boy. His red shirt was buttoned up for once, and he was wearing a suit jacket as well as black dress pants and shoes. "Good morning all," he greeted, walking up "The weather is particularly pleasant today. Excessively low humidity"

"Whatever, bro" Ethan chuckled

Hayley frowned before looking up as Kira and Abby walked in, the former wearing a spaghetti strap yellow summer dress and high heels; with her hair back in a neat ponytail and carrying a multitude of shopping bags around either wrist.

"And who exactly is gonna pay for all this?" Abby was asking

Kira sighed "Good morning, all" she smiled cheerfully at the rest of her friends

"Good morning Kira" Connor responded

"Sorry i'm late," Kira interrupted "there was a sale and I just couldnt, well, you understand"

"Hey, you guys think im ready for the Iron Man competition?"

Abby turned to him "I think you're ready for some homework, young man!"

Hayley glanced her way, yesterday Abby seemed like her normal self. Like the meterorite hadnt affected her or something...but today "I think there were _definitely_ side effects from that meteor" she told them "We need to destroy that rock and get you guys back to normal"

"Side effects?" Connor asked, his interest peaked "I find that highly improbable"

Ethan nodded "Yeah, I feel like I could kick Mesogog's butt all by myself"

"Well, you're gonna have too" Abby nodded "I only came here to let you all know that...I quit!"

"You what?" Hayley asked "You cant quit!"

The White ranger shrugged "I have too! I dont have time for these childish games anymore...If I want to work for the FBI, I have to start taking this seriously. Starting with my life, I need that grade C or above in Maths; and Im not getting enough study time in between fighting freaky dinosaurs and monsters" she explained

The others were stunned into silence.

"Well, I guess that's that" the White ranger smiled, turning to leave "See ya guys. Good luck"

And she left.

As soon as Abby disappared the monitors beeped, and the monster from before appeared on the screen, he fired a small blast at the ground "Look whose back," Hayley stated, walking over to the computer.

The three Rangers left exchanged looks, before dropping whatever they had in their hands to the floor and standing in fromation "Ready?" Connor asked hesitantly

"Ready!" Ethan and Kira agreed

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

_-Scene-_

The Rangers arrived just as the monster went about blowing up a flowerpot

"Let's devise a strategy of attack," Connor suggested

Ethan shook his head "I got a strategy," he said "We crus him!"

Kira frowned "The lines on my suit are so completely wrong!" she whined "Why doesnt anyone make superhero costumes for petite?"

"Colourful annoyances!" the monster yelled, turning to face them "Prepare to be destroyed!"

He fired at them as Kira let off a girlish scream. Ethan dodged but Connor was knocked off his feet "That was totally uncalled for!" he exclaimed, looking up at Kira "Kira, a hand?"

"I just know I'm going to have the _worst_ helmet hair after this!" she groaned

Just then more lasers were fired at them and Kira and Ethan hit the ground with groans "You're no match for me silly suckers!" the monster cackled "Later, posers!" and in a flash of green he was gone.

"I told you!" Connor complained getting to his feet "we should've thought this out!"

"My business, you go big, or you go home!" Ethan challenged

"Well, I say we got to the mall" Kira stated

"Whatever!" the three grumbled and walked off in different directions.

_-Scene-_

Connor nearly tripped over a barstood as he walked up to the counter at the Cyberspace, his noise in his book. He frowned, looking up to see a dressed-up Devin Del Valle onstage with a 80s disco ball and strobe lights flashing around him as well as a crowd of girls and a nerdy looking Cassidy swarmed around the edge of the stage. Devin looked his way a grin on his face, as Connor returned to his book; before his gaze caught Abby who was sitting at the bar leaned over a maths book and scribbling away at a notebook in front of her.

A little ways away, Ethan was doing a series of arduous push ups; his trusty weights close by.

"Hi, Abby" Connor smiled, dropping down beside "Lovely day isnt it?"

The White ranger looked up at him "If you say so" she nodded, turning back to her work and flipping the page of the maths notebook

"So, why did you quit this morning?" he asked

"I dont have time for games anymore, Connor" she answered, rubbing out a mistake "I have more important things to do with my life." before glancing at her watch "Oh; I gotta go! Im gonna be late for class!"

Connor frowned as she hastily collected up her book "Will we see you later?"

"Highly doubt it" she smiled, patted his shoulder and left the Cybercafe. Passing Kira who had just entered, her arms ladened with more shopping bags.

But before either of the four infected Rangers could take another step, their Dino bracelets went off.

Kira rolled her eyes ands talked out.

Ethan growled and got to hsi feet, bringing his weights with him.

Connor slammed his book shut in annoyance.

Abby looked down at her bracelet, shook her head and carried on walking. She didnt have time for Mesogog. She had to be somewhere.

_-Scene-_

"Rat?"

"Check"

"Bat?"

"Check

"Spider?"

Abby looked down at the list in her hand once more and nodded "Check"

Kelly smiled as she closed up the box of Halloween items and placed them into the back of the Storm Charges van ready to take up to Reefside, the Halloween party that Abby had decided to throw was supposed to happen tonight in Hayley's Cyberspace; but with everything that had happened in the past couple of days, Abby hadnt had a chance to put anything into action. And now with Abby's new attitude on life things were starting to move alone. Although Kelly couldnt figure out what had caused Abby to change her attitude on life over night; one minute she was the hyperactive 19-year-old that everyone loved and the next she was the 19-year-old serious teen who wanted nothing more than the best for her future.

"Uh...what's this?" the red head asked, holding up a jar of slimy green goo

Abby eyed the jar and shrugged "I have no idea," she mumured "Ask Dad..."

"He's in a meeting," Kelly answered

The younger teen nodded "So, what are you going to be?"

"Huh?"

"Costume wise"

Kelly shrugged "I havent dressed up since I was 12," she pointed at her sister "The year of the vampire and werewolf"

"Fun night" Abby grinned, looking over the decorations in the box beside her and checking it off on the list

Her sister nodded in agreement "So what are you going as?"

"Dunno," the Ninja sighed

"A Ranger maybe?"

Abby frowned "I cant wear my Ranger suit" she dropped her voice to a whisper

"You can on Halloween," Kelly pointed out

Abby chuckled "Good point. Hey, why don't you go as a Ninja? Im sure my Ninja uniform would fit you"

"I'll think about it"

"Okay"

The Dino bracelet beeped on Abby's wrist causing her and Kelly to stop what they were doing, Abby looked down at it and shook her head "Lets get this up to Reefside" she said to her sister, ignoring the flashing. "We got a party to set up"

"But arent you gonna go help the others?" Kelly questioned

Abby sighed "I told you; I have more important things to deal with"

"Abs, I know you want your future to be perfect; but you have responsibilities. If Mesogog wins...you wont have a future to deal with"

The Snow Ninja pondered her sisters words before growling "I hate it when you're right!" and she passed over the check list and took off

_-Scene-_

"Z-Rex Blaster!" Kira, Connor and Ethan called "Fire!"

The energy blast slammed into the monster destroying him instantly

Seconds ticked by before a dark rain cloud appeared overhead; drowning the remins of the monster in purple acid which made it reform and grow to Megazord heights

"Its Zord time!" Connor called

Kira hesitated "We need Abby to create the Megazord!" she responded

"We've done it before without her" Ethan pointed out

There was a small 'pop' "Well, if you dont want my help..." Abby trailed, a smirk on her face, which was hidden beneath her visor "Then I guess I'll just leave"

"Abby!" the others exclaimed

"What you doing here?" Connor asked "I thought you didnt want to be apart of these childish games anymore?"

The White ranger smiled "I guess I had a good reminder of what's at stake," she responded "Now, how about we destroy this sucker?"

"Yeah!" the others agreed

The Zords lumbered into view and came together creating the Thundersaurus Megazord. The Rangers jumped up and took to them instantly. As the battle took place, Trent soon appeared.

"Its Trent!" Kira exclaimed "He came to help!"

The battle continued to rage on until finally the Rangers used the Drill Blade attack for the final attack.

"Im out of here," Trent said, turning his Dino Stegozord away and walking off.

_-Scene-_

Ignoring the angry glare she was recieving from Leanne, Abby stormed towards Hunter and grabbed his hand "I need to talk to you" she told him pulling him away from the class he was watching train. She heard him say something to Leanne before he was pulled away by her towards the entrance to the forest surrounding the academy. "You want the truth?" she asked, once they were safe from any prying eyes or ears for that matter "You really want to know why im in Reefside?"

"Yeah" he nodded "I do"

She breathed in heavily "Okay...here's the truth"_ Its the responsible thing to do_ she reminded herself, although she was wishing the guys would hurry up and destroy the meteor "At the beginning of the year I was recruited by Tommy Oliver to train the Dino Rangers! That's the reason im in Reefside" she told him "Im not here because I was enrolled at the Reefside University, I told you that as a cover story so you wouldnt find out the true reason behind me being here" she sighed "The reason I was at the Thunder Academy, was real though; my Sensei thought it would be easier for me to finish my training here as opposed to streaking back to Blue Bay Harbour every day for my classes."

Hunter stood frozen. He never really expected her to tell him the truth.

"So your a trainer for the Dino Rangers?" he asked

Abby chewed her lower lip

"Or is there more?"

She rolled her eyes _when did he get so curious?_ she asked herself "Yes, there's more" she answered "You know the White Ranger on their team? The good one..."

He nodded "Yeah? What about him?"

"Its not a him," Abby corrected "Its a her..." she sighed "Its me"

Hunter's eyes widened, but Abby didnt give him a chance to respond.

"I didnt tell you the truth sooner because it wasnt my place to blow the secret," she explained "but since I already told Kira or my past...Ranger history and all; Kelly figured it would only be fair that someone on the old team knew about my new team" she stated "For some reason, she suggested you. And the way you were digging into my life, I knew there was only a matter of time before you found out for yourself. And Kelly suggested that it would be better if you heard it from me rather than someone like Leanne, for example"

The older blonde nodded numbly, he opened his mouth several times before no words came out; for the eighth time, he actually spoke "Why didnt you tell me this sooner?"

"Because I didnt to get..." she inhaled "...I didnt want you to get hurt"

He smirked "Im a big boy, Abs" he teased

"I know" she shook her head "I know. And I know it was stupid to keep it from you...but..." she exhaled "I care about you too much, I dont want you to get hurt. If Mesogog found out that you and Kelly knew about me being a ranger it would be disastrous; he'd try and use you against me. And I didnt want to put the others in danger of Mesogog being able to inflitrate us..."

He nodded as he realized her true reasons behind lying to him; despite him knowing the truth he couldnt help but feel slightly guilty. He had pushed her into tell him the truth making her worst nightmare a reality.

Suddenly her Dino bracelet beeped, she sighed and raised her arm "Whats up Hayley?"

_"Abby, we need you back at the Dino Lab,_" the red head's voice "_We have a problem_"

"When do we never have a problem?"

There was a chuckle

"I'll be right there" she closed the communication and looked up at Hunter "I gotta go...see ya around" she smiled and took off

Hunter watched her go before smirking - Now he knew why he put up with her.

She drove him crazy, yes.

But that's why he liked her.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! What some of you have been waiting for! Abby finally told Hunter the truth...well, about what she was doing in Reefside, yes. But not her true feelings. Nope, that's still to come. But maybe things will be a little easier between them now? One can hope though, right?**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 12:57am on 02/11/2010_


	14. Lighting the Candle

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Late update. Sorry. Sprained my ankle Halloween night and its been extremely difficult to sit with the laptop on my legs while I elevate my ankle. _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OCs and anything unrecognizable._

* * *

**Lighting the Candle**

* * *

Abby breathed sharply as she skidded to a halt, coming out of her streak inches away from Tommy's front door; she stopped for a second before letting herself in and hurried towards the Dino Lab "Okay, so what is the 911?" she asked jumping off the bottom step and stopping dead when she saw Tommy in front of her in his Ranger form as Hayley, Kira, Connor and Ethan stood around him looking shocked "Dr. O, you're okay!"

"More or less" he nodded

The White ranger grinned "So, what you wating for? De-morph already! I know the suit looks good an all!"

"I wish I could Abby," the black ranger responded "But I think when Trent froze me in that Amber, some how my Dino Gem and my Morpher remolecularised"

Kira frowned "In other words?"

"He's stuck!" Hayley answered. The Rangers sighed. "and speaking of Trent," the older red head moved towards the computers where the screens showed Trent attacking the city in his Dino Stegozord Megaozrd as people screamed and run for cover.

Connor clenched his hands into fists "I'm so over that poser!"

"That colour stealing poser!" Abby nodded

Tommy turned back to them "Go," he stated "I'll see what we can figure out here"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

And they were off

_-Scene-_

"That's right, you better run!" Trent yelled as lasers shot out from his Zords, blasting things on the street

"Fire!" Connor ordered and their Raptor riders fired off lasers; hitting the Dino Stegazord in the chest a few times; they skidded to a stop and looked up "That's enough!"

"Im just getting started!" their opponent laughed maniacally

Abby turned to Connor "Its Zord time!" she stated, and the Brachiozord came storming towards them in response. Dropping off four Zords. The four Zords in question merged together as the Rangers jumped up into them.

"Parasaurzord!" Connor called, as it run towards them. Replacing Tricera arm for this one.

"Make your move!" Trent stated

Ethan frowned "Now what is he up to?"

"I dont know but we have to stop him!" Kira replied "Ptera rang!" she pressed a button on the system control, firing the boomerang pieces of her Zord forward, one clipped him as he dodged the other. When they returned, Trent used his Drago Sword to draw a chain.

"I hate to do this to you," he chuckled "Nothing personal"

The chain shot out from the Dino Stegazord and wrapped around the Megazord; immobilizing them as the struggled to break free.

"We need Dinozord help!" Connor stated, pressing a button on his control panel "Cephalazord!"

"Ankylozord!" Ethan joined in and both Zords came bounding towards them from different parts of the city, where they'd been hiding out.

Trent grinned "Perfect," and he drew two circles of light with his weapon "Containment fields, online!"

The two balls of light rushed out to surround the Cephalazord and the Ankylozord, and quickly turned into barrels that trapped the two Auxiliary Zords.

"Huh?" Abby frowned, as she watched the two Zords struggle within the barrels "Our Dinozords! Let them go!"

"Sorry, not going to happen" Trent cackled

"Trent! You've got to stop this!" Kira pleaded "You're out of control!"

"Looks more like im in control," he grinned, before the Megazord was blasted with and odd pink link that sent them stumbling. When the Rangers regained their balance Trent, the Dino Stegazord and the Auxiliary Zords - were gone.

_-Scene-_

"Whats the situation, Hayley?" Tommy asked as the Rangers re-joined him and her around the computer

The red head sighed "Its no good," she shook her head as she typed frantically at the computer "He's got them in a force field"

"Its not Trent's fault," Kira protested as she recieved a dark glare from Ethan "the Gem is making him this way!"

Connor turned to glare at her "I don't care who's fault it is!" he exclaimed "we find a way to deal with him or things are gonna get ugly!"

"Slow down," Tommy interjected "I was in his shoes once, and I wouldnt be here today if my friends had given up on me!"

"Okay, so we don't give up yet" Ethan stated

Abby placed her hand on Kira's shoulder "So what do we do?"

"Go back to school," Tommy told his students "keep a low profile. Hayley and I will let you know if anything changes"

Connor, Kira and Ethan nodded as they walked out. Abby watched them go before turning to Tommy "Im heading back to Blue Bay; call me if you find anything"

Tommy nodded and watched her leave through the tunnels, streaking as soon as she hit the darkness.

_-Scene-_

"Ow," Abby groaned as she sat cross-legged on the beaches of Blue Bay Harbour; rubbing the back of her neck with her right hand. Opposite her sat Dustin who was digging in the sand as Shane lay to the left of her playing with the wheels of his skateboard "Why dont you go skate, you're sitting there like a lost puppy!" she told the Wind Sensei.

Shane frowned and looked up "Sorry," he grinned "I was just thinking"

"There's a refreshing change!" the White ranger joked, earning a jab in the shoulder "No, seriously; what is it?"

"It feels strange..."

Abby frowned "What does?"

He held up his wrist "It feels like something is missing"

"Oh," Abby mumured, realizing the arm he was holding up was the one that used to hold his Wind Morpher "You know it wasnt gonna last for long, right?" she asked. He nodded. "Being a Ranger is a once in a lifetime opportunity -" _except for me_ she added mentally "You had the one chance. Now you get to live out the biggest challenge"

Shane looked at her curiously "and that would be?"

"A normal life!" the 19-year-old grinned "Enjoy it Shane. You only live once"

The former red ranger smiled "Thanks Abs," he nodded, before jumping to his feet and heading off towards the Skate ramp

"I thought you said, you didnt want to grow up?" Dustin asked

Abby turned to him and grinned "Sometimes things happen!" she shrugged, before stretching out on the sand and lying down.

"Ice cream?" Dustin asked, getting to his feet opposite the White ranger

The teen nodded "Yes please!"

The former Yellow ranger grinned and headed up the beach as Kelly approached her sister carrying several drinks, as Tori diverted and headed towards the waves with her surfboard.

"Hey," Kelly grinned "Lemonade for you," and she handed over the soda "having fun?" she asked

Abby nodded "Yeah; its kinda like old times" she smiled "if only Cam, Hunter and Blake were here"

"What's Hunter's excuse?"

"Busy!" Abby answered "I told him the truth...and well, I don't know"

Kelly eyed her sister curiously "Did you tell him _all_ the truth?"

"I dont like that tone, Kel" Abby frowned "I cant tell him _everything_!"

The red head frowned "Why not?"

The White ranger chewed her lower lip and glanced over her shoulder at Shane "Because..."

"...you're afraid History will repeat itself?"

Abby nodded

"You gotta take that chance!" Kelly stated, squeezing her sisters shoulder; just as the White Dino Gem on Abby's wrist beeped

She sighed and raised the Gem to her lips "Tommy, you've got to be kidding me!"

"_Im sorry Abby, but something's happened! We really need you"_ Tommy responded

"Fine, I'll be there as fast as I can"

_"See you soon"_

The teen nodded and dropped her arm as she pushed herself up and turned to her sister "I knew this was too good to last!" she pushed herself to her feet "I'll be back as soon as I can"

Kelly nodded and watched as her sister took off; streaking as soon as she was out of view of prying eyes.

_-Scene-_

Afternoon had rolled around and Connor had explained what had happened between himself and Trent and how Zeltrax and a new monster had zapped the Drago Ranger with a type of beam that turned him back to good. All in all he wanted to meet them at a warehouse where he would return their Zords and a gift...a peace offering of sorts. So after morphing and taking their Raptor Cycles the five Dino rangers had taken off to the warehouse district, the Black ranger riding with Connor.

Arriving sooner rather than later the Rangers rode up to find Trent sitting on a box inside the warehouse, beside something coveed in a large white sheet "Hey! Over here!"

Dismounting, they walked to meet him in the middle of the warehouse

"Hope you don't mind," Tommy stated "I tagged along just in case"

"Dr. Oliver. You're okay"

"More or less"

"I hate to get right to the point," Ethan stepped up "But I don't see any Zords around"

Trent turned to him "I thought we'd start with the peace offering I promised first," he stated, walking over the sheet covered object. He pulled on it and watched as it slipped, revealing a Black Dino ATV

"Whoa," Tommy breathed

"Sweet!" the others agreed

Trent smirked "I figured you guys could use the help against Mesogog," he pointed out "Who wants to try it out first?"

"Make way," Ethan announced, walking forward

Abby stopped him "Blue -" she pointed at him "- Black" she pointed at the ATV "I dont see the connection!" she turned to Tommy "Now I see it!" she grinned

Ethan sighed and stepped back as Tommy walked forward happily, he climbed into the ATV as Trent watched

"Good work" the Black ranger nodded appreciatively "12 stroke engine?"

"Yeah sure is" Trent replied

Abby snapped to attention, she had been riding for 6 years; and knew her way around a race bike.

"They dont make 12 stroke engines, Trent!" Tommy stated

Trent smirked evily "and Mesogog doesnt make monsters that turn people good, either!" he stated, leaping over the ATV and kicking it into gear. It shot forward and the other Rangers jumped aside as the Black Dino ATV and Tommy disappeared through the doors.

"Dr. O!" the others yelled

Connor turned back to Trent "You're gonna pay for that!" he growled

Trent grinned, placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled. A White Dino ATV appeared from another part of the warehouse. "Later suckers!" he grinned, leaping into the air, morphing as he did and getting onto the ATV. He revved the engine and took off after the Black Ranger. As the Rangers turned to follow, the new monster Insectolite and a crowd of Tyrannodrones appeared in a flash of green, blocking their path.

"Not so fast!" the monster cackled "You're not going anywhere!"

"Try and stop us!" Connor glared "Come on guys!"

The others nodded and followed his lead, they returned to the Raptor Cycles and revved the engine. All four bikes fired off lasers, shooting at the Tyrannodrones.

"Fire!" Insectolite roared and lasers shot towards Kira and Ethan. The latter crashed into a parked car, and was thrown from his Cycle in the process. Kira, meanwhile, fell off her bike mid-flight and her Cycle crashed into some boxes.

Leaping over some boces, Connor and Abby went to fire their Cycle lasers at Insectolite but the bug monster got there first, sending a blast towards them. Reacting quickly, Abby reached across as their bikes descended her hand grasped Connor's shoulder and the two disappeared with a '_pop_'. Their bikes crashed into some barrels as the two Rangers rolled across the ground stopping inches from their destroyed bikes.

"Guys!" Ethan yelled, as he and Kira stumbled towards Abby and Connor

Kira reached Abby and helped her sit up "Are you guys okay?" she asked

"Yeah," Connor answered; looking across at Abby "Thanks. How did you do that?"

The White ranger nodded "Long story" she told him

"Is that all you got?" Insectolie shouted, and the Rangers grouped together to face him

"Really?" Abby asked "No! But I really dont think you have what it takes to go against us"

The others nodded "Lets do it!"

"Super Dino Mode!" they yelled together as their suits shifted with power

If the monster had eyes or a mouth, it would have been a good chance his eyes had widened and he would have been frowning "Super what?" he asked

And they were off; as Kira and Ethan took on the Tyrannodrones; Abby and Connor took on the monster.

"Tyranno Power!" Connor yelled

"Dimetro Power!" Abby shouted

The two of them lept through the air, where they dodged a batch of lasers and landed on either side of the monster. Behind them Kira and Ethan doubled kicked two separate Tyrannodrones sending them stumbling into one another. As another group replaced Insectolite and started fighting Connor as Abby took off after the monster.

"Dimetro Sword!" she demanded, swinging the weapon in a circle before slashing downwards at the monster. Sparks flew and he stumbled backwards as more lasers hit him as Tommy arrived, flying through the door on the ATV, he shot lasers at the insectolite, before skidding to a stop in front of the other four Rangers that re-grouped.

"Talk about a wild ride" he commented

The monster regrouped with the surviving Tyrannodrones "Later days!" he commented, before disappearing in a flash of Green; and was replacyed with Trent on his White Dino ATV.

"See my friends have been keeping you buys" he chuckled, before climbing off and glancing at the destroyed Raptor Cycles "Someone's been careless with their toys"

"You're making a mistake, Trent!" Tommy stated "Don't rust Mesogog"

Trent scoffed "Who says I do? I got what I wanted. Goodbye Rangers!" he turned back to his ATV.

"What about our Zords?" Ethan asked

"Say goodbye to them too," he laughed, jumped onto his ATV

"Trent, don't do this!" Abby stated

But he didnt heed her words and took off

_-Scene-_

Back at the base, the Rangers stood around, still morphed but with their morphers off. Hayley sat near the computers working; as the others tried to wrap their heads around the logic of Trent making a deal with Mesogog and then betraying him.

"Okay, re-wind" Abby frowned, "Trent made a deal with Mesogog, pretending to let the Insectolite turn him good; so in turn he could trick one of us into taking the rigged ATV?"

Kira frowned "I cant believe he made a deal with Mesogog," she sighed "thats a new low"

"And risky" Ethan added "Trent was supposed to beat us! Mesogog is not gonna be happy"

"Lighting the candle at both ends, White Ranger's bound to get burned" Tommy stated

Abby groaned "Man, he gives White a bad name! Why couldnt he have been the Green ranger?" she asked

The others smiled sympathetically at her. For everyone other than Connor and Ethan, they knew why White was such a big issue with the 19-year-old

"And I think I know how to get the fire going," Hayley pointed out, turning away from the computers to look at them "The ray used by Insectolite destroyed your energy shields. I bet if you could get that creep to aim his energy-buster at the Zords..."

"We could break through Trents shield around them," Kira finished

Hayley nodded

"Okay, small problem" Ethan began "How is Trent gonna fell about all this?"

Hayley smirked "Well, every trap needs its bait"

_-Scene-_

They were back at the warehouse district; having returned their helmets to their heads the Rangers wandered around calling out to a certain White Ranger.

"Trent!" Kira called, "Where are you?"

"We gotta talk to you!" Abby added in

"You made a deal with Mesogog," Tommy stated, turning in a 360 circle "now its time you made one with us!"

Appearing from seemingly no where, above the team. Trent jumped down and ran towards them in super speed, attacking with his Drago Sword. The fight was unfair and soon the five rangers hit the ground as Trent skidded to a halt in front of them "You wanted to see me?" he aked

"We wanted to make a little deal of our own!" Connor stated

Trent scoffed "I don't make deals with posers!"

"Take that back!" Connor hissed, getting back to his feet and launching himself at the White ranger. He aimed a kick at Trent's stomach as he jumped up to avoid him and landed on a high wall over-looking them.

"You just don't learn do you?" he smirked

"Learn what?" Connor demnaded

Trent grinned "The White Ranger always wins!" he raised his Drago Sword and disappeared in a flash of White

"Then I guess that means I win!" Abby stated, turning to her friends and shrugging "What? He said the White ranger always wins"

"How is it we even have two White Rangers?" Ethan inquired

Abby shrugged again "Don't look me," she answered "I didnt make the rules!"

Tommy's morpher beeped at that moment "Go"

"_Its working,"_ Hayley spoke "_The Monster is back, on the other side of the warehouse!"_

"Got it!" Tommy nodded and he and the others took off.

_-Scene-_

"There he is!" Connor exclaimed

Insectolite turned and growled "Out of my way!" he yelled "I've been sent to get the White one!"

Abby groaned "Really? Trent needs to find a new colour! Im serious!"

The team rushed forward; and attempted to attack separately, but failed. So deciding to take another front, they attacked as one. Ethan and Kira, kicked him equally causing him to stumble backwards and fall to the ground. He rolled as the Dino Rangers drew their Thunermax Sabres, this didnt do much good as the Insecolite blasted them off their feet with his lasers. Frustrated, Tommy got to his feet and drew his Brachio Staff.

"Energy Orb!" he shouted, and he twirled the staff in a full circle, creating his energy orb before firing it at the creature which staggered back

Connor, Ethan, Abby and Kira jumped up

"Let's help him out, guys!" Connor stated "Tyranno Staff!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Tricera Shield!"

"Dimetro Sword!"

Kira was first; she leapt into the air and hit Insectolite as she flew past him

Connor then slammed the end of the Tyranno Staff into the ground, grabbed onto it and kicked Insectolite as he spun around on it

Ethan was next, stabbin at the monster with his Tricera shield and spinning him around in the air

Abby was last; she twirled her sword around in her hand as she run at the monster slashing in every direction possible; as he sparked and the energy behind the final blast knocked him flying backwards into a solid brick wall "That got him!" she grinned

"Yeah" Tommy nodded, approaching her "Help me load him up!"

_-Scene-_

Trent grinned as he sat on his White Dino ATV and looked up at the trapped Zords "Looks like your friends are trying to save you," he snickered "Fools!"

The Zords roared in protest; as their weilders rode through the woods on their Raptor Riders. Stuck on the back of the Black Dino ATV was Insectolite.

"We'll never make it!" Ethan groaned

Abby glanced across at him "We will!" she told him, trying to sound postive. Although she too was doubting their lateness "We have too!"

Moments later they the Raptor Riders and the ATV came to a stop as they finally reached the Zords; they dismounted and Tommy freed their prisoner, positioning him in front of their Zords "This is your cue, Insectolite!" he stated "Go on! Do it!" and he pushed him foward

"No!" the monster yelled "Let me go! They'll destroy me!"

Abby clenched her hands "Dont do it, and we'll destroy you!" she threatened him

If possible Insectolite looked more scared of Abby than he did of betraying Mesogog, and therefore readied his laser, only be blasted in the back by one. The Rangers spun around to see Trent emerge from behind a tree "You're too late!" he sneered

"Dude!" the Dimetro Ranger exclaimed, looking at the destroyed monster "I so wanted to do that!"

"Tough luck!" Trent responded "See ya!" and he pointed at the Zords as he walked away; there was an huge explosion and the team feared the worst as they cried out and run forward.

Kira gasped "No!"

Smoke billowed up from the forest floor and into the air as the barrels from before were empty, the Dinozords were missing.

"They cant gone!" Abby exclaimed, before

"Wait," Ethan said, spotting sillhouettes through the smoke "Look!"

Connor grinned "They survived!"

There admist the smoke were the two Dinozords

But then the Rangers stumbled as the ground shook. With small frowns they turned to investigate the disturbance and werent very surprised to find the Dino Stegazord storming towards them "Dino Zords!" Trent ordered "Attach!"

As if fate was against them; the Cephalazord and Ankylozord jumped into the air and joined the Dino Stegazord, leaving the other Rangers thunderstruck.

"Our Zords!" Connor exclaimed "They switched teams!"

"Another trick!" Tommy growled, clenching his hands into fists

"I thought they would make a nice addition to my collection," Trent stated "The starfish device was just to re-program them to obey me"

Abby glared "You're not gonna get away with this!" she yelled loudly "Dimetrozord!" she added, bringing up her morpher

"Lets give her a hand, guys!" Connor remarked, "Tyrannozord!"

"Tricerazord!"

"Pterazord!"

The four Zords moulded together to create the Thundersaurus Megazord "Lets make him pay!" Abby stated, and the team nodded.

"You cant afford it!" Trent chuckled, before punching the Megazord with the Cepharalzord arm. The inside of the Thundersaurus Megazord exploded in sparks "Ankylozord! Drill Tail!"

The Thundersaurus Megazord managed to sustain another attack, but more sparks exploded both outside and inside

"With our Zords' he's too powerful!" Kira exclaimed

Trent laughed maniacally "Now you're beginning to get it!" he stated "Why dont you just surrender the rest of your Zords to me?"

"If you think we'd do that," Connor scoffed "You're crazier that I thought"

"Then I'll take them!"

The Dino Stegozord marched forward, raising the Ankylozord Drill to strike again; but this time Abby was ready "Dimetro Blade!" she raised her Zord's arm and blocked the drill with the blade as sparks flew from both "I told you once Trent...don't piss me off!"

Trent stumbled backwards in his Zord, before he was attacked as lasers bouned off the back of him. Insectolite had grown giant-size and was laughing from behind them "Im back!" he cakcled

"Out of my way, insect!" Trent growled, powering up for an huge attack. The energy ripped through the creature and Insectolite fell to the ground, destroyed in one blow.

The other Rangers frowned in confusion, but watched in awe.

"Another day, Rangers!" he stated, before he and his Megazord disappeared.

_-Scene-_

Back at the Dino Lab, Ethan, Kira and Connor slumped against the front of the Black Dino ATV, as Abby sat behind them.

"Trent has some nerve," Kira huffed

Abby nodded "Yeah; why can't he just give up?" she groaned

"Good thing I never give up," Hayley said, appearing behind the Rangers "You're bikes are fixed"

Ethan grinned "Awesome!"

"Just, don't do it again!" The red head warned "And as an added bonus, I reprogrammed the ATV. It should come in handy"

"Cool," Connor nodded

Tommy, who had been pacing in front of them stopped and turned "We're gonna need all the help we can get" he sighed "If Trent and Mesogog team up for good, we're going to have a real battle on our hands"

"Way to stay positive, Tommy" Abby mumured, slumping further down on the ATV and burying her head in her arms. This year as a Ranger...was _not_ working out so well.

* * *

**A/N: I have apologized for the late update. But I wrote this one while I was babysitting tonight so I found some extra time. Tomorrow will be spent finishing up some Psychology work that I have to do; but I will try and come back at ya with another update soon. Keep reading to find out more on Abby's adventure with the Dino Team.**

**Review (cookies to those who review)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 07/11/2010 at 04:15am_


	15. Fossilador and Fireworks

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I am aware that Bonfire night isnt celebrated in America; but it is a big tradition in my country; and although it has passed (5th November). But I needed something to use in this story seeing as its mostly based within Reefside Highschool and the Museum. And Abby is not apart of the Highschool because she is older than the others. And I wanted to write something that corresponded with my traditions. So I hope you enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OCs and anything unrecognizable_

* * *

**Fossilador and Fireworks**

* * *

"Come Hunter!" Abby begged as she followed him back to his office "It'll be fun! Besides, how much time have you actually spent away from here?" she motioned to the whole academy "since you've been back?"

The older blonde sighed and turned to the teen behind him "Abs im busy!" he responded

"Ah!" the White ranger exclaimed, clamping her hands over her ears and shaking her head "I don't want to hear it! You're always busy, and you never have time for fun anymore!"

"That is not true!" he defended "I have fun"

"Huh-uh," Abby nodded "When was the last time you went riding? Or was at the beach? Huh, answer me that?

He couldnt.

She smirked.

He glared.

"I hate you!" he teased

She grinned and patted his shoulder "Course you do," she nodded, calling his bluff "That's why you've been keeping tabs on me in Reefside. That's why you did a background check on me at the University." she continued "that's why you had Leanne follow me when I first came to Reefside _and_ that's why you pressured me to tell you the truth a couple of weeks ago"

"Hey, that reminds me" Hunter spoke up "How come you were all 'responsible' and 'acting your age' back then and now you're back to your 'hyperactive' self?"

"Meteorite," she answered simply "side affects: Change mine and the other Rangers personalities, into a side you rarely get to see. For example; im always Hyper and bouncing off the walls, but there is a side of me that is responsible, calm and level headed. Get it?"

He nodded "I get it"

"Good!" she grinned "So about this fireworks display. Its not 4th July...but it is 4th November, making it the 5th tomorrow!"

"So?"

Abby frowned "Well, I was reading about it and apparently 5th November is a big deal in England, UK. Something about their House of Paraliment or something. But I know its got nothing to do with us seeing as we're americans and everything; But I just want fireworks. I cant wait until July next year. I want fireworks now!"

Hunter shook his head at her childishness "Im guessing Kelly and your dad have already agreed,"

"Yup!" she nodded "They could never say 'no' to me"

He chuckled

"So, will you come?"

"Huh...I don't know,"

She pouted, her lower lip quivering as her eyes widened. She knew he couldnt resist this look.

He sighed "Fine! I'll be there!"

"Yes!" she cheered, punching the air in triumph "You can even bring Leanne if you want, even though I don't like her"

He nodded and smiled as she hugged him, just as the bracelet on her wrist beeped "You gotta go?"

"Yeah, I promised Dr. O, I'd help him sort out the Dino Lab" she explained, pulling away from the hug "He needs something to do while he's stuck in Ranger form. That and Im meeting Kira; we're going over a few songs, she wants me to sing with her at her gig this Friday at the Cyberspace. You gonna come?"

He shrugged "I might, Im -"

Again Abby covered her ears "Don't say it!"

He chuckled "I'll see you later," he stated, as she nodded and left.

_-Scene-_

Kira frowned at her teacher as she sat at the covered desk in front of her, she had just told him about Anton Mercer teaching his class while he was otherwise disposed "You're kidding right?" she questioned

"Who's kidding?" Abby asked, as she entered the lab through the tunnels

"Dr. O," Kira told her friend

The White ranger frowned "Id say he's Crazy," she joked "not necessarily a kidder though"

"Thanks Abby," Tommy responded

"No problem!" the teen grinned "But seriously, what's going on?"

"Well, Anton Mercer is teaching _his_ science class," Kira explained pointing at Tommy "and he doesnt seem to be bothered"

Abby frowned, but before she could voice anything Tommy spoke

"I know you think Anton is a little strange," the Black ranger said, looking down at Kira

The Yellow ranger frowned "Little?" she asked

Dr. O chuckled "Alright, he's alot strange. But he's brilliant. He taught me a lot of what I know and for that I know he'll be great"

"If you say so," Kira shrugged, still not convinced

"He's really an amazing person" Tommy insisted "Once you get to know him"

Abby looked between the two and shrugged before edging towards the table and picking up a box, she clicked it open and inspected the inside "Dr. O, I know you like Dinosaurs and stuff...but why do you have old bone hidden in a box?" she asked, holding up the bone

"You better give me that," Tommy said, removing the box from her possession

Kira frowned "What is it?"

"Just a bone"

"Yeah, we get that" Kira nodded "Why is it so important?"

"It needs to be kept safely in my hands," Tommy answered, absently as he placed the bone back in its box, and then placed it in another metal box "Let's just put it away"

Kira shrugged "Okay. You're the teacher"

"I highly doubt anyone is gonna break-in just to steal a bone" Abby commented going back to the inventory in front of her

_-Scene-_

Abby grinned as she jumped out of Kelly's car and practically bolted for the doors of the Cybercafe; her sister following absently behind her. They had just stopped by to invite Kira, Connor and Ethan to spend the weekend in Blue Bay Harbour so they could watch the fireworks display that Abby was planning because her childish nature was proceeding her and wanting Fireworks. Reaching the inside of the cafe, Kelly looked around for her sister and spotted her sitting on an empty chair beside Ethan and Connor as Kira sat at the bar, finding this as odd behaviour for the Ranger team, seeing as last year the Ninja Rangers were rarely seen without one another the red head approached the Yellow ranger just as Hayley reached her also.

"Hey Kelly," Hayley smiled at the younger red head "Abby here?"

Kelly nodded "Yeah, she's with Connor and Ethan" she pointed, to where the White ranger was chatting happily with the two boys "She wants them to come to Blue Bay for the weekend, you too Kira"

"I can't," the Yellow ranger answered "Im busy. All weekend"

"Oh, well I wouldnt let Abby hear you say that" Kelly informed the blonde "she has something against the word 'busy'" she chuckled "like its infested or something"

Kira didnt respond, merely rolled her eyes and went back to reading

"Okay..." Kelly frowned "So, how come you aint sitting with the others?"

"What, we have to do everything together?" Kira asked, sighing in annoyance

"Well, no" Kelly frowned again "But you usually do, don't you?"

"Not anymore," she stated, before looking up "Look Kelly, I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to get this done for Dr. Mercer's class"

Kelly frowned "Who's Dr. Mercer?" she questioned

"He's this rich guy who disappeared years ago" Hayley explained "Suddenly reappeared a few months ago; you know Trent? My old bus-boy, now the evil you-know-what?"

The younger red head nodded

"Yeah, he's Anton's son" Hayley explained

"Oh," Kelly nodded

Hayley nodded "I'll never get used to the sound; Dr. Mercer..." she traild

Kira struck a defensive streak, adding to Kelly's confusing "Hey, he's a real good teacher!" she stated "and we're gonna learn a lot from him"

"Okay. Whatever you say, Kira" Kelly nodded, walking away with Hayley, towards the otherside of the bar.

From their table, Abby, Connor and Ethan exchanged confused glances, although Abby was looking livid "She snapped at my sister!" she seethed "Nobody snaps at my sister!"

"Oh, slow down," Connor assured "Maybe there's a reasonable explanation for her change of attitude"

The White ranger gave him a pointed look "Really? Well, what you waiting for! Go find out!"

"Me?" Connor exclaimed "Why me?"

"Simple," Abby grinned "You're red ranger! You're leader!"

He glared. Before grudginly got up from his seat and trudged towards Kira; Ethan and Abby exchanged looks before following after him keeping up with his strides and hiding behind him as not wanting to be Petrodactyl dinner, when Kira exploded.

"Hey," Connor greeted, but Kira didnt respond or look up "You uh, want to catch a movie later?"

"No," Kira answered without looking up

Connor frowned "You know when someone doesnt want to hang out with people, they usually come up with some sort of excuse" he pointed out

"Look," the dirty blonde responded finally looking at them "I just don't feel like spending anymore time with you guys, unless I have too. 'Kay?" she closed her books and pulled them off the bar "I have to go" and she brushed past them, leaving the cafe.

Ethan and Abby frowned "What's up with her?" the latter questioned

_-Scene-_

"So you think Kira has been acting kind of strange?" Tommy asked, as Connor, Ethan, Abby and Kelly entered the Dino Lab with him. They had met him just as he was coming back in from the tunnels

"We just don't know what's wrong with her," Connor answered

Abby nodded "She's acting like a proper Highschool cheerleader," she theorised "You know, all bitchy! But not girly!"

But Tommy wasn't paying attention at this point, instead he had walked towards a silver box which lay open on the table in front of him. The key was still in the lock but the cotents had been emptied "Alright you four; I think we might have a bigger problem than that"

"Like what?" Connor asked

"This" Tommy turned the box to them

Kelly frowned "An empty box?" she questioned

"Isnt that the box you put that creepy bone in?" Abby asked

Tommy nodded

"Bone?" Kelly asked

"This box contained the final bone to a creature that was created by Mercer and me years ago"

Connor looked curiously "What kind of creature?" he asked

"Fossilador," Tommy explained "We were trying to create a dinosaur at one time that had the power of mind control. We scrapped it when it got out of hand"

Abby looked towards her sister and then back at the Black ranger "Im starting to see a pattern here," she stated "You and Mercer created the Tyrannodrones...they got out of hand and are now working for Mesogog. You and Mercer created this Fossil-_thing_ and it got out of hand!" she stated "Tommy, you gotta get out more; you're really starting to creep me out!"

Tommy ignored her and continued "as long as I had the main support bone, it could never come to life"

"And that's what was in that box?" Connor asked

"Yes!"

"Oh, My God! Someone actually broke in and stole an old bone!" Abby exclaimed

Connor frowned at her "So who do you think took it?" he asked, returning his attention to his teacher

"Well, if it wasnt you three," Tommy responded "and it wasnt me, Hayley or Kelly. That seriously cuts down the suspects!"

"Kira?" Ethan frowned

_-Scene-_

After finding out that Kira had stolen the bone from Tommy, Hayley had been called in and the situation had been explained to her; so that was why she was sitting in front of the computer searching for any disturbance that could be related to the new threat that the Rangers new was to come from Fossilador, and searching for their Yellow ranger. As soon as she had started the search, the computers beeped and the monster in question appeared on the screens.

"_Yes! I am free!"_ the monster growled "_My time has come at last!"_

"Im gonna take a wild guess and say that's your fossil monster?" Kelly asked

Tommy sighed "Unfortunately" he nodded

"Any word from Kira?" Abby asked

"Nothing," Hayley answered, spinning around in her chair "but i've been trying"

"Think guys," Tommy urged "Where could she have come in contact with this thing?"

Connor suddenly gasped "The Museum! We went on a field trip with Dr. Mercer!" he stated

"Yeah," Ethan agreed "and she disappeared for a while; when she came back, that's when she started acting all weird"

"Alright, if that's where she came in contact with him" Tommy responded "she might still be there. Hayley, you check the museum. We'll try and hold this thing off

Kelly frowned "What about me?"

"Either go with Hayley," Abby spoke, turning to her sister "or stay here and monitor the fight"

The younger red head frowned "Hey Hayley, wait up!" she called, hurrying off after the older red head.

"Ready?" Tommy asked, as Kelly and Hayley disappeared

The other three nodded

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

_-Scene-_

"This city is mine!" Fossilador bellowed, stomping through the city as Connor, Abby, Ethan and Tommy appeared on their Raptor Riders; suddenly a huge purple blast of energy hit them knocking them completely off their riders and Zeltrax stepped into their visual aspect.

"You're not going anywhere!" he growled "Triptoids!"

The triptoids appeared from behind him, leaping over rubble

The Rangers launched themselves at the creatures as Tommy battled Zeltrax "You guys go on!" he shouted "I'll deal with Zeltrax!"

"Okay!" the three teens nodded, before taking off to fight Fossilador. And Tommy broke away to cal the Zords. Moments later, the Braciozord appeared in the area and hatches opened to reveal the Tricera, Tyranno and Dimetro biozords, which ran alongside their Rangers. Sensing them, Fossilador turned to face them. It opened its jaws and show out white smoke, which knocked the Zords to the ground.

"Come on Dimetrozord!" Abby urged from the ground.

The bio-zord seemed to respond to her voice and rolled back onto its feet as it charged at he Monster, and crashed into the side of it.

Abby grinned "Yeah!" she turned to Connor and Ethan "Come on!" she stated, jumping into the air and disappearing into her Zord. Connor and Ethan followed her and they created the Megazord seconds later.

The battle between the Megazord and Fossilador continued, but the Megazord wasnt strong enough and soon wound up on the floor "We need Kira!" Ethan complained

"Hey, Dr. O," Connor said into his morpher "Any luck finding Kira, yet?"

"_Not yet_" Tommy answered "_Just hang in there guys!"_

Abby frowned "Easy for him to say!" she grumbled, struggling to keep the Megazord balanced as Fossilador attacked again.

_-Scene-_

Fossilador monster attacked the Megazord once more; sending the Rangers inside crashing against their consoles in front of them; suddenly a screech ripped through the air as the three looked up "What wa that?" Connor asked

Turning to the sikes the Fossil monster fired off several more attacks but the bird that was flying towards them dodged and looped over to avoid a collision, perched on the beak of the bird was a familiar dirty blonde "Hang on guys!" she shouted

"Kira!" Abby cried, happy to see her friend

The dirty blonde readied her morpher "Dino Thunder! Power Up!" once morphed she jumped from her Zord's beak and into the cockpit and merged with the Megazord

"Megazord Online!" they four ranged yelled, Kira joined them

"Good timing, Kira" Ethan said to the dirty blonde

Connor nodded "Yeah, we could use the help"

The Yellow ranger nodded "Don't sweat it guys," she told them "Lets blast that bone head!"

"Fire lasers!" Abby commanded, whan that did nothing Kira tried an attack

"Ptera Rang!" the boomerang-like weapon flew at the fossil monster, hit the monsters claw, before rebounding back

The monster cackled "Nice try!" as its claw grew back

"What?" Kira and Ethan cried

"No way!" Connor cried

Abby shook her head "It can regenerate!" she exclaimed "So not fair!"

In response, Fossilador growled and spurted white smoke out of his mouth at them again

"Here we go again!" Ethan groaned

"_Hang on guys!" _Tommy said over the morphers, as the Megazord sparked around them and Fossilador latched onto them "_Kira, aim for the spot where you put the missing bone! It's his weakness!"_

The dirty blonde nodded "Right!"

After pushing Fossilador away, the Megazord leapt into the air as the Dimetro Blade spun madly, before Kira sliced through the creature's neck. As it landed, they watched as Fossilador shrieked in pain and anger, before exploading.

From the ground Tommy watched, smiling.

_-Scene-_

"So glad you're back to normal, Kira" Ethan said, as the dirty blonde followed Abby down onto the beach of Blue Bay Harbour, where in the distance a small group of people were grouping together around a campfire that was already lit and preparing to launch fireworks "You were pretty scary there for a while"

Kira frowned and turned to them "Im so sorry I was mean to you guys," she apologized

"Hey, dont worry about it" Abby said with a smie

"Yeah," Connor nodded "You could never be that mean..."

Kira smiled

"Im just glad everything worked out" Abby stated

Kira nodded "Yeah, but it's kinda weird though"

"What's that?" Connor asked

"Anton Mercer," Kira frowned "this thing was stored in his museum...why?" she asked

The other Dino Rangers frowned at the question "That's a good question..." Abby nodded "...but can we not worry about that tonight?" she turned back to the beach, to see Kelly holding a sparkler in her hand, a grin appeared on her face "SPARKLERS!" she exclaimed, bolting across the beach and snatching a sparkler from her sister and dancing around the beach as the light trailed in the air as she moved.

Kira, Connor and Ethan approached and were introduced by Kelly, seeing as Abby was busy playing with her sparkler.

_-Scene-_

Later that night, the group had re-grouped around the fire; Tori and Abby sitting closer than any of the others as they warned up from the flames after being in the water for so long. Their bodies sat close together as they shivered, smiling in thanks as Kelly and Hunter passed them beach towels to wrap around their shoulders. In the distance the sun had disappeared behind the horizon, painting the sky a multitude of colours and soon it started to darken.

"Hot!" Connor exclaimed from the otherside of the fire, and Abby looked around at the red ranger to see him pulling a marshmallow from his mouth

The White ranger grinned "Can't handle it, Jockboy?" she teased

Connor glared at her.

She grinned and returned her attention to Tori who was talking to Kelly "Who's setting the fireworks off?" the blonde asked

"Oh! Oh!" Abby jumped in her seat, her hand in the air "Can I?"

Kelly looked around at her dad; Adam shook his head "Sorry Abs; Maybe next year"

The White ranger pouted "That's what you said last year, Dad" she complained

Adam smiled at her, before getting to his feet and moving towards the fireworks that had already been set up.

"You okay, Dad?" Kelly asked as she watched her father prepare to light the fireworks, for her sisters enjoyment

"Yeah," Adam replied "Stay there!" he warned both his daughters, despite them being adults now. He still saw them as his little girls.

Kelly and Abby did as told, the White ranger sitting in the sand playing with another sparkler that Dustin had lit for her. Kira, Connor and Ethan sat together, waiting for the explosions of colours that would soon fill the skies. Smiling at how ease Abby was around her old friends...

"Ready?" Adam asked, looking back at Abby who nodded

"...3..." the White ranger started to count "...2...1..."

As soon as she reached the final number of her countdown, her father rejoined her on the beach and seconds later a multitude of fireworks were fired into the sky and lit it up with a number of colours.

A grin appeared on Abby's face as she watched the red, blue, yellow, green, pink, purple, white and other colours mix together in the air as the explosions exploded.

"Oh!" Abby exclaimed, pointing at four fireworks that exploded and mixed together, spraying the black sky with white, red, blue and yellow sparks "Pretty!"

Connor, Kira and Ethan exchanged looks before returning their attention to the sky...after their day today...it was nice to just sit back and relax after a stressful day. Especially with someone has innocent as Abby around as a friend.

Abby, meanwhile, was watching the fireworks like a child on first 4th July. And playing with her sparkler...without a care in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, I had to put in a fluffy/friendship chapter. Being a Power Ranger is stressful...but that doesnt mean you can't have fun. And Abby is fun.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed; especially **_razmend_ **who has clearly stated that she just loves Abby. Im glad you like her, she is just so fun. Im glad I have protrayed her in a fun loving character; not someone who is dead serious all the time. (Kinda like Sabrina is)**

**As most of you will have realized my 'Phoenix Series' and my 'Abby Series' are polar opposites. Sabrina is serious (but who can blame her) and Abby is fun-loving. Either way I am proud of both stories.**

**Without further ado...please review.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated on 08/11/2010 at 04:30am_


	16. Culture Diversity

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I was thinking about doing 'Bully for Ethan' but I couldnt find a suitable spot to fit Abby in, so I jumped straight to the next chapter. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except my OCs and anything unrecognizable_

* * *

**Culture Diversity**

* * *

"What's going on?" Connor whispered to Abby and Kira as the three of them stepped foot into the dimly lit Cybercafe; it was after hours and all the chairs and stools had been stacked on top of the tables and the bar; but at the far end of the room stood a brand new wide-screen TV which illuminated the sitting area as it flickered.

Abby shrugged "No clue," she yawned. She was supposed to be at the library with Connor, Kira and Ethan; the three highschool students had a report to finish and she had Psychology homework due in first thing in the morning. They had been at the library for sometime just waiting for Ethan to show up, but when the Blue ranger failed to arrive they had agreed to go looking for him. Putting off their work even longer.

Upon hearing a high-pitched cartoon laugh the last three remaining Rangers edged forward to find Ethan sat in the middle of the three seater couch, his feet propped up on the table in front of him a bowl of popcorn resting on his stomach and a large remote in his hand.

"Dude!" Connor said, walking forward and making himself known, as Abby and Kira followed him "What are you doing? You were supposed to meet us at the Library"

"Hayley got a new satellite dish," Ethan answered "Nine hundred and thirty-seven channels of paradies"

"Nine hundred channels?" Kira asked "and I bet there still nothing on"

Ethan chuckled "Are you kidding?" he asked, his eyes permenantly glued to the screen "This is amazing! Four-language soap operas, sumo-wrestling, junior high school girls' synchronized swimming! I may never leave this room again!"

Connor rolled his eyes and reached around the TV switching it off.

"Hey!" Ethan complained, turning it back on "I was watching that!"

"What about your social studies assignment?" Connor asked "You know the one on comparing two countries?"

"Im almost done!" Ethan whined

Kira nodded "Me too," and she joined the Blue Ranger on the large sofa

Connor sighed "Well, I havent started,"

"Yeah" Abby nodded "I gotta get this Psychology assignment finished, by tomorrow. See ya guys later"

And she and Connor headed for the door. They hadnt taken two steps away from their friends before Ethan was calling them back "No way!" the Blue ranger exclaimed, snapping forward in his seat "Connor! Abby, C'mere!"

"What?" the Red and White ranegrs asked, as they returned; Connor dropping down between Kira and Ethan and Abby dropping down onto the two seater by herself.

"It's us!" Kira breathed

Connor shook his head "Not exactly!" he mumured, as the credits for the Red, Blue, Yellow and White Rangers were credit for in some Japanese show.

"According to the satellite guide it's a Japanese TV show about the world famous Power Rangers," Ethan explained, before excitedly prodding the book "They even dubbed it in English!"

Abby grinned "We're a TV show in Japan?" she asked "Psychology can wait! This I gotta see!"

"Its whack," Connor muttered

Ethan frowned "How do you know its whack?" he asked "You havent even given it a chance!"

"It wasnt even made here!" the Red ranger retorted "I mean, what would they know about Power Rangers in Japan?"

"Only on way to find out," Kira stated "I for one...want to know what they think of us"

Abby nodded in agreement as she high-fived the dirty blonde, before returning her attention to the screens.

And the show began.

_-Scene-_

_"Who wants to try some of my curry?" a girl clad in yellow, Ranru Itsuki, inquired putting the finishing touches on a dish of food. She brought it over to the counter, where a guy wearing red, a girl wearing white and a girl wearing orange were sitting._

_"Mmm, smells delicious!" the white-girl, Emiri Imanaka, breathed happily "Just like you make Kasumi" she turned to the girl in orange beside her_

_"Sure looks good," the red guy, Ryouga Hakua agreed,_

_Kasumi Imanaka nodded in agreement "I wonder if it tastes as good as it looks?" she questioned "Oh, hey Yukito" she added as a blue clad teen entered the restaurant behind the others_

_"Hey," he nodded "how's it going?"_

_"Hey!" the other three replied, smiling_

_The blue-guy, Yukito Sanjyou, found himself a small table to sit at and unfolded his newspaper. He stared at the main article for a moment before groaning "Whacker Wilson's coming to Japan! Those American baseball players are always so greedy!"_

_"How do you know?" a voice asked, and Yukito looked down to see his Blue Tricera Morpher's eyes light up as it spoke_

_"Ack!" a voice from behind yelled, and Yukito turned to see Ryouga backing away from the counter, dropping a spoon as his hand flayed before his mouth "Too spicy!"_

_Kasumi and Emiri snickered_

_"Toughen up!" Ranru smirked_

_"That's how Kasumi makes it," Emiri inputted "Right?" she asked, turning to her sister_

_Kasumi nodded "Spicy is better!"_

_"You guys should taste my curry!" Yukito stated, standing up and approaching his friends_

_"I cant taste anything anymore!" Ryouga whined, his mouth wide open and his tongue burning_

_"I'll make some," Yukito offered, ignoring the complaints of the Red Ranger "You'll love it!"_

_He then proceeded to grab a pineapple and tossed it into the air -_

_-Scene-_

The TV screen went blank

"Hey!" three equally annoyed yells echoed around the empty cybercafe, as all eyes turned to Connor, who threw the remote down onto the table "What did you do that for?"

Connor shook his head "They've got it all wrong, I mean, did you see the red guy? He's nothing like me!"

"That's the whole point," Abby smiled "Just because something is different doesnt mean it's bad!"

Ethan nodded "I aint nothing like the blue-guy, I just wanna see what kind of curry he makes" he pointed the remote at the TV and turned it back on

"Hey, check it out!" Kira stated "That must be the evil villian's lair!"

_-Scene-_

_"I hate the Power Rangers!" Jannu, the evil villian's right hand woman growled angrily "But the Black Ranger I hate most of all!"_

_"Hey, here's a thought," a little girl in white stated as she came forward "instead of whining, why don't you do something about it?"_

_The screen flickered to a monster "Great idea, boss!"_

_-Scene-_

"That's their evil plan?" Connor scoffed "Bad hair?"

"Hey, I've seen you have some pretty bad hair days," Kira teased, ruffling his hair "It's kinda scary"

Abby grinned

"Shh!" Ethan snapped, shoving popcorn into his mouth

_-Scene-_

_"What is it?" Ryouga questioned as he, Ranru, Emiri and Kasumi crowded around a plate of...odd-looking food, made by Yukito. Together, they looked up the chef._

_He smiled weakly "Curry Fruit Surprise!" he told them "Try it!"_

_The other four hesitated, exchanged looks and quickly fled the vicinity_

_"Guys...?" Yukito called after them_

_They grinned sheepishly_

_Ranru turned to her friends "I can't eat that," she whispered "I'll hurl"_

_"I have acid reflux," Kasumi complained_

_"Well, who's gonna try it?" Emiri asked_

_The three girls grinned and turned to Ryouga, the boy in red frowned and shook his head "No!" he stated firmly_

_Thankfully enough the door opened behind them, and a middle-aged man walked in "Top O' the mornin' to ya!" he greeted, making all three Rangers and Kasumi smile widely_

_"Mr. Oshanasee!" Ranru waved_

_"Have we got something for you!" Ryouga agreed_

_The patron grimaced seeing their over-eager expressions "Im outta here!" he declared, turning around_

_"Wait!" Emiri called, waving him back as Ryouga and Ranru rushed forward to grab him "I hope your hungry!" she smiled "Here, have a seat!" she pulled out a seat at a table for him_

_"Do we have a surprise for you!" Ranru smiled, turning to Kasumi "Go get it!"_

_The Orange-clad girl nodded, rushed to find the platter Yukito had made, his eyes widened as she delivered it to Mr. Oshanasee "Here it is!" she smiled happiy "Yummy! Yummy!"_

_"It smells funny!" the older gentleman declared, wrinkling his nose_

_"Just one bite," Ryouga urged_

_Just then a teen in black approached the group, Emiri looked up and smiling "Hey, Asuka!" she greeted "What you doing here?"_

_"Im starving," he told her, rubbing his stomach and offering her a smile "You got anything to eat around here?"_

_Mr. Oshanasee grinned and sprung to his feet "This is your lucky day!" he exclaimed. And he held the platter out for the Black ranger._

_Asuka frowned "It's free?"_

_"I'd pay you to eat it!" the older man declared, and that was good enough for Asuka, who grabbed a few pieces and hungrly began devouring it. The others grimaced, as they watched him._

_"He likes it!" Yukito exclaimed happily "He really likes it!"_

_Kasumi nodded "So it would seem..." but her smile turned into a frown when Asuka stopped chewing and his face twisted. Suddenly his hands flew to his mouth and he ran off in the direction of the bathroom._

_"Asuka!" Emiri exclaimed, following him and kneeling outside the door_

_The screen nearby went off with an alarm_

_"Uh-oh," Ryouga stated, watching the flashing screen "Looks like we've got an emergency!"_

_"I'll show you out Mr. Oshanasee!" Ranru announced, leading him to the door "You can take that to go!" she told him, before slamming the door shut and returning to find Ryouga and Yukito at the super-computer._

_"Aww..." Kasumi teased, as she watched her younger sister try and comfort the black ranger from the otherside of the door_

_Emiri glared "Shut it, Kasumi!" she retorted_

_"Alien life forms detected downtown," Yukito stated_

_Ryouga nodded "Right!" he looked towards Emiri "How's he doing in there?"_

_Emiri knocked on the door "Black Ranger, we need you!" she called, her response was a painful groan "Im gonna go with no!" she shook her head_

_"We don't have time!" Ryouga responded, turning towards the door "C'mon Rangers!"_

_-Scene-_

Abby shook her head "No!" she exclaimed "No! Rewind! Get...it...out...!" she clenched her eyes tight as she shook her head "This is not happening!"

Kira chuckled "Haha...Abby has a crush on Dr. O!"

The White Ranger shuddered "That is wrong on _so_ many levels!" she stated

"If it makes you feel any better," Kira added in "It seems Kelly has a crush on Ethan!"

Ethan choked on his popcorn making Abby giggle freely

The scene shifted to that of a lake front area where Whacker Wilson had just come across today's monster as it terrorized people "That is so a guy in a rubber suit!" Connor groaned

"No one said this was a documentary," Ethan pointed out "Use your imagination"

"Like anyone is gonna believe a combination of a bear, an ATM machine and a mushroom!" the red ranger responded

Abby and Kira exchanged looks

"Is it any different to what we fight?" Kira asked

"Yeah, what was the last monster we fought?" Abby asked "Uh...Insectolite...oh he doesnt count," she frowned

Kira smiled as Connor rolled his eyes, and went back to watching.

_-Scene-_

_"My name is Kaching!" the monster declared "A monster who feeds off of greed! With my magic wigs, I will soon control the world!"_

_A tiny mushroom appeared on the bears paw and it launched it through the air, hitting some randon guy in the head. Seconds later, a large pink wig grew out. He tossed another mushroom this time giving an old woman deep blue hair._

_"What the...?" Whacker Wilson frowned as people went running by, followed by the monster._

_"Lookie here?" Kaching cackled "American tourist! You look like you're ready for a new do!"_

_A yell ripped through the air "Hey!" it turned to see four teens running up "Bear...monster...thing?"_

_"Wait your turn!" Kaching bellowed_

_"Let's do it!" Ryouga exclaimed, and he, as wel as the other three, swung their morphers into formation._

_"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"_

_-Scene-_

The American Power Rangers froze as they watched the TV counterparts morph on the screens "I didnt tell anyone!" Ethan swore "Did you guys?"

"Not me!" Kira shook her head

"Other than Kelly?" Abby asked _and Hunter_ she added "No!"

Connor shrugged "At least we're getting some action

_-Scene-_

_"Tyranno Power! Red Ranger!"_

_"Ptera Power! Yellow Ranger!"_

_"Tricera Power! Blue Ranger!"_

_"Dimetro Power! White Ranger!"_

_"Power Rangers!" they cried together_

_"Very impressive," Kaching taunted, clapping his paws together "But I brought Special Guest Stars! Triptoids!"_

_A series of foot soldiers appeared behind him, bypassing Whacker Wilson entirey. Leaping past Kachina, the Red ranger began to battle the foot soldiers, quickly joined by his fellow rangers._

_"Smashing, bashing all paid in cash!" Kachina exclaimed, not making any sense "Wait till I unleash my mushrooms on the Rangers!"_

_"Red Ranger!" Ryouga exclaimed, a brown wig on his helmet. __**Horse sound.**_

_"Yellow Ranger!" Ranru cried, a purple wig adoring her helmet. __**Cat sound.**_

_"Blue Ranger!" Yukito added, a blonde wig faling into the front of his helmet. __**Dog sound.**_

_"White Ranger!" Emiri finished, her electric blue wig shaking on her helmet. __**Mouse sound.**_

_"WIGGY RANGERS!" they shouted together_

_-Scene-_

"Oh, that's it!" Connor exclaimed "Come on, their totally making fun of us! I'm outta here!" he looked across at Abby "You coming or staying?" he asked

The White ranger looked back at him, chewing her bottom lip. She really had to finish her assignment, but she was having fun watching the show "I think im gonna stay...i'll finish my assignment tomorrow morning before class"

"Fine!" Connor nodded, getting to his feet and storming past the TV

"Connor, wait!" Ethan called after him "Okay, so maybe this isnt exactly accurate of our jobs as Power Rangers" he looked across at Kira and Abby "It is kinda fun!"

Abby nodded

"You havent even given it a chance" Kira complained "Don't you want to know how it ends?"

"It ends with me going out that door, going to the library and finishing my report" he told her "I'll see you guys later" and he turned toe and walked away

Abby frowned "Party pooper!" she mumbled

"He'll be back" Ethan said, once Connor had disappeared

"How do you know?" Kira asked

The Blue ranger grinned and pulled Connor's backpack up from the floor "because he forgot this!" he stated, dropping it onto the couch between himself and Kira.

The two girls nodded and turned back to the TV.

_-Scene-_

_"This is gonna be hilarious!" Kaching snickered diabolically as he launched another mushroom._

_It swerved past the Rangers, heading towards the unsuspecting Whacker Wilson. Ignoring the cries of the Rangers, the baseball player dropped his duffel bag and pulled out a baseball bat. The next thing they know the mushroom is hurtling back through the air and returned to its owner. It smashed onto the monsters head, and a huge, thick, bright orange wig appeared._

_"Hey! Its only funny when I do it!" the monster yelled, before he and the Triptoids, vanished._

_Ranru frowned, "Where did everybody go?" she asked, looking around_

_"Dunno" Ryouga shrugged_

_"Hopefully far away..." Emiri answered, turning to her friends. She spotted the baseball player"Dude's, got some mad skills!" she added, pointing at him_

_Kasumi appeared beside her sister "Who is he?" she asked_

_The man removed his hood and his sunglasses as Yukito stepped forward, powering down like the other three "Whacker Wilson!" he stated "The greedy American baseball player!"_

_"You guys are good fighters;" he grinned, grabbing his duffel bag and walking off "See ya again"_

_"Wait," Ryouga frowned "What are you doing here?"_

_Whacker turned back towards them "Oh, my back is killing me! I heard the world's best chiropractor lives here!"_

_Yukito looked confused "You mean you're not here to play baseball?" he asked_

_"How can I play baseball when I can hardly move" Whaker replied_

_Kasumi nodded "Got a point" she smiled, she turned to Whacker "Who you looking for?"_

_"Yukito Sanjyou"_

_The other teens frowned "That's him!" they pointed at the blue-clad teen with them_

_Whacker Wilson grinned happily "Hey!"_

_-Scene-_

As Ethan munched away happily at his popcorn, Kira and Abby smiled at laughed as they watched the show; heavy thuds were heard on the floor as Connor approached the back of the couch where Kira and Ethan sat.

"Come on Connor," Ethan said, without looking up, as the boy in red brushed popcorn off his backpack "take a seat

Connor sighed "Is it really that good?" he asked

"You'll never know, if you don't watch for yourself" Kira told him

"Shh!" Ethan told them

_-Scene-_

_"Hey!"Kasumi complained, as her sister slapped her hand away from the popcorn that she was holding "Share!" and she snatched the bag back_

_Emiri glared at her older sister before childishly sticking her tongue out, as she turned to Ranru and Ryouga who sat behind her "Hey, I read somewhere that Whacker Wilson makes five million a year!"_

_"Really?" Ryouga's eyes widened "Five million?"_

_"D'you think Yukito's right?" Ranru questioned "That Whacker is only in it for the money?"_

_Kasumi shrugged "I dunno, he seems to really love baseball" before looking at her sister who had started to giggle "What is it?" she asked_

_Emiri pointed down into the courtyard, where Whacker Wilson was dancing around on the stone bed he had once layen upon. Soon Yukito morphed into the Blue Ranger and walked back towards his friends, who jumped up to meet him._

_-Scene-_

"Im starting to see the moral here," Kira smiled

Connor sighed "What, that Power Rangers are doofues?" he muttered

Abby rolled her eyes

"No," Kira answered "that money isnt everything!" she slapped his arm, as he leant on the back of her sofa "Have you not been paying attention?"

The red ranger sighed and returned his attention to the TV, snatching some popcorn from Ethan in process.

Just as the Kaching monster outsmarted Whacker Wilson and made fun of him; before Connor appeared in front of the TV screen opening his sweater wide to block the view "Okay, its bad enough that they've made us look like fools, but to make fun of our sports heroes?" he exclaimed "Where is your pride! I will _not_ sit here and take this!"

Ethan frowned "Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?" he asked "I mean, it's just a TV show!"

"Yeah, but don't you see what this represents?" Connor retorted "This is what they think of us in Japan!"

"How can you say that?" Kira demanded as she and Ethan moved from one end of the couch the other, attempting to see around the Red ranger "Its one episode of one TV show and not even the whole episode"

Abby nodded in agreement as she stiffled a yawn "Look, I suggest that you sit down and watch the rest of the episode" she told the red ranger "and if you still don't like it, you can, write to the TV station or something. Or the congress. Or the president. I don't really care...I just want to see if the Rangers can defeat Kaching and show Whacker Wilson the error of his ways! Now -"

"Move!" the three others said together

Connor hesitated, before dropping his arms and returning to his seat

"Thank you" Abby sighed

"Finally!" Kira said

Ethan nodded "Good!" he responded, laying back as the show continued

_-Scene-_

_"I was right about Whacker," Yukito spoke, as he and Kasumi stood at the lakefront, the girl leaning on the barrier and staring out across the water "He'll never change"_

_Kasumi frowned "Why do you care anyway?" she asked "I thought you didnt care about American baseball? Let alone their players!"_

_"I don't," the Blue ranger answered "But he only plays for the money...that's not right"_

_Kasumi shrugged "You cant change everything Yukito" she smiled, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder "You rangers are all the same. Think you can change everything in this world...but you cant"_

_Yukito smiled before looking up at the sound of his name and was surprised to see Whacker running towards him, carrying large bags of money in his hands "Look at what I got! Big bulging bags of bucks! See!"_

_"I told you," Yukito sighed, shaking his head as he pulled Kasumi away from the baseball player "That doesnt impress me_

_"But I wanna pay you for fixing my back!" Whacker explained, kneeling down and undoing a bag to get the cash "How much do you want?"_

_"No!" Yukito protested "Please!"_

_But Whacker wasnt listening "How 'bout...ten thousand dollars?" he asked, flashing the money before the Blue ranger's eyes, as his hood fell off._

_Kasumi and Yukito's eyes widened in response as an aqua blue wig came into view._

_"Where did you get that?" Kasumi asked, pointing at the wig_

_"Here!" Whacker exclaimed, thrusting money into the Blue Ranger's hands "In the home run derby, I cheated and now im loaded like crazy! I bribed the opposing pitcher and he tossed me big fat marshmallows! I hit the run outta the park and collected the big cash prize!"_

_Yukito shook his head "Keep your money!" he snapped, throwing it back "You're worse than I thought!"_

_"No, I insist!" Whacker told him, place more and more stacks of money in his arms "Money is the only thing that makes you happy"_

_"I don't want it!" Yukito yelled, throwing the bag and the cash to the ground and making Whacker Wilson gasp, running towards his money._

_"Oh my money!" the baseball player exclaimed "Money! Money!"_

_Yukito and Kasumi exchanged nervous glances as they backed away carefully "Whacker..."_

_"Look!" Kasumi pointed around her, many people were running around the streets harrassing other people for money. All these people were also wearing wigs "This is insane!"_

_"It must be those wigs!" Yukito theorized "they are making everybody obsessed with money!"_

_"Greed!" Kasumi nodded "One of the seven deadly sins!"_

_The Blue Ranger nodded before leaning down to try and snap whacker out of the 'money trance' but didnt get far as Kasumi screamed. He looked up to see the money monster had returned, and had Kasumi in his grasps "Excuse me!" the monster yelled at the ranger "Time for a change!" and he spewed enlarged pennies and dimes in Yukito's direction encasing him in an air tight dome of them. He struggled to get free, but was unsuccessful._

_"Yukito!" Kasumi yelled for her friend, as she struggled to break free of the monsters grasp "Let me go, you over grown teddy bear!"_

_The monster chuckled darkly "Enjoy the greed of sin!" he told her, readying a mushroom_

_Kasumi struggled even more "The Rangers will stop you!" she spat_

_"There is nothing that can stop me now!" Kaching laughed "Soon the whole world will be controlled by greed!"_

_"Back off!" three other voices yelled, as the other rangers appeared._

_Emiri pointed at her sister "Let her go!" she demanded, striking a defensive pose._

_"Okay!" the monster cackled, and he threw the red head away from him. Emiri jumped into the air and grabbed her sister as they landed on the ground with a soft thump._

_"Go back to base!" Emiri instructed her sister_

_Kasumi nodded and took off as the Rangers faced off against the monster, once Yukito was free from his confinments._

_"That's it Rangers! I've had enough of all your screaming and morphing!" Kaching bellowed "Once and for all I'm going to destroy you!"_

_More enlarged money was hurled their way; but they used their Thundermax Sabres to deflect most of it. Unfortunately, the speed and frequency of the coins picked up and they were unable to stop the dangerous flow of sparkling coins that hit them._

_"Fight with me Rangers," Kaching laughed "and I'll make you rich! rich! rich!"_

_Emiri scoffed "Can you believe this guy?"_

_"Yeah, he thinks he can buy us off!" Ranru rolled her eyes_

_"How much money we talking here?" Ryouga questioned_

_"What?" Yukito asked, looking towards his leader_

_The Red ranger stammered "I mean...never!"_

_"Hey..." Ranru siad turning to the Red ranger_

_Emiri frowned "You had us worried..."_

_"Well, it doesnt hurt to ask" Ryouga stated, laughing nervously_

_Just then the Black ranger appeared "Hey, there you are!" he called, as he rode up on his Raptor Rider "I've been looking for you guys everywhere..." behind his Raptor Rider was a wheelbarrow. He slowed to a stop "Hey, I think I have something that might help! Grab one!"_

_"Its the Black Ranger!" Yukito cried_

_Emiri smiled "Asuka! You're okay!" she exclaimed as she run forward_

_Asuka nodded as he passed her a Polar Bear shaped Piggy-bank._

_Ranru had a treasure chest._

_Yukito had a cash register._

_Ryouga had a tomato-shaped Piggy bank._

_And Asuka had a small safe._

_"So you brought some money banks, huh? Let me help you fill them!" the monster yelled, unleashing a powerful spray of coains. They went soaring towards the Rangers, who caught each of them in their money banks; until they were full._

_Unfortunately, the next round of coins hit them and sparks flew._

_"Ha! You lose!" Kaching cackled_

_"Now what do we do?" Emiri whined as she struggled to her feet_

_"Hey, look at the money Kaching got me!" Whacker Wilson called, running towards them "Join me and be rich!"_

_"Whacker..." Yukito pondered "If he really does love baseball more than money, maybe we can save him!" he raised his voice "Now batting, number one, Whacker Wilson!"_

_The baseball player halted "What?"_

_"Play ball!" the Blue Ranger yelled, tossing the cash register towards Whacker. It soared through the air, and the baseball player reacted on instinct, dropping the bags of money and getting his bat ready to swing. The money bank went flying past the Rangers and crashed into Kaching, knocking him out cold._

_Ranru laughed "Sweet dreams!" she wished the monster_

_But it was short lived as he returned to his feet and rushed at the Rangers, knocking them all off their feet again "The world is mine, no one can stop me!" he bellowed_

_Emiri glared "I say its time we crash the cash monster!"_

_"Its on!" Ryouga agreed, and the four Dino Rangers summoned their power weapons "Z-Rex blaster!"_

_They formed the blaster and got into positions_

_"FIRE!"_

_A huge energy blast soared through the air and ripped right through the monster_

_-Scene-_

"Yes!" Connor yelled, jumping up onto the sofa and pumping his fist into the air; startling his friends who sat around him. Each giving him suppressed glances "Well, it...it was kinda cool"

"See," Kira smiled "We're not so different after all, just a slight different interpertation"

Ethan nodded "Now, arent you glad you stayed?" he asked

"Yeah," Connor nodded "I guess I am"

Suddenly the conversation was broken as a loud noise rung loudly through the Cybercafe, and Abby reached for her backpack and dug through it as she tried to locate her cellphone. She pulled it out and checked the caller ID "Kelly," she mumured, as she answered "Im on my way...give me five mins tops. Okay. See you soon" she snapped her phone shut and looked up at her firends "Im off" she smiled, rolling off the couch and picking up her backpack "I'll catch you guys tomorrow" and she headed for the doors

"Night Abs!" the others called after her

"Night!" she called back, before streaking away from the Cafe, as soon as she reached the cold air outside.

_-Scene-_

The next afternoon, Abby met Kira and Ethan at the Cyberspace and they were surprised to find Connor sitting in front of the TV watching the same episode from the previous night "You liked it so much you had to catch the re-run?" Ethan asked, as he leaned over the back of the couch with the girls.

"Something like that," Connor answered, turning off the TV

Abby frowned and looked at the Laptop in front of her friend "Japanese vs. American culture" she read "Closer than we think" she smiled

"Yeah, last night, it gave me an idea of my social studies project" Connor explained "I compared how they see us; to how we see ourselves"

"Without getting too specific, I hope" Kira warned

Connor smirked "Please, I admit I was a little bit sceptical at first, but then I really got into it"

"See, their show is different, but its still cool" Kira smiled

"There was one thing though..." Connor smirked "Not enough Red Ranger!"

"You're just jealous Blue Ranger saved the day," Ethan chuckled

Kira and Abby scoffed "What?" they asked "With the Yellow and White rangers? That furry faced freak never stood a chance!" and they led the way out of the Cybercafe; Connor and Ethan following behind.

* * *

**A/N: Okay; just one thing I would like to say. 'Kasumi' was a real person from the Japanese version of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. I looked it up before I wrote this episode, but for all intense purposes of my personal enjoyment I switched her role from its proper one since she wouldnt have appeared if I hadnt and turned into a character for Kelly to play instead. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, that I twisted slightly different to the one that I did for Sabrina. For another example: Kasumi (Kelly) and Yukito (Ethan) had crushes on one another. And Emiri (Abby) and Asuka (Tommy) were border line crushing. Although that last one would never happen.**

**Anyway; please review. Would love to hear what you thought of this.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 09/11/2010 at 03:04am_


	17. Mackerel Mayhem

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Didn't do this episode on my Phoenix Series but I decided to give it a go this time round; enjoy_

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except my OCs and anything unrecognizable_

* * *

**Mackerel Mayhem**

* * *

Abby grinned as she and Tori walked arm in arm, through the crowded streets of Reefside back towards the Cybercafe; it had been almost 2 weeks since the bonfire on the beach, which meant almost two weeks since they had last seen each other let alone hang out like they used to "So hows life at the academy?" the White ranger asked, as the two girls weaved between the crowd.

"Eh," Tori shrugged "Its going okay...the students are really improving,"

"Hows Cam and Sensei?" Abby asked, having not talked to her cousin and uncle in a while

Tori smiled "They miss you" she stated honestly "Cam often complains why the students couldnt be has hyper as you, I think he misses you bouncing all over the place and him shouting at you to calm down"

"Knew he would!" Abby grinned "Im contagious!"

The blonde nodded "That you are, Abs" she grinned

They finally reached the Cyberspace; only to crash into Kira who was excitedly running in the opposite direction towards the doors, looking for her friends "Im sorry..." the dirty blonde started, before trailing off when she saw it was Abby she had crashed into "Abby!" she grinned "Guess what?"

"What?" the White ranger asked, as she pushed herself to her feet and turned to help Tori up "Ki, this is my best friend Tori" she smiled at the surfer "Tor, this is Kira...my Reefside best friend"

The two girls smiled at each other "Hi," they nodded at one another and smiled.

"So, what's the good news?" Abby asked, turning back to Kira

The Yellow ranger grinned happily "Come on...lets find the guys, I can tell you all together" and she led the way into the Cybercafe. They quickly located Connor and Ethan and waited for the news that seemed to be making Kira jump for joy "Look! I got it!" she gushed

"Its not contagious, is it?" Connor teased

Ethan chuckled

Tori looked towards Abby as the 19-year-old shook her head at the red ranger

"Funny!" Kira responded

Connor grinned "Sorry, what is it?"

"I applied for an internship with Channel Three," Kira explained "and im in!"

Ethan gaped "That's awesome!" he grinned "Tons of kids at school applied for that"

"But they only accepted two this semester," Kira explained "and guess what show I will be working on"

Abby looked expectant "Which show?"

"The Funky Fisherman" the Ptera ranger answered

The White ranger frowned "The Funky Fisherman?" she questioned

"You don't know the Funky Fisherman?" Ethan asked "Are you for real? That's my favourite show!"

Connor frowned in his direction

"You know, when I was a kid" the Blue ranger added quickly

"Uh-huh..." Abby nodded

Tori frowned "That show freaks me out," she stated patting Abby's shoulder "My little sister used to watch it, the fish Marty the Mackerel; freaky!"

"Wow," Abby smirked "and it takes alot to freak you out"

"I was a kid!" Tori pouted "Give me a break"

The White ranger grinned before turning to Ethan who had started singing "Dude, unless you want a smack across the head, you'll quit that right now"

"Sorry," Ethan mumbled "Its catchy"

Connor and Abby exchanged looks before Kira spoke once more

"Yeah, I gotta get down to the station" the Yellow ranger stated, looking at Ethan like he had lost it "See ya"

"Good luck" Abby called after her friend, before turning to Tori "Come on, I want you to meet Hayley" she waved at the guys and pulled the blonde surfer over towards the bar.

_-Scene-_

Tori grinned across at Abby who lay flat on her surfboard beside her, it had been the first time in months that they had gone surfing together and it was actually nice to be back in the water with a friend who could actually keep up with her. Shane and Dustin could only do so much on a surfboard, Hunter was always too busy to hang out; not that she expected him too and Blake was out of town on tour with Factory Blue. She could have asked Cyber Cam if he wanted to, but he had sadly been disabled after they had given up being Rangers; Cam didnt see the point in a cyber replica if Ninja Ops wasnt gonna be used anymore. So several months after the Ninja legacy had ended it had be been...bye-bye Cyber Cam.

"Heads up!" Abby's voice cut through the blonde's thoughts as a huge wave curled ahead of them "Race you back to shore!" she grinned

"You're on!" Tori nodded

And the two pushed themselves onto their knees before up onto the feet, as they surfed the wave with ease, looping over one another as the wave curled over above them, performing tricks and just having a load of fun with one another. As she weaved across the surface of the curling wave, Abby smiled at how free she felt. She hadnt had this much fun with Tori in weeks. The last time she had surfed had been months ago; back when she was a Ninja ranger. She had been a Dino Ranger for a couple of months now but it was seemingly hard to connect with them because neither of them were as active as she was. Soccer was an active sport...but it wasnt classed as an extreme sport, and she was an extreme sport 'Adrenaline Junkie' what was she gonna do with Soccer?

Of course she had a slight connection with Kira because the present day Yellow ranger liked to sing; but that was it. She hadnt even sung one song with Kira yet...but come this Friday she would show Reefside that she could sing like the best of them. She smiled at the thought of getting up on stage and singing like there was no tomorrow. _I wonder what song we'll choose?_ she wondered; before shrieking as she jumped and toppled off her board and into the swell as her morpher beeped and startled her. When she re-surfaced, Kira's voice drifted over the comms link.

"_Guys, we have a problem"_

Spurting water from her mouth Abby grumbled under her breath "Yes, we do!" she muttered, getting to her feet and snatching her board up as she trudged onto the sand, to the spot where Tori was grinning manically.

_-Scene-_

"This could be the end of the one of the most popular shows ever made!" Ethan stated, as Abby was the last of the Dino Rangers to enter the Dino Lab, after Kira's call. She was dressed in her usual clothing from that morning, the only difference being her hair was damp and clinging to her face and neck.

Connor frowned "Where've you been?" he asked curiously

"I was surfing," Abby answered "But ended up taking a dip, when you called in the distress call Kira!" she turned her pointed look onto the Ptera ranger "Any particular reason you decided to knock me off my board?"

Kira frowned and pointed at the object in the middle of the room, which was covered by a black blanket

The White ranger edged closer and picked up the front of the blanket as a man's face appeared in her line of vision "Oh..." she trailed, dropping the blanket and looking back at her friends "someone want to explain to me why you have a man dressed as a fisherman inside a TV, sitting in the middle of the Dino Lab?" she questioned

"Elsa zapped her energy beam at Marty the Mackerel," Kira started to explain "she hit the TV screen and the beam bounced off and hit the Funky Fisherman and he became trapped"

Abby grinned "Basic science" she nodded "Reflective surfaces bounce energy and light off of them and the rebound onto just about anything in the vicinity."

Dr. O nodded before he edged forward and spoke to the TV "Are you alright in there?" he asked

"Am I alright?" came a muffled voice "Do I look alright? Im six inches tall!"

Abby scoffed "Been there!" she mumured, remembering back to when she had been swapped with Sensei in his Guniea pig form. She noticed the confused looks she was getting "Don't ask!" she shook her head

"People are so different on TV, than they are in person!" Kira complained, put off by the attitude of the Funky Fisherman

"Who are you?" the Funky Fisherman questioned "Where am I? I cant see a thing!" he continued to complain

"What do you think they wanted with Marty the Mackerel in the first place?" Connor voiced a good question, as Abby tapped the glass of the TV through the blanket, to get the Fisherman to shut up whining.

Ethan shrugged "Sushi?" he suggested

Kira rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Suddenly the computer beeped and the team turned to find a fish monster attacking downtown "There's your answer," Hayley told Connor

"I smell something fishy, alright," Tommy nodded "Hayley, see if you can figure out a way to get our friend back to normal"

The red head nodded

"We'll see if we can net the big fish!" the Black ranger added to the others

Abby groaned "But I hate fishing!" she whined

_-Scene-_

Arriving downtown, the four Rangers managed to get there just in time to see Cassidy and Devin disappear.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Tommy asked, pulling back as the others fell into formation

"Ready!" Connor nodded

They readied their morphers

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

They morphed

"Something fishy's going on!" Connor stated, as the five of them re-grouped and faced off against the monster

The fish monster turned in their direction "You wont get a line on me" he squeaked

"We're gonna scale back your operation" Ethan said, pointing at the monster

"Not 'till I've got my lemons," the monster retorted

"We'll filler you!" Kira retorted

Abby nodded "and your lame fishy jokes!" she added

"Not before you taste my tuna surprise!" the monster growled, firing several tuna fish at the rangers, causing sparks to fly. Connor tumbled out of the smoke and fired his Thundermax laser at the Tuna fish that continued to spurt at him, before he responded with more lasers that hit the monster square in the mouth.

"I never did like fish!" he stated, twirling his later and placing it back on his waist

Suddenly the monster retorted by throwing out his fishing hook and catching it on the back of Kira who he pulled into the air, Abby gasped "Kira!" she called, jumping into the air and catching her friend's legs. _Great! Now who's gonna save me?_ just then she felt someone tug on her foot and glanced down to see Ethan had caught her legs and was attempting to pull her back, Connor caught the Blue rangers as Tommy caught Connor's.

"Oh...now this is a big one!" the monster squeaked, before dropping them back to the ground. While the others recovered the monster pulled back on the pole, and Kira was lifted back into the air "Now I've got you!"

"Abby!" Kira called out, and as the White Ranger made a swipe for her friend she missed

Abby gasped "Ethan!" she yelled towards the Blue ranger, who jumped up and grabbed ahold of his friend, who in turn caught Abby who had scrambled back to her feet and latched onto Connor who latched onto Tommy. As the others complained Abby clenched her eyes closed and a '_pop_' echoed throughout the area as the line snapped and the Rangers disappeared, only to reappear rolling across the ground a few feet away "I hate fish!" she stated, rolling to her feet "Doesnt anyone realize im a vegeterian?"

"My water pole is busted!" the monster growled, as the Rangers re-grouped "But don't worry I'll be back and ready for another attack!"

And he disappeared in a wash over

_-Scene-_

"The energy Marty the Mackerel was using," Hayley explained, once the Rangers had returned to the base "to capture people for his bait jar, is the same that was used to put the funny fisherman here in the TV" and she tapped the top of the box, which was still hidden

"Thats Funky Fisherman!" the man retroted

Hayley rolled her eyes "Whatever" she turned back to the Rangers "all you have to do is get him to aim his ray at the monitor; reflect it with this reversal shield -" she held out a black and gold device. Tommy nodded and took it, thanking her in the process.

"What about Marty?" Kira asked

"He's still in the mad Mackerel somewhere," Hayley answered "the only way to save him, is to destroy the genorandomizer's configuration!"

The rangers nodded

"WHERE IS THAT FISH!" the Funky Fisherman suddenly yelled "I heard that! That two-faced fished freak, deserves to suffer for every bit of misery he has caused me"

Abby frowned "Hey!" she responded, tapping the glass "Does that freak you out? I hope so...cause im gonna keep doing it if you don't shut up!"

"Besides, that 'freak' made you a star" Ethan pointed out

Kira nodded "and more importantly, he's your friend" she added "or don't you know what that word means anymore?"

The Fisherman fell silent

"You may not deserve it," Tommy spoke "but you're about to get a second chance"

Abby tapped the glass again "So keep the trap shut...or you'll permenantly become a TV idol"

"Lets go guys!" Tommy commanded

The White ranger pulled back from the TV and fell into formation with the others "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

_-Scene-_

"Oh yes! Come to papa!" the fish yelled as he pulled on his new line, pulling another civillian into his bait jar "Another one! A new record! This new pole is top of the line - get it? Line!"

The rangers had arrived "There he is!" Connor shouted, Tommy on his ATV has he had the TV with the Funky Fisherman on the back of it

"Okay guys, lets get into positions!" Tommy ordered

The Rangers took off to face off against the monster from the side.

"Lets get us a fish!" Connor stated, selecting his weapon "Time to gut this fish!"

Abby cringed "Ew!" but she followed her friends into battle nonetheless; it was useless at first, as they surrounded him but still managed to end up on the floor. Rolling onto her back, the White ranger deflected an attack from the monster as she kicked him in the cut before slashing across his stomach with her Thundermax sabre "Back off Flounder!" she snapped, watching the monster fly back away from her but he landed on his feet and complained.

Getting back to their feet the rangers aimed their lasers at the monster and fired...several times, before the monster called for them to stop

"Now what?" Abby frowned

"Stop of the bait is fish paste!" the monster cackled

The Rangers hesitated "We've got to get bait jar!" Tommy stated the obvous

"You're all fish food!" the monster yelled, firing more Tuna fish at them and sending them flipping over from the blast and onto the floor "You dont stand a chance!" he taunted, walking forward.

Connor and Abby hesitantly pushed themselves back as the monster continued to stalk towards them,

"Back off!" Ethan ordered

He didnt.

"Marty..." Kira tried "are you in there?"

"Marty's not here anymore!" the monster retorted

Next was Tommy "Give me your best shot!" he commanded

"Sure!" the monster answered, turning on the Black ranger and he fired his laser; thinking fast Tommy pulled up the reflector shield and deflected the beam back at the TV on his ATV. There was a minor spark and the Funky Fisherman reappeared in the midst of the battle. With the monster distracted, Kira jumped into the air, kicked the bait jar as it hit the ground and broke freeing all the captured people. Including Cassidy and Devin.

"Yeah!" the rangers congratulated their team-mate as the monster took off

"We know what to do!" Connor grinned

Summoning the weapons the Rangers created the Z-rex Blaster with the addition of Tommy's weapon also "Ready..."

"Im swimming up stream!"

"...FIRE!"

The energy blast soared through the air and hit the mackerel. The blast ripped through the monster and destroyed him; after the explosion cleared it revealed a slightly confused Marty stumbling around. The man turned in the Rangers direction and smiled. "Funky?" he asked, hopefully.

The Funky Fisherman rushed towards his co-worker "Marty, why do I get the stranges feeling that I owe you and apology" he stated

"I dunno," Marty answered "But I do feel like a Tuna sandwhich"

Funky the Fisherman chuckled "Come on...my treat" and the two walked off, leaving the Rangers to watch them go.

_-Scene-_

The end of the day found, Abby, Connor, Ethan and Kira standing around at the break table in the studio of the Funky Fisherman. The fisherman and Marty were at the moment dancing around the room singing 'Happy Fish' as the Rangers watched them with grins on their faces. Granted she had never seen an episode of the show, Abby had to admit it was pretty fun and she found herself jumping around with the two cartoon characters.

"Happy Fish...happy fish..." she giggled, clapping her hands as she bounced on her feet

Ethan grinned at her "This stuff is classic" he smiled

"Yeah, the Funky Fisherman even complimented my last coffee run," Kira smiled

Connor turned to her "so your glad you didnt quit?" he asked

"Yeah," she nodded

"...Happy Fish...Happy...Happy Fish!" Abby continued to sing

Kira grinned "You know things do get better if you stick with them!" she nodded

Coming through the dancing of the two characters was Devin carrying the video tapes from the set, he approached the group of four.

"Hey, you sticking with the job too?" Kira asked him

He nodded "Yeah. Plus Cassidy promised to forgive me if these tapes of the Yellow ranger were any good"

The team of four's eyes widened at his words

"I can't wait to see them," Devin gushed, unaware of Abby rounding the table behind him "Their gonna be great -" he cut off as the White ranger brushed against him accidentally knocking him too hard, and sending the tapes into a bowl of fruit punch "Oh!" he exclaimed

Connor, Kira and Ethan turned quickly to their friend

"Oh im so sorry!" Abby said quickly "Im such a clutz when im hyper..." she started to hum the words 'Happy Fish' over again and bounce back and forth on her feet.

Kira smiled "The only thing on those tapes is fruit punch," she pointed out

Devin grabbed the tapes and stalked off complaining all about the tapes; the Rangers meanwhile turned to Abby who grinned

"HAPPY FISH!" she exclaimed

The others laughed at her innocent nature even if she was on 19-years-old.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha...I do love writing Abby. She is so fun...but who hasnt had a catchy phrase like 'Happy Fish' that you've just had to repeat in a silly voice and bounce around the room too? I know I have, do it just about everyday actually. Its fun. You should try it if you havent...see if you smile. :D**

**Im off to bed. G'night.**

**Review pretty please**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 10/11/2010 at 02:40am_


	18. The White Redemption

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_For some reason nothing seems to be going right for me. Fanfiction has been messing up on me alot lately, and I don't think I am the only one. But my PM's and all my alerts have been disabled and even though I switch them back they keep changing back on their own, which is quite annoying if I do say so myself. And now it would see that all my chapters for this series that I have already written and posted have been deleted off my memory stick. So far, nothing is going well._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OCs and anything unrecognizable._

* * *

**The White Redemption**

* * *

Abby smiled as she watched Kira looked over the lyrics in front of her "Its an old song," she explained "I wrote it a few years ago..."

"Its brilliant!" Kira interrupted "I really think we should play it here on Friday, everyone's gonna love it"

The White ranger grinned, as Connor joined them "Hey,"

"Hey," he nodded "What's this?" he asked, reaching for the notepad from Kira and read the first few lines "You wrote this?" he asked, looking up at Abby. The 19-year-old nodded "Its really good. You singing it on Friday?"

"Kira thinks we should," Abby stated "But I don't -"

"Well I think you should," Connor agreed, reading through the entire song "Its really good. I didnt know you wrote songs?"

Abby shrugged "Its not a great passion of mine, but I do sing...so a singer needs songs; I honestly don't think im _that_ good at writing them to be honest"

"Well, this proves that you are" Kira smiled, taking the notepad back from Connor, and handing it back to Abby "Its settled, we're singing that on Friday. You can come over tonight, if you want, we can work on the music"

The White ranger grinned "Sounds fun!"

Suddenly, a tray went skidding across the ground, stopping by their feet, and the three teens looked down to see Ethan splayed out before them, his hands reaching across the ground towards a tray of drinks he clearly failed to save.

"Clean up on aisle five," Connor teased

"Yeah, since when do you work here?" Kira asked, holding back a laugh as she watched the Tricera Ranger get to hisknees and start picking up the plastic cups; thankfully.

"Hayley's been really short handed since Trent quit," Ethan explained "Im just trying to help her out"

Connor scoffed "Yeah, I guess kicking out butts is keeping Trent busy these days,"

"No doubt," Ethan agreed

Abby sighed "I hate to admit it but I think you guys were right," she looked down "Maybe there is anymore good left in Trent!"

Connor, Ethan and Kira exchanged looks, they never thought they would have heard Abby admit the defeat of Trent truly being evil. Because she had held his sleeve and defended him as much as Kira had against the two boys for sometime now.

Just then their morphers beeped _"Come in Rangers! I need you over at the city centre, right away!"_

"Lets go!" the four teens stated, as they exchanged looks and took off

"Over there!" Kira pointed, rounding a container and falling into formation

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

They were off

_-Scene-_

"Alright creep!" Connor yelled, making himself and his team known, as they rounded the corner to deal with their new threat - Copyotter "We're takiing you down!"

The monster cackled "Oh yeah, says who?"

"The Power Rangers, clearly!" Abby retorted, before frowning as she looked the monster over "Okay...what is that supposed to be?"

"The name's Copyotter! And here's a pepper for you!" it shouted, launching a huge version of the green vegtable at the Rangers. Kira instinctively summoned her Thundermax Sabre, swung it at the projectile and sent it right back like a baseball. It hit the monster and exploded.

"Sorry, i'm not supposed to have too many spicy foods," Kira stated "Thanks anyway"

"Then how about some seafood!" Copyotter yelled, producing a shell and launching it at the Rangers

Abby shook her head "No thanks...im a Vegetarian!"

"This is what I call shell-shock!" the monster shouted. Weilding their Thundermax Sabres, Connor, Ethan, Kira and Abby managed to knock their shells away "You'll pay for that!" the monster growled.

"Tricera Shield!" Ethan called, summoning his Power Weapon

The monster cackled again "That's exactly what I was looking for!" and the machine on the centre of his chest started to glow a bright purple "Now for my secret weapon! Copy!" there was a slight pause before Ethan's Tricera shield appeared in the monsters hand.

"No way!" Ethan exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief, before a blast of energy hit him in the stomach

The other Rangers gasped as Abby knelt down beside the fallen Blue Ranger "Are you okay?" she asked, helping him back to his feet

"I think so," he nodded "But how?"

Connor clenched his hands into fists and stepped forward "Now its on!" he stated, and he along with Kira stepped forward, summoned their Power Weapons "Tyranno Staff!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"I dont think -" Abby started, but was cut off as the monster copied their weapons and used them against the two "- idea..." she finished, rolling her eyes beneath her helmet she and Ethan proceeded to help the other two up "You just seen him copy Ethan's weapon, what persuaded you to think he wouldnt do the same to you?"

Connor shrugged sheepishly

"What more could he possibly want?" Kira asked

"Copy!" the monster yelled, and when it spoke next, it sounded like Kira "Hi! Im the Yellow Ranger! Arent I cute?"

Connor snickered

"Oh, that's cold" Ethan commented

"My voice!" Kira gasped

Abby stepped up in front of her friends "That's enough!" she stated

The monster nodded mockingly "I agree! I have more important things to copy!" and he took off

"How are we gonna beat this guy?" Ethan questioned

Abby looked over her shoulder "That's part B of the plan..."

"What's part A?" Connor asked

"We find him!" the White ranger answered

The others nodded "Right!" and they took off in the same direction the monster had gone.

_-Scene-_

"The signals coming from right around..." Ethan spoke, as he and the others dismounted their Raptor Cycles near the wooded area of Reefside "Here!"

Connor looked around "Where is he?" he frowned

"Looking for me?" Copyotter asked, jumping out in front of the Rangers "I was out picking peppers!" and a series of projectiles were launched at the rangers, taking them by surprise. The peppers exploded and sent the four teens to the ground.

Abby groaned "Man, this is what happens when you play with your food..." she complained, getting to her feet along with the others

"Careful," Ethan warned "Remember he can copy our weapons!"

"Then how do you suggest we fight him?" the White ranger inquired

Connor suddenly clapped his hands "We close the head of the Z-Rex Blaster, he makes a copy, fires it - it explodes!"

"Sneaky," Ethan grinned "I like it"

Abby frowned _Why do I get the feeling this plan is going to fail?_ But before she had the chance to voice her opinions they others had summoned their Power weapons. Following suit, they created the Z-Rex blaster and waited for the monster to copy it. However, the plan turned sour when the monster re-opened the head of the Z-Rex blaster and fired it. The blast hit the Rangers hard and knocked them through the air and into a near-by lake.

Watching from not that far away, Trent stood near the edge of the lake and rubbed his hands together in anticipation "So I guess I get to fight the winner!" he smirked, before a green light opened behind him and a scaly claw seeped out, latched onto his shoulder and pulled him backwards into the swirling depths, before the Invisiportal closed.

Meanwhile, in the lake, the other Rangers stood up in the water and Copyotter readied the Z-Rex blaster for another ound

"Alright, I can blast you again!" the Monster yelled

"I don't think so!" Tommy cried, as he run into the fight, his Brachio Staff in hand

Copyotter frowned "another one?"

"Brachio Staff!" he yelled "Blade strike!" and he smashed the tip of his weapon into the ground and sent a shockwave of energy forward, knocking the Copyotter away. When he was sure the monster was down, he run back to the others and helped them out of the lake.

Abby groaned "Dr. O...for someone who's incredibly smart," she said "You can be incredibly thick sometimes"

Tommy frowned but before he could ask her to elaborate on what she meant, he turned to see the monster getting to his feet, a copy of the Brachio Staff in his hand "What the -" he was cut off as his own attack was reflected back onto him, and he along with the other Rangers were sent flying into the water once more.

"How glad am I that i'm a surfer!" Abby complained, pushing herself up onto her hands, as her arms quivered under the pressure.

_-Scene-_

The Rangers were down...and Copyotter towered over them "How does the dirt taste?" he asked, before a loud noise reached their senses "Huh?"

A white light blasted the monster aside and Trent appeared, morphed and flying through the air on his White Dino ATV. He landed on the otherside of the creature, and dismounted his bike "You look like you could use a little help," he stated, as the Rangers pushed themselves to their feet. He pulled out his Drago Sword and sped forward, attacking the monster, leaping through the air in an attempt to attack the monster head on. Unfortunately, his own attack was reflected back at him and the two crashed the ground. Running at superspeed and striking him several times with a copy of his own weapon.

The others watched in confusion at the sudden turn of events.

"Who's side is he on now?" Ethan frowned

Abby shrugged "Dunno," she mumured, realizing that this scene was somewhat familiar. Except last time it had been Hunter and Blake who had attaked one of Lothor's monsters in re-payment of Tori helping Blake. That day he had used her to find the Ninja Ops. The only difference between then and now...it seemed Trent was on their side.

"Is that all you got?" Copyotter taunted, steping closer to the down Drago Ranger

"Actually? No!" and he got back to his feet "Super Dino Mode!"

And his suit changed before their very eyes "He's got a Super Dino Mode!" Connor exclaimed

"And I like it!" Trent grinned

Abby shrugged "at least his spikes arent electric blue! If they were...we were gonna have a long chat!"

"Bye, now" the monster chuckled, as he fired lasers at Trent, who remained unphazed by the action. Turning to run off, the monster was surprised to find Trent come flying out of the smoke and collide into him.

"We're not done, yet!" Trent yelled, slamming into him and driving him backwards, smashing him into a tree

"But I thought we were on the same side!" Copyotter whined

Abby frowned "Whoa! Deja Vu!" she muttered, her mind flashing back to the same event with Hunter, Blake and the monster from last year. That's what the frog had said.

"Not anymore!" Trent stated, blasting the monster with blue lightening that caused it to explode. He grinned and turned to walk away

Kira frowned "Trent?" she asked

Abby placed her hand on her friends shoulder and squeezed it supportingly, despite this mornings conversation between them at the Cyberspace, she could see it hurt Kira to even imagine that there was no good left in Trent.

With the Copyotter destroyed, black clouds appeared in the sky as purple rain pelted down onto the rangers and the monster instantly grew bigger. The Rangers groaned as they glanced up to see the monster towering over them and seconds later the Brachio Zord lumbered into view, releasing the Bio-Zords near by. Casting a suspicious glance in Trent's direction the four other Rangers took to their Zords and formed the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"I know you can take this guy!" Tommy encouraged them, before he was attacked by Zeltrax. The Black ranger rolled across the forest floor and landed on his back, glaring up at the robotic second-in-command "You again!"

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," Zeltrax growled, his fingers twitching on the hilt of his sword in anticipation. He raised his weapon, but the inital attack was blocked before it could connect with the Black Ranger.

Trent stood over Tommy "Get back Zeltrax!" he ordered

"You!" Zeltrax cried, angrily

"What's going on?" Tommy asked in confusion, as he watched Trent and Zeltrax fight ahead of him. The White ranger ducked behind a tree when Zeltrax fired green lightening at him "Okay, now Im really confused!"

But before Trent knew anything different, Zeltrax was in front of him and knocking him back with a powerful slash of his sword. He landed at Dr. O's feet, as Tommy jumped to his feet, still confused, but did what he did best. He jumped straight into battle with Zeltrax, only to be countered and sent back to the floor. The small fight left Trent with enough time to recover and double back in for another attack, as Tommy hit the ground the White attacked once more. Mid-way, Tommy managed to get back to his feet as he and Trent double teamed the robotic second-in-command and soon Zeltrax was on the ground.

"You will pay dearly for that, traitor!" Zeltrax growled, pointing at Trent before disappearing in a flash of green

Trent sighed and turned to his teacher "You okay?" he asked

"What do you want?"

"Power Down!" Trent announced, returning to his civillian form and taking a step forward

"Whoa, stop right there!"

"Dr. Oliver, you gotta listen to me"

_-Scene-_

"Anyone know why Dr. Oliver wanted us to meet him here?" Ethan asked, as he lowered the Dino Jaw and the door to the underground cave opened

Connor shrugged "He said something about a big surprise,"

The door lifted completely and their surpise was presented to them as Trent stood on the otherside, immedately the Rangers fell defensive "How'd you get in here?" Abby asked

Tommy appeared spinning around in his computer chair to face them "I let him in," he answered

"What?" Connor exclaimed, as he joined the black ranger on the otherside of the room "But he's -"

"On our side," Tommy finished

"Why should we believe him now?" Ethan asked

Tommy sighed "Because he saved my life"

Kira stepped forward "Is that true?" she asked

"Yeah," Trent nodded, "im in control of the Dino Gem now, I wanna use it to fight with you"

"I wouldnt have brought him here if I didnt think he was telling the truth," Tommy informed them "But only you can decide whether or not you trust him"

Abby looked thoughtful "Well, if Dr. O's down with it, then I guess im onboard" he nodded

Trent smiled at her, before turning to Kira "Look, I know I got alot to make up for," he sighed "But I promise, this time I wont let you down"

"I guess everyone deserves a second chance," the Yellow ranger acknowledged the fact

It was down to Connor and Ethan now "I guess we have no choice," Ethan shrugged, "Majority rules, right? And besides, its three against two" he pointed out

Connor shrugged "Whatever"

"Hey," Kira suddenly perked up "Isnt there a rule that says newbie Rangers have to wash all the Zords?"

The others blinked in response and stared at her, before Abby grinned "Hey, I forgot that rule!" she snickeed

"The Zords?" Trent frowned "But their gigantic!"

He was passed a bucket of cleaning supplies

"Yup," Connor nodded

Ethan pushed him in the direction of the Zord bay "So, you best get to work"

"Okay..." Trent sighed as he walked off, as the others laughed at his expense behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Not much to say; off to bed. Night all. Rememberance day tomorrow...2 minute silence at 11:00am. Don't forget. Remember those who died in World War 1, they died for us, lets show them our respect by showing that we will never forget them and what they did for us.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 11/11/2010 at 01:40am_


	19. The Shield of Triumph

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Thank you too _Jeremy Shane, Taeniaea, kAsS3695, Razmend, SweetInsomina, Snake Screamer, DJ Scales, Comet Warrior, Dark Yellow Dino, RAWR the Green Ranger and Iron-Mantis_ for their reviews some since the beginning of this story others now and again. Either way you're the best._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OCs and anything unrecognizable_

* * *

**The Shield of Triumph**

* * *

"Someone looks pretty happy today," Abby smiled as she entered Cyberspace, her white and electric blue Shoulder bag resting comfortably on her shoulder and under her arms she carried a pile of text books and a writing pad. As she got closer to the bar she took her usual seat and placed the items in her arms on the surface. Hayley looked up from the glass she had been cleaning and nodded a smile coming to her face.

"Oh, hey," she smiled "Its just good to have Trent back," and she glanced back to the place where Trent was waiting tables

Abby nodded; placing her bag on the floor beside her stool "Yeah, with the new attitude adjustment he seems almost likeable" she smirked

"I heard that," Trent announced, as he walked up and handed the empty glasses to Hayley "Two more Cyber-berry Blasts, please"

"Coming right up," Hayley smiled, heading off to make them

The 19-year-old turned to her White ranger counterpart "So, how's it going?" she asked

"Fantastic!" he grinned "I feel like a new man"

"We're just glad to have the old man back," Abby told him "You're one of us now. No more secrets"

Trent nodded "You're right," he smiled as Hayley returned with the order he had just put in, he thanked her and walked off. In his mind remembering the promise he had made to his father "No more secrets..." he murmured, glancing back at Abby who was checking the messages on her phone, before she was joined by Kira, Ethan and Connor who had finally arrived. The four of them soon moved off to a nearby table to finish their respective homework and the two girls started talking about lyrics and music.

_-Scene-_

'_The founder of the Psychoanalyitic and Psychodynamic approach was Sigmund Freud. This school of thought emphasized the influence of the unconscious mind on behaviour. Freud believed that the human mind was composed of three elements: the id, the ego and the superego...'_

Abby groaned as she scribbled down the first sentance of her new essay; she had been giving the essay over a week ago and had one week left to finish it, but due to her Ranger schedule and Ninja trainings she was finding it difficult to keep on top of her school work and therefore had asked her professor for an extension on the essay, making it a 3 week paper. So she was using whatever downtown she had to try and write up her first draft. Thats all her professor expected off her was a first draft something he could look over quickly, comment on and hand back to her for further anaylsing and tweaking. Then when she had finished the second time she could hand in her final copy.

'_Sigmund Freud was born May 6, 1856 and died September 23, 1939. When he was young, Sigmund Freud's family moved from Frieburg, Moravia to Vienna where he spent most of his life. His parents tuaght him at home before entering him into Spurling Gymnasium, where he was first in his class and graduated Summa cum Laude. His theories of the Psychosexual stages, the unconscious, and dream symbolism remains a popular topic among both psychologists and laypersons, despite the fact that his work is viewed with skepticism by many today'_

The White ranger blinked, as she looked up from her work for the first time in over an hour, and rubbed her wrist as she dropped her pen onto her notepad. Around her sat Kira, who was writing lyrics down in her own notepad, Ethan who was, as usual, playing on his computer...but this time it seemed he wasnt playing some game and Connor who had abandoned his work and was staring across the Cybercafe at a young teen with messy light brown hair and hazel eyes, he was holding a soccer ball in his hands, and was just getting up from his table a backpack over his shoulder and was immediately surrounded by adoring girls that made the Red ranger frown.

"What's his deal?" Connor asked

Kira, Ethan and Abby looked up from their work and across the room, to the boy who was heading in their direction; but was stopped by Cassidy, who was holding a microphone and Devin with his trusty camera.

"Alexi Poporof. Exchange student, soccer genius" Cassidy grinned "So, what do you think of the soccer team here at Reefside?"

Alexi looked at her, then at the camera, and seemed to hesitate nervously.

"And do you think we have a shot at the Superbowl?" Cassidyed asked again,

"Um, Cass, they don't have a Superbowl," Devin corrected her "Its called a World Cup!"

The Blonde groaned "Cup, Bowl, whatever!" and she turned back to Alexi "So, what do you think?"

"No, sorry, can't speak now," he shook his head and walked off.

The blonde's mouth fell open as she turned to Devin

"Okay, what's with that?" Connor asked "She's never cared about soccer before. At least, she's never wanted to interview me"

Kira grinned "Someone's looking a little more green that red" she teased

"Im not jealous," Connor stated "It's just...if he's that good, he should be on our club team" he moved to get out of his seat "Im gonna go see if he's joined up with anyone" and he hurried off after the exchange student.

Abby watched him go, before shaking her head "Jealous" she mumured, turning back to her essay

"So jealous," Ethan agreed

_-Scene-_

Later that day, after finishing up most of her essay, Abby returned home to Blue Bay Harbour to drop off her college things and ready herself for her hourly walk with Buddy. She dropped her shoulder bag and books off in her room before strapping on her Blade skates as she smiled at the now 1-year-old retriever who stood paitently beside her happily wagging his tail as he watched his mistress prepare herself for their run around outside and in the park "Almost done, buddy" she smiled scratching the back of his ears, before she strapped down the last of the secure straps on her skates. She then skated to the door leading to the loft and grabbed the lead and leash from the wall hook, clipped them onto Buddy's collar and descended into the store "Be back soon, Kel" she called, as Buddy took off at a run and she skated alongside him.

The sun shone brightly in the afternoon sky, as she skated alongside her faithful dog towards the central park where they usually spent their afternoons together. The Golden retriever had become such a huge part of her life since her father had given it to him for her birthday last year and she didnt know how she would spend her afternoons if he wasnt there with her. They did just about everything, she taught him tricks, how to play hide and seek, follow the leader, find the treat and much more. He was her special Ninja dog, he made her laugh, smile, made her feel safe, he was like Tori, Kira and Kelly. He was her best friend.

Reaching the park; they reached the lake and she let him off the leash and watched as he bolted towards an oak tree barking at a squirrel that jumped in fright and scurried up the nearest tree "Buddy!" she scolded, as he whimpered and returned to her side "No scaring the squirrels!" she told him, patting his head and kneeling on the ground so she was eye-to-eye with him "Remember the rules? I bring you the park, if you don't chase people and squirells away. Its cruel"

The dog barked and jumped up to lick her face, she laughed and fell backwards as the dog continued to lick her face. Finally managing to push him off of her, she sat back up and watched as he lay on the ground beside her; positioning herself on her stomach she leaned on her hands, her nose touching his as they stared at one another. She smiled; as he raised his paw and placed it on her forehead as it slid onto the grass messing up her hair "Hey!" she complained, earning a bark from him. She laughed again. "Okay...ready?"

At these words, Buddy jumped up, his hind quarters hovered in the air as his tail wagged back and forth happily as his front paws rested on the ground and he looked ready to pounce. He was ready to play.

"Ready..." she repeated steadily "...GO!"

And snatching up a fallen stick beside her she threw it as hard as she could across the park and watched as the pup took off at top speed to retrieve the item his owner had just thrown. Abby smiled as she watched him, but the joy ended quickly; as Abby threw the stick for the 4th time, before groaning as her head filled with a sharp pain. _What the hell?_ she wondered, pressing her hand to her temple and whimpered in pain _What's happening?_

**You're help is needed, Abigail**

_Takara?_ the White ranger thought, seeing as she was too afraid to open her mouth, knowing she would scream and draw attention to herself if she did _What's happening? Where is my help needed?_

**You need to find it...before it is lost forever...**

_Find what?_

There wasnt an answer; but the pain was growing stronger and it was seriously starting to hurt her; suddenly she gasped, as she felt herself falling, before looking up as a large golden shield shimmered into view of her minds' eye _Whoa_...she thought, staring at the object in awe, before a Ranger appeared in her line of vision, they grabbed the shield and the light started to disappear _Connor?_ she frowned, noticing the Ranger was clad in Red gear.

**You must help the Red Dino Ranger find the Shield of Triumph**

With a sharp gasp, Abby was pulled out of the fantasy world and the pain disappeared instantly from her head, as if it had never been there at all. She yelped, as she staggered forward and fell to the ground with a thump. Her eyes were closed and she was having a hard time trying to get back to her feet. She suddenly felt a nudge in her hand and her eyes snapped open to see Buddy standing over her; looking expectant the stick she had thrown for him, lay aimlessly in front of her hand.

Seeing that his mistress was awake, Buddy barked happily and started jumping around before pushing the stick towards her ready for another round. She smiled and pushed herself up slowly, grabbing the stick and throwing it once more for her baby. This time, however, it wasnt far seeing as she didnt have much energy anymore. "If I ever see Takara again...remind me to tell her, that these messages, although helpful are down right painful!" she groaned, raising her hand to her head, just as her morpher beeped and Tommy's voice was heard.

"_Abby, we need you back at the lab"_

The White ranger sighed "Yeah" she nodded distractedly "Im on my way"

And when Buddy returned she snapped the lead onto his leash and returned him to Storm Charges, before she returned to Reefside. Still recovering from the message, Takara had given her.

_-Scene-_

"...my sensors show me some kind of cloned energy force," Tommy said, spinning around in his chair, just as Abby entered the Lab "It's probably not even a living being at all"

Connor frowned "How is that even possible?" he asked

"Im not sure," Tommy answered

"He may not be real," Ethan muttered "but his kick sure felt real"

"I never said he wasnt real," the Black ranger pointed out "but he's a threat, all right"

Abby frowned "Who's a threat?" she asked

The other rangers jumped and turned to her, having not noticed her until she spoke "We have _another_ White ranger, on our hands" Kira told her

"What?" Abby demanded "You're telling me we have another colour-stealing Ranger to deal with? How is this possible? I often question how it is possible to have two White rangers, but three? Seriously?"

Tommy shook his head "He's a clone" he assured her

"Okay, now that's sorted," Kira interrupted quickly "What's with the Terrorsaurus?"

Abby frowned again "the what?"

"He's giving off the same readings as the clone," Tommy replied "Its almost like they are one of the same"

Silence met his statement "I knew it!" spat Connor "You should never have been here in the first place!" and he started towards Trent, who got to his feet, as several things happened at once. Kira and Abby placed themselves between the Drago Ranger and the Tyranno Ranger as Ethan jumped up and pulled Connor back and Tommy spoke.

"Connor; now is not the time" he told his student "We're gonna need back-up. Big time. So Trent, Abby, come with me"

"Why not me?" Connor asked, quickly "Or Ethan or Kira? Why _them_?"

Abby threw him a dark look

"You'll have your role to play in this, Connor" he promised "Trust me. Right now, I need these two"

The two White rangers exchanged glances, but they followed Dr. O

"Keep an eye on the city, and call us if that thing returns" Tommy ordered the others. They nodded. He turned to the two White rangers "Come on!"

And the three of them disappeared through the tunnel exit.

_-Scene-_

As they walked through the forest, Abby frowned on where they were going; did this have something to do with the message Takara had sent her? But before she could voice her confusion, Trent spoke.

"Thanks," the Drago ranger said "You know, for trusting me?"

Abby looked up and around at her counter-part, to find him staring at her, she smiled and shrugged "I do trust you," she confirmed "I always have, from the first time I found out you were the Drago Ranger"

"How did you find out?" Trent asked

"Long story," Abby answered "and this isnt the right time..." she added quickly, knowing exactly the next words out of his mouth. She then turned to Tommy "What exactly are we doing out here?"

The Black ranger glanced back at her "There's an ancient artifact out here," he explained "it was hidden centuries ago"

"But why do you need us?" Trent questioned

"Because I know you can locate it," Tommy stated, staring pointedly at Abby "and there is only one power that can retrieve it"

Trent stopped in his tracks "Mine?" he asked

"Yes," Tommy replied "Using your chameleon powers, you should be able to retrieve the artifact from its hiding place. But im warning you, it wont be easy"

Abby rolled her eyes "Just like everything else" she muttered

"Im ready," Trent nodded

Tommy nodded and they continued on their way

_-Scene-_

Soon they came into sight of a beautiful waterfall, that cascadded down the side of a mountain and crashed into the glittering pool below.

"Is this the place?" Trent asked

Tommy looked around at Abby, who was staring off into the distance, a glassy look in her eyes

_Is this it?_ she asked herself

**This is it...the resting place of the Shield of Triumph**

"Yeah," the Dimetro Ranger nodded "its there" she walked to the water's edge "in the water"

Trent moved up beside her "What do I do?"

**Raise your arm** Takara instructed

Abby turned to Trent "Copy me," she told him, and raised her arm. He did the same. Their arms were bent at the elbow and fists clenched, Dino Gem's facing outwards.

**Now concentrate**

"Concentration is a vital compound," Abby told her counterpart "Use the Dino Gem power..."

Trent nodded and closed his eyes. He cleared his mind; as his and Abby's Dino gems began to glow; shooting two strands of light into the water, making it bubble as the light disappeared beneath the surface. And out of the water, a large, colourless shield appeared.

"Its working!" Trent marveled

"Don't break the concentration" Tommy instructed from behind the two teens "stay foucsed!"

_-Scene-_

The summoning of the shield was taking alot out of the two White rangers and soon it seemed too much for even them to keepy a steady connection to retrieve it from its watery bed "I cant hold it much longer" Trent hissed through gritted teeth, as his concentration started to fail.

**You must keep going!**

_I can't! Its too much...power!_

**You must Abigail! If you lose it now, its gone forever**

Abby groaned "Stay focused Trent...we cant lose it now!"

"Gotta...stay...focused..." but the struggle rendered the Drago Ranger to his knees

"Trent!" Tommy called, stepping forward and placing his hand on his students shoulder, as Abby continued to flow her energy into the water to retrieve the artifact.

_If this shield is your's Connor...get your ass down here now!_

_-Scene-_

**He comes...**

There was a gust of wind, a red blur and suddenly Connor jumped past Abby and Trent and caught the sheild that was levitated out of the small pool ahead of them.

"Thanks," Trent sighed as Tommy helped him to his feet

Abby dropped her hands, and landed on the ground with a thump as she lay back into the cool grass and stared at the blue sky above her. She was too tired to stand, seeing as most of her energy had been pooled into retrieving the shield.

"You got the shield's telepathic message," Tommy grinned proudly at Connor

The red ranger nodded "Yeah," he answered

"It proves I was right," Tommy continued "You are ready"

"For what?" Connor asked

Abby pushed herself up "The Shield of Triumph" she answered

"Only a Ranger who is in complete sync with the universal Dino energy can handle the power" Tommy explained

Connor frowned "But when you took Abby and Trent, I thought..."

"For the Shield to assume full power, all Rangers must contribute a part of themselves" Tommy explained "Trent and Abby have done their part, now it's up the rest of you"

"Tell me what I have to do," Connor nodded "The Terrosaurus is back, and we can use all the help we can get"

Trent slumped to the ground, completely out of energy; Tommy turned to Abby "I have give my energy to the shield. Take Trent back to the lab"

"Okay," Abby nodded, moving to stand behind Trent, she reached down and touched his shoulder and disappeared with a distinct '_pop_'

Once they were gone Tommy turned to Connor "Kira, Ethan and I, must now do our part for the Shield"

"Alright" Connor nodded, gripping the Shield tightly

And the two of them took off for the battlegrounds.

_-Scene-_

Back at the Dino Lab, Abby propped Trent up in a computer chair as she leaned on the console to watch the fight. She watched as Tommy, Ethan and Kira submitted their own energy into the shield, the Blue and Yellow rangers de-morphing after the lack of energy _Good thing I didnt try morphing_ she thought, remembering how she felt when she had been caught in a blast, mid-morph back last year. The time of the love potions. She shuddered at the thought of how weak she had felt that day.

**You did well Abigail...I am proud of you**

Abby frowned _How come I knew where the shield was...why did you give me the message?_

**Because you are the protector of great powers. A Guardian.**

_Like you were?_

**I am not like you...I was a Guardian of the Samurai Amulet**

_But isnt that a Great power?_

**Yes, but you are stronger than I...your powers stretch further than mine**

_I don't understand_

**You will someday, my dear!**

Abby sighed; as she raised her lowered gaze and turned back to the monitors where Connor had suddenly reappeared and destroyed the Terrorsaurus; its mournful wails fading into the air as it disappeared.

_-Scene-_

"That shield rocks!" Connor exclaimed, as he and the others entered the Dino Lab after the battle "Thanks for trusting me with your powers guys," he added

"Its only a loan," Ethan pointed out "Don't forget that"

Kira smiled "As long as it gets our Zords back...then...whatever"

"I just wish you could have felt what it was like," Connor told them "the power is...amazing"

Abby smiled

"The Triassic Power, was always meant for you Connor" Tommy stated "all you had to do was trust in yourself, and then it was easy for others to trust in you too"

Ethan grinned "see?" he said "all that jealousy and look at how well everything turned out!"

"Almost everything," Connor sighed, folding his arms

_-Scene-_

That afternoon, Abby sat alongside Kira, Ethan and Trent as they watched Connor converse with the exchange student Alexi, on the soccer field.

"Here," the red ranger stated, passing the new guy back the ball

"Thank you"

"So, how are you?" Connor inquired, trying to make him less nervous

"Good...uh, you are Connor, right?"

The red ranger chuckled "Yeah"

And then, both boys started talking at the same time

"Look, I just wanted to say that -

"Connor, I just wanted to -"

They both stopped and chuckled

"You first," Connor insisted

Alexi shook his head "No you," he smiled

"Look, I just wanted to say im sorry," Connor told him "about getting all up in yor face back at the Cyberspace. I mean, my friends are always telling me to shut up -"

"Please, stop" Alexi requestioned

Connor chuckled "Yeah, just like that"

"No, no, it's me, I...my English...not very good," Alexi replied "and I think you will not understand me"

Connor frowned "So, that's why you didnt want to talk before?"

"I am...how do you say it?" Alexi searched for the right words "Nervous about my English"

"Dude, your English is great!" Connor exclaimed, smiling "Look, lets forget the whole thing and start again, deal?

"Deal!" Alexi nodded, and they both shook on it before running onto the pitch. Alexi kicked the ball towards the others, and Connor got there first. Together, the boys passed it back and forth, up the field, until they scored.

"Sweet!" Connor exclaimed

Alexi grinned "Yeah!"

Abby smirked from her seat "and they lived Happily Ever After..." she mumured

"Until Mesogog attacks again" Ethan added on

The Dimetro Ranger glared at him "Party pooper!" she pouted

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of my relevation from Takara about Abby? About her being the Guardian of all things powerful? Like the Shield of Triumph. Its similar to the storyline I had going for the Samurai Amulet, but that is Takara's role.**

**Anyway; your thoughts would be nice. :D**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 12/11/2010 at 02:48am_


	20. Relevation of Truth

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Ouch! They say play with your kids more! I never thought playing with your kids would hurt so much. Was messing around with my younger brother to make my lil girl laugh and ended up slamming into the side of a glass door because we both slipped and hit the ground. Ah well, I had the hug of my baby in the end while my brother just got another beating. Love him. But I do recommend if you have younger brothers and sisters dont feel stupid about messing around with them. Im 20-years-old and im not afraid to get on my knees to play with my 2 year old. _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OCs and anything unrecognizable._

* * *

**Relevation of Truth**

* * *

"Alright, you ready, Connor?" Hayley questioned, sitting in her computer chair, while the soccer star stood a little ways away, hooked up to the controls of something.

He nodded "Yep. Ready"

"Try the controls," she told him, turning back to the computer. Doing as instructed, Connor reached forward, placing his hands on the controls "Initiating simulation"

Red electricity sparked at the base of the controls and rose rapidly, reaching Connor's hand, and then travelling up his body "Hayley..." he choked, his voice raspy, as volts of energy rippled through his body "Can we stop please?"

Hayley frowned and glanced over her shoulder before gasping.

Connor's hair was standing oon end and red electricity was having a field day with him as it rippled through him and disappeared at the tip of his head

"Oh!" She gasped "shutting down!"

Taking a deep breath Connor sighed, before looking up at the sound of his name, to find the view screen switch from statistics to the image of Kira speaking into her morpher.

"_Connor, are you there? It's Kira"_

"Hey, Kira," Hayley spoke up "He's a little...uh...fried right now. Are you alright?"

"_Yeah, fine. I just wanted to tell him that -"_

"Can we call you back? We're workiing on the control program for the new assult vehicle and it's super important"

"_Oh, yeah, sure...what about Ethan and Abby? Are they around?"_

Abby looked up from her work "Tell her unless she's being attacked by something green and scaly, im out of commission." she spoke up, "this is essay isnt gonna write itself."

"Yeah; and to send me an e-mail if she needs to get in touch with me" Ethan added

Hayley rolled her eyes, "Did you hear that?"

"_Yeah, I heard..."_

"And Abby's right, unless it's an emergency, we should keep the communication frequency clear" Hayley told the Yellow ranger

Kira sighed, visibly saddended on the screen "_Okay. I'm just...Im sorry, I'll talk to you guys later_"

She disappeared as the call ended, and Abby looked up from her work once more as she turned in Ethan's direction "Connor I can understand not answering Kira, this essay is one step closer to my dream job...but you..." she shook her head "...what are you doing that is so important anyway?"

"Searching the web for my soul mate," Ethan grinned

Connor snickered "Dude, if you needed help with girls, you just needed to ask"

"Im looking for something a little deeper than what you're used to bro," Ethan retorted, looking over his shoulder "By the way...nice look"

Abby chuckled, as she bowed her head

Connor's face fell as he turned quickly to Hayley "What? What's he talking about?"

"Nothing," Hayley passed him off quickly "You look fine"

"Like a porcupine!" Abby mumbled

Hayley threw her a look causing the White ranger to shrug in return and turn back to her essay "Now, lets try that again" the red head added, turning back to Connor who threw both Abby and Ethan looks for their comments.

_-Scene-_

The morning drew on, Abby had finially finished writing her psychology essay and moved on to helping Hayley with Connor's simulation. She was used to simulation training having down hours of it back at the Wind and Snow Academy; but her Ninja simulations was like re-life battles. Cam and her Sensei's son Damon was able to transform the entire room in which she stood into a proper training illuision that looked realistic. "Come on, Connor, take 'em down!" Hayley grinned, as she and Abby watched the simulation on the screen before her. The red ranger was doing much better this time round and Ethan, he was still searching for his 'soul-mate'

"Im trying!" Connor exclaimed, before there was an explosion on the screens and the Megazord exploded as the words **SIMULATION OVER** flashed across the image. Hayley groaned as she sat back in her chair, Abby winced, throwing her head back and running her hand through her hair.

"Great!" Connor groaned, removing his simulation helmet "Game over. _Again!_"

"Welcome to my World," Ethan mumured, from across the room and never taking his eyes off his laptop

Abby turned to the Red ranger "Don't worry," she reassured him "Its only a simulation. We'll just try again."

"The Hydraulics are doing the exact opposite of everything I tell them!" he whined

And before either Hayley or Abby could respond, Ethan piped up once more "Would you guys said that I am A - a chiseled work-out fiend, B- a beefy, boy-toy, C - a walking tookpick or D - just your average, everday dude"

"I thought you were looking for something a little deeper, Ethan?" Hayley questioned

He nodded "I am, but to get there I've got to answer these 500 questions" he complained, massaging his wrist "and im getting a hand cramp"

"Here's your chance to take a break, I need you three to pick up a titanium server mechanism" Hayley told them "I e-mailed the address to your PDA, Abby. It'll be waiting for you"

The White ranger nodded crossing the lab and grabbed her Backpack, she fished her PDA slipping it into her jeans pocket as she pulled on her hoodie; and turned back to the guys "You ready?"

"Yup," they both nodded and the three of them headed out

_-Scene-_

Abby frowned as she held up her PDA and re-checked the address, before turning her gaze skyward and inspecting the name on the side of the building in front of her "Anton Mercer Industries?" she frowned "That can't be right..."

"Is this the right place?" Ethan asked, appearing beside her

"Uh?" the White ranger frowned, before shaking her head "Oh, uh...yeah. This is the place"

Connor threw her a quizzical look "Are you okay?"

"Huh-uh" she nodded "Im just..." she trailed off, "Never mind. Let's just find this thing and get out of here"

The boys nodded in agreement and followed her into the building. They were met by a handler, and Abby explained who they were and that Hayley had sent them, before he found them the box they had been sent to collect "That's it," Abby confirmed "Thanks" and she signed for the box off the man, before handing back the clipboard.

The man nodded, taking the clipboard back as Ethan and Connor jumped off the platform and together they picked up the box.

"Lets go," Ethan announced and the three of them headed for the exit of the warehouse garage. They hadnt taken more than one step forward, when Tyrannodrones appeared through an invisiportal. The three Rangers paused and exchanged looks "How'd they know?" the Blue ranger asked

"How do they ever know?" Connor asked

The two boy put down the box and the three Rangers fell into defensive positions. The Tyrannodrones roared and rushed forward, as the Rangers fought around the box trying to protect it from falling into the wrong hands. Connor was the first one to stray from the box, and using one of the Tyrannodrones as a springboard, he jumped up onto some crates by running up the side of the wall. He rolled sideways, pushed himself up to meet three more Tyrannodrones there.

Ethan meanwhile, used the box was leverage and flipped backwards, kicking a Tyrannodrone in the chest, following up with a sweep bringing the Drone down. Upon hearing a roar, he looked up, just in time to see another one run at him. He rolled sideways out of its path to avoid a hit.

Ducking under a swing from one of Tyrannodrone's vicious arms, Abby kicked up hitting another in the stomach. Seeing a few more monsters around her, she ducked back, performing a powerful somersault backwards, kicking off from the ground when she landed and jumped into the air as she landed on top of some crates. "Whoa," she wobbled, catching her balance quickly, before jumping backwards as a Tyrannodrone jumped at her as she landed once more, Abby clenched her hand and punched downwards smashing her now iced hand into the T-drone in front of her, she smirked as she watched it freeze over, before shattering as she kicked it hard in the gut "I always said you guys needed to chill out!"

All around her Ethan and Connor were using their Dino Powers, causing the White ranger to frown _Man, I wish I had a Dino Power_ she complained _it would make fighting T-drones much less complicated._ Especially when she had to explain to Ethan and Connor how she could freeze her hand and shatter enemies at free will. Spotting a T-drone head for the box, Abby disappeared with a '_pop_' and re-appeared in front of the box, sending the two Tyrannodrones flying backwards away from the crate, as the others quickly joined her, a flash of green swirled into appearance and in a flash they were gone.

"Lets get this thing out of here" Connor muttered, reaching for the box once more

Abby and Ethan nodded in agreement and headed back outside, loading the device into Connor's mustang before returning to the Dino Lab.

_-Scene-_

Home...well, sorta, the Dino Lab had become like a second home to the Rangers, it was better than calling it Dino Lab or HQ all the time. Being the one who wasnt burdened with carrying anything, Abby bounced down the steps from the kitchen of the Oliver household and smiled at Dr. O who was sitting in the computer chair that Hayley had occupied before she and the two boys had left "Hey, Tommy" she smiled at the Black ranger, before turning to a strange tune that had begun to play from Ethan's pocket, the tune caused everyone to frown as he and Connor carried the crate down the stairs and into the Lab.

"D'you hear that?" Connor asked, struggling against the weight of the crate "What is that?"

"That's my phone!" Ethan grunted, ignoring it to carry the crate

"Dude, you _gotta _change that ring" Connor smirked, as he put down the crate along with the blue ranger, giving him a chance to find his phone

Ethan took to the offensive "What's the matter with it?" he demanded

"Are you serious?" Abby asked, also put off by the sound issuing from Ethan's phone

Ethan threw her a look, before answering the call "Hello?" he asked, giving it a moment, before pulling it back and staring at the screen "Hello," he shrugged "Must have hung up"

He and Connor then picked up the crate again, only to have another ring interrupt them. This time it was coming from Connor. The box was halfway down the steps now, as Connor searched for his phone but couldnt find it, due to complaining from Ethan who was supporting the box with his back while balancing on the banisters, he abandoned the call to get the box into the lab; just as another sound echoed loudly.

_'This time I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life_

_The one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing_

_I'll know it by the feeling._

_The moment when we're meeting_

_Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_

_So I'll be holdin' my own breath_

_Right up to the end_

_Until that moment when_

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with -'_

The sound cut off as Abby reached into her joint pocket on her hoodie and pulled out her cellphone, as she pressed 'accept' "Hello?" she paused and frowned when there came no reply "Hello...?" she checked the screen and shrugged "Uh...maybe I should have answered it fasther, and not listened to my tone?"

"Ya think?" Connor and Ethan questioned

The White ranger shrugged and grinned sheepishly

_-Scene-_

As Hayley and Tommy worked at the computers, Connor, Ethan and Abby congregated around the new device they had personally hand delivered to the Dino Lab for Hayley "So, let me get this straight," Connor started "We just have to transfer the computer information from our testing to this, install it, and we're ready?"

Hayley nodded "Only problem is, it's not accepting the data dump" she sighed "I just don't understand it"

"Keep trying, Hayley" Tommy turned to her

Abby frowned in his direction "That's easy for you to say," she mumured "Your not the one installing it" and she went back to the PDA in her hands.

"Hey, what do you guys think of this one" Ethan spoke up from the steps in front of the computers, he was on his laptop again "She's single -"

"I sure hope she is!" Abby announced "What she doing on a dating sight, if she's not single?"

Connor chuckled at her observation as Ethan shook his head

"Anyway!" the Blue ranger retorted "she's both attractive inside and out, believes she was Cleopatra in another life and likes to paint portrait's of snakes..." he trailed off

The White and Red rangers exchanged amused smirks, as Hayley scoffed at the description.

"That makes sense," Tommy commented "Historically"

Connor nodded "sounds like a perfect match"

Ethan rolled his eyes at the two of them and went back to his search.

Checking her watch Abby turned in Hayley's direction "When does the Cyberspace close?" she asked curiously

"Should be any minute, why?" the red head asked

"I think I left my PDA charger there yesterday," the White ranger explained "You mind if I go get it?

The red head nodded "Sure, can you ask Trent if he's ready to close?"

"Sure" Abby nodded, and she packed away her work into her backpack, stored it in a corner of the Dino Lab, threw on her hoodie and headed for the door.

_-Scene-_

Screeching to a halt outside of the Cyberspace, Abby glanced around to make sure no one had witnessed her coming out of her Ninja streak, satisfied that there was no one in vicinity she headed into the cafe, surprised to find that it was still open. Hadnt Hayley said it was supposed to be closed by now? With a shrug, she headed inside to find Trent cleaning up a table "Hey," she smiled, tapping his shoulder as she reached him

"Hey," he responded "What you doing here? We're closed"

She grinned "Oh I know! I came by to get my PDA charger," she approached the bar and pulled it out of the socket it was still plugged into, rolled it up and put it in her hoodie pocket "Hayley, also wants to know if your ready to lock up?"

"Almost," Trent nodded, "I just got one straggler..." and he pointed into the corner of the Cyberspace, to where Cassidy Cornell was sitting, her eyes zimming back and forth across the screen in front of her

The Dimetro ranger smirked "Hey Cassidy," she called, heading towards the blonde and tapping her shoulder

"What?" the blonde demanded, getting to her feet and spinning around "Can't you see im busy?"

Abby glared "Cant you see Trent's trying to lock up?" she retorted

"Oh, right, well I guess I didnt notice"

"Obviously" the White ranger muttered, looking around the blonde to try and get a view of the screen; but Cassidy wouldnt allow her to see it "What are you working on?"

Cassidy scoffed "Just because im using Hayley's computers, doesnt mean I have to tell any of you regulars!"

"Whatever," Abby responded "As long as its nothing reckless and/or illegal"

Cassidy rolled her eyes "Whatever"

"Okay...just don't be long! Trent wants to go home _today_..."

And she turned walking away from the younger girl, missing the gesture that she recieved.

"Catch you later, Trent!" she called to her Ranger counterpart, before leaving the cafe, and ninja streaking back to the Dino Lab

_-Scene-_

"...yeah, you should check in every once in a while," Connor's voice drifted up from the Dino Lab, as Abby returned to find the trap door already open. She frowned in confusion, and descended to find Kira standing by the computers _ah...that must be why the door was open_ she thought, heading towards her friends once more.

"What's going on?" she asked

Kira turned in her direction "I need your opinion on something,"

"Who's just mine?" Abby asked "or a majority vote?"

The Yellow ranger frowned "Majority vote"

The White ranger nodded "Cool," she smiled

She handed over a CD to Hayley "I need you all to be truly honest...can you play this?"

"Sure," the red head nodded, taking it from her and placing it in the open disc tray. Within moments, music flowed through the speakers and the music video began, allowing them all to witness a black-haired faux-hawk, mullet and black leather clad Kira. The music was a techno/electric style, and the video setting was filled with odd colours and shapes.

Hayley and Ethan could only gape at the images, as Connor and Abby exchanged worried glances. It took several moments for the song to play out and once it had the video finished...leaving a silence in its wake.

"Hmm..." was all Tommy could muster, as he tried to be supportive but objective at the same time

Kira looked around at her friends "Alright, tell me the truth"

"Well...um..." Ethan began, struggling to find the right words

"Its..." not even Abby could help

Kira frowned "What?" she asked, taking a step back "Isnt _someone_ gonna tell me what they really think?"

"I will," Connor nodded

"Connor!" the others exclaimed, shooting him looks. He wasnt exactly brilliant when it came to letting people down gently.

Kira interrupted them "No, let him talk!"

"I just think its..." he struggled "...not you"

Kira sighed shaking her head sadly "I knew it! What was I thinking?"

Then the alarms went off; red, loud and blaring.

"Never thought I'd be glad to hear that sound!" Ethan gasped, as Abby nodded in agreement. The two then turned to watch as an aerial assualt craft appeared on the screen. A large centipede creature flew out, and landed on the ground, writhering around. The words **TERROR ASSULT CRAFT DEPLOYED** appeared on the screen, and the Rangers groaned.

"Either something escaped from the air show," Connor spoke "or we're in trouble"

"Zeltrax!" Tommy growled "You guys handle it!" he added to the teens "im gonna try and help Hayley get our new weapon powered up!"

The four teens nodded before falling into formation "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

They morphed and took off

_-Scene-_

Immediately after morphing, the Rangers took too their Zords and created the Thundersaurus Megazord, which had been retrieved after Connor had destroyed the Terrorsaurus the day he had recieved the Shield of Triumph. Making to the scene the Megazord stood at a stand off as the centipeide like creature rose into the air "Look out!" Connor exclaimed, pointing at the screen in front of them as the creature fired lasers and sent them falling to the ground as sparks exploded inside and outside the Megazord, once they had made it back to their feet the creature was retreating.

"Where's it going?" Kira asked

Abby shrugged "Thats a good question..."

"_Guys..._" Tommy's voice came over the morphers "_...this thing is still in the area. We have to intercept it before it reaches the city"_

The others nodded and the four ejected themselves from the Megazord, meeting up with the Black ranger on the ground.

"What should we do, Dr. O?" Connor questioned, as the five of them turned the sights on the assult vehicle in the air

"You have to fight him the best you can," Tommy stated, bringing up his morpher "Brachiozord!" the Black Zord lumbered into view towards them through the trees its roar echoing in the clearing. As it reached the gravel stoned quarry the Terror Assult Vehicle, shot up from the ground and rushed forwards. Spikes popping out of the legs and slashing at the Brachiozord. On Tommy's orders, the Brachizord opened its mouth and shot lightning from its mouth at the Assult craft. It smashed into ints side, and the mechanical monster went flying, splitting into several different fighter jets.

Abby's eyes widened "Check it out!" she exclaimed

"Oh man," Tommy groaned

The fighter jets turned on the Rangers and sent them flying in return. The Black ranger was the first back up off the ground, and as he watched the aerial assult craft begin to fly away from them, he run forward and lept into the air "He's getting away!" he stated, before he disappeared. Leaving the other rangers alone on the ground, the fighter jets continuing to fire at the Brachiozord...and them.

"Now what do we do?" Ethan asked

"We gotta do something!" Connor exclaimed

Kira glanced across at the red ranger "Might be time to go Trassic, Connor" she suggested, as the Terror Assult Craft reformed. The red ranger nodded and summoned the shield as Kira and Ethan gave up their energy for him to power up the shield and them to power down from the lack of Ranger energy.

Connor stepped forward "Im coming up there!" he shouted, jumping into the air, but was thrown backwards seconds later. The others gased, as they started forward in panic "Okay...new plan!" he groaned, but landed on his feet. Pulling out his blaster, he fired at the creature, but it only seemed to make it angrier. Shooting its own lasers at Connor, the red ranger raised his shield as the lasers bounced off causing the shield to glow and Abby to hiss in pain, as an earth shattering shock of pain flashed across her forehead.

_What's happening?_

**Mezodon Rover has returned!**

_Takara?_ the Snow ninja frowned _Mezodon who?_

There was a roar from over the hill and the Zord from Connor's simulations appeared; the glow of the shield flared up more, as it neared "Whoa! Hayley did it!" Connor grinned "Triassic Megarover is online"

"_Just in time...by the look of things"_ Hayley spoke over the morphers "_Just like we practiced Connor"_

The red ranger nodded "You got it!" and he jumped up into the cock-pit "This is sweet!" he placed the shield in its appropriate position, called out its name and the power ignited. The entire cockpit lit up with bright lights and to everyone's joy it rolled forward. Anrgily the Terror Assult Craft charged forward, splitting up into several fighter jets and shooting away. Roaring, the Megarover remained unharmed, the lasers bouncing off only with small sparks.

With a hiss, the monster reformed

"I think im getting the hang of this," Connor grinned

Watching from the ground, Abby demorphed, just as Connor destroyed the monster "Yeah! Nice one Connor!" she nodded

Ejecting from the Rover the red ranger re-joined his friends "Terror dude, is out!" he cheered, powering down "Where's Dr. O?" he added

"You want to tell him?" Kira asked, turning to Abby and Ethan

The White ranger held up her hands in defence and backed away from her friend, turning to Ethan to shook his head. Connor frowned, before it clicked on where his teacher was, he turned to the air craft in the air above them "He's still up there?" he asked

Suddenly there was an explosion and each of the rangers let out panic stricken yells "NO!" they yelled, as flames exploded from either side of the vehicle.

"No!" Kira's voice reached louder than the others "He cant be gone!"

At these words Abby's mind reeled back to the final battle with Lothor, and how she had uttered the exact same words when she had lost Takara; tears instantly sprang to her eyes as she realized she was living that day over again. Except this wasnt the final battle...and it was Takara who had been caught in the blast. _No!_ she shook her head _Not again! I cant go through this again! I CANT!_

**Abigail...**

_Don't tell me that these things happen for a reason! I've lost too much to this Ranger gig...I wont lose anymore!_

**...You must relax. Understand that change is invitable and must happen.**

_But he is __**Tommy Oliver**__ Ranger legend! He cant be gone!_

"Its alright Rangers..." a familiar voice cut through her inner most thoughts, causing her to spin around with the others "I made it out!" there walking towards them, clutching his shoulder was the Black ranger.

Each of the rangers let out sighs of relief as they hurried forward, Abby catching him in a hug "Your okay," she mumured

"Never fear Abs," he spoke quietly to her "I'm not going like Takara...it takes more than a little blast to knock me out"

The White ranger smiled and pulled away from the science teacher "Good to know" she nodded

"But what about Zeltrax?" Ethan asked

"Zeltrax is gone" Tommy answered

_-Scene-_

The next afternoon; the Ranger team were walking along the dirt road, Kira carried her Guitar case in her hand as Trent carried a cam-corder in his "Well, everything is all set" he declared "Camera's are all ready. Playback is all good...all you gotta do is sing"

"Thank you guys," Kira smiled "From now on...no more letting people tell me what to do"

"Especially who you already are, is someone pretty cool" Connor added

Abby frowned "That was actually quite nice," she nudged the Red ranger "What happened to your boy brains?"

Kira chuckled

"Ethe, did you forget something?" Connor asked, speaking up once more and looking at the Blue ranger

He rubbed his hands together "Im meeting my Cyber hottie today" he grinned

"What here?" Connor asked

"Yeah, I figured you couldnt get any better than a first date a music video shoot," Ethan explained

Abby nodded "Logical" she commented "especially if music is a major factor in the relationship"

"How do you know who she is gonna be?" Connor inquired

"She's wearing a pink hat," Ethan answered "and a matching jacket"

Spotting a person in the exact clothing he had just explained Abby pointed "Like her?" she asked

"That's her!" Ethan grinned, jogging across the gravel towards the girl, as his friends stopped to watch from behind "Excuse me, are you Dreamgirl23?"

The head of the person snapped up "Yes, I am" she confirmed, getting out of her seat and turning around to reveal Ethan's cyber 'hottie' to be - Cassidy Cornell.

"I don't believe it" Trent scoffed, as Connor, Kira and Abby had a hard time trying to disguise their disbelief and laughter.

_-Scene-_

Before her big debut, Kira pulled Abby aside from the others.

"Is something wrong?" Abby asked

Kira nodded "Everything's fine...I just...I want you to sing with me," she stated

"Kira, I cant" Abby responded, somewhat surprised that Kira had asked her to sing in the video "This is your music video! Your song!"

"But I promised you weeks ago that we'd do a music video together," Kira retorted

Abby shook her head "We havent even sung at the Cybercafe yet," she protested "We don't even know if our voices will work in harmony with one another. Or if we even belong on stage with one another..."

"I don't care," Kira stated "Please Abs! I really want you to sing with me!"

The White ranger sighed, she really didnt want to take the spotlight away from Kira today, this was her music video, before the one she did with Tones Records was screwed up, so after yesterday's events; she, Abby had gathered the guys had set up a recording for her down in the old warehouse. Most people would have thought it stupid to have it somewhere like this environment; but around here was full of some pretty cool stuff that would look amazing in the video - and well, it was just sorta, Kira's style, in general. But now, standing in front of the pleading Ptera ranger she could see that she wasnt getting out of this unless she agreed to sing in the music video...

"Fine!" she groaned "But, you have to promise me, you will do at least _one_ video on your own! This _your_ day, not mine!"

Kira nodded "I promise"

"Good," Abby nodded, an idea coming to mind, as she smirked. _That might work_

"Come on then!" Kira smiled, pulling Abby by the hand and up onto the stage.

_-Scene-_

"_**Looking back, I don't regret...**_" Kira sang, strumming at the strings on her guitar; her smile wide as the music flowed around both herself and Abby

"_**...One single day.**_

_**Memories will keep me close...**_

_**When you walk away**_

_**It's harder than I could imagine**_

_**I guess I should have known that.**_

_**Close your eyes, I'll be there**_

_**I'll come running anywhere"**_

Kira cast a glance across at Abby, as the music picked up slightly and the White ranger's voice joined hers in the chours

"_**Say goodbye, I'll be okay**_

_**I'll wait for you, 'cause...**_

_**True love will never fade.**_

_**When its real, you can feel it**_

_**And I know, that you know...**_

_**That I will keep on waiting...**_

_**Patiently...**_

_**Patiently...for you"**_

Much to Abby's surprise, Kira urged her to sing the next verse of the song. Which she complied too; it was easier than arguing on stage, in the middle of a recording.

_**"Stormy Tuesday afternoons haven't been the same.**_

_**I used to stand outside and taste...**_

_**The sweetness of them**_

_**It's harder when it really happens.**_

_**Oh, I wish I'd known that**_

_**Close my eyes and you're there**_

_**But I can't find you anywhere"**_

The White ranger frowned at how much the second verse reminded her of Hunter; whenever she did close her eyes he was always there...but when she opened them, it wasnt. He was like a dream. Whispers in the Wind.

**"**_**Say goodbye, I'll be okay.**_

_**I will wait for you, 'cause...**_

_**True love will never fade**_

_**When its real you can feel it**_

_**And I know, that you know...**_

_**That I will keep on waiting...**_

_**Patiently...**_

_**Patiently...for you**_

_**Patiently...**_

_**So patiently..."**_

Kira took over the next part of the song, casting glances at her friend, as she noticed the look that crossed Abby's features. Something was bothering her...it was easy to tell.

_**"When I'm lost, I try to find you**_

_**Turn around, I'm right behind you!'**_

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts of the crimson-clad blonde Thunder Ninja, Abby returned for the final chorus with her rockstar friend

_**"Say goodbye, I'll be okay.**_

_**I will wait for you, 'cause...**_

_**True love will never fade**_

_**When it's real you can feel it**_

_**And I know, that you know...**_

_**That I will keep on waiting...**_

_**Patiently...**_

_**Patiently...for you**_

_**Patiently...for you"**_

The song ended as the crowd that had arrived to watch applauded, the two girls exchanged smiles and hugs, as one thing crossed Abby's mind; a flashback and one thought that she knew she couldnt avoid for ever.

_xXxFlashbackxXx_

_"Well, I feared you would say yes and leave. And I guess...I just don't want you leaving without knowing how I really feel, and..." he trailed off, and breathed deeply "Abby, what im trying to say is...uh..."_

_He broke off trying to find the right words. Abby stared at him, her heart hammering inside her chest as she waited for him to finish_

_"What?" she asked_

_He looked up at her "What im trying to say is...I dont think I'd be able to live without you. I think I...Lov-"_

_-Scene-_

_"I think I love you too, Hunter" she whispered to herself, watching as he disappeared across the road opposite the shop._

_xXxFlashbacksxXx_

She sighed.

She really did love him.

_So why am I running from him?_ she thought

Thinking back on the song she and Kira just sung, Abby detached herself from her friends and walked away. One thought crossing her mind as she fled.

_Hunter - she really did __**love**__ him_

And how she couldn't deny those feelings anymore.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter goes out too **_kAsS3695_ **who wanted me to bring Abby and Hunter's relationship forward some more. Because as she clearly stated, there is no denying their feelings for one another anymore. The only question to be answered now is this; Is Abby strong enough to admit these feelings **_too_** Hunter. And soon. How long can that boy hold out for her, before he starts to lose hope?**

**Your thoughts?**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated on 13/11/2010 at 02:41am_


	21. Curses

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Chapter goes out too _Razmend, Taeniaea, Jeremy Shane, RAWR the Green Ranger, Sweet Insomnia _and_ Kaigirl16 _for their reviews._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OCs and anything unrecognizable_

* * *

**Curses**

* * *

Tori squealed as she entered Storm Charges that afternoon to find Abby sitting cross-legged on the purple couches, with her laptop on her legs and her headphones in her ears. She tapped her friends shoulder and grinned as the Snow Ninja's face lit up like a christmas tree as her gaze landed on the blonde "Hi!"

"Tori!" Abby exclaimed, pulling out her headphones and placing the computer on the table in front of her; before she jumped up and hugged her friend tightly "What are you doing here? I thought you had class this afternoon?"

"I did," the blonde nodded "But Sensei gave me the afternoon off. When I explained that you were home"

The Snow Ninja smiled "Remind me to drop by and thank him," she grinned, pulling away and dropping back down onto the couch "So, tell me...what should we do?"

"Well, we could go surfing..." Tori smirked "and you could tell me what it is like in Reefside, or..."

Abby frowned "Or?" she questioned

"Or, you could tell me what's going on inside that freaky head of yours"

Abby looked confused "What do you -" her gaze locked onto Kelly, who was working across the store floor, and she sighed "Kelly put you up to this didnt she?"

"Yeah..." Tori nodded, knowing she couldnt lie to save her life. That and this was Abby. "She's worried about you!"

"Look, im gonna tell you what I told her," Abby sighed "There is nothing going on! Im just having nightmares..."

Tori frowned "No different there" she stated "You've always had nightmares. Granted they became worse when you found out about Lothor and Takara being your Biological parents..." she paused "are your powers still kicking in?"

The White ranger nodded "Yeah; I got my Snow powers undercontrol, but the powers I inherit from Takara and Lothor are taking their sweet time!"

"Can you actually control the element of Earth yet?" the blonde asked

Abby shrugged "dunno. Havent tried to be honest"

"You should come to the Academy," Tori suggested "Dustin could teach you the basics"

"But I thought we were going surfing" Abby whined "I just got out of school...I really dont want to go back"

Tori rolled her eyes "If your powers are keeping you from sleeping, then I really think you should find a way to deal with them" she explained "and surfing isnt exactly teaching you to control them"

"Don't go all 'Little-Miss-Responsibility' on me, please!" Abby begged "I like school as much as the next person, but there has to be time for fun and pleasure!"

The blonde sighed "You don't have to go right now!" she stressed "We could pick a time for you come down. Besides, Dustin's busy this afternoon"

"Awesome!" Abby grinned "I'll grab my surfboard!"

And she jumped up and sprinted upstairs to change into her surfing gear; Tori shook her head as she watched her go, just as Kelly entered the back room.

"How'd it go?" the red asked "She tell you what's wrong?"

Tori shook her head "No, but i'll keep trying" she promised

"Thanks Tor," Kelly smiled "I owe you one"

The Water sensei waved her off "I get to spend time with my best friend," she smiled "What more could I want"

Kelly smiled and nodded as she returned to work; just as Abby returned. Surfing gear on her person, a beach bag over her shoulder and her surfboard under her arm.

"Ready!" she declared

Tori nodded and got to her feet "Gotta stop by mine first," she stated.

And the two girls were gone.

_-Scene-_

At the beach Abby and Tori sat upon beach towels, as they watched other surfers on the waves. They had just come out of the water and decided to take a 5 minute break before heading back in; the blonde was lying on her back with her eyes closed as her friend and companion lay beside her on her stomach; sunglasses over her eyes and inspecting her PDA. Checking her e-mails she saw that she had one unopened E-mail from Kira, clicking 'open' she smiled at the verse that appeared before her eyes.

"Cool," she breathed

Tori peaked through her eye-lids "What is?"

"Listen to this," Abby smiled as she added the new verse to the song she and Kira were working on together "Ready?"

"Mhmm..." Tori nodded, rolling over onto her stomach

Abby took a deep breath and the next words out of her mouth were soft lyrics from the PDA screen in front of her -

"_**I can make the rain stop if I wanna,**_

_**Just like my attitude**_

_**I can take my laptop record a snapshot**_

_**And change your point of view**_

_**I just entered this brand new world**_

_**And I'm so open hearted**_

_**I know I've got a long way to go but I**_

_**I'm just getting started**_

_**I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it**_

_**I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it**_

_**Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be, I'm going to try**_

_**'Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it**_

_**I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it**_

_**And I know everything will be fine**_

_**With me, myself and time...**_"

The Snow ninja ended on the final line of the chorus; seeing as that was as far she and Kira had gotten at that moment. They had eached worked out the chorus a couple of days ago, but each had agreed to come up with a few verses. Then the Ptera ranger was going to work on the music and have Ethan upload it to his laptop and send it to Abby via her PDA...unless of course they were together. "So, what did you think?"

"That new?" Tori asked

"Obviously," Abby grinned "Did you like it? I know its not finished...but we havent exactly had time to finish it. It needs some work in some places; but we're holding it together -"

Tori rolled her eyes at her friend "Abs, its perfect" she smiled "Relax. You and Kira got a good piece of work there..."

"Thanks" the White ranger smiled, before pushing herself to her feet "Want a drink?"

"Please" the Water sensei nodded

Abby nodded and headed up the beach to grab two drinks from the food shack; leaving Tori to bask in the rays of the sun. As she walked, Abby's dino morpher beeped and Kira's voice came over the link.

"_Guys, we have a mad mummy in the Quarry!"_

The White ranger sighed "Just once..." she muttered "I'd like a day where I _didnt_ have to abandon my friends. Just once!" but knowing there was nothing she could do, Abby paid for the drinks and returned to Tori; and explained that she had to bail. She didnt give a proper excuse, but promised to make it up to the blonde; for blowing her off on their day off together.

"Hurry back!" Tori yelled after her friend, watching her sprint off the beach.

_-Scene-_

"Put me down!"

That was all Abby could hear as she came out of her streak, on the edge of the Quarry walls; with a frown she turned her gaze skywards just in time to see Connor swoop over her head in the claws of some giant bird. _What the hell is going on?_ she thought, reaching for her Thundermax laser which was on her waist, she aimed and fired; her laser hit the bird, but he let go of Connor and slammed him into the side of a tree, causing him to drop to the ground, just as Kira and Ethan arrived. "You guys okay?" the White ranger asked, as she landed beside them.

"Yeah," Kira and Ethan nodded

Connor looked up "Give me a warning next time you do that!" he stated, motioning to the laser gun

"Your welcome," Abby retorted, just before lasers rebounded back at them and knocked all four rangers to the ground "Ouch! What the hell?"

The big bird landed on the ground in front of the Rangers and produced his whip "Now you will all pay!" he growled, before a long groan rumbled out as he sparked and fell forward towards the ground

"You want more?" Trent asked from behind, holding his Drago sword.

Rising once more to his feet Tutenhawken turned in the Drago ranger's direction "You shall see me, again!" he growled, before taking into the air and disappearing.

Trent sighed, before powering down and turning to his friends

"Power Down!" Connor, Ethan, Kira and Abby commanded seconds later, before running forward

"Thanks man," Connor said "We owe you one"

Trent shrugged "Not a problem" he responded "Only trying to help"

"This whole thing is my fault" Ethan sighed

"Look, he said there is only one way to defeat him," Connor spoke, turning to the boy in blue "we just gotta find out what that is"

Kira's face suddenly brightened "Oh hey, I found som more hieroglyphics at the museum; maybe there's a counter spell in there" she shrugged, handing the paper to Ethan; who nodded and took it. By some disadvantage, a small gust of wind breezed past them and blew it out of the hand causing him to race off after it. As it landed beneath an oak tree, a creaking sound was heard as the tree above the Blue ranger started to give way.

"Look out!" Abby yelled, as Trent brushed past her and pushed Ethan aside, just as the tree landed on the ground.

Exchanging looks the three Rangers still standing rushed foward "Are you okay?" Connor asked

Kira looked nervous "Don't worry Ethan, you can break the curse"

"I just hope I live long enough too," Ethan whined

With a confused frown Abby looked between her friends "Im lost..." she stated "...does someone want to tell me what the _hell_ is going on?"

_-Scene-_

Back at the Dino Lab, Ethan sat at the main computers deciphering the code of the second set of symbols, as Kira and Connor filled Abby in on what she had missed earlier at the Cyberspace. "And you just read it straight from the screen?" the Dimetro Ranger asked "Ignoring the warning you had already recieved?"

"I didnt know it was gonna come true," Ethan responded "I didnt know the curse was real!"

"Has being a Ranger taught you nothing?" Abby questioned "Just because you cant see a curse; doesnt mean its not real" she pointed out "Its like telling a kid that there are no monsters..."

Connor frowned "That makes no sense," he responded

"Meaning, Kids don't have to see monsters to know that they are real" Abby explained

The Red ranger looked confused before realization dawned "Oh; I get it"

_And I thought Dustin was slow_ Abby thought, chuckling at her own observation, before turning to Ethan who broke the silence between the others.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed, "Your mine!"

"Careful," Connor warned "it might be and even worse curse" he grinned "Hey, that rhymes!"

The others rolled their eyes at the red ranger, as Ethan read from the screen "**Tutenhawken's power cannot be beaten on Earth; but only in the sky can you break the Pharaoh's curse"** he frowned

"Great," Kira smiled "I'll just use the Pterazord to fight him"

But Abby was having other thoughts "I dont know Ki," she turned to her friend "The curse is on Ethan; I think he has to be the one who has to break it"

"Great," the Blue ranger groaned "last time I checked the Tricerazord didnt have wings"

Suddenly Hayley run down the stairs and into the lab "Ethan!" she cried; parting through Tommy and Trent and grinning at the blue clad boy "You are about to own me so big time!" she moved away from the group "come look!" she announced, as the recieving door slid upwards to reveal a brand new all blue bike. Ethan's eyes widened as he grinned.

"Oh, that's for me?" he asked in excitement

Hayley nodded "Yes, the latest technology," she explained "Faster than anything I have ever built!"

"That is so amazing!" Ethan grinned; before an idea stuck him "It wouldnt happen to fly, would it?"

"Fly?" Hayley asked, her grin slipping "No!"

Tommy squeezed her shoulder "Uh, Hayley...we need it to fly!"

The older red head nodded "I see," she said, moving forwards "and you couldnt have told me that before!" she grumbled, dropping to her knees and re-starting her work.

_-Scene-_

The Dino Lab had become quiet, except for the drills and fire gun as Hayley worked on Ethan's new bike; the rest of the Rangers were gathered around the main part discussing Tutenhawken and when his next move would occur. The only assumption they could come up with was...neither knew exactly when his next attack would occur. It could have been anytime or place. As the discussion topic started to run thing, the computers beeped and Tutenhawken appeared causing the rangers to groan.

"Looks like more trouble," Tommy sighed

Trent shook his head "Their not finished modifying the bike yet," he said

"We better hold him off for as long as we can," Connor stated, from behind the White ranger

The others nodded before falling into formation

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

"White Ranger! Dino Power!"

They morphed and took off

_-Scene-_

"There he is!" Abby shouted, as she, Connor, Trent and Kira arrived on scene. Tutenhawken turned in the sky as he bore down upon them "Ready? Fire!" and all four of them fired several rounds at the birdbrain. The beams didnt hit, however as Tutenhawken fired off a green strip of lasers from his eyes, the five energy beams connected and boucnched back exploding the ground beneath the Rangers feet. Flying backwards onto the ground, Connor suggested they needed to go Super Dino to try and keep Tutenhawken busy until Ethan arrived on his new bike.

As Tutuenhawken delivered another blow; the Rangers were thrown in different directions, as Trent landed on the ground a few feet away from the other three Elsa appeared in a flash of Green "We met again White Ranger" she drawled, drawing her sword before initiating herself into battle with Trent; leaving Connor, Kira and Abby defenceless against Tutenhawken's rage. Another round of blasts knocked them off their feet, and seconds later were joined by Trent who had just been attacked by Elsa.

Tutenhawken laughed manically from the air "It's over Rangers," he told them

"Finish them," Elsa ordered

"I shall!"

Green lasers erupted from his eyes as they hit the ground beneath Connor, Kira, Abby and Trent's feet; it exploded and the four Rangers were lifted into the air by the explosion; before flipping over and landing on the solid ground once more with hard heavy thuds.

"Man that was harsh," Connor groaned

Kira nodded "When did they hook up?" she asked

"Im guessing after Tommy destroyed Zeltrax," Abby inputted

Elsa smirked as she watched the destruction of the Rangers loom closer; "Finish them!" she ordered the big bird. No sooner had the words left her lips, Tutenhawken was attacked by blue lasers that sent ripples of energy through him and knocked him from the air; looking up to see where the attack had come from Elsa spotted Ethan ride in on his new cycle.

"Hover Craft Cycle," the Blue ranger grinned "to the rescue!" and he rode past his friends

"Wow," Connor breathed

Trent grinned "Go Ethan!" he exclaimed

Ethan didnt respond as he drove onwards towards Elsa who was obstructing his path "Lasers!" he commanded, firing blue lasers at her as the ground exploded and she jumed into the air to avoid getting hit. Hearing Connor's yell from behind, the blue ranger looked over his shoulder and swerved the bike as Elsa sent high charged laser baems at him, but he managed to avoid being hit. Elsa continued the attacks for a few more minites, each one missing the blue ranger who in the end reacted defensively with his own attack and hit the woman with his own lasers sending her to the ground.

"Loser!" Abby grinned, from her place, between Connor and Kira

Kira grinned "Yeah!" she exclaimed

Connor's frown, however, only deepened as his eyes widened "Look out!" he shouted out to Ethan, as Tutenhawken flew over head and fired lasers down at him

"Bye-bye," the big bird stated, flying off across the lake. But Ethan was hot on his tail. The blue ranger made it to the edge of the lake, before the bike changed into that of a flying assult vehicle; which allowed the Blue ranger to fly through the sky after the Pharaoh.

"The sky's the limit now," Ethan said, zooming underneath Tutenhawken "Going up!" and he pulled up, cutting off the Pharaoh in mid-flight, he twisted around in the sky and fired his own lasers as he came back down. The Pharaoh avoided the blasts, but Ethan continued to follow him firing the lasers one after another waiting for a hit.

"You cant beat me!" Tutenhawken rumbled, as he turned mid-flight and fired off green beams at the Blue Ranger who dodged, fired another round of his own lasers which hit the big bird as sparks flew.

Ethan grinned "Up and over!" and he flew over the bird, skidded around on the surface of the lake, revved the engine as Tutenhawken growled out his final words "Never is a long time. baby!" he responded, racing forward and firing his lasers once more at the bird. With the multitude of lasers and the energy behind them, Tutenhawken exploded as water erupted up around him. When it cleared Ethan flew on through the clear air.

Tutenhawken was gone! Finally!

"Sometimes I just love this job," Ethan grinned, as he came to a halt on dry land and the others joined him "Now that was crazy!"

"You broke the curse," Kira smiled

Ethan leaned forward on his bike "I sure hope so," he responded "That was brutal"

"Maybe next time you'll be careful what you read," Abby said, patting her friends shoulder "You don't know what kind of trouble you could be unleashing"

The Blue ranger nodded "Yeah..." he agreed "I'll be careful"

* * *

**A/N: Would have had this out sooner; but I had conflicting ideas on how to present it. So I hope I did this one proud. Now normally I would have done 'Disappearing Act' then 'Fighting Spirit' but im deciding to leave them out and go straight into 'The Passion of Connor' so...see you next time.**

**Reviews (would be gladly appreciated)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 15/11/2010 at 11:04pm_


	22. Descisions

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated to _RAWR the Green Ranger_, _Taeniaea_, _D J Scales_,_ Kamen Rider Lynx_ and_ Razmend

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OCs and anything uncrecognizable._

_I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

**Decisions**

* * *

Kira sighed as she watched Ethan and Connor approach the protesting students on the otherside of the school; she would have joined them had it not been for the music practice she had in 20 minutes, and seeing as Connor was her usual ride from the school she was trying to think of an alternative route so that she wouldnt be late. Normallys he would have walked, but there was no way on Earth she was going to make it there in time and as the seconds ticked on she was starting to become nervous of missing rehersal, suddenly an idea struck her and she fumbled around with the pocket on her backpack as she looked for her cellphone and dialling a familiar number.

"Abby?" she questioned, once the recipiant had answered "Hey, I was wondering...I know its your day off, but could you do me a massive favour? Could you pick me up from school, please! Im so gonna be late for rehersal otherwise"

"_Sure Ki,"_ the White ranger answered "_as long as you don't mind some company. Give me 5 minutes; I'll meet you out front"_

Kira smiled in satisfaction "Thanks Abs, see you soon" and she snapped the phone shut, before a small frown replaced her smile _Company? What company?_ she wondered, before shrugging and going back to watching the protesters as she awaited Abby to turn up.

"LET THE TREE LIVE!"

The protesters shouts reached the Yellow Dino ranger's senses as she watched them with interest, it was for a seemingly good cause. Randall had wanted to tear down a tree and put in a new parking lot, but environment-loving student Krista had rallied a petition to keep the tree alive and in its natural place. _Why do I have a feeling this is gonna be a problem for us Rangers?_ she sighed, before looking up as the toot of a horn echoed and a White Mercedes pulled up right in front of the steps, in the drivers seat sat new driver Abigail Holloway, while in the passengers seat sat an unfamiliar blonde male. Whom Kira did not recognize, there was a bark from the back seat and a medium sized Golden retriever puppy jumped up onto the back of the car its tail wagging happily, mouth open and tongue hanging out as he panted.

"Hey," the White ranger grinned "What you think?"

Kira smirked "Very stylish" she complimented "Did Kelly buy you that?"

"And my dad," Abby added "Its a 20th birthday present" she answered

The Yellow Dino Ranger frowned "Its your birthday?"

"Tomorrow," Abby answered "Come on, get in! If you want to make rehersal that is"

Kira nodded and climbed into the back of the car beside the puppy, as Abby pushed back her seat and jumped back into the drivers seat. She had passed her driving test a couple of days ago; and was more than pleased to have her own car, rather than having to rely on Kelly to drive her everywhere. "Oh, Ki" she piped up as she started the car and drove around the sem-empty carpark and headed for the exit "this is Hunter -" she motioned to the blonde sitting beside her "and back there with you...probably drooling all over your lap, is Buddy" she smiled and glanced in the rear view mirror "Buddy!" she scolded, seeing as the dog was jumping up at the Yellow ranger and trying to lick her face.

"Its okay," Kira smiled patting the dog "Hi, nice to meet you Hunter"

Hunter nodded "Likewise"

"You sound like Tommy," Abby shuddered, at the use of the familiar phrase that Tommy had once used when he was a kid "Please dont use that _ever_ again? Please!"

Hunter chuckled "Likewise!" he teased

"If I crash you are so dead!" Abby retorted "and not by me..."

Hunter gulped as he realized what she meant and for the rest of the ride he sat back and left the newly formed driver, head across Reefside to where Kira's rehersal was being held. After dropping the Yellow ranger off, the two Ninja's headed further into Reefside and came to a complete stop outside of the Cyberspace.

_-Scene-_

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Abby chanted as she leaned forward in her seat, watching a soccer game between two Australian teams. Normally she wasnt a soccer fan, even though she did understand the rules of the game; but there was something about Australian soccer that caught her attention. That...and there wasnt much on the TV anyway.

Hunter frowned as he glanced at her "You seem uncomfortably, comfortable with this" he commented "I didnt even know you _liked_ football"

"I dont," the White ranger answered "But there is something about Australian football that catches my attention. It just makes American football look weak!"

The Thunder Ninja frowned "Wait," he blinked and shook his head "You're saying Australian football is better?"

"Yeah," Abby nodded, without hesitation

Hunter chuckled "Don't go there, Abs" he said with a smile

"Why?" she teased "'Fraid im right?"

"No," he chuckled "I just don't want you getting hurt when you realize your wrong"

The White ranger smirked "Do you want me to go there?" she asked "'Cause from what I can see...and have seen, Australian footballer's will wipe the floor with ours"

"Go on then," Hunter prodded her "Go!"

"Okay," the White ranger nodded, she breathed in deeply "American footballers seem weak; we sent them out there in helmets, padding and they dance over the line to get the points." she raised the remote and pressed pause "They -" she pointed at the footballers on the screen "go out there without helmets, padding...all they were are tight shirts and oh, short shorts..."

Hunter shoved her slightly earning a giggle

"No, im serious" she smiled "Australian football puts us to shame"

The blonde grinned "You know, for someone who doesnt care about football, you sure know alot about it"

Abby shrugged "Footballs not considered an 'extreme sport' but that doesnt mean im not used to it," she explained "my dad had his own team he supported; he watched the games. Often had betting matches with my uncle and male cousins, you know, regular family stuff. I often used to sit and watch the games with him...you pick up a few things" she smiled

He mirrored her smile "Fair enough" he nodded, just then Abby turned back to the TV and unpaused the game; as she continued to watch it play out, still waiting for a touchdown. Hunter watching her closely. _Just do it_ he thought _whats the worst that could happen? Go on! Do it! DO IT!_ "Abs, can I ask you something?" more to his hands that Abby. Since when was he nervous of talking to her?

"Sure" the White ranger answered, pausing the game and turning back to her friend

"Okay," he nodded, looking up and smiling "Alright..."

Abby frowned "Are you okay?" she questioned curiously

He cleared his throat "Yeah. Alright."

"Hunter, what's wrong? Why you acting so weird?"

During their conversation, Connor had appeared in the Cybercafe, along with a unfamiliar brunette, Ethan and Trent. The former two taking up residence at the bar; as Connor and the unfamiliar female shared a plate of fries together at a near-by table.

"Alright," Hunter tried again "Abs, will you -"

"...I was attacked by that _freak_ Zeltrax!" a kid from the Highschool, Devin, Abby believed his name was; his voice caught the White ranger's attention causing her to drift away from Hunter and his ramblings and turn towards the cafe. Devin was talking with Cassidy Cornell who was looking extremely bored "He's looking for the Rangers! And it gets worse"

"How could it get any worse?" Cassidy asked, walking away

Devin turned and followed her "Well," he shrugged "he stole the tree!"

"What?" Abby frowned "Zeltrax is gone! Destroyed! Kaboom!" she turned back to Hunter, before looking up at the sound of her name. Ethan was waving her over, as he followed Trent and Connor out the back door of the Cyberspace. "Come on!" she told Hunter, pulling him up and hurrying out after her friends.

Connor frowned when he saw Hunter "Who's this?" he asked

"Hunter this is Connor," Abby introduced quickly "Connor this is Hunter!"

Hunter nodded "Hey,"

"Abs, we're heading you know where" Connor pointed out

Abby shrugged "So?"

"Well he's..." the red ranger struggled to find the right words "Well, he's not..."

The White ranger rolled her eyes "Way ahead of you, jockboy" she explained, and fished her cellphone out of her pocket "Calling ahead to give Tommy the heads up" and she walked away, pulling Hunter with her.

_-Scene-_

After picking up Kira from practice; the two girls descended the stairs into the Dino Lab to find Hunter looking around in amazement. Due to Connor, Ethan and Trent not knowing about the Crimson rangers previous history as a Power Ranger and also only Kira knowing about Abby's previous history; the older blonde couldnt exactly turn around and compare the Dino Lab to Ninja Ops openly. But Abby could tell he was amazed by the place, she remembered she had been the first time she seen it.

"How can Zeltrax be back?" Trent asked out loud

Abby glared "Don't say is name!" she scolded

Trent ignored her "Is it even possible?"

"and what does he want with the tree?" Ethan asked

"I think I can answer both those questions," Hayley spoke "the tree must have been growing over a life-force spring"

Abby's eyes widened "You mean a fountain of youth?" she questioned "Those are real?"

"Apparently this one is" Tommy nodded

"So that's what kept the tree alive for so long," Kira reasoned

"Not only that," Hayley inputted "the sap, its been nourished for years by the springs waters; it must have amazing powers of its own"

"That must be what Zeltrax is after" Trent pointed out

Abby turned to her counter part "I thought we agreed? No mentioning the scary robot man!"

Shaking his head Trent offered her a look. She shrugged and turned back to Tommy, who had started speaking "Im willing to bet he's not the only one,"

"Look," Kira spoke "Its Krista!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth, Connor and turned toe and left the room. Abby frowned and hurried after him "You alright?" she asked the younger teen

"I dunno," he sighed "sometimes I wonder if im cut out for all this superhero stuff"

"Having doubts?"

He nodded "Its just...when you see someone like Krista; who believes so strongly in what she is doing, that nothing can stop her." he explained "I don't know if I have that in me"

As his words sunk in Abby giggled at how much he reminded her of herself "You remind me so much of myself,"

"How?" he frowned

The White ranger chewed her lower lip; as she tried to explain her past in a way that wouldnt give away the fact that she had once been a ranger "I had this ability," she smiled "the ability to help. But I also had all this raw emotion and it just took me a while to get the confidence to believe in myself; and what I was truly capable of"

"Well, i've got confidence" he smirked

"Cockiness and confidence are two different things" she went on, "I've been talking with Tommy, and apparently there is a whole world you havent tapped into yet! Beyond Triassic Powers and Super Dino Mode. But you've gotta believe you deserve it. And trust me, when you do..." she smiled "you'll be blown away by what you can do!"

Connor stared at her "Really?"

"Really" she nodded

He smiled; there was something more to Abby...something he never really gave her credit for.

"Uh; guys!" Kira's voice sounded calling them back

"What is it?" Abby asked

The Yellow ranger pointed at the screen "You may want to check this out!"

"Is it Zeltrax?" Connor asked

Hayley shook her head "No, but it looks like some of his old friends are throwing him a 'welcome back' party" and there on the screen showed a handful of Triptoids.

"We can handle them!" Connor stated, looking at his team-mates

Tommy nodded "Trent you stay here," he told the Drago Ranger "in case Zeltrax makes an appearance"

Trent nodded and took a seat beside Hayley

Abby turned to Hunter "Want to come help?" she asked

"Sure," he grinned "Be just like old times"

"Shh!" she scolded him "Only Kira, Tommy and Hayley knows"

"Lips are sealed"

the White ranger grinned and turned to her team-mates "Ready?"

They nodded

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

_-Scene-_

Out in the battlefield, the Rangers had just arrived. Hunter following alongside Abby.

"You're so predictable!" Elsa sneered as the Rangers arrived on scene, standing before the swarming Triptoids "I knew I could count on you to show up!"

Abby, however, was looking at the White ranger standing beside Elsa and frowning "Trent?" she questioned "But I thought he was back at the Dino Lab"

"He is," Kira answered "its that clone I was telling you about"

The Dimetro Ranger nodded "Oh I see..." she glared hatefully at the clone "Your the one who thinks he can move in on my colour..._again_!" she snapped "Well, Newsflash! I didnt like it when Trent had my colour...and I most certainly _do not_ share with EVIL!"

The Clone chuckled darkly

"ATTACK!" Elsa ordered

The Triptoids screeched and rushed forward. Readying themselves, the four Rangers met them; Red, Yellow, Blue and White mixing together with the sea of Black and White.

"Hunter!" Abby yelled over the noise, of the fighting as the Thunder Ninja fought a few groups away from her. Slashing through her group, the White ranger made her way to the blonde and fired her Thundermax sabre at a couple of Triptoids "You okay?"

Hunter nodded "What are these things?"

"Their kinda like Kelzaks," Abby answered "They came out of a video game that Ethan and Kira were trapped in a few months back"

"Do I want to know?" he asked

She shrugged "Dunno, do you?"

He chuckled and the fighting continued.

Sparks flew in every direction as the Triptoids unleashed their attacks, slashing at the Rangers and Hunter. Abby was separated from Hunter during the fight, and resulted in her small body being slammed into the ground. She growled and reached for her lasers, firing several rounds into the closest Triptoid and sending it backwards into a few more, causing the Domino effect.

"Forgot about me?" Tommy asked as he ran in morphed. Brachio Staff in hand.

"What's gotten into these guys?" Connor cried, shocked by their sudden strength "They're on fire!"

Abby shook her head as she pushed herself up onto her feet and ducked under an attack "I think its time for them to chill out!" she responded

"I agree!" Tommy nodded, grabbing a Triptoid in a headlock and them slamming him on the chest, right on the triangular symbol. Bright yellow lightning began to run up and down the Triptoid's body causing it to pulsate and seizure until it screamed, falling backwards.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked

Tommy looked up at the team "Use your Dino Gems," he told them "It creates an energy that will deactivate the Triptoids!"

"Mhmm..." Abby considered the idea, before following suit. The second her hand connected with the black Triptoid, she felt electricty pulse out from her hand and into the enemy. It pulsated before hitting the ground. "Alright! It worked!"

Kira grinned "Shocking, isnt it?" Kira chuckled

"Guys, max your gem powers with Super Dino Mode" Connor instructed quickly

The team nodded "Okay"

And together, they channelled their strength and power; summouning their Dino Gem abilities "SUPER DINO MODE!"

The cries of their Dinosaurs rang out in the empty parking lot; Tyrannosaur, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Brachiosaur and Dimetrodon; and the Triptoids responded with painful shireks, lighting up with bright electrical waves of energy before dropping like flies.

"What's going on?" the clone of Trent's inquired "Impossible!"

"Yeah!"

"Sweet!"

"Amazing!"

"Awesome!"

"Intense!"

"You've been deserted," Tommy announced, smirking as he stood with four excited Rangers and a Thunder Ninja.

Elsa seemed to bristle "You might have beaten the Triptoids, but my master will have eternal life as soon as I get that tree" she cackled

"Too late!" a warped voice stated, and they were all suddenly blown off their feets "You're all too late!"

Connor frowned "What now?"

There was a weird sound and in came Zeltrax...or at least a being that looked like Zeltrax. He seemed bigger; with thicker red-themed armor. His legs, arms and chest were covered in sharp spikes, and his helmet matched the rest of him. There were also two large orbs adorned onto his helmet and a chest piece. And in sword looked like it had also been upgraded...it had transformed into a spiked spear.

"And im not alone!" Zeltrax continued. He turned towards the edge of the parking lot, off near the clearing, where a large wormhole opened allowing a huge monstrous tree to emerge - Deadwood.

"Krista's tree!" Connor gasped

Abby looked at him quizzical "You act like she owns the tree," she commented

Connor ignored her as Deadwood roared, shaking the ground beneath their feet

"Whoa," Ethan exclaimed "Who's in charge here?"

"I am!" Zeltrax stated, and he glanced at Elsa "and _no one_ is going to stop me!"

Elsa sneered at him "I dont have time for this" she turned to clone beside her "Destroy them all"

He half bowed "Of course" and watched as she teleported in a flash of green. There was a screech from above and the Rangers turned to see the Drago and Stegozord lumber into view. The clone took to the skies, appearing in his Zord and combining it to create the Dino Stegazord.

"I'll take care of Zeltrax," Tommy spoke; looking back at the four rangers "You guys know what to do"

They nodded as the ground rumbled and the Bio-zords appeared, the Brachiozord lumbering behind them. The four rangers immediately took to the bio-zords and created the Thundersaurus Megazord. The four rangers at its core.

Connor summoned his Triassic shield and Kira and Ethan raised their arms as tendrils of Yellow and Blue surged forward into it. And thanks to Hayley, they stayed morhed. After Connor had taken the energy he needed, he left the other three and took to the Mezodon Rover; transforming it into a Mezodon Megazord. And as it took the white clone the Thundersaurus Megazord took on Deadwood. But the fight didnt last long...Deadwood was just too strong and seconds later the two Megazords hit the ground.

"That's one tough tree!" Abby commented

Just then static came over the morphers, followed closely by Tommy's voice "_Connor..."_ he was lost for a few seconds, due to the fact that Zeltrax had just attacked him, but Trent intercepted the attack and Tommy returned to the Rangers "_Connor, combine all the Zords to form the Tricermax Megazord!"_

"Of course!" Connor nodded, and the controls on the Mezodon flashed several different colours. Each one representing the Auxiliary Zords. Except for the Stegazord. And seconds later, from over the hills came the Cephalazord, the Parasaurzord and the Ankylozord. "Okay, Tricermax Megazord!" he commanded, and seconds later the zords combined with his Mesodon.

"Sweet!" Ethan stated in awe

"Amazing!" Kira breathed

Abby nodded "Now thats what you call a Zord!"

Connor turned towards the tree "You're going down, tree!" he stated. And as the three other rangers watched, Connor destroyed Deadwood with a direct hit from the tail of the Ankylozord arm and an energy blast named 'Turbo Fire' that ended him once and for all.

"My Tree!" Zeltrax's voice rebounded from below

Abby frowned "I thought it was Krista's tree?" she asked

"Oh yeah!" Connor cried out triumphantly, punching the air. The Tricermax Megazord stood ominously beside the Thundersaurus Megazord, as from the ground Zeltrax took out Trent and Tommy; before attempting to take out Hunter. The attack on the Thunder Ninja was blocked as Abby appeared in front of her friend and punched Zeltrax in the stomach, her hand glasses over with ice. The Metal man staggered backwards and glared just as the other Rangers appeared.

"You played right into my hands! he stated, picking up a large piece of the tree "Eternal life is mine!" and with that, he blasted the Rangers one last time; before disappearing.

_-Scene-_

Zeltrax was gone. Disappeared. But has too where he had disappeared too...that was still a complete mystery, as for the Rangers; they had reverted back to the Dino Lab to re-energise and in Abby's case, patch up a half-beaten Hunter. The two were sat away from the other Rangers who were discussing Zeltrax's hidden agenda as the Dimetro Ranger was bandaging up the blonde "You're out of shape, Thunder Boy" she grinned, using an old nickname she had given him when they used to be Rangers together.

"And whole year," Hunter responded "since we were rangers. Give me a break"

Abby shook her head "No excuse," she answered "Your a Ninja. You're supposed to be up to speed and scratch. I mean, _come on_, you live at the Thunder Academy!"

Hunter smirked, hissing slightly "Watch it!" he grumbled

"Don't be such a baby!" she smirked,

He glared at her.

She stuck her tongue out.

He chuckled.

"So," she started again, finishing up cleaning the wound on his arm "What we're you gonna ask me earlier, at the Cybercafe?"

"Huh?" he frowned

"You know," she urged "When you said 'Abs, can I ask you something?' then you started tripping over your words...and acting all weird"

The older blonde gasped as he remembered what she meant "Oh, uh..." he stammered, elicting laughter from the White ranger

"Since when do you get nervous around me?" she asked

_When I try asking you out_ he thought "Okay; huh, Abs...Can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?" he asked, smiling as he finally asked her, what he had wanted to ask her all day.

At first Abby was stunned into silence, as her hands paused in safe-guarding the bandages on his arm; but she could hear the nervousness in his voice. She grinned, but couldnt hide her shock "Dinner? Really?" she asked him

"Yeah," he confirmed "Well, in all honesty...I've been thinking about you alot lately. And I think we should give it a shot."

She frowned "It?"

"Yeah, you know..." he glanced down "Us. You and...uh...me"

Her heart skipped a beat at the relevation of him and her, actually being more than friends, and still smiling she nodded "Sure. I'd love to"

Hunter looked pleased "Okay," he grinned

"Okay, she grinned back and nodded, "There! Done!" she declared a few minutes later, finishing up his bandage, before turning to the sound of her name.

Kira stood in the centre of the Dino Lab "Come on! Connor needs help!"

"Oh, I have to go!" the White ranger stated, turning to Hunter

"I'll catch you later?" he asked, as she jumped to her feet and backed away towards Kira

She nodded "Definitely" she smiled, before turning and walking towards the rest of the team, feeling lighter than air. She had a date with Hunter, she wanted more than anything to just jump up and down, and squeal like the teenage girl that she was. Kira spotted the smile on her friends face, and gave her a pointed look that she wanted the details of the conversation later. There was no way that any girl grinned, like the way Abby was for no particular reason.

"Ready?" Tommy asked, the rest of the teens were ready

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

And they were off to help Connor

_-Scene-_

"Cannons!" Connor's voice echoed loudly, around the mountain clearing. His voice rebounded off the mountain sides and back at him; just as the other Rangers arrived. Skidding to halts beside a kneeling Krista who looked up at their arrival, but paid them little attention as she turned her attention back to Connor. "Fire!" the red ranger commanded, leaping into the air and unleashing a funnel of fire that pelted Zeltrax until he couldnt handle it anymore. The excess heat overpowered him and he sparked, twitched and...exploded.

The smoke exploded, and the rest of the Dino Rangers raced towards their team-mate.

"Dude, that rocks!" Ethan exclaimed, skidding to a halt behind his friend

"Yeah" Kira agreed

Abby grinned "Undoubtedly Amazing!"

"Thanks," Connor nodded

But their happiness was short-lived as Zeltrax stumbled into view; battwered and beaten; and back in his original armour "This is only a minor set-back!" he growled at them "You can be sure of _that_!" and in a flash of red he was gone.

"Loser!" Abby muttered as Connor stepped forward infront of the others

"We'll be ready!" he stated determinedly

_-Scene-_

The day ended as it usually did, the monster destroying Reefside was dealt with. Zeltrax had crawled back to whatever hole, he had been hiding in and the Rangers were re-joicing as they attended the planting of a new tree on the grounds of the Highschool. Abby was walking arm-in-arm with Kira, the Ptera ranger supporting an omnious grin seeing as Abby had just told her all about the conversation with Hunter and the result in him asking her out for dinner tomorrow night.

"What a perfect birthday present," Kira gushed

Abby's face paled "Birthday..." she mumured

"Yeah, the day you were born" Kira elaborated

"No, I know that" Abby shook her head "Tori! Im supposed to spend the day with Tori!" she explained "We made a deal, after last years fiasco, that we would spend our birthday this year _together_. Doing whatever we wanted in the day, a movie in the afternoon, and a sleepover in the night." she face-palmed.

Kira frowned "Well can't you cancel?" she asked

"No," Abby sighed "Tori and I, we _always_ spend our birthdays together. Have since we met each other. Aw man! This sucks!"

"Sure does," Kira nodded, before falling silent as they continued to follow Dr. O, Trent and Ethan down the steep incline towards the hole where the deadwood tree had once been situated "What you gonna do?" she finally asked, as they out onto level ground.

Abby sighed and shrugged "I don't know," she answered, shaking her head. She wanted to go with Hunter...but she also didnt want to disappoint Tori. _Man, when they say life is complicated_ Abby found herself thinking as she watched Connor place a new tree into the hole and cover it with dirt _they werent kidding!_

What was a girl to do?

* * *

**A/N: Exactly! What is a girl to do? More importantly...what is Abby to do? Break her date with Hunter...or break her promise with Tori?**

**So the question is: Who will Abby choose? Best friend or Boyfriend?**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 21/11/2010 at 00:39am_


	23. Re Possession

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_The chapter I have been waiting to write since I started this story. Sorry its such a late update I didnt know how to take this chapter. So I hope you enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OCs and anything unrecognizable._

* * *

**Re-possession**

* * *

Construction workers stood either side of an huge gorge that had been carved into the ground beneath their feet; to any normal person it would have looked like any regular landmark. But to those who had been there a year ago, it was far from ordinary. In fact it was the exact position of the US Action Games which had been held a year previously where the Ninja Rangers had spent their final moments of their final battle, before going onto win in their selected tournaments, but it was also the place where a certain Snow Ninja watched the disappearance of a legendary fighter and the only person she seemed perfectly fine with being related too. Yes, that was right...the Abyss of Evil had been re-opened...by human hands no doubt.

Hadnt the human race learned by now not to tamper with things that they didnt understand.

"Well, that's it" a voice spoke, as a construction worker pushed up from the gorge and stretched. He tossed his tools aside and walked towards the head of the operations "The lines down here are fine, couldnt find a problem" he explained

The head of the operation nodded "Alright," he finally agreed "We'll fill them back in tomorrow...everyone head home!" he ordered the rest of the crew, before he turned and returned to his car as the rest of the team dispersed.

Just as the construction workers had left, a small Earthquake rocked the surrounding area of the Abyss resulting in the gorge to split open even further, and a huge beam of purple light exploded from inside the opening. Slowly, it widened, until the entire gorge was opened to its fullest potential - it looked like a mini version of the Grand Canyon. Smoke and lights emitted from the inside; when suddenly two hands appeared from insde and gouged around for something to grab onto so that they could hoist their owner out of the gaping hole.

Pulling himself up; a masked man appeared.

As he appeared purple electricity crackled around him...revelling in his new found escape from the Abyss. Straightning up from the gaping hole, the once-feared evil space Ninja turned his gaze skyward and let loose a manical laugh!

_-Scene-_

A group of masked Ninja's leapt forward, shouting and grouping together as they prepared for their final proficincey. Their uniforms were starlight white and each had a emblem of a Snowflake in the right hand corner and masks covering their faces. Stepping up from the trees before them was another sole masked Ninja, and her uniform was slightly more different. She had thick electric blue accents and near her throat, a large polar bear emblem was fastened indicating to her high rank between the others. Ripping off her mask, shoulder length black hair fell down around her shoulders as Abby appeared from beneath, she smirked. She loved this job as a teacher at the Snow Academy. She wasnt a sensei, but she had mastered control over her Snow powers and was more than happy to teach what she had learned to new students.

Standing in a stance that mirrored her students, Abby smirked, and waved the pupils forward. There were three of them, and exchanging looks they rushed forwards and the training proficincey broke out. As well-trained as the Snow Ninja's were they were no match for their teacher, even if the odds were against her, she wiped the floor with them. Abby made quick work of the students, and after a few Ninja tricks she stood with her arms folded in front of them as they sprawled out on the floor, groaning.

Abby smiled as her students rose to her feet and prepared themselves to take her on again, she shook her head "At ease!" she instructed "Alright. Now, how do you think that went?"

"Like it could have been better," mumured Tabby Walsh, as she removed her mask and a mop of red hair fell down to her waist line

David Waters nodded, and removed his helmet "That didnt go as planned" he agreed

"What about you Emily?" Abby asked, her eyes settling on the last of the three pupils.

The young Ninja shook her head and removed her mask "I agree with them" she mumured "It could have gone better"

Abby nodded "Yes, it could have" she agreed "You three have been at the academy for several weeks now, have you learnt nothing?"

"The new teacher is nothing like you," David stated "He doesnt make training fun!"

Tabby nodded "Training is not meant to be fun!" she responded "His words not mine..." she added quickly

Abby frowned "Okay, I'll talk with Craig" she promised, before falling back into 'teacher-mode' as her students called it "All right, before your next lesson. I want you guys to think about what just happened. You really need to consider your commitment to Ninja Training" she smiled, as they nodded "Class dismissed" she nodded and watched as they turned toe and walked away. With a small smile, she also turned and left the vicinity.

Oblivious to the surrounding area around her.

_-Scene-_

Silence. That's all she could hear as she walked further away from the Snow Academy and deeper into the forest, the only reason she was out here and not back at the academy preparing for her next lesson was because she had a meeting with her uncle, Sensei Watanabe and she had agreed to meet Tori, Shane and Dustin in the forest surrounding the two academies before the end of the day. Also it made it easier that she was meeting up with her friends because she really needed to talk to Tori about today. Yes, that was right, today was her 20th birthday and as per usual she would be spending it with her best friend in the whole darn world. Tori Hanson. But of course, problems had arose and she had gone and double booked herself making plans with not only Tori but also with Hunter.

She sighed.

_Why is life so damn complicated?_ she thought, she really wanted to go out with Hunter, she had liked him for a while now and she knew that he liked her too. That wasnt a big secret. But she also made a promise to Tori and friendship always came before boys, at least thats what her mother had always told her and not to mention her dad, but he may have only been saying it because she was his little girl and he didnt want to think of her with guys at the time. She smiled as she remembered the many conversations she had with him over her boyfriends. There was only one guy he actually trusted and that was Shane, and that was most likely because Shane and she had started out as friends and knew one another so it wasnt awkward around one another.

Unknowningly to the Snow Ninja, a familiar being had just appeared behind her; that was of course...until she spoke "Hello Abigail; its good to see you"

Abby froze at the familiarity of the voice, stopped dead in her tracks and turned, her eyes widened in surprise "Takara?" she asked

"Takara?" the older Snow ninja frowned "Don't you mean 'Mom'?"

Abby shook her head lightly as she stepped back from the non-glowing spirit who had appeared out of nowhere in the middle of Blue Bay Harbour forest, when she was supposed to be 60 feet under in the Abyss of Evil "How is this -"

"Possible?" Takara asked

Abby nodded

"Simple really," Takara answered, her look turning sombre "He's back..."

The Dimetro Ranger looked confused

"Lothor is back..." Takara elaborated "...and I need your help to stop him"

"What and I was the only Ranger you knew?" the White ranger questioned

"Well, you are my daughter" Takara responded

Abby scoffed "Genetically, maybe," she retorted, she shook her head "Look, I cant do this right now; I have a meeting with Sense Watanabe"

"A meeting?" Takara asked "With Kanoi Watanabe? Why? He is not your Sensei! Why are you meeting with the Wind Ninjas?"

"Because they are my friends," Abby retotred "My family!"

"You didnt know of him until last year," Takara stated

The White ranegr shrugged "Whether I've known about him for a year or even 10 years! He is still family...the Snow and Wind Academies have been working together since the destruction of Lothor and imprisonment of you! The Wind Ninja's have done everything to be supportive of me when I thought I lost you! Their my friends and family! And I have to go..."

Takara sighed as Abby turned away from her "Look, Im sorry Abigail," she sighed "I just..." she trailed off

"Whatever," Abby shook her head "Considering im obviously the only Snow Ninja you know, I guess im stuck helping you! If Lothor is really back, Sensei would know about it. He is his brother after all"

Takara nodded "Shall we go then?" she asked, motioning ahead with her hands

With a heavy sigh Abby turned her back once more on Takara and walked ahead deeping into the forest. One thing still rested on her mind though, how on Earth did Takara escape the Abyss? Or Lothor for that matter? But she felt the subject had been dropped now and she wasnt about to re-open it.

_-Scene-_

"...Speaking of Sensei and Abby," Tori spoke as she followed Shane and Dustin through the forest "werent they supposed to meet us here?"

Shane nodded

"Maybe they forgot?" Dustin offered

Tori looked up "When have they forgotten anything?" she asked "_ever_?"

"Hey, check it out," the former Yellow ranger was pointing at a scroll that was hanging from a tree in front of them

"Tori, Shane, Dustin," Shane read "Go to the highest point in Blue Bay Harbour; meet myself and Abigail there as the sun is setting..."

Dustin moved closer "Do not speak of this matter until I have spoken with you," he finished off, and the three of them exchanged glances, before heading off following their Sensei's instructions.

_-Scene-_

Later at Sunset, by had reached the top of the hillside to the highest point where she had been instructed to meet her uncle and friends; and no sooner had she reached the top she spotted the others near the edge "Hey, wait for me!" she called out, catching her breathing quickly and running towards them "Sorry im late...run into a familiar face in the forest" she smiled, she spotted her uncle's face "Is everything alright?"

"No Abigail," Sensei Watanabe shook his head, sighing "I'm afraid its not"

"You dont look so hot," Dustin commented, "I mean - no offence"

Sensei smiled slightly as Abby and Tori exchanged grins - Same old Dustin.

"None taken Dustin," Sensei responded

"So, what's up?" Shane inquired, worry evident on his face. They all were. Something was wrong...and it was clearly bother Senseir

"He's back," the man sighed, staring out at the ocean "Lothor is back..."

Abby froze as the Wind Ninja's exchanged worried looks "Wait, what?" the Snow Ninja asked, "So Takara was telling the truth!"

"Takara?" Tori frowned, turning to her best friend "When did you see Takara?"

"She's the reason im late," Abby answered "I was just as surprised as you are now! I didnt believe her either, but it all makes sense...if Takara is free from the Abyss, then why shouldnt we believe Lothor is back too?"

Shane nodded "She's brings up a good point," he pointed out "We know that Lothor isnt about to just let Takara go; he feels no emotion. We know that much"

"Plus he doesnt have a conscious," Tori nodded in agreement

"So if Lothor is really back, how are we gonna fight him with no powers?"

Shane held out his hands as a chestnut box appeared in his hands "Cam has been saving these for just such an occasion," he opened the the box "Shane, Tori, Abigail, Dustin." he addressed the four of them "It is with a heavy heart that I must give you your new Wind and Snow Morphers" each of the Ninja's took their morphers, Abby removing her Dino bracelet and placing it in her pocket of her Ninja clothes "A dark cloud has descended upon us. And it is time for you to resume your duties as Power Rangers"

The four of them raised their wrists with their morphers on and nodded "We wont let you down Sensei," Shane told him "Let's do it!"

And acting as one, they each activated their morphers but instead of the usual reaction they had been expecting, purple electricity shot out, covered them and delivered vast amounts of high voltage energy into them. A moment later it disappeared, and the four friends face's darkened as they looked up at the man in front of them.

"Well," he began, his voice deeper and much more sinister "how do you feel?"

"Like Blue Bay Harbour must be destroyed," Shane chuckled darkly

Tori smirked "Why stop there?" she asked

"We want the whole country!" Abby nodded

"And then the world!" Dustin added

Throwing the box aside, Sensei grinned "That's what I was hoping you'd say!" he exclaimed, waving his arms over the length of his body; which in turn shifted and became that of Lothor "I never thought I'd say this, but its a pleasure to see you all"

"And its our pleasure to serve under you," Shane bowed

The others followed suit, and Lothor rippled with maniacal laughter

"Music to my ears," he shouted happily, his laughter grew louder as he glanced down beside the cliff, where the real Sensei Watanabe lay, bound and gagged amongst the leaves. Hidden from his students and niece.

_-Scene-_

"Dad?" Cam called, as he made his way through the undergrowth of the forest surrounding the Snow and Wind Academy. Worry coursed through him, as his father wasnt the only one missing anymore. Tori, Shane and Dustin had yet to show up for their next lesson and werent answering any of his calls; and he had just recieved a message from the Snow academy that Abby had failed to turn up for her trainings class with her students. He knew she had a meeting with her father, but the meetings never lasted this long. "Tori? Shane? Dustin? Abby?" he called, his voice rebounding the dense forest "You guys out here?"

"Cameron," said a ghostly voice, Cam jumped in surprise and spun around; only to come face to face with Takara. Abby's mother and his Aunt.

"Takara?" he inquired, with a frown "But how? I saw you disappear into the Abyss of Evil"

Takara nodded "That you did Cameron, but when it opened Lothor and myself was released into the world once more."

"Lothor?" Cam frowned again, before shaking his head "No, I would have known if Lothor was back"

The older Snow Ninja motioned to something over his shoulder, he turned and spotted a piece of a scroll which had been ripped in half, so that the message had been taken, beneath it was something that he had only seen in one place...and once place only. Kneeling down he prodded the the slime as it stuck to hsi fingers. "What's this?" he mumured "This was at the Abyss of Evil..." he jumped up and spun around to face Takara

"He has taken them," she warned him "Lothor has returned to take revenge on those who sent him into the Abyss in the first place"

"Shane, Tori, Abby and Dustin" Cam listed

Takara nodded "They are under his control now; you must find a way to save them and protect the world. You are our only chance" she started to fade "I must go;"

"Wait! Where are you?" he inquired

Takara's voice became distorted as she faded, but he got the message "Lothor carries a bottle; inside that bottle is the answer to your question. Goodbye Cameron" she mumured "Good luck!" she added, before she disappeared all together

Glancing back down at the slime, Cam's eyes widened "The Schools!" he exclaimed, taking off back up the path towards the Wind Academy. However, when he reached the Wind Academy he found nothing but debris, burning gates and a destroyed training ground. No students. No teachers. No rangers. No father...and definitely...no Lothor.

_-Scene-_

Meanwhile, while Cam investigated the disappearances of his friends, found the destroyed Wind Academy and made his way quickly over to the Snow Academy to warn them. Lothor had already made his presence known there. A huge explosion sounded throughout the southern forest, as streaks of colour collided with the entrance of the Snow Academy. For a moment the mass of white on the training fields froze and grouped together the older students standing protectively in front of the younger/newer students, as smoke billowed up from the entrance of the lake. It wasnt until the smoke cleared did confusion and panic break loose as Lothor appeared waling towards them.

Damon and Kayden exchanged looks and hid behind their fellow students, as they quickly slipped away from the group to alert their father of Lothor's return. While the other students struck defensive poses in front of the intruders; they had heard alot about Lothor from Ninja History lessons and from Abby's stories from when she was a Snow Ranger.

"So nice of you all to be here to greet us," Lothor smirked, taking a stand in front of the ice temple; where the pictures of Snow Ninja's gone by stood proudly. His wife amongst them.

Craig Marson frowned as he stepped forward, "But you're supposed to be -"

"Gone? Destroyed? History?" Lothor suggested "Take your pick"

"All of the above," Craig stated bravely

Lothor smirked "Sorry to disappoint," he responded "But im back in black!"

"You will never take this school again, Lothor!" Craig snapped "Your out matched!"

Lothor grinned maliciously "Really?" he asked "And your sure about that?"

"Take a look around," Craig motioned to the other Ninja's behind him "there is more of us than there is you...and your pathetic clowns!" he eyed the monsters behind Lothor

Lothor smirked "We will see about that," he stated, before looking up as a large blast went off at the entrance; and this time Abby appeared through the smoke. She was knelt in a crouch position, before looking up at her friends and students, she stood slowly and came forward. Her gaze locked on the Snow Ninja's.

"Thank goodness!" Craig sighed, as Emily and a few other new students run towards their teacher, hoping for protection "Thank goodness you are here!"

Emily nodded "Its him," she squeaked "Lothor!"

Abby brushed her and the other students off "I know," she stated coldly "Isnt it great?" she stepped up beside her birth father

"Capture them all!" Lothor ordered

"Gladly," Abby nodded, and she raised her old morpher, just like old times "SNOW STORM! RANGER FORM!"

And once more the White Snow Ninja Ranger graced the grounds of her academy; but sadly this time instead of fighting with the Ninja's against Lothor, she was fighting the Ninja's for Lothor. Calling forth her Snow staff, she took off towards the students, battling even the likes of Craig, Emily, David and Tabby. Just like that mornings exercise, in less than 30 minites Abby had defeated each and every one of the Ninja's with a little help from the two Generals that Lothor had met down in the Abyss, of course. But now it was time for the capturing part, to make sure that Lothor was victorious in his conquest of Earth this time.

Staggering the Rangers re-grouped and faced Lothor as he swept his robes aside and brought out a large container "Time to bottle up my troubles once and for all," he grinned, removing the cork and watching as the Snow Ninja's were absorbed into the bottle. The second the smoke screen had disappeared, he re-corked the bottle and turned to Abby as she was joined by Tori, Shane and Dustin. Seemingly having missed the fight, the newly reformed Wind Rangers were looking for their new fight.

"So where is everybody?" Tori asked

Abby smiled sheepishly "Sorry sweetie, but their all gone..."

"What?" Tori frowned "You didnt even leave us one lousy Ninja?"

"Oh trust me, there's more out there..." Abby responded "We still got the Thunders"

Lothor grinned "Exactly," he nodded "and what of the Thunder Ninja's?" he inquired

"Their in Reefside," Abby answered "But you cant just go barging in over there and the tear the place up; things have changed since you were last here. There is a new Power player in Reefside, goes by the name Mesogog. And there's a new team of Rangers too" she grinned "The Dino Rangers!"

"Well, I suggest we pay this Reefside a visit"

"What about Cam?" Shane asked "He'll be looking for us"

"Exactly. And when he finds you, it wont be very pretty, will it?"

Tori smirked "No, it wont"

This comment elicted evil laughter from the whole group.

_-Scene-_

Once Abby, the Wind Rangers, Lothor and his Generals had gone; Kaydon and Damon Kaemon appeared from their hiding places and exchanged worried glances "This is not good," they confirmed together, before looking up as the water splashed from the entrance to the lake and the former Samurai Ninja of the Wind Academy stepped onto the bank, he glanced around at the destruction as he joined the twins of the Snow Sensei.

"What happened?" he asked

"We think you know," Damon prodded "Im guessing the same thing that happened at the Wind Academy"

The former Samurai sighed and nodded

"How do we fight them?" Kaydon asked "Their too powerful"

"Where have they gone?" Cam asked

Damon sighed "Reefside," he answered "Abby told Lothor about the new threat there, and that would be where he could find the Thunder Rangers. You better hurry if you want to find your friends"

Cam nodded and removed a small disk like pendant from beneath his robes; the twins exchanged looks but didnt comment "Its happened," the former Samurai spoke into the disk "We need to meet"

"We're coming too!" the Kaemon siblings stated

And they were off

_-Scene-_

"This is Reefside?" Kaydon asked, as she, Damon and Cam came out of their Ninja-streak, on an empty alleyway

Cam shook his head "No," he answered "this is a street _between_ Blue Bay and Reefside," he stated and no further words were exchanged, as a long streak of Crimson lighting dropped from the sky "Hunter," he stepped forward, clasped hands with the taller blonde "am I glad to see you"

"Good to see you," Hunter nodded, before turning to the Kaemon siblings "Kaydon! Damon!"

"Hi," the two Snow Ninjas nodded

Cam shook his head "Sorry, to call you away from your students"

"I figured it must have been important," Hunter responded "I was hoping we'd never have to use these," he held up the device "You think its Lothor?"

Kaydon nodded "Yeah; we seen him" she answered "then Abby showed up seconds after him, and desemated the Snow Academy. She morphed into the Snow Ranger!"

"She morphed?" Cam frowned "You didnt tell me she had morphed"

Damon shrugged "Slipped our minds," he answered

"Look, we didnt believe it at first" Kaydon explained "I mean; she doesnt have the Snow Ranger energy anymore. The morpher was destroyed along with your own the day of Lothor's destruction"

"Then where did she get the additional energy to morph?" Cam questioned, looking down at the disk in his hands "Lothor!" he suddenly gasped "Their morphers...they cant be the ones we had the day Lothor was thrown into the Abyss. He must be control them through their morphers"

Hunter nodded in agreement _unless Abby's Snow morpher is feeding off the energy her Dino Morpher is providing_ he thought

"Besides, who leaves purple slime in his wake?" Cam questioned

Hunter sighed "You reach the others?" he asked

Cam shook his head "Their not responding,"

Hunter sighed and shook his head, before the four of them set off.

_-Scene-_

Meanwhile, in the middle of the forests of Reefside; sat the house of one Tommy Oliver, where down in the basement Hayley Ziktor was working overtime to figure out where the blanket of evil was residing from. So far she was coming up with one place only and that was Blue Bay Harbour. The home of the Wind and Snow Ninja Academies. If the reason behind the blanket of evil was true...then they had a real problem on their hands. "Tommy," she called, as the search came back to Blue Bay once more "We may have a problem! I think its time to call in the others"

The Black Dino Ranger nodded and proceeded to contact his Dino Rangers, only to recieve four teens. Abby was not one of them.

"What's going on?" Connor asked as he entered the Dino Lab, and approached the computer screens where the Wind and Snow Ninja's were waling through the streets as people ran away from them screaming and flailing.

"Evil Power Rangers?" Kira frowned "How is that even possible?"

Trent nodded "I thought we were the only ones left," he pointed out

"Hey, where's Abby?" Ethan asked "She did get the call right?"

Hayley nodded "She's not answering" she explained, for now, glancing at the White ranger on the screens _and I know why_ she added as an after thought "but we also believed that we were the only ones left," she answered Trents question "There's been an evil energy surge over the past twenty-four hours. We think the Abyss of Evil has been opened up"

"Dr. O," Kira spoke, turning to her teacher "You think Lothor's back?"

"Unfortunately," he nodded

Connor straightened up, mirking "Lets deal with these fakes"

The four of them then fell into formation "You guys ready?" Connor asked

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

"White Ranger! Dino Power!"

_-Scene-_

The four Ninja rangers walked slowly through the streets, a party of Kelzaks and Lothor's Generals following behind them, when suddenly their path became blocked as four prehistoric multi-coloured hero's stepped up in front of them. Red, Yellow, Blue and White Dino Rangers had arrived. Abby smirked behind her visior.

"There they are," she mumured "One of each of us!"

"I guess they knew we were coming," Dustin responded

Abby nodded

"That's far enough!" Connor declared, making them stop

"You must be lost," Shane retorted "Because I know we didnt invite you"

"Maybe you forgot," Ethan pointed out "You're supposed to beat the bad guys, not _be _the bad guys!"

Tori shrugged "Good, bad, whats the difference? Its all about Power!"

"I guess we're gonna have to fight them," Connor stated, as he removed his weapon, as the others followed suit.

As the four Ninjas stood still, the Kelzaks rushed forward, snarling and twisting. Walking amongst them, the four Ninja Rangers quickly paired up with their Dino Ranger counterparts.

Shane vs. Connor

Tori vs. Kira

Dustin vs. Ethan

Abby vs. Trent

**xXx**

There was a pause in everyones movements, before the groups of Rangers rushed forward, meeting in the middle of the Kelzak infested street. And in a flurry of punches, twirls and kicks. Kira blocked Tori's punch "I dont want to hurt you!" she explained, mostly because she knew of the Ninja's secret identities and knew that she was fighting Abby's best friend.

"Your mistake!" the blonde hissed, taking out her sword and hitting Kira with it, slashing her across the chest numerous times. It sent the Yellow Dino Ranger flying through the air and into a pile of boxes, breaking them. She groaned as she rolled over onto her stomach, before jumping up to attack Tori once more.

**xXx**

Meanwhile, across from Tori and Kira, was Shane and Connor. Both Red rangers were going at it, like there was no tomorrow, but neither had managed to land any successful hits on the other. Growing impaitent one of Lothor's Generals intervened, only to have Shane hiss at him to stand down and fall back. Ducking a punch from the red Dino Ranger, Shane gathered up all his strength into one fist and smashed it into Connor's face sending him reeling.

It was only seconds after the event had occured, that Connor was back on his feet and ready for the next attack which had been launced by Shane.

**xXx**

On top of a car behind Shane and Connor; fought Dustin and Ethan. The yellow ranger avoiding every swing the Tricera Ranger swung at him with ease, chuckling maliciously as he did it. He suddenly grabbed Ethan;s hand as he aimed a punch at the Earth Ranger's stomach and Dustin flung him backwards without a second thought.

"Such a loser," he chuckled "How you manage to protect the world is beyond me"

**xXx**

Abby grinned darkly as she deflected and attack from trent, and then returned the favour with a vicious punch to the shoulder "You know?" she asked "Its interesting to see the difference between Ninja Rangers to Dino Rangers techniques!" she commented, catching Trent's hand and twisting it, painfully "Your on the wrong team, _Trent_" she hissed "You should have stuck with Mesogog...now you'll always be thinking if turning good was the right choice for you!"

Trent gasped as he was thrown away from the Snow Ninja, he slammed into a wall and let out a loud pain inflicted gasp before staggering to his feet "How do you know my name?" he questioned

"Im insulted!" she responded "All these months and you still havent worked out my name," she grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over, before leaning over him again "Its not that had...just four letters. A-B-B-Y." she spelt out.

"No!" he gasped "Abs?"

She chuckled "Your slower than I give you credit for!" she stated, slamming her Snow staff into his side and watching him slide into the wall on the otherside of the alley; with all the Dino Rangers down, the Wind Ninjas regrouped, watching the Dino Rangers get unsteadily to their feet.

"They're too strong," Connor told his team "We need to re-group!"

The others nodded in agreement

Laughing as they watched them go; the Ninja's retracted their weapons and exchanged amused glances.

"That's right!" Shane called after them "You better run!"

_-Scene-_

As the Dino Rangers took off and returned to the Dino Lab, the Ninja Rangers continued their rampage throughout central Reefside; Cam, Hunter, Blake, Damon and Kaydon congregated on top of a balconey over head. Blake had recently joined them, during the end of the fight between the four Ninja Rangers and the four Dino Rangers; Hunter had yet to spill his secret about Abby's secret and double life as a Power Ranger once more; but he believed it would only make matters worse knowing she was under Lothors control...again, at the moment.

"Are you nuts?" Blake exclaimed

"I take back _everything_ I ever said about you being smart" Hunter stated, in agreement with his brother against Cam's sanity

Cam sighed, he knew this would happen "Take a look at what they've done!" he pointed at the road beneath where they stood "You saw them for yourself! Their too powerful for the Dino Rangers, alone!"

"So your suggesting we go into the Abyss of Evil?" Blake demanded

"Yes!" Cam nodded

Hunter turned to him "You were there, right?" he asked "You know what's inside that thing!"

Cam stopped "Our powers!" he stated "and we have to retrieve them if we're gonna have any chance of helping the Dino Rangers deal with Tori, Shane, Dustin and Abby"

Kaydon and Damon exchanged looks "Makes sense," they confirmed

Hunter frowned, as he looked at the brother and sister, Cam's words sinking in. He knew Cam wouldnt have suggested it if there was another way. He nodded.

"No!" Blake shook his head vigorously "No. There is no possible way i'm going near that thing again!"

_-Scene-_

Connor frowned as he stared at the footage that played on the screen in front of him and the others "Abby was a Ranger before?" he questioned "Why didnt she tell us?"

"More to the point," Ethan stepped forward, pointing at the White ranger on the screens "she's the one we just fought!"

Kira chewed her lower lip

"You knew?" Trent asked her

She nodded "Abby told me, the day she told me about you being the White ranger" she sighed "She swore me not to tell you guys"

"Why?" Connor asked "She's always going on about no secrets on a Ranger team..." he pointed at the screen "she's contridicting herself, by keeping a pretty big secret from us!"

The Yellow ranger sighed "This goes much deeper than her being a ranger previously, Con" she explained "But its not my place to tell you! Its hers!"

"Granted we can get her back first," Ethan muttered, turning to Tommy "So what do we do?"

Tommy sighed "Until we figure out what has happened," he spoke, glancing at the Snow Ninja on the screens "we defend ourselves...but we dont destroy them"

The Dino Rangers nodded

"For the time being," he continued "Take a break. Go hang out att the Cyberspace or something. Hayley and I have this covered"

"You sure?" Connor asked

The Black ranger nodded "Yeah, go on!"

The four teens exchanged looks, picked themselves up and walked out.

_-Scene-_

In a cave offshore somewhere, Lothor sat on a stone throne fires burned dimly all around the room as Abby, Tori, Shane and Dustin stood, now de-morphed in front of him. H smriked at them before speaking "Well," he began "that was quite a sight..."

"It was brilliant," Shane grinned

Tori nodded "You truely are a strategic genius" she complimented

"I can't wait to face the Dino Rangers again!" Dustin said, approaching with a sardistic smile

Lothor turned to his daughter "and what about you Abigail?" he asked

Abby didnt answer at first, but her face supported a distant look "We've got company," she finally spoke

"Company?" Lothor inquired, intrigued into how fast Abby's powers were growing "Who?"

There was a chuckle from the entrance as a woman in all black leather entered the room "If it isnt the little Dimetro Ranger," she sneered in Abby's direction "why aint you off licking your wounds with your prehistoric team-mates?"

Dustin, Tori and Shane turned wildly to Abby their eyes flashing, the White ranger merely ignored them and in a flash was across the room pinning Elsa against the wall "Give me one good reason why I shouldnt just destroy you right now?" she demanded, her hand closing around Elsa's throat.

"Because he's gonna need all the help he can get," Elsa responded, her gaze flickering to Lothor "If he wants to destroy the Power Rangers! Lucky for him, my master is more than welcome to help out!"

"Wait, Abigail" Lothor called out, seeing the White Ranger's hand tightening around Elsa's throat "Mesogog has sent us his messenger. The least we cn do, is listen to the message..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. But I bet you didnt expect this to happen in this season? Took me all day to prepare, but thanks to the blanket of snow that has fallen during the day, I havent been interrupted by much of my family. Not including the baby, who wanted nothing but to play in the snow. But what did you all think of this? I bet you didnt expect Abby to become evil with Shane, Tori and Dustin...whats going to happen now?**

**Reviews (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 27/11/2010 at 02:32am_


	24. Abby Strikes Back

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Its the second part of the team-up. What will happen?_

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but my OCs and anything unrecognizable._

* * *

**Abby Strikes Back**

* * *

Hayley's Cyberspace; where kids could go to enjoy themselves and hang out after school. Eating, drinking were provided as well as internet services; giving you didnt abuse said services you were more than welcome inside the doors. This place was a safe haven for teenagers, but it was about to get a make-over it didnt expect nor want. Inside the walls, at their usual table sat Connor, Kira, Ethan and Trent. The latter was too worried about the brewing storm that was coming to work; his mind was on overdrive as he tried to process everything that he had witnessed in the past couple of hours. The Abyss of Evil had opened, a power player by the name of Lothor had returned and Abby had been a ranger previously and had now taken her old role as Ninja ranger to fight against them rather than beside them.

It was just too much to take in at one time.

"It says here that the Ninja Rangers defeated like a hundred space mutants at one time," Ethan stated, from beside the Drago Ranger as he stared at his laptop with wide eyes, watching what they could only assume was the final battle between the Ninja rangers.

Kira sighed "After fighting them," she spoke "I believe it!"

Trent nodded

"Oh come on," Connor scoffed "They werent _that_ tough! I'd fight 'em right here, right now!"

"Abby could kick your ass when she was apart of our team!" Trent pointed out

Connor frowned - that was true "Yeah, but she's like a master of Martial Arts" he defended "I've never practiced the Art, until I became a Power Ranger"

The other three exchanged looks and amused smirks, telling Connor that a girl was better than him was just a nudge in his huge ego.

As the teasing of the Red ranger continued, the doors were blasted open and the four Ninja's in question entered the building, causing innocent civillians to turn in their direction and frown at the sight of them. Whispers flew around the room, as to what was going on and who these four were. But all was answered in a terrifying answer that caused most customers to flee the scene; Shane raised his hand, blew on it and the thrust it out at the table where the Dino Rangers sat. A blast of air hit them, the table toppled over and the four Dino Rangers were sent to the floor as well as various customers and computers behind them.

"Can I get you anything?" Connor asked, pushing himself to his feet "A donut maybe, or a Muffin?"

"I try to stay away from sugar," Shane stated, his voice low and dangerous "Makes me hyper"

Ethan turned to his team-mates "Oh, I'd hate to see him when he gets hyper"

"Cant be any worse that Abby," Kira muttered, glancing along the Ninja line at her friend

Tori stepped forwad "Get up!" she snapped "We have some unfinished business to attend too!"

The four Dino Rangers picked themselves up from the floor and stood in front of the Ninja coloured counter-parts

"Dudes," Connor said to Ethan and Trent, as he smiled across at the Blue Ninja "She's kinda cute, don't you think?"

Ethan grinned "Yeah," he nodded

"I guess," Trent shrugged "In a crazed-Ninja-Terminator sort of way"

Kira gaped open mouth at the three boys "Would you three focus here?" she snapped, smacking Connor in the arm

"Right," the Red Dino Ranger nodded,

An annoyed look swept over Shane's face "Can we get on with this?" he hissed, stepping forward with the others

"We're not gonna fight you here," Connor pointed out, looking around at the crowd

"Well then, we're just gonna have to destroy you," Abby retorted with a dark grin

Connor glared at her "We'll meet wherever you want," he responded seriously, almost threatening "But you come alone!"

Shane scoffed "Why should we agree to that?" he asked, squaring off with Connor

"Its called Honour," Kira glared ahead at Dustin "I thought you _Ninja's_ knew all about that"

Dustin stared back quitely; as on Connor's other side, Ethan glared intenvely at Tori and Trent squared off glaring at Abby.

"Fine!" Shane growled, "Under the Harbour bridge. One Hour. The eight of us! No one else!"

Connor nodded once "Fine!"

And with that the Ninja's streaked away, leaving the Dino Rangers behind "Ninja streak?" Ethan smiled gleefully "Aw, how cool is that?"

_-Scene-_

Trent, Ethan, Connor and Kira huddled together under the Harbour Bridge; as they awaited the arrival of the Ninja's. The Drago, Tricera and Ptera rangers were all staring at Connor as he explained the plan to them, instructing them on what they were to do when the Ninja's turnd up. "Okay, if _they_ use special powers, _we_ use special powers. If _they_ morph, _we_ morph. Sound good?" he asked

"Does to me," Kira nodded

Ethan and Trent also nodded in agreement; neither of them really wanted to fight the Ninja's let alone Abby, but they until the figured out what was up with Abby they didnt have much of a choice. Suddenly, they were thrown backwards by a large gust of wind, as the Ninja Rangers appraoched.

"Man, do they have to keep doing that?" Trent asked

"Fools!" Shane chuckled "You actually showed up!"

Just like back at the Cybercafe, the Dino Rangers paired off against their counter-parts, and the eight of them fell into battle stances before rushing forward and meeting halfway. Being the first to go back on his word, Connor used his powers before Shane, but superspeeding around the Red Wind ranger to avoid a series of ferocious punches. Smirking as his ego inflated, he ducked under a roundhouse kick slowly, mocking Shane as he did and ended up recieving a knee in the face. With a curse, Connor fell backwards, before quickly jumping to his feet and swept his leg out. Jumping over the attack Shane jumped a great length, twisted backwards through the air and up onto the lower workings of the bridge.

Connor glared, and followed.

**xXx**

Beneath the two Red rangers, fought Ethan and Dustin; the Blue ranger blocking Dustin's attacks with his arms. The Earth Sensei skidded back across tthe dirt path and rubbed his wrists in irritation. Ethan smirked and brought up his arms as his armoured plates apeared on his forearms, he smirked at Dustin as the older boy nodded and lunged forward as they each exchanged a series of hand-to-hand combat techniques before Dustin flipped away from the Blue Dino Ranger as he tried to sweep out his feet, as his head was about to hit the floor, he vanished in a cloud of sand and dust; collecting together in mid-air before spreading out.

Ethan frowned, getting to his feet "Huh?" he looked around, before witnessing a large dust cloud rushing towards him. Seconds before it materialized and went to hit him; he dodged. Flipping backwards, and just managed to get out of the way as Dustin landed roughly slamming his hand into the ground where he had been seconds ago; thus creating a dent in the ground.

**xXx**

Over on the railing near the roadside, Tori and Kira dueled, matching each other's kicks for kicks and punches for punches. As Tor flipped across the railing, she jumped into the air and twirled through the air until she landed behind Kira and grabbed her arms. She twisted them behind her back, and the Yellow ranger cried out. The Blue Wind Ninja jumped over her, turned but kept her arms enterwined with Kira's to cause further pain. Even though her arms werent not supposed to be bent the way they were, Kira worked with it and jumped over her opponent and kicked back. Tori broke contacnt with the younger teen and stumbled backwards.

Angry and frustrated, Tori twirled her hands around in a circle, condensing the air to create and wield water; but Kira countered it, taking a deep breath and unleashing a Sonic Scream. Both blue and yellow blasts collided, and the sonic boom it created when it imploded caused both girls to slide backwards on the pavement.

**xXx**

As they rushed at one another gain, so did the two White rangers behind them. Abby directed a particularly nasty blast of icy wind at Trent, trying to knock him off balance; but the Drago Ranger withstood it, covering his face with his arm. This proved to be his mistake, Abby rushed froward and lashed out through the blind spot and struck Trent dead in the centre of his chest and knocked him backwards into the scaffholdng of the bridge, with a soft groan the younger teen shook his head and pushed off the base as he rushed at Abby. The Snow Ninja smirked as she flipped backwards to avoid his punches and kicks, before she Ninja-streaked into the air and managed to grip onto a metal bar of the scaffholding; using the bar as leverage the Snow ninja pulled up and spun around before planting a kick in Trent's stomach and knocking him flying.

As Trent hit the ground his camouflage kicked in and he disppeared from view, dropping from the bar Abby growled and looked around waiting for a hit. She felt it connect with her shoulder blades as she fell forwards and rolled across the floor colliding with Connor who had just landed on the ground after Shane had pushed him off the catwalk above. Pushing away the Red Dino Ranger, Abby spun around and grabbed Trent's arm as he aimed a punch for her, she flipped him over her shoulder and grinned as he hit the ground with a thud on his back. Dropping his arm she moved backwards and re-grouped with Shane, Tori and Dustin as the Dino's rushed to Trent's aid.

"This is boring," Tori drawled,

Shane glanced at the two girls and Dustin "Shall we?" he asked

"Oh yeah!" Dustin grinned, excited as he raised his morpher alongside his friends

They were on the verge of morphing when a familiar voice rang out beneath the bridge, reaching them "No! Wait!"

Jumping over the railing to their left was Hunter, Blake and Cam

"Wait a minute," Kira paused, glancing at the three former Ninja's "Blake? That's how I know you..." she glanced at Abby "...I recognized you from the picture she has!" she pointed at the Snow Ninja "Your a Power Ranger!"

"Good," Ethan breathed "'Cause we could use all the help we can get"

"We're not here to help you guys out," Blake stated "We stick with our own kind"

The Dino Ranger's smiles dropped

"Lothor has shown us the error of our ways," Hunter spoke, in a monologed voice

Cam nodded "Whoever doesnt follow us," he spoke "We'll destroy..."

"This is going to be great!" Dustin smirked, clapping his hands

"Wait!" Cam said quckly, holding up his hands to halt the morphing sequence further "First, you have to take these..." and he turned towards the Wind Ninjas and Abby, he held out his hand which possessed the Power Disks "A little energy boots, straight from the Abyss of Evil"

Abby glared at her cousin "But we already have our powers" she snapped

Hunter shook his head "Not these ones!" he told her

Shane sighed "You better be right about this!" he warned, taking his Power Disk as the other three followed suit. The four of them flicked off the other disks and replaced them with the new ones; before working as one and hitting the button in the centre of their morphers. There was an electrical surge and the Wind and Snow Rangers were sent flying backwards and onto the ground, hard. Hunter, Blake and Cam rushed to their sides to help them, as the Dino Rangers watched in confusion.

"Dude, what happened?" Dustin frowned, taking Hunter's arm and pulling himself up "My bell is seriously rung"

"How did we get here?" Tori asked

Abby groaned and pulled herself up with the help of Blake "The last thing I remember..."

"Lothor," Blake nodded "He's back!"

"Yeah, we know," Shane nodded "Sensei told us"

Abby brightened "Well, technically Takara told me," she answered

"Whatever," Shane grinned

"It doesnt matter," Hunter interrupted "Whoever told you Shane, it wasnt Sensei"

"No, dude, I know Sensei when I see him" Dustin pointed out

Blake sighed "No, it was Lothor" he couldnt stress the point enough, for Dustin to grasp it

"Okay, okay...so maybe it was Lothor dressed as Sensei" Dustin concluded

Kira frowned and stepped forward "Abby?" she called out, nervous that this was another trick and Abby wasnt back to her usual self

"Kira?" the White ranger frowned "What are you doing here?" she looked around "Where _is_ here, anyway?"

"The Harbour Bridge," Trent answered

Abby frowned deep in thought, before shaking her head "Nope, no recollection of coming here! Let alone agreeing to come here..." she grinned

"You know, this is all amusing and whatever," Connor interrupted "But does someone wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Sure, but not here" Cam agreed

The others agreed and the Dino's led the way back to the Dino Lab

_-Scene-_

Kelly frowned as she glanced down at the cellphone in her hand. She was waiting for a phone call from her sister, saying that she had just finished work at the Snow Academy had grabbed Tori and they were on their way home. Today was the girls 20th birthday and instead of a usual party that was thrown for them every year, they were spending it like every pre-young adult usually did. Together. Shopping, movies and sleepovers that night; so in hopes that her sister would be finished early Kelly had locked up Storm Charges half an hour earlier than usual prepared the loft for the evenings activties and long since finished as she waited the call, but what did she get in return?

That's right! No call!

"Damn it, Abby" she growled in frustration "whats taking you so long?"

_Hi, you've reached Abby. I cant come to the phone right now, 'cause im out living my life. Leave it at the beep. 'BEEP'_

There went Abby's voicemail once more; the older red head sighed and snapped the phone shut, placed it on the counter near the register and turned away. She had some stock papers that she was going to finish tomorrow but since neither one of her sister or Tori was actually answering their cellphones and it seemed that they werent gonna be back for a while, she had decided it would be best to finish them now; at least later she would have the afternoon and evening spare to do whatever the birthday brats wanted. She smiled at the idea.

"As long as she's not in trouble," Kelly mumured, picking up Buddy as he jumped up at her "Right Bud?"

The dog barked again and licked her face. She smiled.

"Such a cute puppy," sneered a voice from the doorway of the store

Kelly froze and turned slowly to find a woman clad in all black leather, with heavy black eye-liner and lipstick; Kelly recognized her as the female villian that Abby and the Dino Rangers fought, but the name slipped her mind "You!" she gasped, taking an involuntary step back. The last thing she wanted was to show this woman how surprised and slightly fearful she was.

Elsa smirked "Elsa..." she reminded the red head "and I have come with a proposition for you!"

"Oh yeah?" Kelly asked "Whats that?"

"My master invites you to his island fortress," Elsa recited "Im sure you will find it most suitable; and I believe your sister will be joining you shortly"

_Abby?_ Kelly mused _why would she be at the fortress of...oh what's his name? Meso-something_ she shook her head to clear her mind "Sorry, but im gonna have to decline! I was raised not to go _anywhere_ with strangers!" she smirked

Elsa glared "It wasnt as much of a proposition as it was an order" she sneered, stepping into Storm Charges, closing the door and changing the 'open' sign to 'close'. Before turning wildly to Kelly and attacking.

Although she wasnt a Ninja, Kelly remembered some techniques that Abby had taught her before she had even become a Power Ranger. Back when Abby had been at the Snow Academy for little over a couple of months she had started to teach her older sister some moves; it was a way of keeping them together as friends and sisters. Something they both enjoyed doing, Abby enjoyed teaching and Kelly enjoyed learning. In her haste to defend herself, Kelly dropped Buddy who whimpered as he rolled into the partially closed door of the back office and disappeared from view.

Meanwhile, out on the shop floor Kelly held her own against Elsa before a miss-calculated blow to the head knocked her out cold.

"Sleep well little Kelly," Elsa sneered "Your time will come soon"

_-Scene-_

"...they were about to fall inside," Cam was saying as he finished the explanation of what had happened down in the Abyss; the two teams of Rangers were sitting around in the Dino Lab where Abby was surprised to find Sensei Kaemon, Kaydon and Damon waiting paitently for them to arrive along with Sensei Watanabe. The moment Abby had entered the room she was smothered from her Sensei's children as they each hugged her relieved that she was back to normal. "but dad got there just in time..."

"Thats when we faked being on Lothor's side," Hunter spoke "To get you to take the right Ninja Disks"

Connor smirked "Its a good thing you guys showed up when you did,"

"Good thing for you guys," Shane said, with a chuckle as the others followed suit

"Whatever, dude" Connor responded

Shane grinned "Nah, im just playing with ya dude. You guys fight like rockstars..."

"I for one will take that as a compliment" Kira nodded

Abby smiled, before reaching into her pocket as she phone buzzed once more

"We're glad you're here," Tommy spoke, getting to his feet in front of the two groups "but now its time to get down to business"

Sensei Watanabe nodded "Tommy is right. We have a serious problem on our hands..."

"And its gonna take all of us, to stop them" Sensei Kaemon finished

The rangers exchanged looks, before turning their attention to Kaydon Kaemon who had spoken but she was addressing Abby "Abs? Is everything alright?"

"Lothor and Mesogog just stooped to a new low," the White ranger spoke, her jaw set as her eyes narrowed at the cellphone in her hands "They've taken Kelly!" and she turned her attention upwards connecting it with her friend.

Kira frowned and reached for her friends phone as she inspected the screen "We have your sister...surrender yourself...she wont get hurt?" she paraphased the message "What?" she frowned "What kind of villian kidnaps your sister, to get to you?"

"The parental kind!" Abby grumbled "There I admitted it! Lothor's my dad!"

The other Ninja's frowned, before there was a flash of white and the spiritual form of Takara appeared "Took you long enough," she stated, causing Abby to jump almost a foot in the air. "Now listen, I dont have much time. Elsa and Zurgane have Kelly; they are holding her captive at the fortress. We must go there -"

"I think I can handle the likes of Mesogog and Lothor, by myself" Abby cut across her "Thanks!"

"What if you cant?"

"Oh, what you worried about me?"

Takara didnt answer; as the other Rangers frowned in confusion on what was going on. The Dino Rangers were confused on who this new person was, and the Ninja's were confused on why Abby was talking to Takara like she had dropped the bomb shell of her being her biological mother onto her now; rather than a year ago.

"We should go!" the spirit stated, holding her hand out towards her daughter

Abby sighed and stepped forward before turning to her friends "Im a call away!" she stated, holding up her Dino Gem. Then with a flash of White she was gone along with Takara.

Connor frowned "What the hell was that?"

"Dont ask," Tori answered "It'll just give you a headache"

_-Scene-_

"How is possible that your even here?" Abby asked, as she dropped Takara's hand the moment they had been transported to the Fortress, "How did we even get here? I thought you had to take an Invisiportal,"

Takara chuckled "With powers as strong as your own, its a wonder you cant transport anywhere" she explained "You are a guardian Abby, you have powers stronger that the likes of Mesogog and Lothor combined. Why do you think Lothor is so desperate to have you on his side? A guardian at your level of power would have made him truly unstoppable last year."

The white ranger nodded "Thats why he wanted me this year?" she questioned

"No," Takara shook her head "He wanted revenge on you and the Wind Rangers for putting him into the Abyss in the first place. But when he sensed your power, he knew he could use it to overrule Mesogog and return himself to being the highest evil in the villian ranks"

"So he was going to what?" she asked "Destroy Tori, Shane and Dustin and keep me alive?"

Takara nodded "What better way to kill a ninja, than to use another Ninja?" she asked "The perfect plan. No one would ever have suspected you to kill your own friends, therefore they wouldnt be surprised to keep you close to them; in fear that he would come for you next!"

"Then I would be close enough to infiltrate them from the inside," Abby finished, the plan forming together in her own mind "Wow, given the fact that he is evil; Tori was right. Lothor is a strageic genius. I cant believe Mesogog didnt think of that when Trent was on his side"

Suddenly Takara stopped walking, resulting in Abby walking through her; seeing as she was a spirit "Do you feel that?" the spirit in question asked

"Feel what?" Abby asked

"That evil!" Takara responded "That power!"

The newly acquired 20-year-old frowned and shook her head "No, I cant feel anything"

"For a guardian of great power you need to start embracing it," Takara warned "You are going to lose this gift!"

"I never wanted this gift!" Abby retorted "I didnt ask to become a guardian! I was happy with being a regular teen with a secret Identity as a Power Ranger! Then you had to come along and screw it up!"

Takara shook her head "You have to embrace your new life, Abigail! Otherwise you make yourself vulnerable to evil!"

Abby rolled her eyes "No, that makes me sane" she responded

"Look, you've got to stop fighting this Abigail! You gotta stop fighting yourself!" Takara responded, more frustrated than she usually got "Whether you like it or not, you are myself and Lothor's daughter. Which makes you either the future ruler of the world or the Guardian of all this powerful! And its about damn time you accepted that!"

That was it! Despite how much she knew who she was, Takara had no right coming here and telling her _exactly_ who she was meant to be! She made that choice, not her parents, adopted or otherwise. It was her choice and if she didnt want to believe that she was a guardian of all things powerful then god damnit she wouldnt! She wanted to be a normal teenager with a dream...and a secret identity on the side. She didnt want to be able to guard all things powerful, like the Triassic Shield of Connors, or the Mesodon Rover. No they were Connors, not hers!

"The hell it is!" the white ranger responded "Look, for your information, my parents, my _real_ parents, the ones who raised me, loved me and took care of me until the day my mother died, were business entrepreneurs! Not guardians of all things powerful" she explained, tears of anger and frustration in her eyes "so how dare you show up here and act like your one of my parents! Because I have news for you, you're not!"

And with that she turned, closed her eyes and concentrated on anywhere but here; once she had found that secluded location she disappeared with a small '_pop_' leaving Takara to watch her go.

_That could have gone better_ the spirit thought as she felt the last of her energy start to melt away. If she couldnt get Abby to believe in who she was, then maybe her friends could. The fact still remained it was up to Abby to rescue her and the other Ninjas that had been captured, they had no one on the outside who could rescue them. Marah and Kapri were stuck with her inside the bottle too.

_-Scene-_

"_Abby, you have to come back," _Hayley's voice sounded over the Dino Morpher "_The others have gone into battle! They need your help!"_

"I have to find my sister!" Abby answered "She's all that matters to me right now!"

There was static on the other line "_More than hundreds of innocent civillians, who could get caught in the cross-fire?"_ Hayley countered

"Dont go there Hayl," Abby warned, she hated how everyone knew that her biggest Ranger weakness was the innocents of the world. She often despised herself for being so caring, where she would put her life on the line to save another. "I cant leave Kelly here!"

"_Think of it this way Abs," _Hayley responed "_One life...or 100 hundred lives!"_

Abby sighed

"_Its your call!"_

The link was disconnected leaving Abby to ponder the thought of what would happen if she stayed here to protect Kelly, what if the others failed? Would it have been her fault for not helping them? But what if she abandoned Kelly and went to help? What would happen to her sister.

_**One life is no more important that of millions**_her Sensei's voice rebounded in her head, the Snow ninja sighed and lowered her head

"Im sorry," she whispered, before disappearing with a small '_pop_'

_-Scene-_

"...Lets be careful," Tommy warned the other Rangers, it had been roughly an hour since Abby had left, and half an hour since the woman formely known as Takara had returned to warn the Ninja rangers that it was Abby's duty to save her and the other Ninja's. That is important that she realized who she was and that person was a Guardian. She had then disappeared, without a word of where Abby actually was which had carelessly thrown the rangers into panic as they waited news of their friend and team-mate. When Zurgane and Elsa were shown attacking in the rock quarry each and everyone of them was more than ready to take them on, so they could then return and find Abby. "But let's get it done!"

There was a small '_pop_' seconds after he had finished speaking and Abby appeared skidding to a halt beside her friends

"Abby!" Kira and Tori exclaimed "Your alive!"

"Of course," Abby smiled "Why did you doubt me?"

The two others shook their heads "No, but Takara -"

Turning away at the name Tori and Kira frowned, what had gone on between Takara and Abby back at the fortress; that would make Abby not even acknowledge her mothers name "Lets just finish this!" she responded "So I can go back to bring Kelly home safely!"

"Okay," Connor nodded, "You guys ready?"

"Ready!" the others replied, their morphers raised

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

"White Ranger! Dino Power!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

They each morphed within seconds of one another -

"Tyranno!"

"Ptera!"

"Tricera!"

"Dimetro!"

"Brachio!"

"Drago!"

The Dino Rangers yelled followed by the completion part of the morphing sequence "DINO THUNDER!"

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Crimson Thunder!"

"Navy Thunder!"

"Samurai Power!"

The Ninja's morphing sequence was completed "NINJA STORM!"

Once they were all suited up, finished with their roll call and ready for battle; the 12 Rangers leapt down from the cliff into the quarry below. As they landed they all shouted together "RANGER POWER!" as a shower of coloured explosions of their respective colours, erupted from behind them.

"Lets do it!" Connor and Shane commanded, as each of the rangers took off in different directions. Abby following Cam and Trent into her battle on her Raptor cycle; as her cousin sat on the back of her counter-part.

_-Scene-_

Connor and Shane jumped from their Cycles just as a blast of energy was fired at them; their bikes, however, collided with the side of a cliff. Calling forth their swords the two landed and took off forwards towards the two large monster Generals that had attacked them.

"Super Dino Mode!" Connor yelled. He and Shane flipped through the air, rolled past the Generals and jumped to their feet in order to deliver two deadly swipes at the back of both Generals; causing sparks to fly.

After a few more hits; they both roundhouse kicked the monsters, sending them to their knees. But their victory was short lived as a purple-skinned creature lashed out with its staff, sending them both flying into the air.

**xXx**

"Oh yeah!" Dustin grinned, hopping onto the back of his Tusnami Cycle and following Ethan forward; the Yellow ranger took to an upper hillside, firing Yellow laser like a madman; as Ethan went by in the opposite direction taking out monsters alongside him using her lasers on his Raptor Cycle. He pulled to a stop, as the clown general jumped at him and slammed his tentacle like arm down at him, the Blue Dino Ranger raised his Tricera shield to protect himself from the hit as Dustin sped past, pulling off from the ground.

"I hate clowns!" he growled, as he aimed his blaster under his arm and fired it at the clown; the lasers bouned off and the clown sparked dangerously and exloded as he was thrown backwards onto the path.

**xXx**

Meanwhile, on the otherside of the Quarry Kira and Tori were having their own battle with Elsa; back flipping away from a seriously pissed of Elsa, was lashing out wildly with her blade and screaming. Their synchronized movements were interrupted when the black-leather clad woman got fed up and blasted them with blue-white electricity, sending them flying.

"Super Dino Mode!" Kira yelled, growing white spikes and leathery wings to her uniform "Double team?"

"Oh yeah!" Tori agreed, jumping into the air and grabbing onto Kira's leg as they glided forward.

Elsa fired another strand of energy at them; but missed as the Blue and Yellow female Rangers fired two powerful strands of Blue and Yellow rounds. They hit the ground at Elsa's feet causing it to explode sending her flying backwards screaming.

**xXx**

Cam's voice echoed throughout the Quarry as he was sent flying through the air, landing on the ground roughly and visibly in pain. The Tyrannodrones, Triptoids and Kelzaks towered over him, as Trent and Abby landed in front of him. The two faling into fighting stances.

"Alright," Trent stated "Their asking for it!"

"Lets give it to them!" Abby stated, pulling her cousin to his feet

Cam nodded "Super Samurai Mode!" he commanded, removing his vest and changing his visor

"Super Dino Mode!" Trent and Abby echoed together the spikes on their uniform growing; as the ones on Abby's back moulded into a sail-like blade.

The three of them then gave off battle cries and flew through the air into the group; lashing with their weapons. Reaching the other side of the group of monsters, Cam landed and turned around slashing through the wolfblades with a green swipe; as Abby took out the Triptoids as she flipped over in mid-air and slashed through them with the sail on her back; leaving Trent to finish the Tyrannodrones with a series of Drago Arrows.

**xXx**

Blake flipped through the air; moving aside as Zurgane reached for him before howling in pain and rushing forward. Tommy chose that moment to appear as he roundhouse kicked the General sending him stumbling as he landed behand Lothor's number one General. Hunter pitched, as his Thunder Staff clashed with Zurgane's sword, but the General was strong and blasted the Crimson ranger off his feet, throwing him backwards into his brother.

Angrily, Zurgane targeted Tommy who was nearer for his next attack; bringing his sword together he fired a deadly blast of electricity at him. Blake, who had scrambled to his feet stepped in "Thunder Shield!" he yelled, covering Tommy and himself with a screen of Navy energy. As Hunter blasted Zurgane.

"I'll take it from here!" Tommy said, stepping out from behind the shield

Blake nodded "We've got your back!" he responded

"Brachio Staff!" Tommy commanded "Energy Orb!"

The orb collided with Zurgane causing him to explode, as the Black Dino ranger and the Thunders turned their back on the explosion.

_-Scene-_

After dealing with the group of monsters and other aliens; 10 out of 12 rangers re-grouped as Shane and Connor finished off the Generals. Landing on their backs the two Red rangers rolled to feet, as Connor summoned his Triassic Shield to hand and faced the monsters "Trassic Time!" he called "You're gonna regret this!" taking out a powered sword he slashed through the attacking monsters as sparks flew wildly as he went back and forth. The two Generals recoiled in pain and shock, as Shand stepped forward and placed his hand no Connor's shoulder.

"You thinking what im thinking?" he asked

Connor nodded

"Battlizer!" they both yelled, as their different versions of this armoured add-on strengthing them as it latched on and added itself to their uniform. The sound of a Hawk and a Phoenix tore through the air as the Fire Armour and Wind Armour sprung to life, collecting fire and eliminated the Generals in one blow. The two boys landed and stood proud as they all returned to the Abyss, broken and beaten.

After the battle the 12 Rangers re-grouped "Nice moves, Dude" Connor said, high-fiving Shane

"Back at ya, bro" Shane grinned

As the other Rangers celebrated the destruction of the Generals and Monsters; the Ninja rangers and Dino Rangers re-grouped. But as the others celebrated she was interrupted as a wave of nausea swept over her; causing her to groan. This wasnt something she had ever felt before not even when Takara was contacting her in her dreams, her vision blurred and a voice filled her senses from inside her own head.

_**Hello again Abigail...**_

The voice was familiar; and she was able to place it quickly

"Lothor..." she mumbled

"Excuse me?" Shane asked, turning in her direction

Pulling away from her friends Abby looked around "Lothor! He's here!"

"Where?" Tori asked, touching her friends shoulder

A dark laughter reached their senses as the Rangers spun around and stared up at the cliff overhead, there standing at the edge of it was Lothor his hand tightly wrapped around Kelly's upper arm. Abby tensed visibly as the others crowed around her protectively, as her fists clenched in anger as she glared at her 'father' who was holding her sister.

"Let her go Lothor!" Abby hissed "she's got nothing to do with this!"

Lothor smirked "Actually, she's the key!" he sneered

"The Key?" the others mumured in confusion

"What Key?" Kira questioned

Abby shook her head - she didnt know the answer to that.

Streaking down from the cliff-top; Lothor squared off against the Rangers still holding Kelly "You really didnt think you could beat me, did you?" he asked

"You'll never win!" Connor responded harshly, as he stepped forward but Abby subdued him and held him back.

Snarling at the Red Dino ranger, Lothor turned his gaze onto Abby "I'll make you a deal," he spoke "I'll give you your precious sister...if...and only if, you surrender to me"

Shane stepped forward "We destroyed you once!" he hissed "We can and _will_ do it again"

"I highly doubt that," Lother smirked, as he raised his hand and threw off a red energy beam at the rangers. They were caught in the blast and thrown backwards; as they landed they demorphed involuntarily.

"Whats going on?" Ethan asked "Why are we de-morphing?"

But Abby wasnt listening, as if not hurt by the fact that she had just lost her morphing Energy she was back on her feet and staring across at Lothor who still had her sister "What do you want?" she asked

"What I have always wanted!" he snapped "I want you!" and he thrust his finger at her "With you by my side I will rule this miserable planet, and many more like it! Dont you get it Abigail? This is not meant to be your life! This was not who you were born to be!"

Abby glared "Since your a big know-it-all on who im _supposed_ to be, could you please tell me? Because i obviously have no clue!"

"You were supposed to be trained to be the next ruler!" Lothor stated "as my heir, you were meant to take over where I left off, once my time had come to an end! And that would have happened if it hadnt been for your mother and her pathetic allience to the Snow Academy" he snarled

The Snow ninja clenched her hands tightly into fists as stepped forward, ignoring the warnings from her friends, who were telling her to back down. That he was trying to get to her, and she was playing right into his hands. But she didnt care! Right now all that stood between her and her sisters safety was the greatest evil of her life; not Mesogog, not Elsa. But Lothor. And he would have to be destroyed in order for Kelly to walk away from this unscratched.

_Control your emotions, Abigail_ Takara's voice sounded _do not allow them to control you. This is just another battle; there is nothing you cant handle if you put your mind to it! Abigail, you have lost so much in the past but you managed to overlook that and move on to a brighter and better future. There is a reason you were born a guardian; because you were consumed with gaining power, but not once, did you allow the power to consume you._

"Do you really have that much faith in me?" Abby asked, despite her anger towards Takara for her earlier comments. She was surprised that the spirit was even talking to her.

_Do you even need to ask that?_ Takara asked _Remember Abigail, your powers are tied to your emotions, and right now you need to dig deeper than you have ever before. Whatever motivates you; your heart, soul even your fears. Let them guide you, channel them into power! Not power to capture Lothor, but to destroy him...Forever!"_

Listening to Takara's words as the spirit faded from her mind, Abby allowed them to sink in before a bright white glow consumed her, erupting from the inside out. Behind her the other rangers had gotten to their feet and were now standing in one overly large group, shielding their eyes from the light that had consumed their friend "Abby?" Tori questioned

"Whats happening to her?" Kira asked

When the light finally dimmed, Abby stood before her friends, Lothor and sister. She was once again fully morphed; but this time she was morphed as the Snow Ranger and had her snow staff in hand; instead of the usual polar bear emblem that usally sat on her shoulder; it had been replaced by that of a snowflake. With her head bowed Abby surveyed herself through her visor and grinned _this is so cool! _she mused lifting her gaze and connected it with Lothor who stood head of her looking worried. He had released Kelly, and the red head at took the opportunity to get as far away from the madman as possible, in her hands she clucthed a pink bottle that had the emblem of a black scorpion on it; similiar to the red etchings on the Kelzaks.

Then, catching everyone off guard the ground started to shake, like an Earthquake was striking the city. Stumbling across the ground the Rangers turned in Abby's direction to see that she wasnt put off by the movements "Wait, you dont think -" Trent trailed, pointing at Abby

"Abby's doing this?" Dustin asked "No way!"

Cam shrugged "Didnt Takara say that Abby had inherited both her's and Lothor's powers?" he asked. The Ninja rangers nodded. "Well Lothor is an Earth Ninja...if Abby inherited his powers, that makes her an Earth ninja too"

"So this Earthquake could possibly be her doing?" Blake asked

The Samurai nodded

Lothor glared heavily at his daughter, raised his arm and fired another red beam of energy at her - Abby merely stood her ground as the energy beam hit her, but made no affect. She could feel her powers channelling through her, fueling her along and protecting her from harm. When Lothor called off the attack, she spoke.

"Its not nice to piss of someone stronger than you - _Daddy!"_ she taunted

And holding her arms out into the air; another Earthquake rocked the Quarry as the ground beneath Lothor's feet started to break apart bit-by-bit revealing a gaping hole in the Earth's crust that led straight down to the molten core of Earth. The fire of the centre of Earth bubbled hottly as Lothor looked down fearfully at what was happening "No!" he yelled in defeat as the remaining rocks beneath his feet disappeared and he fell from the surface world and straight down into the fire. He was gone...once and for all.

Lowering her arms the ground on which Lothor had once stood replaced itself leaving nothing but a rocky and dusty quarry floor. Powering down Abby breathed in sharpy and turned her back on the place her 'father' had once stood, she smiled as she faced her friends.

"So is he gone this time?" Dustin asked "He's not gonna reappear?"

"Unless he can climb out of hell's fire," Abby spoke "I'd say he's gone...for good!"

The others exchanged looks as Kelly joined the group and Abby threw herself at her older sister hugging her tightly; a hug in which Kelly was more than happy to return.

"I think we should get back to the lab," Tommy spoke, smiling at Abby and Kelly

The others nodded in agreement, they were finally happy to know that they could put Lothor behind them and hopefully move on, without having to worry about looking over their shoulders in fear that he would return. Following behind the others, her arm still wrapped around Kelly, one thought crossed Abby's mind; that had been the first time she had used her Earth Ninja powers - _and hopefully it will be the last_ she thought, glancing over her shoulder as the Quarry disappeared from her view. She sighed in sigh of relief.

It was over.

_-Scene-_

Once back at the lab; Hayley stood in the centre of the rangers each team on either side of her as she explained that the Samurai Amulet and Ninja morphers were dead "Im afraid its dead," she confirmed "Lothor's extraction of the powers left just enough energy for one last battle"

Shane looked downhearted, but knew that his time as a ranger had come to an end. It was now time to hang up his morpher and let another team have their glory "I guess its a good thing we got you guys," he said, patting Connor's shoulder

"You've done your part," Connor answered "Its our turn to take over where you left off"

Shane nodded

"There is still one thing I dont understand," Dustin spoke, breaking away from the group

Tommy followed "What's that Dustin?" he asked

"Who rescued Sensei?"

Kaydon and Damon jumped up "We did," they answered

"When Cam, Hunter and Blake went to retrieve their Powers from the Abyss of Evil, we used our Ninja powers to track down Sensei Watanabe." Kaydon explained

Damon nodded "When we found him, we returned him to the Snow Academy, where after which we came here."

"Seeking help from the Dino rangers," Kaydon continued

"We needed to find you guys; to help save them" Damon pointed at Hunter, Blake and Cam, before pointing at Shane, Tori, Dustin and Abby "Its against the Ninja code to walk out on another ninja, when they need help. Especially when that Ninja is more along the lines of family, than they are friends" he smiled at Abby "At least...thats a rule at the Snow Academy"

Abby smiled and opened her arms for a hug "What would I do without you guys?" she asked, as they hugged her back

"Crash and burn!" Kaydon answered, elicting laughter from the rest of the Rangers

Damon then turned to Sensei Watanabe "With no disrespect Sensei," he spoke "But if your anything like my father; I suggest you cut down on the cookies with your afternoon tea. It was murder trying to get you back up onto that cliff"

Sensei laughed along with the rest of the occupants in the Dino Lab "I will remember that," he chuckled "Now, that I am returning to my normal life"

"Im all about getting back to normal," Blake nodded "but not before we get down and dirty!"

"Yeah!" the others agreed

Kelly stepped forward at that moment, a smile on her face, as everything returned to normal; "I think we have one more thing to take care off," she answered, holding up the bottle "Do you want your students back or not?"

_-Scene-_

After many failed attempts to open the bottle; Kelly stepped forward once more, hoping _someone_ would listen to her on how to open the bottle the way it was supposed to have been opened in the first place. It was also the only way she knew how to get Abby to open up about the way she was feeling knowing that Takara was back in her life again. "You know there is another way to open the bottle," Kelly spoke.

The others turned in her direction "Yeah? How?" Hayley asked

"You have to call Takara," Kelly answered, turning to her sister

"I already tried that," Abby answered "It didnt work!"

"You called for Takara," Kelly pressed "I think you need to call for your mother"

The White ranger turned away from her sister completely, folding her arms stubbornly across her chest "She's not my mother," she stated

"She's not your only mother," Kelly explained, touching her sisters shoulder "But she is still your mother!"

Tears blurred Abby's vision as she shook her head "I can't," she whispered

"Abs," Kelly soothed, "You wont be replacing mom;"

Exchanging looks the Dino Rangers frowned, this was all still knew to them. They knew that Abby had been adopted into a family of red heads but they never knew she was the daughter of a rouge, yet powerful Earth Ninja and a Legendary fighter of the Snow Academy. That was seemingly a dangerous complication. But it seemed now after finding out the truth about herself, Abby was struggling to come to terms with who her parents were...who she really was. She had two parents who loved her, cared for her and rasied her. And then she had another set of parents that she didnt even know of until last year.

They had never seen a more complicated life until they met Abby.

"Your still connected," Kelly added

"At least as a Guardian," Sensei Kaemon inputted from between his son and daughter

Abby sighed and rolled her head onto the side "Mom?" she called questionably into the air

There was a moment of waiting, before a white mist filled the room and Takara appeared in the centre of the Rangers; they each gasped in surprise and took a step backwards. Takara frowned and turned so that she was facing Abby and Kelly "Abigail?" she questioned. Another mist filled the air, issuing from the bottle and this time when it materialized it was the Ninja students of the Wind and Snow Academies. They were safe.

"How?" Connor frowned, looking around at the Ninja's and then across at Abby "How did you do that?"

The White Ranger shrugged "I guess the Guardian in me is stronger than I thought!" she answered, her gaze turning back to Takara.

They were gonna need to have a serious talk about all this!

That was inevitable.

_-Scene-_

Later that afternoon, Blake sat on his bike as his friends moved past him, wishing him luck in the next race

"Good luck," Tori wished him

Blake smiled and nodded, as he watched his friends walk off towards the sidelines. Pushing his bike towards the starting line, he mounted and adjusted his helmet as the Race began. The racers sped around the dirty track, but Blake was 10 times more faster than each and everyone of them, as his friends fuelled him from the sidelines. He neared the finish line and blasted through it taking the win.

The other rangers both old and new cheered loudly as they moved towards Blake, as he was declared Winner; he held his trophy high as Shane and Dustin hoisted him into the air.

_-Scene-_

Early the next morning, Abby sighed as she killed the engine on her Motocross bike, and removed her helmet shaking out her hair; she had returned to Blue Bay after the previous days events in Reefside and watching Blake win his race, but now she felt that she owed it to Takara to offer some sort of explanation for the way she had acted. And the only place she felt like she could talk to the spirit, alone and peacefully was on neutral turf; hence the reason she had come to the forest surrounding the Snow Academy. The one place that meant something to both herself and Takara.

"You may as well show up," she called, looking around the dense forestry "I know your lurking around here somewhere"

There was a flash and Takara appeared behind the White ranger "There's nothing around with those instincts of yours," she stated "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Actually," Abby responded "I wanted to apologize"

"For?"

"For being so hard on you," Abby admitted

Takara shook her head "Abby, look, you dont have too -"

"Actually," Abby interrupted "I do. I guess I hadnt realized how much, you know, it hurt me, the whole not showing up thing."

"I dont blame you," Takara shook her head "I should have come by long ago. I realize now that you needed me long before last year; I came to you when you were a baby. But that was it...I thought that by distancing myself from you, I would be able to give you a normal life. Protect you from any harm that could come to you"

She sighed and glanced at her daughter

"I never expected you to go back to the Snow Academy," she explained "I knew that if you became a snow Ninja; it wouldnt be too long before you became a ranger. Until you found out the truth"

Abby frowned "Why didnt you want me to know the truth?" she asked

"I wanted to protect you" Takara answered "There are forces in this world, that would use your past against you Abigail. I didnt want anything bad to come of you, thats why I never wanted you to know the truth. But when you became a Ranger I knew it was only a matter of time"

Abby nodded

"But out of deference..." the spirit continued "...to your real mother's memory, I'm...not exactly sure how I fit in"

The Snow Ninja chewed her lower lip "Well, I think there's room for both of you in my life" she answered

Takara smiled in return and nodded "I'd like that," she responded

"Me too," Abby agreed

"Well, I think its safe to say that you will be just fine" Takara smiled

Abby nodded as she remebered her date with Hunter was that night, she had worked things out with Tori and the blonde had agreed to over-look the fact that Abby had double booked herself on her birthday, and she was more than willing to let Abby go on her date with Hunter.

The Perfect birthday present. She had called it.

"I will be checking up in the near future," Takara smiled "So, see you around?"

"Why? Where are you going?" Abby asked

"I have to leave Earth," Takara answered "Do you remember me telling you that Spirits not being able to withstand staying on Earth for long periods?"

Abby nodded

"I must leave before my energy force runs out," Takara explained "and I will never be able to return. But never fear...im never too far away"

The young Snow Ninja nodded and watched as her mother, faded into a mist of white light before disappearing all together. "Goodbye Takara...be safe" she mumured, before walking away.

* * *

**A/N: Aw Abby finally came to terms with Takara and Lothor being her parents; but she was also scared to do it before because she was afraid of replacing her adoptive parents. Obviously this shows that this not the case.**

**This chapter also shows Abby's control over the power of Earth; would just like to point out that this will be the only time she uses it. Her true powers are the control over snow and Ice; not Earth. So dont expect to see more of this side of Abby again...that is all.**

**I enjoyed writing the team-up.**

**Reviews (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 28/11/2010 at 12:06am_


	25. Dream Come True

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Ah! Can it be? It is! Its Abby and Hunter's DATE! hahaha - Okay; I would just like to point out that I didnt want to do 'In Your Dreams' because to be quite honest with you, Abby's nightmares were shown in Ninja Storm. So I pretty much skipped that episode but I AM using the beginning and end of it._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OCs and anything unrecognizable_

* * *

**Dream Come True**

* * *

"...Yeah; just let me grab my PDA from the Cyberspace," Abby nodded, tugging Tori by the arm and towards the entrance the Cybercafe. Tonight was the night that she would finally get her date with Hunter it had supposed to have been last night but things hadnt exactly gone to plan what with the return of Mesogog and everything. But the older blonde had been sympathetic and since Kelly had been kidnapped by Elsa, Buddy had been injured when he tumbled from Kelly's arms and into the office door at Storm Charges; not to mention Abby had promised Tori that they would spend the whole 24 hours together for their 20th birthday, he had agreed to extend the date an extra day. What more could Abby have asked for.

Tori groaned as she allowed her friend to pull her across the street from her car, and towards the Cybercafe that stood illuminated in the moonlight "Well hurry up," she stated "I promised Kelly I would have to you home by now" she checked her watch "its already 7:30pm, Hunter's picking you up in half an hour by the time we get back to Blue Bay -"

"Tor," Abby cut across her "Can you for one second, just one second...not worry about _my_ date?" she asked

The Blonde smiled sheepishly "Sorry, its just..." she grinned "...you and Hunter had a date last year, which im guessing was sorta awkward with the way you never even batted an eyelid after it had happened; and you and he just went back to being friends as if nothing had happened" she frowned "What did happen?"

"Nothing," Abby answered

"My point exactly," Tori grinned "So excuse me for wanting tonight to be perfect!"

Rolling her eyes, Abby pushed on the door of the cyberspace surprised to find it still open; "Hayley cant still be here," she mumured her senses tingling

"Oh come on Spiderwoman," Tori giggled, pushing her friend through the second set of doors

Abby stumbled and yelped as she hit a table, distrubing the four other teens down the otherside of the cafe.

"You know, you two would make the _worst_ set of spies," Ethan teased glancing up at both Abby and Tori. The former glaring at the latter.

The Dimetro ranger frowned "Excuse me?" she asked, slightly offended "I'd make a great spy!"

"Yeah, by the looks of it" Kira giggled

Pointing at Tori, Abby exclaimed loudly "She pushed me!"

"Did not!" Tori countered

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

This continued for a while, before Abby stuck her tounge out childishly before bouncing towards her friends; you'd never guess she had just turned 20 "So, what you guys doing here so late?" she asked curiously

"You know how much I _love_ being a ranger?" Ethan asked. Abby nodded. "but it really puts you in a crunch when it comes to homework. This paper on primates is taking up all my free time"

Abby nodded in understanding

"I know what you mean," Kira agreed "I got a 10 page paper on reptiles due on Monday"

Tori gaped "10 pages?" she asked "Who the hell assigns 10 pages on reptiles?"

"Dr.O," Ethan and Kira grumbled

"Well, I got you guys beat," Connor stated, smirking proudly "I am totally caught up with my homework"

The others looked at him curiously, quirking identical eyebrows

"But my mom wants me to take her Christmas shopping all weekend," the red ranger finished with a heavy sigh

Everyone groaned

Chewing her lip and checking the time, Tori nudged Abby and indicating that they had to leave if they were to make it home in time. The Dimetro ranger nodded "Well, considering I know what its like the juggle Ranger duties, a social life _and_ Homework. Im gonna let you all in on a secret..."

The younger teens looked up at her expectantly "Whats that?" they asked together

"My suggestion to you, is to go home and get some sleep" she told them "Sitting here, pouring over books is _not_ going to do you any good. 1) You'll get a headache; 2) You wont understand a word you read and put into your essays and 3) you wont get the grade you deserve if you try and pull an all nighter. Think about it?" she smiled "As for me, I'm up-to-date on my homework -" she glanced at her watch "and speaking of dates...I gotta go"

She grabbed her PDA from the charging socket on the bar and headed for the doo with Tori "See ya guys," she waved before disappearing, pulling Tori with her.

_-Scene-_

Finally making it home with seconds to spare, Tori ushered Abby through the store and up to the loft. Kelly who had been cleaning up the store front stopped and frowned as she turned just in time to see Tori disappearing upstairs after her sister she shook her head and gave a soft chuckle as she remembered tonight was Abby's date night and after much persuasion and teasing last night the younger pre-young adult had agreed Tori could help her out in picking her outfit. Everything had been pre-arranged the night before, and they were going to start earlier this afternoon but Abby had business to attend to in Reefside and therefore had disappeared for half the day, then on the way back she had realized she left her PDA on charge at the cybercafe and just had to go back and get it.

So curtsey to popular belief they were running late.

Upstairs, Abby didnt have much time to think of anything as she was pushed into the bathroom by Tori and left to fend for herself; turning on the shower and jumping it she quickly washed herself down. She had less than 10 minutes to get ready and Tori didnt think she was going to complete it in time. After a quick shower she jumped out, wrapped the largest towel she could find around her and hurried into her room to find Tori standing there looking through her wardrobe "where's the clothes?" she fretted

"Tori calm down," Abby sighed "Right side door," she answered

The Blonde nodded and opened the right door and found the clothes hanging on the back. The two friends had felt that jeans were more appropriate for a first date and therefore had chosen Abby fanciest, and therefore more expensive pair; not that she spent a load of money on clothes, but she did have _some_ girly clothes. Unsure of how much she was willing to show in the northern area of her body; Abby had decided she would wear something that wasnt too fiddly but still made her stand out. They had settled on a white coloured, silk peasant singlet that flowed over her hips making the White ranger seem less self-conscious about the way she looked. Over that she threw on a white denim mini-jacket with short sleeves that rested just under her ribs and set about to do her hair and makeup.

Abby's dog, Buddy, barked his approval of the chosen outfit from the bed as he watched Tori fuss about the way Abby should have taken her hair, so using a trick that Kaitlyn Holloway had taught them when they where children; Abby pulled her hair back into a very messy bun and sprayed it with lost of hair spray. Then, when Kelly (who had appeared seconds after her sister had dressed) finished her make-up, (nothing to fancy), Abby untied her hair and shook it out. This made her normally straight hair wavy.

Before the three girls knew it; it was 8:00pm and they were nervously waiting for Hunter. Kelly had returned downstairs to the store front so Hunter didnt think there was nobody home when he arrived to pick up Abby, while Tori stayed up stairs and fussed over Abby some more, she fussed up to the point that Abby had to send her downstairs to wait with Kelly because she was irritaing her. Pacing the length of the loft, Abby wondered why she was so nervous. She had to admit she was worrked about this evening, sure, she and Hunter got on like they were best friends and they had been in a 'date' situation once more but sadly nothing had come of it, but tonight...it felt different. What if it was too weird? What if they couldnt make that jump from friends to a couple? What if this didnt work out, could they just go back to the way they had been?

A heavy sigh escaped her lips; the more she thought about it - the more nervous she became.

_Stop thinking about it Abby!_ she scolded herself _this is Hunter! _she smiled, Hunter was awesome. The only thing different about tonight, to any other time they had hung out together was that now she was more than aware of the fact that this was a _date_.

Absentmindedly, Abby started to check her bag, making sure that she had everything she needed. Cash, cell phone, keys; plus all the usual junk she tossed into her bag. She was deliberating whether or not it was a wise idea to leave her Dino Bracelet behind, when she heard the buzzer near the door leading from the loft down into Storm Charges chirp loudly and seconds later Tori appeared in the doorway looking excited.

"He's here!" she grinned "Come on! Come on!"

And before Abby knew anything else she was being ushered down the stairs and out onto the shop floor.

_-Scene-_

Downstairs, Hunter was just as nervous as Abby was; but he was determined to hide it as he was greeted by Tori and Kelly who were standing and sitting at the cash register. At the sight of him Tori and jumped up and immediately hurried up stairs to the loft where he guessed Abby was waiting. He had decided long before he reached Storm Charges that the best way to play tonight was to remember that they were friends and this was just like any other time they had been together alone, away from the group. He figured that jumping straight into a romantic dinner at a restaurant would have been too intimidating for the both of them; and not exactly the type of scene that Abby would have enjoyed. He had learned that she was an easy to please and liked things simple rather than complicated. That was why he was confident in the destination he had picked.

There was a barking sound followed by someone fussing and seconds later, Abby's puppy Buddy entered the store and bounded towards him followed closely by Tori and Abby. At first he didnt recognize her; she looked so beautiful. It was then that he had only seen Abby in Motocross or Ninja gear. He'd always though she was breathtakng, but he'd never seen her like this. Her hair was in waves, her clothes fitted her perfectly and the colour matched her (despite it being her ranger colour).

"What?" she asked, when she spotted him a smile creeping onto her face

Hunter hadnt realized he had been staring "Your hair..." he trailed "You look..."

She glanced back at Kelly and Tori who were grinning madly "I hope the ends of these sentances are good," she joked

"You look amazing," he chuckled

She smiled brightly "Thank you," she looked him over and was relieved to see that he looked as casual as she did. Dark jeans, Crimson polo shirt and a black jacket.

"Good to go?" he asked, holding out his hand

She took it "Most definitely" she nodded

And within a milisecond; all nervousness they both had been feeling disappeared with a _snap_.

_-Scene-_

While the two drove along; Abby and Hunter found that their conversations were about the same usual stuff, they talked about before. Motocross, TV, and the Ranger business that was still occuring since the team-up a yesterday. When Abby realized that she didnt recognize their surroundings and a frown came to her face as she turned her full attention to the window beside her "Huh...where are we going?" she asked curiously "We heading out of town?"

Hunter glanced sideways at her "No, just relax" he smiled "I'd never take you out of town, without telling you"

Abby relaxed visibly "So, where are we going?"

"You remember when you told me about your mother?" he asked "And the last place you, she, your father and Kelly attended together as a family?"

"Yeah; the annual Blue Bay Harbour Carnival," Abby recited "We never went after my mom died" she responded, before her eyes grew wide, her mouth fell open and she turned towards Hunter "We're not -" she cut off.

The smile on Hunter's face slipped somewhat slightly "I figured since you hadnt been in a while, you'd want to go again" he told her "but if its gonna be too hard for you -"

"No!" Abby interrupted, smiling and shaking her head "No; its fine. My mom wouldnt want me to give up a place that makes me the happiest little girl in the world, just because of a bad memory!"

"Little?" Hunter teased

The White ranger gasped and smacked his arm

"Hey, no violence when im driving!" he exclaimed, pretending to lose control. Abby giggled and sat back in her seat as they continued onwards.

_-Scene-_

As lame as it may have sounded; the annual Blue Bay Harbour Carnival seemed like the _perfect_ first date. It was buzzing with all kinds of people ranging from families with little children to couples. They fit in perfectly. They were both so entranced with excitement, and constantly grabbing each other to look at different things, when Hunter suddenly grabbed Abby's hand causing her to look at him and smile. From then on out, they rarely left one another go.

They soon found themselves into a heavy game of throwing a ball into a net against a young teenage couple; although it was about the fun of the game, Abby and Hunter were determed not to be beaten by a couple of youngsters. Abby had matched the girl; Brooke, ball for ball so now it was up to her boyfriend, Jake, and Hunter to see who'd win.

"Last ball," Abby stated

The vendor smiled, putting the final basket in front of Hunter and Jake "Winner gets the teddy bear," he nodded at Abby, who giggled gleefully, while jumping up and down and clapping her hands, he had already promised a medium-sized sparkling white and silver polar bear to the team that won. Jake threw his ball at the basket, it hit the side and bounced backwads towards him onto the floor. Brooke let out a howl of disappointment as Jake hung his head in shame. Abby grinned and tried to amp Hunter up.

"Okay, come on," she grinned "You can totally do this!"

Hunter smiled as he aimed his throw "No problem!" he threw the ball gently and watched as it landed in the net.

The vendor smiled, picked up the three balls and declared Hunter as the winner "WE HAVE A WINNER!" he called loudly into the whole park "WINNER! WINNER! WINNER!"

Abby cheered loudly "Yes!" she laughed, throwing her arms around Hunter, who picked her up and spun her around. The Vendor then gave Abby the medium-sized polar bear as a trophy which she clung to tightly "I shall name you...Thumper! And you shall be mine! And you shall be my Thumper!" she giggled

"Thumper?" Hunter asked, as they walked away from the ball and net stand.

Abby nodded "From one of my favourite Disney movies!" she grinned "Bambi!"

"Why not Bambi?" he asked curiously

"Because I already have a Bambi," she grinned

The older blonde nodded "Ah," he chuckled

After filling their egos by beating a bunch of kids at a carnival game, Hunter and Abby came across one that was unmanned. It was a game that Abby remembered her father playing the last time they had come here, he had done it out of pure enjoyment of seeing her's and Kelly's face light up everytime they were the 'ding' of the bell and his wife would coo over how 'strong' he was bringing laughter to his daughters. She didnt know the name of the game, but the basica idea was you had to whack a sledgehammer at a metal thing on the ground, there would be a 'ding' and a little marker would rise up a pole, if you hit the top you'd win a prize. The only difficulty was...no one ever hit the top.

"You want a go?" Hunter asked, offering her the sledgehammer

Abby grinned as a plan formed in her mind "How about we bet on this one?" she asked

"Im listening" he answered

"Highest number wins," she stated

Thinking over the idea, he nodded "Okay. How much?"

"If you lose," she spoke, wanting to play for something other than money "you have to buy me lunch tomorrow"

He laughed "Seems fair" he nodded "but if you lose...then you have to kiss me"

"Deal!" she agreed, without hesitation. And holding out 'Thumper' she clutched the sledgehammer "Ladies first..."

Motioning for her to continue he watched as she set up her shot, and hammered it down with all her strength. For someone who fought monsters every other day, she wasnt relatively that strong. And it showed when the marker shot up the pole and landed on 34. "Your up" she smiled, handing the hammer over and taking back her toy.

Hunter took the hammer and lined up his shot, using every once of strength he had, he hit the metal plate as hard as he possbily could and watched as the marker shot up the pole past 34 and landed on 81.

"Nice," Abby nodded

"But would you look at that," Hunter smirked, turning to her "Pay up"

Unable to keep the smile off her face, Abby walked towards him "Alright," she said as she neared him and halted as their bodies were mere inches away from one another. Abby felt slightly weird, mostly because the notion of kissing one of her best friends didnt make her feel weird. She leant towards him and gently him on the mouth. He kissed her back just as gently. It was only for a few moments, but it was one of the hottest moments Abby had _ever_ experienced, when she pulled away she noted that they were both smiling.

"You know for someone who fights monsters every other day," Hunter spoke "and has been doing it for two years now...your weak"

Abby giggled "Dude, who you calling weak?" she asked "Have you not noticed everyone is afraid of me? Remember Matthew from last year?"

"They guy you punched and broke his nose?"

"Yup!"

Hunter smirked "How could I forget?" he asked "Blake and I often wondered how someone so small, could pack a punch"

Abby laughed "So you see, im not a weakling"

"So what happened to 'Miss-mess-with-me-I'll-pound-you-into-dust'," he spoke, referring to last year "to 'Miss-I-scored-a-34?" he asked

"You wanna know a secret?" she grinned "I let you win"

Hunter chuckled "Of course you did," he teased, before leaning in and kissing her again. This time more deeper and a little more passionate than the last. When they finally pulled away, both her breathing too hard and the carnival was starting to close down around them. "Maybe we should get out of here?" he offered

"Its getting late," she nodded, glancing at her watch "Kelly's probably waiting up for me"

"And Leanne," he agreed, and taking her by the hand he led her back to the car, and returned to the centre of Blue Bay.

_-Scene-_

Once back at Storm Charges; Hunter and Abby sat in the front seats of the older blonde's truck for a few moments the nights events still sinking in and making it more real for them. Finally, after a while of silence Hunter spoke "Abs, I gotta be honest with you," he smiled "I've _never_ had a date like that before"

"Me either," she agreed, before leaning into kiss him again. He kissed her back, his hand resting on the side of her face as he tried to pull her closer. When suddenly, interrupting them came a beeping noise from her cellphone. Regretfully she pulled away "Goodnight, Hunter," she told him

"Night" he replied, kissing her again

Finally managing to tear themselves away from one another, Abby jumped out of the truck and made her way across the lot towards the front door of Storm Charges. She turned to wave at him, before she disappeared inside. Watching her disappear, Hunter hung his head and grinned to himself, before turning on the engine and pulling off, unable to stop smiling the whole way back to Reefside.

As soon as the door to the shop closed; and Hunter was out of view, Abby squealed a little as she hugged 'Thumper' closer to her being, shaking her head, her hair flailed wildly. She felt so elated that she could barely keep still. Once she had gotten into the loft she was greeted by two forms of Kelly and Tori fast asleep on the sofa; they seemed so peaceful that she didnt have the heart to wake them and tell them she was home. Besides, they would only demand she tell them what happened and well...tonight...she wanted to keep that information to herself. Maybe tomorrow she would share...only maybe.

_-Scene-_

"Man, im dragging this morning," Ethan complained, as he hauled himself into the Cybercafe ahead of his friends, all of which seemed to be suffering from sleep deprivation also, seeing as they had all suffered from Nightmares the previous night and had been too afraid to go back to sleep.

"Well its not like any of us slept last night," Kira reminded him

Abby who had been sitting at the bar, spun around on her seat and stared at her friends with wide-eyes "Dudes, you look horrible!" she commented "What happened?"

"Nightmares," Tommy answered her

The Dimetro ranger nodded "Your normal everyday nightmares," she asked "or Mesogog/Elsa/Ranger ones?"

"The second one," Ethan nodded

Connor groaned "Well, I for one am looking forward to a nice long weekend where I can just...chill," he sighed in relief

"What happened to Christmas shopping?" Abby asked curiously

The Red ranger shook his head "After last night, im not risking it"

"Big baby" she teased

"I'd like to see you face your biggest fear," Connor challenged

"Ha! Already did!" Abby responded "Last year; Lothor unleashed a little thing called 'the Nightmare collar' it unleashed your deepest darkest fear. Tori, Hunter, Shane and I had to face our fears to get out of it"

Connor stared at her "Ouch"

"That doesnt sound pleasent," Kira pointed out

"It wasnt," Abby responded "There is a reason fears are called 'fears'" she stated

The Dino team rolled their eyes, before looking up at the sound of light snoring "What is that?" Ethan asked, his eyes wide.

Abby pointed over her shoulder "Over there," she stated and watched as the rest of her friends moved over to the couch area where Trent was sleeping. Snoring peacefully. The team laughed quietly at the Drago Ranger, before Kira returned to her friend and prodded her for information on her date the previous night.

* * *

**A/N: YES! Finally! The ever-long-awaited date/kiss.**

**I think that went quite well; don't you?**

**Reviews (would love some)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 29/11/2010 at 20:25pm_


	26. Future Suprises

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Since I am doing SPD in the Phoenix Series; I have decided not to do it for the Abby series. Instead I will only be using the team-up episodes. Hence the reason that this chapter is replacing 'Drawn Into Danger'_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my OCs and anything unrecognizable_

* * *

**Future Surprises**

* * *

**New Tech City, 2025**

_Power Rangers, report to delta command immediately_

A female voice rang out loudly over the intercoms; before a group of six teens sprinted into the command centre, and approached their commander who was standing near the computer with his second in command. The six teens clustered together at the base of the monitors curiously, there had to be an emergency, they wouldnt have been called if there wasnt. That and the alarms wouldnt have been blaring as loudly as they were.

"What's going?" the teen clad in Red asked

"Grumm's gone," the canine commander answered "and so his is ship"

"Yes," the teen in blue breathed "He's retreated"

Red turned to his team "We've WON!" he cheered, as the others jumped up and down excitedly. Laughing and cheering.

"Enough!" their commander ordered

"Hello, hello," Red responded, surprised by his commanders order "Its celebration time; you've said it yourself. Grumm is GONE!"

The commander nodded "Yes, he's gone. But I know my enemy, he doesnt retreat"

"Commander, I've found something" the feline beside the canine spoke up, as she stared at the screen. Her green eyes illuminated slightly in the dim light of the command centre's fluorescent lights "I was scanning the far region of the helix nebular when I found this"

A worm hole appeared on the screen

"A wormhole?" the commander questioned

The feline nodded "Yes, a temporal wormhole. And there are traces of Troobian energy inside the rim"

"Sounds like reterating to me," Red confirmed

"That's what he wants us to think," the commander retorted

"Sir, then where is he going?" Blue asked

Commander shook his head "More importantly...what time is he going too?"

_-Scene-_

**Reefside, 2004**

_**"On a Monday, I am waiting**_

_**Tuesday, I am fading**_

_**And by Wednesday, I can't sleep**_

_**Then the phone rings, I hear you**_

_**And the darkness is a clear view**_

_**'Cuz you've come to rescue me..."**_

Abby smiled as she read off the paper in her hands as Kira played the guitar from beside her, they were sitting on a small picnic bench inside Reefside park; on the grass in front of them lay Trent who was sketching a picture of them into his note book, Ethan sat on the bench beside Abby -who was sitting on the table top- he was playing his gameboy; Connor was playing Soccer somewhere off to their left and even Hunter was there, sitting on the bench of the chair and leaning back against Abby's legs, the two had been inseperable since their date and were finally coming into the open about their brewing relationship.

_**"Fall...with you, I fall so fast**_

_**I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts..."**_

The White ranger breathed in as she turned the page of the book in front of her and finished the chorus of the new song she had been working on for Kira.

_**"Ohhhhh**_

_**It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real**_

_**I like the way that feels**_

_**Ohhh**_

_**It's as if you now me better than I ever knew myself**_

_**I love how you can tell**_

_**All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me**_

_**All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me..."**_

She trailed off and put the book in her lap, closing it and turning to Kira who had stopped playing "So, what do you think?" she asked, slightly out of breath

"I love it!" Kira grinned "You spent all week on that?"

The White ranger nodded "I still got a few other verses to go with it; but I just cant seem to put pen to paper at the moment"

The Yellow ranger grinned "It'll come to you, and when it does, we'll have a new hit!"

"Awesome!"

Suddenly Ethan groaned, causing the girls to turn in his direction "What's up?" Kira asked

"I was just about to defeat the dreaded Maxodrone," Ethan answered "When his evil ship comes along and destroys all that i've done! I dont believe it!" he sighed

"Its just a game, Ethan," the Yellow ranger stated

"Yeah," Trent agreed "You're acting as if its real"

The Blue ranger frowned as if in thought "What if it is real?" he asked "What if this game is actually an ancient diary, about a real event that happened in a distant galaxy, far, far away?"

"Ethan, you mind is the only thing that is far, far away" Abby giggled

"Ohh!" Hunter, Kira and Trent chuckled

Just then a white and red soccer ball rolled towards them as Ethan stopped it with his foot, "What's going on, guys?" Connor asked as he joined them

"Ethan's just giving us a history lesson," Kira spoke "About something that he learned on his handheld _geek_boy" she explained

Ethan rolled his eyes "Okay, so its not intergalatic history..." he told his friends "But it could be. In the future"

"Finally," both Kira and Abby sighed

Connor shook his head "Remember? Its just a game!" he reminded his friend

But before anyone could retort or reply, they were interrupted by the ground shaking and a loud explosion, as dark shape clouded them causing everyone's attention to turn skyward. The rangers were surprised to find the clear blue sky, obscured by a huge spaceship; people all around them screamed and took off running for cover as several light beams merged together and illuminated the rangers and Hunter before the ship shot off into the sky.

Frowns replaced the smiles on the friends faces as they turned to one another; each thinking the same thing - What the hell was that?

_-Scene-_

**Distant future, 2025**

"A wormhole is a thin tube of space-time connecting distant reaches of the universe that could provide the possiblity of time travel," the feline doctor informed Rangers Red, Green and Yellow

"Einstein's theory of relativity," Green nodded, in understanding

The feline smiled "Correct" she then turned to her friend beside her "Commander?

"I believe Grumm has become frustrated with the resistence SPD is showing and has decided to take the terror and his battle into the past where victory will be certain"

The Yellow ranger shook her head "We can't just let him do that!"

"We wont," the commander responded "We will go after him!"

"Into the Wormhole?" Yellow asked

Commander nodded "Yes, but I am sending just the three of you. I can't leave the present unprotected. Say your goodbyes and report to Delta Launch in five minutes."

The three saulted, before Red and Yellow headed for the door. Green paused, frowning "Um...sir? When you say '_Say your goodbyes_' do you mean 'say goodbye' as in 'see you later', or do you mean 'say goodbye' as in _**'Goodbye!'**_"

The Commander and the Doctor exchanged worried glances

"Wait..." the Green rangr spoke, raising his hand and shaking his head "Don't answer that"

And with that...he left too.

_-Scene-_

"Okay, next time you predict the future like this, could you at least make us Rockstars?" Kira asked, as she walked arm in arm with Abby through the forest towards the Dino Lab

Abby shook her head "I dont wanna be a rockstar!" she stated "I wanna be FBI! Could you make me a fully certified FBI Agent, next time?"

"I didn't know it was gonna come true," Ethan chuckled

Kira grinned

"We've gotta find Dr. O," Trent interrupted, turning to the others

"We'll you've found me instead!" grumbled a familiar voice

Abby groaned "Oh no!" she complained "the useless hunk of junk is back!"

Her friends chuckled as Hunter smirked "At least its a familiar face," the blonde stated, prodding his girlfriend's shoulder

"Yeah, great" Abby responded

"Rangers..." Zeltrax sneered, drawing his sword "We fight again!"

...but the fight never happened, as suddenly as Zeltrax drew his sword, he and his Tyrannodrones were lifted into the air by a red and orange light. They were zipped into the weird space ship from before, and disappeared, leaving the Rangers and Hunter alone in the forest once more.

"Now there's something you don't see every day," Connor commented, turning to his friends

_-Scene-_

After the weird turn of events the friends carried on walking, hoping to reach their destination soon. Abby could have easily teleported them there, but since her final fight with Lothor and the useage of her Earth Ninja Powers, her Snow ninja Powers were all to whack and she was having trouble controlling them. Like, for example, just the other day she had been engaged in battle with the other Rangers and their new threat a comic book monster named Fridiga, when she had 'sneezed' and teleported herself out of the battle, just when her friends needed her the most. She had managed to teleport back in just in time to create the Z-Rex blaster and destroy the monster once and for all.

But after that incident, she had been warned by her Sensei not to use her powers, unless absoultely needed too.

"I wonder what they wanted with Zeltrax?" Trent asked, breaking the silence

Kira shrugged "Dunno, maybe they'll take him into space and sell him for scrap metal" she suggested

"He's washed up," Abby spoke "How much use could he be now?" she asked, as she clung to Hunter's arm as they walked

"Point is," Ethan added "its all good. Zeltrax is gone...and so are they"

"Yeah, but they arent!" Connor added, coming to a stop in front of his friends and staring at a second spacecraft which had landed in the clearing ahead of them; out of which was coming three figures.

Warily the Dino Rangers and Ninja's watched as the three newcomers approched them, the boy in Red smiling as he pointed at them "Connor, Ethan, Kira, Abby!" he pointed at each one individually "Nice to see you guys again!" he grinned, before his gaze landed on the other two "You must be Trent and Hunter" he nodded.

_-Scene-_

Looking around her Abby nodded in Connor's direction "There's no one here," she spoke "Its safe!"

"Good," Connor nodded in approval, before turning in the three newcomers directions

"Okay, let me see if i've got this straight" Ethan spoke, before anyone else had the chance too "You guys are from the future, and you're Power Rangers?"

Kira jumped in "and you're chasing an Emperor named Grumm who wants to conquer the Future Earth"

"And Grumm came to defeat Earth now," Connor spoke slowly "So in the future, he would have already conqured it..." he trailed

Abby frowned as she looked around at each of her team-mates, she was confused.

"And you know these guys, because they were brought to the future and helped you out?" Trent asked

Hunter glanced down at Abby "You okay?" he asked

"No," she mumured, turning back to the SPD Power Rangers "Lets go out on a limb here and say your telling us the truth," she spoke "Why don't we remember any of this?"

"Oh! I know!" the boy in Green, Bridge raised his hand excitedly "We erased your memories, because knowledge of the future would have a detrimental effect on it, causing it not to happen in the way its supposed to happen, with retracting it"

The Dino's and Hunter looked even more lost "What did he say?" Hunter questioned

"We were hoping you could tell us," The girl in Yellow, Z, spoke "We've giving up trying"

Suddenly, the leader of the future rangers, Jack's morpher beeped and he opened it, staring at the holographic screen "Krybots!" he announced "I've got three seperate readings!" he glanced around, before turning to Dino's "You guys stay here, this our fight!"

As he turned to leave, Abby disappeard with a '_pop_' and reappeared in front of him "I don't think so!" she told him, swaying slightly as she reappeared "Your Grumm has teamed up with _our_ mortal enemy, Zeltrax! You're fight is now our fight!"

"Yeah!" the others agreed with her from behind, as Hunter appeared at her side to steady her, but also giving her a disapproving look for using her powers.

_-Scene-_

In the downtown area, stood an orange-head Krybot, who laughed manically as he sent people scattering with a yell "I claim this area in the name of Troobian Empire!"

"I don't think so," Abby's voice yelled out, as she run towards the robot "Pumpkin head!" she got within feet of him, before planting both feet on the ground and jumping into the air, she flipped over once and landed behind him, spinning arond and kicking his feet out from under him "Don't you know the rules? The Power Rangers patrol this city, and we don't take nicely to rule breakers!" she snapped, rolling back to her feet and crossing her arms as she stared down at the robot.

The Krybot drew its blades and pointed one at the Dimetro Ranger "Prepare for the inevitable, Ranger!" he spat, crossed his blades and run forward

"Always am!" Abby responded, drew her Dimetro Blade and met him head on in battle; the two exchanged clashes for a few moments before Abby hit the ground and rolled, the Krybot standing over her with his blads ready for the final strike.

"Prepare to meet your doom!" the Krybot growled

Abby braced herself for the hit -

- it never came!

Instead the Krybot was being blasted backwards way from her as Jack and Hunter appeared, the Thunder Ninja controling the Lightning and using it to blast the Krybot away from his girlfriend "May not be a ranger," he grinned, pulling Abby to her feet "but im still useful!"

"Never said you werent," Abby grinned, through her helmet at him as Jack run in to deal with the Krybot; he hit the ground once before, running back at the robot once more. "Jack!" the White ranger gasped, as the Red future ranger stumbled into Hunter and her after another beating "Are you okay?" she asked with concern

"Im fine!" he nodded

The robot pointed his swords at the three of them "Just give up!"

"Now im mad!" Jack responded

"Clearly he doesnt know the way of the Rangers," Abby nodded, pulling away from Hunter

The blonde nodded "Clearly!" he agreed

"What can you do?" the robot hissed at Abby "You're just a pathetic little girl!"

The Dimetro Ranger's eyes narrowed dangerously "I'll show you what this _pathetic_ _little girl_ can do!" she spat, "SUPER DINO MODE!" she commanded, as the spikes on her suit grew larger and the sail on her back formed "Dimetro Power!" she yelled "Bring it!"

The robot let out a yell and rushed her; Abby was ready, fighting with every fibre of her being, before pushing him away, jumping into the air and flipping over mid-flip as the sail on her back cut through the robot causing sparks to fly. The spikes disappeared, and the two rangers and the Ninja turned their backs on the orange-head as he exploded. "How's that for Pathetic?" Abby questioned

_-Scene-_

"The wormhole is closing," the Commander told the Blue, Pink, White and Omega rangers, his expression sombre and worried "I need to go after the Rangers and warn them"

The ranger in Blue stepped forward "I'll go with you, sir!" he offered

"I'll go too," the ranger in Pink nodded

"No," Commander shook his head "I need you here in case the unthinkable happens," he told them

The ranger in White stepped forward, she looked no older than 16, but the look on her face was one of determination "Sir, if you go back and we stay here, and Grumm wins..." she spoke, "then being here would be unnecessary! There won't be a here!" she stated, much to the surprise of those around her.

"Nikita is right, Doggie" the doctor agreed

The Commander sighed, but nodded nonetheless "Alright, we will all go"

_-Scene-_

"Hey, guys wait up!" Jack caled, as he, Hunter, Abby and Bridge hurried to catch up with the other Dino Rangers and Z

Connor turned to them "Any luck?" he asked

"Just ran into a couple of Krybots," Bridge answered "we took care of them"

Jack nodded "You should see this one," he pointed at Abby "I think I know where Kita gets her temper..."

"Who?" Abby asked, jumping in quickly

Jack face-palmed, as Z glared at him "Just a friend," she answered "Team-mate even"

"Then why are you glaring at him?" Kira asked "Like he's just unshelfed some future knowledge that we arent supposed to know?"

The Yellow ranger shook her head "Don't worry about it," she told her fellow Yellow, before turning back to her team-mates "There is just one thing I don't understand"

"What's that?" Bridge asked

"The Troobian energy around here, is off the chain!" she stated "But yet, I havent seen one Troobian"

Bridge frowned "That is weird..." he agreed

An explosion caught their attention causing the whole group to turn in the direction of the noise, growling Zeltrax was thrown through the air and landed on the ground with a thud; before getting back to his feet and blasting a firey strand of electricity from his hand, narrowly missing the Black Dino Ranger as Tommy leapt through the explosion, wielding his Brachio Staff.

"Metal man's back!" Abby exclaimed, bouncing on her feet and clapping her hands. The SPD rangers frowned at her, how could so go from serious Ranger to Hyperactive teen in under five seconds.

"The Black Ranger!" Bridge exclaimed in awe

Dr. O stepped up in front of Zeltrax "Time to take it to the next level!" he stated, preparing to go Super Dino

Mechanical noises could be heard around them as the Rangers turned to see Krybots and Tyrannodrones appraoching from different directions "Okay, what are those?" Bridge asked, pointing at the scaley Dinosaur looking monsters

"Tyrannodrones!" Connor answered

"Well, look on the bright side," Z spoke, turning to her Dino counterparts "it cant get any worse!"

Abby's childish look disappeared and was replaced with a livid one, as Hunter placed his hand on her shoulder to restrain her from attacking Z for her comment; as if one cue a raspy voice echoed throughout the clearing "There's our enemy Comrades," the bat-like creature stated

"Don't they teach you what _not_ to say when your a ranger?" Abby asked Z "Don't you know Rangers have _the_ worst luck?"

The Yellow SPD ranger shrugged sheepishly "Sorry," she mumured, turning back to the growing larger crowd of Krybots, Tyrannodrones and General monsters.

As Zeltrax fired at Tommy once more, the Black ranger leapt out of the way and re-joined the other Rangers, evidently he was the only one morphed.

"Better late than never!" he nodded at his own team, and the future team "You guys ready?"

"Black Ranger," Jack smirked "I've read all about you!"

Tommy nodded once "Time to go to work!" he stated

As Zeltrax regrouped in front of the army that was continuingly growing "You don't stand a chance!"

"Ready?" Jack asked his friends

"Ready!" Bridge and Z nodded

"SPD EMERGENCY!" they cried together, their Red, Blue and Green spandex suits snapping into place, their rank numbers reflected in black on the left side of their uniform. "Space Patrol Delta!"

Connor smirked "Not bad," he nodded "Check this out! Ready!"

"Ready!" Kira, Abby, Ethan and Trent nodded, as their Dino Bracelets flashed, turning into their morphers

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!" and their Dino suits came into place

Zeltrax raised his sword and slashed it downwards pointing at the Rangers "Attack!" he ordered, charging forwards with the foot soldiers

"Okay!" Jack yelled "Give t all you've got!" and the group split up, takng on several opponents, while Tommy took on Zeltrax alone.

It wasnt long into the battle, that it seemed Tommy was having trouble, which resulted with him on his back as Zeltrax towered over him "Don't bother getting up!" the metal man taunted, as Abby's voice echoed throughout the clearing calling out to her colour opposite who clearly needed backup. But no one was close enough to provide him with it, seeing as they were all engaged in a fight of their own.

A fearsome battle cry elicted the clearing, and beams of White, Blue and Pink hit Zeltrax sending him backwards and slamming into a tree

"Huh?" Abby and Hunter frowned as they both kicked the Krybots and T-drones they had been fighting away, and turned in Zeltrax's direction "Whoa," they both mumured, before turning in the direction the beams had come from.

The SPD White ranger started towards Zeltrax, who was regaining his footing, only to stop dead as her gaze landed on the White Dino ranger and Hunter, her eyes wide. The three of them stared at one another for a few moments, before Zeltrax interrupted the staring contest by slashing his sword between the Crimson Ninja and the Dimetro ranger, the blade cut through Hunter's shirt leaving a gash in his shoulder blade. Crimson colour liquid leaked from the wound and mixed with his shirt.

"Hunter!" Abby yelled, rounding on Zeltrax "You'll pay for that!" she spat, engaging him in a fierce battle; as the White SPD ranger helped the Crimson Ninja.

Soon after Abby was thrown into the Dino Rangers who caught and stabled her perfectly, setting her back on her feet as they formed a circle inside the massive army of monsters and Generals.

"This is your end Power Rangers," Zeltrax spat "You are outnumbered! Look at the size of my Army!"

The Shadow ranger of SPD, nodded "It is true," he spoke "You have us outnumbered! But it isnt the size of the dog in the fight, its the size of the fight in the dog!" he stated, raising his sword "No one gets inside our circle!" he declared, gruffly.

And as one; the others repeated the same declaration with force.

"ATTACK!" Zeltrax ordered and the fight began once more, the monsters rushed forward, but were unable to break through the Ranger circle; as the Rangers fought to keep them out. Hunter, meanwhile, stood in the thick of the trees watching the fight supporting a bleeding shoulder. His eyes trained on Abby and the SPD White ranger, there was something about her that stirred something inside him...he felt _protective_?

Soon the rangers broke off into seperate groups; Kira, Z and the Pink ranger Syd, went one way; as Abby broke off with the SPD White ranger, Nikita, the Omega ranger, Sam and Trent. The four White rangers fought using one anothers skills, strengths and weaknesses to their advantages. Nikita rolled across Sam's back and fired her laster at the monster, as Abby pushed off of Trent's shoulder and slashed downwards with her Thundermax sabre, before pulling out as the boys jumped in for their own fair share of the battle.

"Ready?" Abby asked, as she, Trent and Nikita re-grouped and prepared their lasers

The other two nodded "Ready!"

"FIRE!"

Three seperate white blasts hit the monster and he was sent flying backwards through the air, landing with a hard thump on the ground.

Finally re-grouping, the rangers each struck defensive poses in front of the threats, as the ship that had been hovering over head disappeared. "This is it Rangers!" Cruger, the Shadow Ranger told them

"RIC!" Jack called, throwing a make-shift bone into the air

"Canine Cannon!" the SPD rangers commanded, as their weapon formed from a robotic dog

Abby's eyes grew wide as she pointed at the dog "Did you see that?" she asked her friends

"Abby!" Connor called "Z-Rex blaster!"

"Oh, right!" the Dimetro ranger nodded, supplying her Dimetro Blade to the weapon and kneeling beside Trent as they supported it on their shoulders, aiming it at the abandoned army.

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

Abby grinned "FIRE!" she yelled

Two energy blasts ripped through the clearing, destroying the monsters once and for all.

"Rangers!" each of the rangers cried together, before calling out their individual colours and Dino's

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Green!"

"Yellow!"

"Pink!"

"White!"

"Omega!"

"Shadow!"

The SPD's shouted

"Tyranno!"

"Ptera!"

"Tricera!"

"Dimetro!"

"Drago!"

"Brachio!"

The Dino's copied

"POWER RANGERS!" they finished, turning as their respective colours exploded behind them followed by an explosion "DEFENDERS OF EARTH!"

_-Scene-_

Abby stared wide-eyed at Nikita, who now stood de-morphed in front of her "You..." the Dimetro ranger blinked "...you're my what?" she asked

"Daughter," Nikita nodded "Hi, Mom" she turned to Hunter "Dad!"

The older blonde stood in a state of shock, he and Abby had only just started their relationship and now they were being told that in the future they were gonna have a daughter? Who would nonetheless grow up to become a Power Ranger? "How can you be a Power Ranger?" Abby asked "You're what? 16?"

"Yeah," Nikita nodded "You taught me everything I know, about being a Power Ranger!" she explained "I grew up on your Ranger stories; I knew that I wanted to be just like you! So when the time came, I joined SPD and trained to be the best...like you."

Abby shook her head "No, I'd never sanction that," she mumured "I would never allow my daughter to become a ranger at a young age!"

"You did,"

"I was 17..." Abby corrected "going on 18"

Nikita smiled "We had this same disagreement...or we do..." she frowned "Time travelling is confusing!"

Abby grinned "We agree on that," she nodded, before looking Nikita over "I still cant believe you're my daughter..." she glanced at Hunter "_Our_ daughter!" she smiled

"Yeah, im just as surprised as you are" he responded, giving her a one-armed hug. His right shoulder was now covered in bandages, but he seemed to be okay. But Abby was still thirsty for revenge on Zeltrax, for what he had done.

"But proud," Abby added turning back to Nikita "that we raised...or we will raise...a strong, independant girl"

Nikita grinned and hugged her parents as Jack's voice floated across to them.

"Well guys, its time to say goodbye," the Red SPD ranger stated, as he stood in front of the other Dino Rangers -minus Tommy-

Connor frowned "So soon?" he asked

"Yeah, you're time travellers right?" Kira asked "No matter how long you stay, you can still get back at the same time"

Z shook her head "Not true, the Wormhole is closing...we gotta go" she told them

"I really wish I could stay," Bridge sighed "I was just born last week; I could meet myself and become my own best friend" he frowned "Wait; what if I met myself, and didnt like Me?"

The Dino's frowned in confusion

"You know," Abby spoke, re-joining her team, her arm around Nikita "Im gonna miss you Bridge. You may be confusing, but your fun. I like that!"

The Green SPD ranger smiled "I'll see you soon Abs, in the future of course"

"Of course," Abby nodded "But that wont be me...well, not me-me...more like future-me" she grinned. The others were confused, but Nikita and Bridge understood her perfectly.

"Well, we understand, you've gotta go" Trent nodded "Thanks guys, this is something I will always remember"

Sky turned to him "Unfortunately, we cant let you do that" he explained

"You're gonna erase our memories, arent you?" Kira asked

Syd nodded "Yeah; we have too, knowledge of the future will only change what's meant to be. Its gotta be like this, sorry"

Abby and Hunter frowned as they turned to Nikita; the younger teen smiled and embraced her dad "Bye Daddy!" she grinned, before turning to her mother "Don't worry about me too much, okay Mom?" she smiled

"Sorry," Abby responded, as she hugged back "That is one thing...that will never change!" and she pulled back watching as Nikita stepped back into place beside Sky and Syd.

Cruger stepped forward and held up a freaky looking device "Say cheese" he told them, there was a flash that covered the Dino's and Hunter; they blinked repeatedly, confused as their eyes regained focus. "Fun's over! Go home!"

Still, totally confused, the group took one final look at the SPD rangers, before turning and walking away.

"Did that dog just talk?" Abby asked, as she leaned into Hunter

"I think so," the Blonde nodded

Abby squealed and started jumping around as she clapped her hands "I so want a talking dog!" she giggled, before stopping "Oh, speaking of Dogs! I miss Buddy!" and grabbing Hunter's hand she sprinted towards the car park, where her car was waiting "Come on!" she called to her boyfriend, who had pulled away from her and following at a much slower pace.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late reply.**

**Its late and im tired; I can literally feel my body shutting down.**

**Reviews would be appreaciated for this hard work. Thanks.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 10/12/2010 at 03:25am_


	27. Secrets Unleashed

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Apologies for the late update. Been a bit pre-occupied with my new Harry Potter story._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except my OCs and anything unrecognizable. Enjoy._

* * *

**Secrets Unleashed**

* * *

"Abby!" came an all too familiar squeal from the doorway of Storm Charges, and the 20-year-old Dimetro Ranger glanced up as a grin slid onto her face. There standing in the doorway, carrying a black backpack, and bouncing excitedly on the spot was none other than 17-year-old Britney Holloway. The two cousins hadnt seen each other in a whole year seeing as Abby and Kelly didnt go visit them when their father had a few months back, not Britney and her mother Kayla were moving back across state to Blue Bay Harbour. Kayla had recently split up with her husband, and instead of trying to raise her daughter alone she had agreed to return to her home town.

"Britney!" Abby grinned, putting down the box she had in her arms and running towards her former enemy and hugging her tightly "Oh My God! You're here!" she gushed "Your finally here!"

Upon hear the shouting from the back office Kelly had come out to investigate what was going on, a smile gracing her features as she spotted the two cousins "Britney!" she smiled, approaching her sister and younger cousin "You made it!"

"Kelly," Britney smiled hugging her eldest cousin "It feels like forever since I last saw you guys! Why didnt you come visit?"

Kelly and Abby exchanged looks, the reason they hadnt been to visit was because Abby had been busy with Ranger duties and fighting the return of Lothor, while Kelly dealt with being kidnapped and then rescued. It was kinda a difficult time to walk out on people who depended on your help to bring someone down. But the sisters had never actually thought of lie that they were going to use if people ever asked. Kelly chewed her lower lip nervously as she tried to think of a good excuse that would suffice Britney and keep Abby's secret.

"I had Exams," Abby answered "I need to be on top of my game if I wanna get into Stanford"

Britney frowned "You still aint got in?"

"Nah, had a lot of family emergencies back last year," Abby answered "And I failed my Math's exam because of it" she shrugged "No bother. Im taking a new course up at the college"

The younger teen looked thoughtful before nodding. She seemed to buy it.

"So where can I stash my stuff?" she asked "You know, until Mom and uncle Adam return" she smiled

Kelly held her hand out for the back-pack "I'll take it upstairs for you, unless you want to head up and get some rest?"

"Actually I was kinda hoping to hang with you guys for a while," Britney suggested, her face a picture of hope

Abby glanced at her sister "I aint got nothing on," she shrugged "I could get Buddy and we could take him for an early walk. Maybe stop at the park, he hasnt been out for while"

"Sure," Kelly nodded "I'll finish your shift, but you owe me"

"Deal!" Abby nodded, before snatching the backpack and running upstairs to get Buddy ready for his walk.

With Abby gone, Kelly turned to her younger cousin "Where is Aunt Kayla and my Dad?" she asked

"Uh, Mom wanted to look for an apartment ASAP," Britney explained "Uncle Adam's taking her over to the real estate, although he's told her a dozen times that he doesnt mind us staying with him. Apparently he gets lonely" she nodded

Kelly chuckled as she made her way back towards the front counter where there was a customer waiting to pay for her purchases. In the back room worked Michael; and there was the sound of barking from upstairs as Abby got Buddy ready. "So, you going to school over here?"

"Yeah. Start Blue Bay High on Monday," Britney answered

"You'll enjoy it there," Kelly told her "Thats where Abby went anyway. And if you have dreams like Abby does, Blue Bay High will help you fullfill them"

Britney grinned "Cool!"

The two cousins fell silent, before a '_thump_' interrupted them from the loft over head. Buddy's barking became louder and Kelly's head shot up "Abs?" she called. No reply. "Abby!" the red head called again. Again, no reply. Panic struck and Kelly abandoned her customer as she run upstairs, Britney following behind her.

"Abby?" Britney called, pushing open her cousin's bedroom door to find Abby lying on the floor, her eyes closed as if she were asleep "Abs? KELLY!" she shouted

Kelly appeared in the doorway her eyes wide as she found Britney kneeling down beside her sister. Trying to shush Buddy was fruitless and so the red head knelt down to help Britney lift the White ranger into the air and onto the bed.

"Whats wrong?" Britney asked

But the red head could do nothing but shake her head, she didnt know what had happened. Abby had never fainted before.

_-Scene-_

_A bell rang loudly somewhere in the distance, Abby frowned and glanced around "Hello?" she called "Where the hell am I?" one minute she had been getting Buddy ready for his walk, and the next she was here - wherever here was. An image started to materalize before her eyes and she glanced around to find herself standing on the edge of a soccer field as students milled around her. Meanwhile, on the lawn in front of her, was Tommy Oliver and the Principal of Reefside Highschool - Randall! "No way!" the White ranger gasped, as she spun around and looked up as the familiar white building of Reefside High loomed over her; how did she get here?_

_Whispers echoed around the students that were gathering to watch the fight and near the main doors stood the group of Dino Rangers, Abby spotted them and hurried towards them "Guys!" she called "Whats going on?"_

_But they didnt answer her - they didnt even acknowledge her_

_She frowned "Guys?" she asked, waving her hand in front of Kira's face "Kira?" the Yellow ranger didnt seem phazed, just stared straight ahead at the on-going fight "Trent? Connor?" she turned to the Drago and Red rangers, and tried to touch them. She passed straight through them "Whoa!" she yelped, landing on the ground._

_"Okay, don't you think Dr. O is going a little overboard to get Ethan's card back?" Kira asked, turning to glancing at Connor and Trent_

_The Drago ranger shrugged "Maybe he knows something we don't?" he suggested_

_"Like what?" Connor asked_

_"I dont know," Trent answered "Look, there's gotta be a reason he's fight her"_

_At that moment Ethan appeared, skidding to a halt beside his friends; Abby smiled "Ethan!" she cried, hoping he would see her and point her out to the others "Ethan, please tell these guys that its not nice to ignore people" and she reached out to touch him, only to go straight through him also. "Damn it!" she growled._

_"Its Elsa!" the Blue ranger stated_

_"Who?" Connor questioned_

_Kira glanced back "Randall?"_

_Just then Randall flipped backwards, a white glow covered her body and when she landed Elsa replaced her; the student body screamed and ran for safety_

_"See!" Ethan pointed_

_Randall turned on Tommy "You fight well for a Science teacher..." she stated, squaring off against Tommy_

_"You're not bad yourself for a Principal," the Black ranger retorted_

_Elsa shook her head "Former Principal," she told him "Tell the School Board I resign!" and she threw her arm into the air and disappeared through an Invisiportal_

_"No!" Ethan exclaimed_

_"No?" Connor asked "Are you kidding?"_

_The Blue ranger turned to his team-leader "She has the Ruby Dragon card!" he stated_

_-Scene-_

With a gasp Abby shot up into a sitting position on her bed, scaring Kelly and Britney half to death as they sat either side of her waiting for her to wake up "Abs!" they both cried, hugging her at the same time.

"What happened?" Britney asked

Abby shook her head "I dunno," she mumured, glancing at her morpher, before meeting Kelly's eye "I gotta go..." she trailed

"What do you mean?" Britney asked "I thought we were taking Buddy out?"

"We will," Abby agreed "But I gotta check something out first."

"Can I come?"

Kelly met her sisters eye once more "Ah not now Brit," she told her youngest cousin "come with me, I'll show you the shop. I'll introduce you to Michael...he's awesome" she turned to Abby "Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah," Abby nodded "I'll be fine"

The red head nodded and led Britney from the room

"Kel," Abby called out. Her sister stuck her head back in. "Thanks"

"No problem," Kelly smiled "You owe me"

The White ranger nodded, before hurrying downstairs and out of the store. Once out of view, she streaked from Blue Bay Harbour and out to Reefside, meeting the Dino Team on the edge of the woods where they were training that afternoon. After telling them about her 'dream' they filled her in on everything. Tommy told her about what had happened in Randalls office and how it had led out into the school grounds.

"And you know the rest," the Black ranger finished

Abby nodded

"How did you come to witness it?" Ethan frowned "I mean, I know you can see things as they happen and everything; but you've never passed out while this happens, have you?"

The White ranger shook her head "No, normally it happens when im sleeping"

"Well when you pass out, you do tend to be asleep," Kira pointed out "Maybe it can only happen when you are sleeping. And since you werent sleeping at the time -"

"I passed out, to give the allusion that I was sleeping" Abby finished for her

The Yellow ranger nodded

"Its possible," Tommy responded "I think you should talk to your Sensei and then maybe your uncle"

Abby nodded in agreement, before surveying the other Rangers "Where's Trent?" she asked, noticing her Colour twin was absent

"We dont know," Connor answered "He has been acting a little weird lately. Like there's something he isnt telling us"

"Well, Trent isnt exactly the most open about what's going on in his life" Ethan reminded him

Kira nodded "And what's with him going after the Ruby dragon card?" she asked

"He did what?" Abby asked. She hadnt seen that.

"He'll be here," Tommy assured them "He probably got hung up at the Cybercafe"

Suddenly there was a growling noise from behind them, and the five rangers turned to the sound as a life size version of the Ruby Dragon stood behind them.

"Speaking of the Ruby dragon card," Ethan pointed out

"Elsa didnt waste any time," Connor stated, through gritted teeth

Abby nodded "and if your telling the truth about Trent going after the card -" she cut off

"Not good," Ethan shook his head

"We'll find Trent later," Tommy told them "Right now we have more pressing things to deal with"

The other nodded and fell into formation "Ready?" Connor asked

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

They morphed

"SUPER DINO MODE!"

After their spikes grew they rushed into battle. Abby watched them as Tommy attacked, before falling back as Ethan and Kira used his shoulders like springboards and attacked, when they landed she and Connor flew past them and attacked; the two attacking as one forced the Dragon back before he slammed into a near-by tree. "Dimetro Saw!" Abby commanded, jumping into the air and spinning over as the sail on her back slashed at the monster causing sparks to fly. But he didnt explode. "Uh oh" the Dimetro ranger squeaked, as she was picked off the ground and thrown forcefully backwards, knocking the others to the ground as they tried to catch her.

"The Ruby Dragon," the creature growled "always wins!"

A series of White laser arrows joined the battle and collided with the back of the Dragon, as Trent _finally_ arrived on his ATV "We'll see about that," he said, jumping off and reaching for his Drago Sword "I'll handle this!" he added to the other Rangers "if he's up for the challenge"

"Trent," Connor tried to reason "that's crazy!"

Tommy stepped forward "Connor's right! He's too strong to take on by yourself"

"I know how to play his game," Trent responded

"Speaking of games," the Dragon growled "Why dont you tell your friends the truth"

"I don't know what your talking about," Trent responded and without a second thought he rushed into battle with the dragon. Sparks flew in every direction and not just from Trent's attacks, but also from the Dragons attacks on him. The two suddenly took to the air in a series of blurs, that Abby paused for a second to remind herself that they werent Ninja's and therefore couldnt streak. The two clashed heavily and Trent was thrown back to the ground.

"Trent!" Abby cried, rushing forward "are you okay?"

The Drago Ranger nodded "Yeah!"

Connor skidded to a halt in front of their fallen friends, and reached for his Thundermax laser "I got him!" he declared

"Wait!" Trent called "Connor, let me take him"

"What's the matter with you?" the red ranger asked "and what is he talkinga bout?"

But before Trent could answer four bright energy beams rained down upon them and the six rangers were thrown into the air and back onto the ground, groaning they picked themselves up as an invisiportal opened and Elsa and her T-Drones appeared around the Ruby Dragon.

"Oh great," Abby groaned "the freaks are back"

"Pleasure to see you two, Dimetro Ranger" Elsa sneered

Abby glared through her visor "Really? Because I was having a good day, until you decided to mess it up!" she spat

"What can I say?" Elsa asked "Im full of surprises - ATTACK!"

"Like we didnt know that wasnt gonna happen," Kira spoke, nudging Abby

The Dimetro ranger nodded and rushed into battle, taking on the T-Drones; along with the others as Trent dealt with Elsa. "I heard you've been looking for me Trent," the woman said "Is there something I can do for you?"

"How about go away forever?" Trent suggested

Elsa frowned "and what fun would that be, huh?" she questioned "then I would get to see you reveal your big secret"

"Secret?" Connor asked, as he appeared to help Trent "What is she talking about?" he asked the Drago ranger

Trent shook his head "Nothing. She's just trying to mess with us"

"Then why dont you tell them?" Elsa countered "If its Nothing obviously..."

"Connor," Trent started "Can you take it from here?"

Connor hesitated "Yeah," he agreed "Kira! Ethan! You ready?"

"Yeah!" the two agreed, and gave the Trassic Shield an imprint of their energy as Connor's second Ranger form took control.

"Battlizer!" he commanded "Engage!" the armour appeared over his body "Cannon's! Power Up!" the cannons took charge on his shoulders as Kira and Ethan returned Trent, Tommy and Abby whilst Connor took to the air in seconds and fired off his energy lasers at the Tyrannodrones as the ground exploded and they were sent flying before disappearing. When Connor landed, Elsa and the Ruby Dragon also disappeared.

"Nice one," Trent congratulated the Red ranger after they had all re-grouped.

Abby nodded "Yeah. Sweet." she patted his shoulder

But Connor was listening, he was staring at Trent "What was she talking about?" he asked

The Drago ranger sighed and turned away

"If there is something you need to tell us," Tommy spoke "Now is the right time to do it!"

"We're your friends," Kira voiced "whatever it is Trent, it can't be that bad!"

Abby and Ethan nodded in agreement.

_-Scene-_

After the fight the Rangers returned to the Dino Lab had tried to get Trent to open up, about the secret that Elsa was pressing him about. Tommy was sitting in his computers chair as the others stood either side of him, staring at the Drago Ranger. "Trent," the Black ranger began "We're a team. We're doing something that takes the ultimate trust in one another. If your holding back on us, how are we supposed to trust you out there in battle?"

"Well what about her?" he asked, pointing at Abby "where was this speech, when she was keeping secrets from us? You all trusted her in battle; not once questioned her loyalties to the team"

Abby gaped "When did this become about me?" she asked "Yes, I kept a secret from you guys, but only because voicing it meant admitting to myself that it was real!" she retorted "I didnt want to admit that Lothor was my dad, okay? I didnt want to admit that he was real. I just wanted him to disappear and for my life to go back to the way it was!" her glare deepened "That is why I didnt say anything"

"But this isnt about her," Kira stepped in

Trent sighed "Okay, look, this is how it is. I went to Mesogog's lab to get the card back"

"You what?" Kira and Abby asked "By yourself?"

"I found an Invisiportal and it took me right there," he explained "I was just trying to help you out Ethan. So I took a shot"

The blue ranger nodded

"That wasnt a real smart thing to do," Tommy told him

Trent nodded "Yeah it was stupid. I got knocked out by that thing; I barely made it to help you guys"

Ethan turned to his teacher "Dr. O, he was just being a good friend" he defended "any of us would have done the same thing"

"Well none of you better do it in the future," the Black ranger told them "That's all I can say"

"But...she..." Connor stuttered, pointing at Abby

The Dimetro ranger swatted his hand away "Its rude to point!" she scolded

"It wont happen again. I promise"

Kira frowned "So, that's it? Thats your big secret?" she asked

Trent nodded "Look, I gotta go. My head's still feeling foggy"

"Okay, get some rest" Tommy agreed

"See you guys later" and he turned and left

Abby watched him go, before turning to Kira "What's on your mind?" she asked her friend

"I dont know," Kira answered "There's something that's not quite right with him"

"He's had a good knock to the head," Connor answered "I'd be feeling kinda spacey too"

The others turned in his direction, each quirking an eyebrow at his comment

"You knnow more, than usual" he added quickly

"Yeah," Kira nodded

The computers beeped and the team of five spun around to see the Ruby Dragon on the screens "Lets go!" Tommy stated

"What about Trent?" Connor asked

"Let him get his head back together," Tommy responded "We'll call if we need help"

The red ranger nodded and raised his wrist "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

And they were off

_-Scene-_

"Back for more!" the dragon growled as the Rangers arrived; he rushed forward slashing in every direction as the rangers were flipped and thrown around. Abby was the last in and last to hit the foor, also meaning she was the last to get back to her feet and try her luck once more. She locked her Diemtro Sword with the dragon's talons and held fast, but the dragon flipped her over, slashed at her and sent her rolling backwards away from him. She rolled to her feet as the others crowded around her. The monster then fired and the ground erupted.

"That was harsh!" Connor complained, pushing himself into a sitting position as the others lay around on their stomachs or backs; each with a weapon in their hands.

Ethan was the first back to his feet "Okay, this guy needs a little hover love," he smirked "Hover Craft Cycle!" he commanded as the bike appeared. Flipping over the monster the Blue Ranger landed on his bike and rode towards the dragon, evading two laser attacks and firing back with his own lasers as the ground around the Dragon exploded. "Ariel Mode!" and the bike transformed. He flew down so that he was level with the monster, before flying around him in a circle firing lasers and sending the Dragon backwards.

"Yeah! Go Ethan!" Abby, Kira and Connor cheered their friend on from the ground

As th Dragon landed on his feet, a yell caught his attention and he wipped around to see the Drago ranger behind him; trent landed and slashed twice at the monsters chest before he was gripped by the shoulders

"Trent!" Abby yelled at her Colour twin "Watch out!"

Throwing his arm out, Trent sent off an energy wave from his Dino Gem; as the Dragon stumbled backwards away from with the blast.

"Lets bust out the Z-Rex blaster on this trading card phoney!" Connor demanded, as the six Dino rangers removed their special weapons and combined them together

"Nothing beats the Ruby Dragon!" the dragon growled

Abby grinned "Ready!" she nodded

"Aim!" Tommy and Trent added

"FIRE!" Connor, Ethan and Kira shouted

An energy beam hit the monster dead in the chest as ripples of blue energy rolled off of him, before he tilted towards the ground and exploded.

As per usual the black ranger clouds appeared as acid rain droplets fell on the destroyed pieces of the Ruby Dragon and seconds later he stood at 30ft and towering over them It's Zord time!" Trent said into his morpher, and seconds later the Zords came into view.

"Traissic Time!" Connor commanded, as Ethan and Kira gave him the imprint of energy he needed; and the Triassic Rover came into view "Dr. O, you think you can handle the Mesodon?" he asked

Tommy nodded "You got it!" and takinng with Shield of Triumph, the Black ranger took to the Mesodon

"Thundersaurus Megazord!" the four main Dino rangers commanded, as their Dino Zords formed together

The Ruby Dragon squared off against them "Nice view," he commented, before taking to the air and it wasnt long before Trent followed him; the Dragon was ready and caught the Zords' tail as Trent attempted to attack. He tossed it aside and the Drago-stego Megazord hit the ground as it rumbled

"We've gotta work together," Trent told the others

Abby nodded in agreement "As difficult as it usually can be," she commented "He's right"

"Lets do it!" Tommy agreed, and the three Zords stood side-by-side, the outside of their Zords glowed and they aimed their weapons at the Dragon above them. Firing off three energy waves of pwer, each washing over the dragon in one single wave; within the blaze the Dragon growled at the intense pain as it started to disintergrate before explodinga nd falling to the ground in pieces.

Abby smirked "You'd think after years of Power Ranger teams," she spoke "that the villians would get the picture"

"What pictures that?" Kira asked

The Dimetro ranger turned in her friends direction "that the Power Rangers _always_ win!"

The four Rangers in the Thundersaurus Megazord burst into laughter, following up from the comment of the Dimetro Ranger. No one could have spoken truer words.

_-Scene-_

The next morning Abby had been instructed by Kelly to remain in bed for as long as she needed, after the 20 year old had gotten home last night from Reefside Kelly had insisted that she tell her everything that had happened before and after she had fled Blue Bay to go help her friends. So Abby had explained everything and how being around Britney was going to be difficult, especially if she passed out again. She couldnt very well tell her cousin that she was a Power Ranger, it was against the Ranger code. But she also couldnt keep lying to the teen and then disappearing without a proper explanation. It just wasnt fair.

_Maybe I should just move back into the Academy_ the White ranger thought, as she lay in bed. She had been awake for the majority of half an hour, contemplating the idea of moving back into the Snow Academy, or possibly the Thunder Academy to complete her training. The Thunder Academy was an option at least she was only a few miles away from Tommy's place and if an attack threatened Reefside, she wasnt that far away to help. _But will Hunter take me back?_ she questioned. Only way to find out and that was to ask him.

Reaching for the cellphone which lay on charge beside her bed, Abby dialled her boyfriends number before she was felt slightly light headed, a groan escaped her lips and she slumped against her pillows, her arm laying uselessly over the side of her bed and her phone slipped from her weakened grasp; landing on the ground with a soft thump.

_xXxVisionxXx_

_"Now where am I?" Abby questioned as her vision started to clear, and a room melted into view. Desks and chairs took form along with a blackboard and a few other items that told Abby that she had someone materalized into a science classroom. But which classroom she didnt know. Suddenly the door opened and the Dimetro ranger turned to see Trent's father Anton Mercer slip inside he run straight through her and towards the end of the aisle as seconds later the rest of the Dino team entered "Oh im Reefside!" Abby proclaimed, but just like before no one heard her. They were busy staring at Anton, turning her attention in his direction Abby watched as bright colours formed over Anton's face and body; as he turned wildly towards the rangers and transformed into the hidieous person that the rangers had been fighting against since the beginning of the Dino Thunder adventure._

_"Mercer is -" Connor gasped_

_"Mesogog!" Tommy finished_

_Undoubtedly in front of them now stood Mesogog._

_"Oh, this is one crazy week!" Ethan commented, referring to the past week they had._

_Abby gaped as she turned to her colour twin, she felt betrayed; she had put her professional ranger career on the line by defending him and he had kept the biggest secret of ever away from them. Yes, she had kept the secret of Lothor being her father from them and the fact that she was a Power Ranger before; but this...this definitely blew her secret out of the water._

_"This is your big secret?" Kira's broken voice cut through the silence, she was staring at Trent with a face of resentment, betrayal and sorrow. Abby felt immensely sorry for her. He had lied to them...to her. "You knew this all along?"_

_"He's my father!" Trent protested "How could I tell you?"_

_"You will pay for betraying me Trent," Mesogog growled, his attention on the only White ranger present - or so they thought_

_Trent shook his head "I never betrayed you!" he protested_

_"Betrayed us if anything!" Connor snapped_

_"Silence!" Mesogog roared, the shimmering lights reappeared and he changed back into Anton Mercer_

_Falling to his knees, Mercer looked up at his son "Trent," he sighed "Im sorry!" and throwing his hand into the air, he disappeared through an Invisiportal_

_Trent sighed and glanced back at his team mates, they were all glaring at him. Tommy was giving him one hell of a disappointed look, Connor and Ethan looked ready to kill him and Kira...she was angry, frustrated and betrayed. He couldnt face her. Turning away he allowed his mind to wander to the only Ranger that wasnt present. Abby. She had done everything to make sure that the others trusted him on the team, she had put everything on the line to make him feel apart of the team; she knew most of his secrets before the others had and she hadnt spoken them without his permission. Of course she had told Kira about him being the White ranger but that had been an accident, other than that she had been fine with him. Trusted him. And he had betrayed that trust...betrayed her._

_She was going to hate him._

_xXxVisionxXx_

Abby gave a sharp breath and flew up in bed; what had she just seen? Mercer was Mesogog...Trent had known the secret all this time! He had betrayed them. She sighed, she couldnt believe it. He had betrayed her...Kira. Hell he had betrayed them all.

How could they trust him after all this?

Only time would tell.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for late update. Only three more chapters from the end. Will Trent win the trust of Abby again? Or will he have to work for it? Remember Hunter? He had to work to get her trust back...will Trent have to do the same? Keep reading to find out.**

**Reviews (would love some)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 17/12/2010 at 16:40pm_


	28. Trust

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Hi all, not really much to say here, except - we are so close to the end. I will try to finish this story before Christmas because I doubt I will be writing much over Christmas. But you never know, I might come back. Im unusual like that. :D_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. If I did, do you honestly think I would be writing this fanfiction? Nope. I do however, own Abby and anything else uncrecognizable._

* * *

**Trust**

* * *

"I always knew that Mercer wasnt exactly PTA material," Ethan spoke, as he stood opposite Abby and Tommy in the Dino Lab, Connor paced back and forth in front of them as Kira sat off to the side looking saddened. "But Mesogog? That's whack!"

Connor stopped dead and turned to his friend "I'll tell you what's whack!" he responded hashly "Him not telling us!"

Abby rolled her eyes, "Look," she sighed "I know you guys are mad about this, but don't you think we should give Trent a chance to explain? I mean, there has to be a good reason behind him not telling us"

"Don't tell me your defending him, still!" Connor retorted

"Yes!" Abby snapped back "Because I know what its like! To keep a secret!"

Ethan nodded "Yeah, you sure do"

The Diemtro ranger sighed "Look, we keep secrets from everyone for reasons. I kept the fact that I had been a ranger before a secret because I didnt want you guys to always rely on me for help!" she explained "And I told you the reason why I didnt tell you about Lothor and Takara, being my parents. I didnt want it to be real. But trust works both ways!"

"What do you mean?" Kira asked

Abby glanced around at her "Well if you guys don't trust Trent," she shrugged and looked around at Connor "Why should he trust you?"

The three teens sighed, she had a point, but that didnt make it any less easier for them

"Well I hope your right, Abby" Tommys poke "because if there isnt a reason im gonna have no choice but to tell Trent to surrender his morpher, and give up being a Power Ranger" he then got to his feet and left the Dino Lab, as the four other rangers watched him go.

Several moments after the Black ranger had left, Kira spoke "Give up his morpher? Is that really necessary?"

"He has to do it," Abby shrugged "Trust is everything on a Ranger team. Without it, we could be our own worst enemy"

"Why?" Ethan asked "What would you do?"

Kira shook her head "I dunno," she sighed "But I dont know what I would do without my morpher. I don't think I'd be able to deal"

"Oh, now that is ironic," Connor scoffed "I remember when you didnt want it to begin at all"

Kira scoffed "Yeah right!"

_xXxDinoThunderxXx_

_"I wanna know, know where you're at._

_Im at the front, but you're still at the back_

_Oh, can you tell me where, tell me where you're at?_

_Freak you out, Freak you out_

_Freak you out, Freak you o-out_

_Freak you out, Freak you out_

_Freak you out, Freak you o-out_

_-Scene-_

_"The three of you have detention! For one week, starting today. Now if there are no further questions..."_

_The three teens brust into protest immediately; Connor about Soccer, Kira about Band practice and Ethan about Computer club._

_"I didnt think so!" Randall yelled, silencing their complaints before storming into her office and slamming the door behind her_

_-Scene-_

_"All im trying to do is give you guys the heads up," Ethan called after them "Stuff happens out here! Just don't come crying to me when you fall in a giant sinkhole" seconds later he disappeaerd into the ground, as it opened up beneath his feet. Causing a chain reaction as a second gaping hole opened up and swalloed Connor and Kira._

_-Scene-_

_The three teens picked up separate glowing gems from the table in front of them; the rocks began to glow brightly before fading_

_"Well?" Kira asked "What are they?"_

_-Scene-_

_Kira landed on the ground with a thud, as the creatures were getting closer, she opened her mouth to scream, but a sonic blast erupted from her lips._

_Connor and Ethan covered their ears, as the turned to Kira and the sound_

_-Scene-_

_"Okay, so we all agree," Connor said, looking between the three of them "no one talks about this? To anyone!"_

_"I can do better than that," Kira muttered, turning to face them and dropping her gem into Connor's hand "Im out!" the others stared at her "Just forget I wa here, and I'll do the same!"_

_-Scene-_

The yellow ranger shook her head "Okay, I admit, at first I wasn into it," she admitted "but everything is different now"

_-Scene-_

_"Please," Tommy pleaded pushing a metal case that held the Dino morphers towards the three teens_

_-Scene-_

_Ethan looked down at the others "You guys ready?" he asked_

_"Oh yeah," Kira nodded_

_"Ready!" Connor yelled_

_"Ready!"_

_"Dino Thunder! Power Up!" the three of them called_

_-Scene-_

_Chart-wheeling into a monster, Kira kicked a Tyrannodrone in the face before landing on her feet and dodging a bunch of hits and blocking a few more. Eventually, she punched a creature that wound up in a wheel barrow._

_Running towards the monster stuck in the wheel barrow, she stepped up onto it and ran forward, using it as leverage to jump through the air and out of the circle of Tyrannodrones. When she landed, she kicked a creature in the face repeatedly, before back-flipping and hitting it once more in order to knock it to its knees._

_xXxDinoThunderxXx_

"I've changed," Kira stated, coming out of her memories "Being a ranger has changed all of us,"

Abby smiled as she listened to the teens experiences _before_ she joined the team

"And you Connor," Kira continued "You are in no way the same dumb Jock, you were when we started"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Connor asked, slightly offended

Kira shrugged "You know what I mean"

"And if he doesnt," Ethan smiled "I do," he turned to Connor "You have come a long way bro"

_xXxDinoThunderxXx_

_On the school soccer field, two boys were practicing and were evidently skipping their first lesson to do so. One boy was fully clad in a padded suit and shaking like a leaf in the net, across from him another boy was wearing a red soccer uniform and kicking a red soccer ball slightly in the air with his foot. His keep-ups lasted a few seconds before he kicked the ball high into the air, flipped sideways after it and delivered a fierce and powerful kick as it came back down; as he landed the ball hurtled through the air towards the goalie, who gasped and dodged to avoid it._

_The soccer star groaned "Dude, you're supposed to try and stop it!"_

_-Scene-_

_"So, what do you do in your spare time?" Ethan asked_

_Connor smirked "I go out with girls," he answered "You know their the ones at school, that smell really good with the long hair and the make-up"_

_"Oh, its like that is it?" Ethan asked, stopping the soccer star_

_"Yeah! Its like that!"_

_-Scene-_

_Connor smirked; the lizards growled and rushed forward, only to find nothing there. Connor zoomed past in Superspeed, crossing his arms and looking relaxed like there was nothing to it. As the lizard turned and run at him, he kicked backwards, making it falter as he flipped over its head, his foot connected with its head and they both came crashing down._

_-Scene-_

_"Give me the strength!" he commanded; the roar of a Tyrannosaurus echoed in the clearing. A bright flash of light surrounded him, and melded with his suit. He felt energy lift within him and when he looked over his suit next, it looked like he'd gone Triassic all on on his own. "Alright!" he grinned, looking down at his morpher, as it switched from the head of his Tyrannosaurus and to that of the Mezodon Rover. "Battelizer, power up!"_

_A streak of flame belted forth from his morpher, arching high into the air above him and then circling around him. It had teh head of a dragon, and roared, headed straight for him, where it twisted around his chest several times, solidifying into thick and firey armour_

_-Scene-_

_"I know I was a jerk," he told her "but people can change...if given the chance"_

_"You wanna do the honours?" she asked him_

_It was Connor's turn to look surprised "You sure?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, too new beginnings"_

_xXxDinoThunderxXx_

"Okay," Connor nodded "Point made" he turned to Ethan "What about you? Your not exactly a cyber geek anymore"

Ethan looked thoughtful

_xXxDinoThunderxXx_

_"You know, ten years from now when your hair line's receding and your playing pick-up soccer in the park because your dreams of turning pro never quite worked out - I'll have my own multi-billion dollar software business"_

_-Scene-_

_Ethan was ready; he brought up his arm that had covered itself in scaly blue scales. Smirking, he used his free scaled hand to smash into the creatures face, knocking it out as the others rushed forward. Continuing to use his scale-covered arms, Ethan blocked more attacks and thrust his arms out again, smashing them into the faces of the lizard monsters._

_-Scene-_

_"Oh, that's for me?" he asked in excitement_

_Hayley nodded "Yes, the latest technology," she explained "Faster than anything I've ever built"_

_-Scene-_

_"Hover Craft Cycle, to the rescue!" he grinned, as he rode past his friends_

_He made it to the edge of the lake, before the bike changed into that of a flying assult vehicle, which allowed the Blue Ranger to fly through the sky and follow the Pharaoh._

_xXxDinoThunderxXx_

Ethan grinned as he stretched out on the chair in which he was sitting "Yeah, I am pretty cool, arent I?" he asked

"Okay, lets not get carried away" Connor reminded him "But its definitely not embarrasing hanging out with you anymore"

Abby shook her head "Okay, now who needs to learn to give a compliment?" she asked

"Uh, its alright Abs" Ethan responded "You know what still trips me out? Our teacher is a Power Ranger legend?"

_xXxDinoThunderxXx_

_**The White ranger unclipped his helmet and the Rangers both onscreen and off screen gasped "Guess who's back?" the White-clad Tommy grinned**_

_"Our teacher is like the oldest living Power Ranger," he said in amazement_

_"Tommy is not the oldest," someone said from behind "Just the best"_

_The three teens spun around to face the entrance of the base to see Hayley standing there_

_-Scene-_

_"There's two things you guys need to learn about Dino Gems," he stated "Lesson number one...you can't choose them; they choose you"_

_"What's the other?"_

_Tommy raised his wrist quickly, his sleeve falling back and revealing a dark bracelet on his wrist "They go real well with Dino morphers," he grinned and slammed the stone into the bracelet. Immediately the morpher started to glow._

_"Dino Thunder! Power Up!" he twisted the key, and morphed. Seconds later a ranger in a blaack suit identical to the other three, stood in front of them "Dino Thunder - Black Ranger!"_

_xXxDinoThunderxXx_

Abby grinned "I remember that one," she nodded, referring to the point where Tommy became a Ranger once more

"We owe him alot," Kira stated

"Yeah, we do" Ethan agreed

"Are you guys forgetting who almost ended it for good?" Connor asked

_xXxDinoThunderxXx_

_"Trent!" Tommy called, running over and trying to help him up "You okay?"_

_"What's going on?" Trent asked_

_"Come on, we gotta get you out of here" Tommy stated, and began to pull Trent towards the exit. The teen cried out, arching backwards. Tommy tried to steady him, but was knocked away when the Dino Gem on Trent's wrist began to glow madly._

_Tommy was knocked into a bunch of barrels and Trent fell to his knees, crying out in pain before a large flash of white took over him. When it faded, Tommy gaped at the sight "I never would have seen that coming!"_

_-Scene-_

_An orange amber was blasted at Tommy from the White ranger's contraption. He was suddenly encased in the substance._

_xXxDinoThunderxXx_

"Hey, you guys wouldnt have known about that," Abby said abruptly "If I hadnt seen it! And gone to investigate!"

Connor, Kira and Ethan turned in her direction "Dont tell us, your gonna defend him!" the latter spoke"

"Yes!" Abby nodded, determinedly "Trent was under the Gem's spell" she argued "I know what its like to be under a spell and unable to break its hold. Its happened to me twice! But things are different now"

Connor shook his head "Yeah, this time he forgets to tell us Mesogog is his dad." he responded "Glad he's changed!"

Tommy and Trent entered at that moment "I made a promise!" Trent stated, approaching the other rangers

"What about your promise to us?" Connor retorted

"I never let my feelings get in the way of my ranger duties!" Trent stated

Abby nodded and walked forward "He has a point," she pointed out

"That may be true," Tommy sighed "But he's put us in a difficult position; Connor maybe right; we dont know if we can ever trust him again"

The Dimetro ranger sighed "Well what about me?" she asked "You didnt have this problem when you found out my secret!"

"Because you made it very clear that you wanted nothing to do with Lothor," Tommy answered her "that, and he wasnt the alter ego of your adoptive father. You didnt have to make a choice, Trent does"

Abby sighed - he had a point.

"Then tell me what I can do to make this right?" Trent asked, "I'll make no excuses for the hamr I have caused, but things havent always been easy for me"

_xXxDinoThunderxXx_

_Trent stopped by their table "Hey, have you see Hayley around?" he asked, Ethan and Kira_

_"She's around here somewhere," Ethan responded "Havent I seen you at Reefside?"_

_"Yeah," Trent nodded "Name's Trent. Moved here last week"_

_"Ethan," the Blue ranger shook his hand "This is Kira" he motioned to the girl beside him_

_Trent smiled "Hey," she ignored him. He frowned._

_"She doesnt speak," Ethan answered "We've been trying for years, we just cant get through"_

_"In fine," Kira managed "Its nice to meet you" she added smiling at Trent, before aiming a glare at Ethan_

_-Scene-_

_"Anton Mercer..." Tommy said, shaking his head "I can't believe it"_

_He offered his hand and hesitantly, the man took it "Tommy," Anton acknowledged "Tommy Oliver! How've you been?"_

_Trent frowned "You know my dad?" he asked_

_"Dad?" Tommy asked "Well, i had no idea..."_

_-Scene-_

_"Hey, dad, how come you and he don't hang out anymore?" Trent questioned "I mean, I thought you were good friends?"_

_"Trent, you'll find that as you grow up, different people come in and out of your life" Mercer explained "Doctor Oliver and I had our time and now we've both moved onto different things"_

_-Scene-_

_"What are you up to, dad? Whats going on around here?"_

_A odd buzzing sound appeared and a portal re-appeared. Trent walked over to it, frowning and examing the glowing green wormhole. Slowly, just like his father had done, he reached out to it and was pulled through seconds later._

_-Scene-_

_"What is this place?" Trent frowned, looking around the lab. Other than the jars, there was a thone chair that almost seemed out of place and a huge mechanical arm with a sharp piece pointed onto a table. It was aimed at something that was faintly glowing white, and it caught Trent's attention. In confusion and awe, he walked towards it, and his left hand began reaching out towards it without his knowledge. The strap of metal on the table kept moving, as if itching to move and the white stone in the middle began to pusle brightly as Trent got closer. Without warning, it flew towards his wrist and attached itself there. He gasped, looking down at it as it flashed and turned into a white-coloured contraption in the form of a dinosaur-like bird._

_xXxDinoThunderxXx_

"I never ment to find the White Dino Gem," Trent explained, looking at his wrist "It found me; I tried to fight it but the power was too strong"

_-Scene-_

_"Control it!" the light flashed orange, and then the dino-monster transformed into Anton Mercer "Before he controls me" he finished, straightening his tie and walking way_

_As the doors closed once more behind him, Trent appeared out of the wall, against which he had concealed himself with using his chameleon powers. Laughing evilly, he walked away._

_-Scene-_

_He formed an 'X' on each of their chests before jumping away as the markings left by his weapons exploded. Once again, the Rangers found themselves on the ground, writhing in pain as the White Ranger emotted an evil chuckle "Thats gotta hurt"_

_-Scene-_

_"I hate what he's done to you"_

_"But you are Mesogog"_

_"But by choice," Mercer replied_

_-Scene-_

_Anton suddenly fell to his knees, hissing in pain; Trent frowned and jumped off the chair placing his hands on his father's shoulder "Dad, what's wrong?"_

_"You have to get out of here," he stated, wincing_

_"No! I can help!"_

_"No! I'll find a way to stop this, until I do, its time for you to go and use your powers for something good"_

_"I wont tell them your secret, Dad," Trent promised, backing up "I promise!"_

_xXxDinoThunderxXx_

"Anton Mercer is the only family I have," Trent sighed "I knew I couldnt break my promise to him. So I decided to fight with you guys, until he was free of that mutant freak forever"

He glanced around at the other Rangers

"But I had to free myself," Trent continued "By destroying the evil clone of the White ranger"

_xXxDinoThunderxXx_

_"Im tired of living in your shadow...after this there will only be one White Ranger"_

_Trent nodded as his morpher appeared on his wrist "I've got no problem with that," he said "Abby on the other hand, wont let go of her colour so easily" he added, falling into formation "White Ranger, Dino Power!" he commanded, as his suit snapped on over his clothes and his helmet clipped into place._

_"Super Dino Mode!" the clone commanded, as energy rippled through him and the spikes on his suit enlarged; the fight for survival was then on for the two White Drago Rangers. The clone punched a Trent ducked and aimed a high kick for his stomach, blocking the attack the clone tried again as Trent rolled under his arm and across the grass, but while getting back to his feet the clone attacked again slashing Trent across the stomach and sending him flying backwards onto the garden lawn._

_The two then rushed one another; slashing across one another with their weapons. An explosion ensured and seconds later the clone sparked, as he fell to his kness_

_"I guess you wanted it more," he told Trent "Goodbye...White Ranger" and he exploded as he hit the ground._

_xXxDinoThunderxXx_

Trent sighed as he looked around at the other Rangers "Im sorry I didnt tell you about Mesogog," he apologized "My father thought he could handle this on his own, and so did I. I know now that I was wrong"

"Anton Mercer was my friend," Tommy spoke "I understand your loyalty; the question now is..." he pointed at Kira, Connor, Ethan and Abby "Do they?"

The other rangers exchanged looks "Well, I do" Abby claimed "I've been where you've been. I know what its like, so no judgement from me"

Trent smiled at her, she had always stuck her neck out for him. Since the beginning.

Connor, Kira and Ethan meanwhile exchanged looks.

"Being a Ranger is the best thing that has ever happened to me," Trent explained "I dont want to lose that, trust me"

Connor scoffed "I've heard that one before"

"So then let me prove it!" Trent retorted

The mainframe bleeped, interrupting them, as the Rangers all turned in the direction of the computers at exactly the same time. There on the screens, was a new monster.

"Here's your chance," Tommy said, placing a hand on Trent's shoulder

Connor gaped "What?" he asked "Your not actually gonna trust him?"

"Look at that thing," Ethan said "We have no choice"

Abby nodded "And I choose that Trent comes with us" and she fell into step alongside her colour twin

Connor and Kira, however, were hesitant

"Thank you," Trent told Ethan and Abby "I wont let you down"

"I hope not," Connor responded, falling into formation alongside Kira and Ethan

"Ready?" Tommy asked

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

"White Ranger! Dino Power!"

"Dino Power!"

And they were off

_-Scene-_

Arriving on scene, the Rangers made it just in time to see the creature disappear. But the confusion only lasted a few seconds before a giant hand came out of nowhere and threw them flying through the air as they rolled over and hit the ground. "No way!" Connor yelled, as he looked up at the already massive monster "Look out!"

The monster raised its foot with every intention to squash them, but they juped backwards to dodge the attack

"How did he get so big?" Abby asked "That stupid storm cloud didnt appear"

Tommy shook his head "No idea," he answered "Lasers!"

The six of them opened fire on the monster. It did nothing. The only thing that happened was the monster disappeared and then re-appeared behind the rangers at their height once more.

"No way!" Abby cried "He can switch between giant size and little!"

"That made no sense," Kira pointed out

The Dimetro ranger shrugged "You still understood me"

"Miss me?" the monster asked, interrupting the two girls. He then blasted them from its head, as the gem like stone glowed blue and lasers spat out at them. Connor, Kira and Ethan hit the ground, as Tommy, Trent and Abby run forward with the intentions to attack. The monster hit them once more with lasers sending them flying backwards into the water that was on the edge of the warehouse grounds.

"Guys!" Connor yelled, as he, Kira and Ethan rushed over to the side. But the others didnt appear.

"Three washed up Power Rangers!" the monster growled

Connor clenched his hands into fists and turned to the monster "One mashed up monster!" he hissed, "Trassica time!"

Kira and Ethan nodded and gave him the power he needed.

"Time for some interglatic action!" he said, and both he and the monster disappeared

Some time passed, before Connor and the monster returned. The Red ranger dropping like a bomb onto the ground "Whoa," he cried "That's a long way down!"

"The bigger they are the harder they fall," the monster growled

A few meters away a small splash echoed from the water, as Abby broke the surface along with Tommy and Trent. Being a pro-surfer the Dimetro ranger swam with ease to the edge of the wall and climbed the ladder up onto the surface once more. Trent and Tommy following behind her. Kira and Ethan spotted them and hurried back to their sides as they helped them to their feet. "What do we do?" Ethan asked

"Divide and conquer," Abby responded

The others paused and turned in her direction

"Teamwork!" she added "Tommy and Kira," she pointed at the two "Me and Ethan!"

"What about me?" Trent asked

Abby turned in his direction "Time for you prove your trust" she told him, hoping he would catch on to what she was saying. Before he could ask her to elaborate, she running full out towards the monster with Ethan. With four similar battle cries, the White, Bue, Yellow and Black rangers caught the monsters attention, he turned in their direction and fired lasers knocking them backwards. With groans they hit the ground and the monster advanced.

"Leave them alone!" Connor shouted

The monster turned back to him "Fine, I'll finish you first!" he growled, and towered over the Red ranger. He raised his arm and brought it down towards Connor

"Come on, Trent" Abby mumured, as she watched with wide eyes as Connor was about to become skewed.

Trent landed in front of the monster at the last minute, obstructing his gateway with his target "Not so fast!" he stated

"Step side," the monster growled "Its the red ranger I want"

Trent shook his head "The Rangers are a team! If you're gonna destroy somebody, you better start with me"

"Whoa," Connor gasped, Trent had just saved him - Literally

"Trent saved Connor," Kira mumured, as she knelt beside Tommy, Ethan and Abby

"Now where's all the tough talk?" Trent asked, as Connor got back to his feet

The monster growled "Im done talking!"

"Good," Trent responded, removing his Drago sword from his pocket "Because so am I!" he run forward at warp speed and slashed in every direction, before the monster went flying backwards. The rangers re-grouped "All together guys!"

"Z-Rex blaster!" the rangers cried "Super Mode!"

The monster staggered to his feet "Oh boy!"

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"FIRE!"

The energy ripped through the monster, who fizzled out and fell to the floor, but he didnt explode.

Abby paused "Oh this is going to be bad..." she mumured, and seconds later the ground started to shake as the waters parted behind them; the Rangers spun around, as a Zord emerged from the water. It was an exact duplicate to the Thundersaurus Megazord except instead of red, yellow, blue and white. It was green, silver, black and purple.

"He's copied the Megazord!" Ethan exclaimed

"How do we fight that?" Connor asked

Tommy glanced back at them "The same way we fight everything else," he answered "Brachio!"

His Zord appeared, disposing of the Tyranno, Tricera, Ptera and Dimetro Zords

"I'll take the Triassic Rover," Tommy added to the others "You handle the Megazord"

The four main rangers nodded and took to their Zords, the battle was a short one, compared to others and after combined efforst of the six rangers the replicant Zord went down with explosive results.

"Yeah!" Connor, Ethan and Kira celebrated

Abby shook her head "Wait a minute!" she interrupted them "It not over yet..."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked "We destroyed him! He's gone!"

The Dimetro ranger shook her head and pointed at the monster ahead of them "The Replica Zord is gone...but the monster is back"

The explosion had been put on rewind and imploded, it disappeared as the monster walked out unscratched. "Thanks for the energy boost," he growled

"Is this a joke?" Connor asked

"Not funny!" Tommy responded

The monster snickered "It is too me!", and he fired lasers at them

The Megazord stumbled

"Leave my friends alone!" Trent demanded, as he joined the battle

The monster turned in his direction "Fine!" he growled "I'll start with you!" he fired laers but Trent lifted into the air

"Tail attack!"

The Megazord attacked with the Stegazord tail causing sparks to fly "This battle is over!" Trent confirmed, as he destroyed the monster with the Dino Stegazord stinger.

"Way to go!" Ethan cheered

Kira grinned "Right on!"

"Nice one Trent," Tommy nodded

"I meant what I said," Trent told them "You can count on me"

Abby smiled _Hopefully now things can go back to normal_ she thought

_-Scene-_

Although the battle had come as a bit of a surprise today, with one event after another, the rangers were glad to see it come to an end. They had managed to put the monster down quickly. Thanks to Trent. And so after returning to the Dino Lab, Tommy, Ethan and Abby were thanking and congratulating the Drago Ranger on his quick thinking and destruction of the monster. Connor and Kira meanwhile, stood off to the side watching them. The Yellow ranger contemplating her next move as the Red ranger thought about the next course of action he was gonna take with Trent.

"Like I said," Trent said "Im in this for good! That is if you'll have me"

Ethan nodded "Well, I vote yes"

"Me too," Abby agreed

Tommy nodded and turned to the last two rangers of the team "Guys, it has be a unamious decision"

"I just gotta know one thing," the red ranger spoke turning around "Are you sure you wanna do this? There is a very real chance you will have to face Mesogog one day"

Trent looked thoughtful "If Mesogog wins, my father is lost forever" he explained "Mesogog has to be defeated. No matter what!"

Connor nodded

Abby smiled "Nice speech" she complimented her colour twin, before turning to Kira "What about you, Ki?" she asked

"If we're gonna make this work," Kira sighed "Then there has to be no more secrets"

Abby couldnt help but agree "She's got a point, dude"

"I get that," Trent nodded "Im willing to work with you..."

The Yellow ranger nodded and welcomed him to the team; as peace and harmony fell amongst the team once more. Abby couldnt help but smile, as she watched the team fall back into the phaze they had been before they knew the truth about Mesogog. She had to admit keeping secrets on the Ranger team was dangerous...she had learned that the hard way, and so had Trent. But just like her, Trent had learned that the Rangers were a team and secrets could lead to more trouble than they were worth. It was so much easier to be truthful with those you called friends that to leave them out in the cold.

Hopefully, no one would make that mistake again - but then again...mistakes happened. It was their job to put this right.

* * *

**A/N: Been working on this since 11:00am this morning; honestly didnt realize how long these chapters actually took to right. 6 hours! Bloody hell.**

**Anyway, im off to find something else to do.**

**But before I go, one quesion: What happened to my faithful readers? I didnt get one single review last chapter. Was well disappointed. Come back to me...pretty please?**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 18/12/2010 at 04:40pm_


	29. The End is Near

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the late update. Im aware that no one wants this story to end and I can honestly say I do not want it to end either. But Abby __**will**__ be back in Mystic Force. I promise. Bu I believe I owe each of you an apology for not updating sooner, and the reason behind it is due to watching the new Harry Potter film my obsession for the films have returned and a new story has come of it. So I have been updating that a lot more than usual. But I hope you lovely people can accept my apology. :D_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything. All characters belong to Disney and Saban co. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do, however, own Abby and anything that refers to her; so that is anything unrecognizable._

* * *

**The End is Near**

* * *

It was common knowledge throughout Blue Bay Harbour and Reefside that the Power Rangers protected them, one would say that if it hadnt been for the multi-coloured superheroes darkness would have taken over completely a year ago. It was also common knowledge that one Ranger in particular was known to be cross-teams, started off to Blue Bay and then ended up in Reefside some weeks later when help was needed. The White Ranger. Although no one could be certain it was the same White ranger given the Dino Rangers had two; but people were sure that the Dimetro ranger had once been on the Ninja rangers team back in Blue Bay, how they knew? You ask; well its quite simple actually...it had nothing to do with the fact that the hero was in fact a White ranger, and it had nothing to do with the ranger suit in general, but the colour scheme of said suit.

The colour schemes matched up from both teams. White overalls and electric blue symmetry. Yes, both the Snow Ranger of Blue Bay and the Dimetro Ranger of Reefside shared the same colour scheme. But so did one other and this time it was the new girl who appeared in Reefside weeks before the Dimetro Ranger, but no one was smart enough to put two and two together...at least that's what the rangers thought. So that was why with less than a few days before the 12th grade finished High School and Prom was put into session. Abby Holloway had been requested by her best Reefside friend, Kira to sing at the Prom with her and of course Abby had agreed. As long as she had finished her College course, obviously. She had two weeks left before the end of the course and she wanted everything to be perfect so that she could actually graduate and hopefully go on to the FBI academy in the fall.

That was why, this particular afternoon Abby could be found in the warmth and happy environment of Hayley's Cyberspace and thumbing through a thick text for her Psychology class. Suddenly a large thump broke her concentration, she glanced up through her eyelashes and saw a heavy sports bag sitting on the table in front of her.

"Anyone sitting here?"

Abby shook her head without looking up at the speaker

"Thanks. So you finishing the Psychology work then?"

"Just because I acknowledged you and confirmed that no one is sitting there," the White ranger looked up "Sanders, isnt an invitation to sit nor is it an excuse to start a conversation"

"Oh, _Abby_" the speaker emphasised her first name "we're all friends in class right?"

Abby slowly closed her book and looked up "Friends, Sanders? I wouldn't go as far as to say that. Now if you don't mind I want to finish this today"

"Why bother? Its Psychology; Anita wouldnt fail her favourite student"

Abby once more looked up sending Sanders a penetrating stare "I, unlike some people do have a sense of pride about my work" she retorted

Sanders smirked and watched as Abby went back to her essay, he watched her for a few moments before realizing his attempts to distract her were in vain and quickly left the vicinity. The White ranger sighed in relief at his retreat and went back to leafing through her text book just as the door opened for a second time and a familiar voice reached her senses.

"So let me get this straight," it was Connor. Glancing up Abby saw that the Jock wasnt alone and was in fact deep into conversation with Ethan "you're going to the movies instead of the biggest social event of the year?"

The blue ranger nodded "Its not just a movie!" he told his friend "It's a sequel to Asteroid Conquest. The greatest Sci-Fi film of all time"

Connor sighed in defeat "Dude! It's the Prom!" he exclaimed "Its tradition!"

"Oh yeah, nice tradition," Ethan sighed "Smart kids spend the entire semester in agony wondering if they'll get a date. Or if they'll be forced to sit in the corner with the other smart kids" he turned back to Connor "its too painful, bro"

Connor quirked an eyebrow "Whoa, never thought about it like that"

"Maybe because you're guaranteed a date!" Abby called from her seat

The Red and Blue rangers paused and turned to the sound of her voice "Oh, hey Abs" they grinned approaching the White ranger and sitting down.

"Didnt see you there," Connor smirked "What were you saying about a date?"

"I said," Abby responded "Ethan would rather go see a movie because he's afraid of getting a date. And we all know that you will get a date because your..."

"A jock?" Ethan asked

The White ranger grinned "I didnt want to say it" she chuckled "But yeah"

"Oh, I feel the love" Connor frowned

"Oh you know we love you, Con" Abby smiled, throwing her arms around the red ranger dramtically "How can we not? You're the goofy, loveable nutjob of our Merry band of five"

Ethan laughed loudly as Connor surveyed Abby carefully, prying her off of him "Have you been drinking?" he asked

"Nope!" the White ranger answered "Don't drink!" and she turned back to her essay

The boys exchanged looks just as Kira was joining them "Hey, guys"

"Hey Ki," the three responded

"Who you going to Prom with?" Connor asked

The Yellow ranger shook her head "Oh, I don't have a date" she answered, dropping down onto the couch between Abby and Connor; shoving the red ranger aside to get comfortable.

"You don't sound too worried," Connor frowned

"Its just a dance," Kira responded

Abby laughed at Connor's face; "Okay, since you're so hip into knowing who everyone's going with" she smiled "Who you going to Prom with?"

"I got it divided into three categories," the red ranger jumped up, like a kid in a toy store "the cute ones," he opened a small book in his hands "the ones with a good personality and the ones whose dad can pay for the limo"

Abby, Ethan and Kira exchanged looks "And he's wondering why im going to the movies," the Blue ranger told the two girls

Kira and Abby chuckled in response

"Hey Connor," Devin joined the conversation "can I talk to you?"

"Sure," the red ranger nodded

Devin looked awkward "Uh, in private?"

"Oh don't worry," Abby smiled "We were just leaving" and she packed up her things, swung her bag over her head and followed Kira and Ethan back towards the doors "Where you guys heading now?"

"Im heading over the movie dome," Ethan pointed out "You guys?"

"I got practice," Kira shrugged "Abs?"

Abby looked up "Im meeting up with Kelly, Tommy and Hayley. We're going over final preperations for...you know..." she dropped her voice to a whisper "in case Mesogog decides to make his final stand. You guys need a ride?"

The two teens nodded and the three of them left the cafe, heading towards the White rangers car which was in the parking lot.

_-Scene-_

"After Trent discovered that Mesogog and Marcer have separated we can speed up our plans," Tommy informed Abby after she had made it back to his place after dropping the others off at their designated places. Hayley, stood beside him and pressed a small round button the console as an image of an MACK truck appeared on the screens "Hows the new project coming along?" the Black ranger asked

Abby perked up "and will it work?"

"The toughest part will be getting through an Invisiportal with this much mass," Hayley explained "we'll need a partal that will open at an exact frequency and latitude for it to work"

The White ranger shook her head "Never easy with you? Is it Hayl?" she smiled

"There's no challenge in easy," Hayley responded

"But once we get inside," Tommy cut across them "We'll be able to destroy Mesogog's lair once and for all" he nodded

"and hopefully the mutant freak along with it" Abby added

Hayley and Tommy nodded in agreement

_-Scene-_

An hour had passed since the relevation of fiinally getting closer to destroying Mesogog's lair once and for all, and within that hour Abby had completed several Psychology essasy all of her Maths assignments and was half way through her final Psychology when a scream caught her attention and Hayley's voice cut through it.

"You might want to take a look at this," the red head stated

"What is it?" Abby asked, putting down her essay and cross the Dino lab so that she was standing behind Hayley and Tommy "Zeltrax's?" she questioned "And who's that?" she inquired, asking about the woman

Tommy frowned "and more importantly...what does he want with her?"

"You want me to pop over and check it out?" Abby asked

"No," Tommy answered "Call the others. We'll go out as a team"

The White ranger rolled her eyes "Fine. But it would be so much faster..." and dejectedly she raised her wrist and called the others via the morphers.

"_This is Ethan,"_

Abby grinned "Ethan! Its Abs...we've got a problem."

"_What's up?"_

"Tommy's being a pain! He wont let me go check out Zeltrax on my own"

Hayley let loose a few chuckles as Tommy glared at the White ranger from across the room.

"_Uh, Abs?"_

"Right, sorry," Abby snickered "Zeltrax is back. Meet me and the others on Spring Street. I'll bring the old man" she added, referring to Tommy

Tommy, who had gotten out of his seat and crossed the room, hit the younger girl across the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Abby cried "Hayley! He hit me!"

"Rangers behave," Hayley warned them "Or I will ground you both"

Abby and Tommy exchanged smirks before taking off.

_-Scene-_

"Where's the woman, Zeltrax?" Tommy questioned, as he and the others skidded to a halt in front of Mesogog's once right hand robot. He was blocking the pathway into the warehouse behind him, but he had been waiting for this moment for a long time and he wasnt about to let it slip away from him once more.

"Safe and sound Rangers!" he growled "come and check if you like" and he rushed forward

Abby smirked "Don't mind if I do!" she stated, running forward and intercepting him. There was a blur of kicks and punches as Zeltrax threw Abby and Connor aside. Tommy moved in for a try, but Zeltrax twisted his arm backwards. The Black ranger gritted his teeth against the pain as Trent latched onto Zeltrax's waist. Tommy went down seconds later and Trent was thrown aside like a rag doll. Ethan and Kira were the last two left standing and rushed into battle.

Ducking under a punch, Kira shot up and kicked up as Zeltrax blocked the kick and flipped her over as Ethan joined her seconds later.

Abby and Tommy were back on their feet and giving it the best they could, no one seemd to notice Devin a few feet away. Flipping Abby and Kira over, and sending them over Zeltrax as the rangers re-grouped.

"You're time is up, Rangers!" Zeltrax growled

Tommy glanced down at the team "Guys, you know what time it is"

They nodded and fell into formation

"Ready?" Connor asked

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

"White Ranger! Dino Power!"

And the battle was on once more; Kira ducked under Connor's arm as Zeltrax twisted it into a painful position, she kicked him in the chest and flipped over backwards as he released her friend and she landed a few feet away. Abby landed beside her Yellow friend and the two removed their weapons to rush back into battle; when a yell caught their attention. "You help them!" Abby instructed the younger teen "I'll help her!"

"Okay," Kira nodded and the two split up

Abby disappearing with a _pop_ and Kira running back into battle.

_-Scene-_

"Hello?" Abby called "Where are you?"

"Help!" the female voice called again

Abby turned in the direction the voice had come from and hurried forward, the woman was tied to a pole and trying to look over her shoulder to see who had come to help. The White ranger touched her shoulder and the woman turned. Abby gasped "No way!" she breathed

"Help me," the woman begged "Please"

"Okay," Abby nodded, reaching up and untying the woman's hands "Hold on!" and grasping the woman tightly, the Snow Ninja disappeared. Reappearing in the battle field just as Zeltrax was destroyed.

_-Scene-_

"Guys!" Abby called, once she was back outside "Help!"

The other rangers turned

"Who's that?" Connor asked

Kira shrugged "Let's check it out"

And they rushed forward "Its Elsa," Trent said, recognizing the woman

"Elsa," the woman nodded "Yes; that's what the creature called me, Elsa" she then collapsed once more against Abby. As Tommy reached out to steady her.

The Black ranger looked at his students "We better get her back to Lab," he stated "figure out what's going on"

"Okay," the others nodded

Calling for their bikes and ATV's the Rangers took off through the forest, Elsa on the back of Tommy. They approached the Dino Lab where Hayley was waiting for them.

_-Scene-_

"Trent, do you know what happened?" Tommy asked, half an hour after they had returned with Elsa. Hayley had immediately told Tommy to lay her on the medical table while she inspected her brainwaves using the computer.

The Drago ranger looked up "Mesogog was powering up a laser that would transform humans to mutant dinosaurs," he explained "He drained Elsa of her energy to use in the beam"

"But that can't be enough to run that kind of equipment," Hayley stated

"He's gonna use the Dino Gems to get the rest of the power," Trent told them

Connor frowned and turned to the Drago ranger "What do you mean, he's gonna use the Dino Gems?" he questioned

"Yeah, how is he gonna get them?" Ethan asked

"Im gonna give them to him," Trent answered

"Im not gonna give anyone my Gem," Connor told him

"Just hear me out," Trent told her "You want to get onto that Island; Mesogog wants the Gems. If I give them to him, I can open a Portal for you"

Connor looked unconvinced

"Once you get inside," the White ranger continued "you can destroy the beam and Mesogog in the process"

Tommy shook his head

"And I can rescue my father" Trent finished

"No way," Tommy stated "It's too risky"

Hayley frowned "Do we really have another choice?" she asked

"She's right," Kira added in "I mean, he's gonna get that thing going eventually. This could be our only shot"

Abby nodded in agreement "This has to come to an end..." she told her friends "...one way or the other"

_-Scene-_

"This better work," Connor said, after he had placed his Gem into the box, that had gone around collecting each of the kids Dino Gems. Despite this being the only way, Abby was still a little reluctant to hand over her Gem there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something about this was wrong; and something was going to go wrong. They were rangers, when did they ever get the best of luck?

Trent nodded "I'll call when the portal is open," he told them; he then left the Dino Lab.

Elsa groaned as she came too, startling the rangers and causing them to turn in her direction

Abby turned to the older woman "Easy," she quelled "Easy! Not so fast!"

Elsa smiled "Im fine," she nodded at the White ranger "Thank you"

"What do you remember?" Tommy asked

The woman looked confused for a second before everything came flooding back to her.

"Everything," she answered

"Mesogog and Mercer? Fighting against the Power Rangers?"

"Fighting against you," Elsa said "Mesogog had my mind completely in his power"

Suddenly the computer beeped "The new vehicle is ready to go" Hayley stated

"Are you gonna be alright?" Tommy asked Elsa

"Yeah," she nodded "Go"

"Come back safe," the woman nodded

Tommy nodded "We always do,"

Abby snorted "Yeah! Right!"

"What? We do!" the Black ranger retorted

"We come back alive...yeah," Abby answered "not necessraily safe."

The others rolled their eyes "Whatever..."

_"Guys...im heading through,"_ Trent's voice sounded over the computers "_be ready when I call you. The portal will only be open for a short time"_

Tommy looked back at the others as they nodded "Got it," he told the Drago ranger

_-Scene-_

Pulling to a halt at the quarry where the Invisiportal was targeted to open; the Rangers and Hayley climbed out of the car and re-grouped in front of it as the older red head held up a device "Okay," she said "Activate!" she pulled back and squeezed the trigger as an engine sparked to life and a huge truck came driving towards them. It reminded Abby of the Mobile command centre, Cam had created.

"You've done it again, Hayley" Tommy smiled "Good job"

Connor, Kira, Ethan and Abby run forward in awe

"That is sweet," Ethan grinned turning back to Hayley and Tommy

Connor nodded "Can I drive"

"No," Abby exclaimed "Don't Hayley, if you value your life and ours, you wont let him drive"

"Shut up!" Connor told her, glaring.

Abby smirked in return

"We have to make sure we hit the portal at the exact right speed;" she explained "So you better let me drive"

"Now it's up to Trent," Tommy stated, as the others nodded.

_-Scene-_

The ride was rocky and bumpy, but the rangers were thankful that Hayley had thought of putting seats in the back of the truck, otherwise this wouldnt have been an easy ride. Strapped in tightly and prepared for anything the five rangers waited for confirmation from Trent that the deal had gone has planned. The only way that was going to happen was if a portal appeared in front of them, anytime now. But there was nothing there.

"Hayley, are we at speed yet?" Tommy asked

The older red head nodded "Almost," she answered "I just hope Trent's ready"

Minutes ticked by as they continued onwards in the truck "Almost there," Hayley murmured "Just a few more ticks"

The wall of the cliff was getting closer and closer, and there was no portal for them to go through.

"We're at speed!" Hayley declared

"There's no portal!" Ethan stated the obvious

"Everyone hang on!" Tommy told them; as they continued on wards. The wall getting closer and closer with each passing second. Suddenly a green light ripped through the air in front of them and they drove straight through.

On the screens in front of them; it showed Mesogog's beam firing up ready for its final destruction "The beam is powering up!" Hayley stated "We have to hurry!" but no sooner had the words left her mouth, the computers beeped as Tyrannodrones appeared all over the place.

"Its the Goon squad," Abby pointed out, unclipping her seatbelt "I'll deal with these freaks!" and she disappeared with a _pop_

Tommy rolled his eyes "Lets go," he added to his students and the they took off after the White ranger who was already wiping the floor with Tyrannodrones.

"Hayley, take out the beam!" Abby instructed, as she blocked a kick from T-drone.

_-Scene-_

With the road block of Tyrannodrones blocking her path, Hayley waited patiently as the Rangers battled the T-drones. With Tommy, Kira, Ethan and Abby fighting in front, Connor took on the lizard creatures that tried to sneak past them. The door to the truck had closed behind him, but if they found a way to get in not only would their plan to stop Mesogog be destroyed but Hayley would be in danger.

Meanwhile up front, Abby was working to the best of her abilities; using both her Dino Powers, her Ninja Powers and her inhertited powers from Takara to go into battle. Ducking under a kick the White, grabbed the foot of a Tyrannodrone and flipped him over her as it landed on the top of the truck, she frowned and looked up. Before jumping up and planting two kicks into two T-drones before flipping up onto the top of the truck. She sweeped the T-drones feet out from under him as he hit the side with a crash and clung on trying to pull himself back up "Uh-huh" she said, shaking her finger in front of him before kicking him off and into a near-by tree. The T-drones on the ground looked up at her and jumped into the air as they tried to attack her.

Abby smirked and waited for them to get close enough before she popped out and re-appeared on the ground.

"Hayley!" Tommy said into his Dino bracelet which was still connected to the computers in the truck "Go now!"

And the truck started off, moving forwards away from the rangers who continued to fight.

Abby rolled across the ground, and kicked up at the Tyrannodrone standing over her; it stumbled backwards as she flipped backwards onto her feet and jumped into the air double kicking at the lizards around her. When she landed she chart wheeled aside and rolled over the back of another lizard, kicking out in front of her in the process. Hayley's frightened yells came over wrist band and she looked up to see a Laser from Mesogog's lair fire at the truck.

"Hayley!" she called, turning to Connor who was fighting behind her "Go now!" she shouted, pointing at the truck and taking over his T-drones for him.

Connor nodded and shot off to help Hayley who was under-attack.

_"Guys, someone has to re-align the laser,"_ Hayley's voice sounded "_It's jammed"_

Slamming two T-drones together, Abby looked up as Connor threw the T-drones off the top of the truck before grabbing it and looked like he was attempting to lift it. When his voice came over the morphers, she knew what he had been doing.

"_Hayley is that good?_"

_"Close enough! Get out of there!"_

There was then a huge yellow ripple of energy, as a beam shot out of the laser and up at the lair ahead, it tore through the stone like it was nothing and explosions imploded and exploded all over the place.

"Yeah!" Abby, Kira, Ethan and Tommy cheered, as the Yellow, Blue and White rangers exchanged high fives.

_-Scene-_

"Good work Hayley," Tommy told her, once he and the other three rangers had returned "Now let's get out of here, before we're trapped"

Kira frowned "What about Trent?" she asked

"He won't leave without his father" Hayley told them

Tommy sighed "No one knows this place better than him, we'll just have to trust that him to get out!" he told the others "Lets go!"

Connor and Ethan strapped themselves in as Kira looked reluctant "He'll make it," Abby promised her Yellow ranger friend, as she noticed the look "Remember? We always come back"

"I know," Kira nodded

"And if he doesnt I'll go in and find him," she smiled "Don't start with me Thomas" she warned the Black ranger who had opened his mouth to object

The others chuckled at the use of Tommy's full name.

_-Scene-_

The Truck reappeared through the portal, leading from Mesogog's island and to Reefside quarry where they had started from; and the rangers quickly got out of the vehicle. Kira first as she rounded the back waiting for Trent to appear, Abby placed her hand on her friends shoulder to keep the blonde back away from the portal as the portal closed in front of them. "No!" Kira exclaimed "He can't be gone! I knew we shouldn't have left them!" the blonde stated, shaking her head and not looking at her friends.

Ethan frowned "It's not like their gonna fall out of the sky and land in front of us," he stated, earning confused and weird looks from his friends.

"Where you knocked on the head or something?" Abby asked

The Blue ranger turned to her "What?" he asked "Last time I did that it worked!"

A sudden crash like Thunder echoed loudly in the quarry clearing, a green light flashed and Trent and Mercer literally...fell out of the sky and landed right in front of them.

Ethan grinned "See!"

The others scoffed and rushed forward, Tommy helping Mercer as Kira helped Trent

"You guys are alright," Kira smiled

"What about Mesogog?" Tommy asked

Trent shook his head "I dont think he made it," he said, "but just in case" he opened the case in his hands to reveal the Dino Gems.

Tommy nodded

"Tommy, I dont know where to start" Anton spoke, looking at the black ranger

The Black ranger patted his shoulder "We'll talk later," he stated "Right now we better get back to the Lab. We still have Zeltrax to deal with"

"Zeltrax?" Abby asked "I thought you destroyed him?" she nudged Connor

"He came back before," the Red ranger pointed out "Maybe we didnt get him permanently"

Abby frowned "Man! Why cant villians just stay down once they've been dealt with? Do they _have_ to be shamed by us more than once?" and she turned around and stalked back to the truck

"Is she okay?" Anton asked

Kira chuckled "That's typical Abby..." she smiled "...she's safe...I think"

The others nodded and piled into the vehicle where Hayley was waiting; as she set co-ordinates for home.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**HI! Sorry again for the late update. But im making the most of updating these next couple of days because I go back to college next week and I have tons of assignments that were supposed to have been written and handed in by now, but i havent been bothered to actually sit down and write them. Oopsie. Anyway. One more chapter before Abby's Dino Thunder adventure comes to an end...how will it end? Like Sabrina's did? Or what? Keep reading to find out.**

**Reviews (PLEASE!)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 30/12/2010 at 20:08pm_


	30. The End of An Era

_Abby Holloway Series _

_Dino Thunder: Abby Strikes Back _

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_OMG! Its the final chapter! Someone pinch me it cant be real..._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except for my OCs and anything unrecognizable. This Chapter is dedicated too :- _**SweetInsomnia**_, _**Iron-Mantis**_, _**Taeniaea**_, _**kAsS3695**_, _**Jeremy Shane**_, _**RAWR the Green Ranger**_, _**DJScales**_, _**Dark Yellow Dino**_, _**Snake Screamer**_, _**Comet Warrior**_, _**Kamen Rider Lynx**_, _**Forever Dreaming Grace**_, _**Missxamerica**_, _**Msao16**_,_ **Chaoshime**_ and _**Grapejuice101** _- Some of which have reviewed since first chapter and others that have reviewed once or twice. Either way thank you for you comments and I hope you stick around._

* * *

**The End of An Era**

* * *

Abby gasped as she entered the Dino Lab expecting to find it the way it had been when they left, what she didnt expect to find was debris littering the ground as the walls had been caved in, the main computers sparked, died and were abolished as the pillars and tables all over the room were scattered across the floor. Abby stopped mid-step on the stairs her mouth hanging open as the others backed up behind her.

"Abs," Connor shouted down "Keep moving!"

Abby's eyes were wide "What in the world!" she breathed "ELSA!" she screamed stepping off the step and running across the room as she attempted to pull pillars and fallen walls up in her attempts to find the woman they had left behind.

"Abby..." Tommy called

But the White ranger ignored him as she continued to search for the older woman, "Elsa!"

"Abby!" the Black ranger shouted, catching the younger woman's arms and pulled her back towards the group "She's not here!"

"Then where is she?" the White ranger shouted

Tommy turned the young woman to face her "We don't know," he answered "But we'll find her. I promise"

"Hey, what's this?" Kira asked, picking up a small black box

Hayley grabbed it "Its a security camera," she answered "The main screen still has some power. I'll load it up" and she moved to load up the security camera asit showed Zeltrax destroying the lab, and pulling Zeltrax out of the Dino Lab.

"Bastard!" Abby screamed, clenching her hand into a fist and slamming it into a wall. Unfortunately her hand had iced over and the wall crumbled beneath the impact. The other rangers jumped in surprise at her anger.

"This is all my fault," Anton sighed, as Abby tried to calm herself down "I should have stopped him"

Trent shook his head "Don't blame yourself for what you did when you were him," he told his father

"Trent is right, Anton" Tommy said, clapping his friend on the shoulder "this is about me and Smitty. It had nothing to do with you"

"But if there were no Mesogog -" Anton started

"We can't go back and change what hapened," Tommy interrupted "Mesgog is gone. We should be thankful for that"

Connor glanced up "So what now?" he asked "I guess we don't hang up our morphers just yet?"

"No," Abby shook her head "We have to end Zeltrax and save Elsa"

Tommy nodded in agreement.

_-Scene-_

"Hey," Kira smiled as she dropped down opposite Abby who was sitting at the kitchen table at Tommy's place, her Psychology file was open in front of her and she was browing aimlessly through a thick Psycholoy book "Whats up?"

The Dimetro Ranger shook her head "Just trying to finish this last essay" she answered "I got one more question to answer and i've finished the course"

"Don't you take exams?"

Abby nodded "Yeah, I got the exam tomorrow afternoon" she explained "But before I can do the exam, I have got to finish the coursework."

Kira nodded in understanding and the two fell silent, as much as the Ptera ranger wanted to ask Abby if she was still up for singing at Prom tomorrow evening she didnt want to stress her friend out anymore than she already was. Over the past couple of months Kira had grown close to Abby and seen a little of her inside life, she knew of Abby's dreams to join Stanford in the fall and hopefully work her way up to the FBI academy and then qualify as an FBI agent; as far as dreams went Abby had all hers planned out. She was well organised, she took the courses, got the work done and handed in on time and she still managed to be a ranger on top of that. In all fairness the Diemtro Ranger led a pretty hectic life "How do you do it?" she asked

"Do what?" Abby frowned, pausing in her writing

"This," Kira shrugged "I mean you've got all these dreams. You want to become FBI, you've got dreams to go to Stanford, get the grades you need to go to the FBI Academy. You manage to comeple Maths and Psychology lessons on top of fighting monsters and Mesogog. Its a wonder you have any free time at all...and yet you manage to remain calm and serene. I've never once seen you pass out form exhaustion and you're always bouncing around and ready for anything"

Abby smiled she always had been able to balance alot of things in her life, she was very organized and always knew what her priorities were "I dunno," she answered "Its something I've always managed to do. I mean I've always been responsible for my actions since I was old enough to do pretty much anything; so I guess..." she trailed off "...you know, Im just able to identify under pressure than I can if the pressure was lifted. I think thats why i've chosen such difficult career choices because I cant resist a challenge"

"Thats true," Kira laughed

The White ranger nodded in agreement and went back to her essay, it took her less than 10 minutes to finish the final part and the conclusion before she put everything back into her file and looked up at Kira "Feel like taking a drive?" she asked

"Sure," the younger teen agreed and the two got to their feet

They hadnt made it two feet from the front door of Tommy's house when their morphers beeped and the Black ranger was calling them back. The two girls side, dropped Abby's file into her car and returned to the destroy Dino Lab for the downlow on what was happening.

_-Scene-_

"..._Power Rangers surrender!"_ Zeltrax's voice echoed over the city of Reefside as the six rangers skidded to seperate halts on the ground beneath him "_Or my most precious cargo will be destroyed"_

"I bet he's got Elsa in there!" Connor stated, pointing out the obvious

The zord turned in their direction and Zeltrax spoke once more _"Correct! I want her to see your demise"_

"When are villians gonna take the hint?" Abby asked "Several generations of Power Rangers and they _still_ think they got what it takes to defeat us!"

There was a flash and a group of triptoids appeared in front of them, "Go!" Connor ordered, and summoning their weapons the six rangers run into battle with the squeaky toys.

"_Now this gets interesting!"_ Zeltrax growled, and fired several green energy beams at the city. The beams reflected on the battle and hit the rangers. The ground exploded as Tommy was thrown one way, the three primary rangers were thrown in another direction and Abby and Trent crash landed a few feet away from the others.

"This has gone far enough!" Tommy stated, getting back to his feet "Trent," he turned to the Drago Ranger "Can you handle the Triptoids"

Trent nodded and run back into battle with the Black and White squeaky toys

The black ranger then turned to the others "You guys call the Zords," he told them "Im gonna get Elsa"

So as Tommy took off into the Zelzord, the four rangers left call their Dino Zords and took to the Megazord. After the black ranger had disappeared, the Megazord took a beating from the severe energy blasts that Zeltrax seemed to be giving off. The Megazord stumbled backwards as the rangers inside groaned at the effect the beams had on them.

"Im gonna help, Dr. O" Abby stated, "Come on!" and she grabbed Kira's arm as she pulled the singer with her

Connor turned to them "Wait!" he called, trying to stop them

But Abby had already disappeared with a '_pop_' and she and Kira were gone.

_-Scene-_

The second they re-appeared the two female rangers looked around to find many multi-coloured lights illuminating the darkness "Whoa," Abby cried "Can you say Freaky?"

"Freaky..." Kira teased

"Funny," Abby responded, nudging her

The Yellow ranger chuckled and the two set off to find the Black ranger. _Hold up_ Abby thought _Takara said as I grow stronger then I should be able to teleport anywhere. Maybe I can locate Tommy using my powers and take myself and Kira straight to him._

"Hold on," the White ranger said, stopping Kira and closing her eyes behind her visor. She breathed in deeply and concentrated on finding the energy signature each ranger left. It was like a scent trail that dogs used, only this one was an aura trail. Finally locating the black and gold train Abby grinned "Next stop...Tommy town," she joked, disappearing with Kira and reappearing in the main control room.

The moment they appeared Tommy grabbed both girls by the shoulder and pushed towards the ground "Get down!" he shouted

An energy blast sailed through the air above them and blasted a hole in the side of the Zelzord

"Dude!" Abby cried "You trying to kill us?" she asked

"That would be a yes," Kira nodded "He's been trying for several months now, Abs"

The White ranger shook her head "Its called sarcasm,"

"I know," Kira smiled

Zeltrax growled "When you two are quite finished!"

"Actually we're not," Abby pointed out "So if you could...you know...come back later? That'd be perfect for me - WHOA!" she screamed as another energy blast was directed at her "Okay, that's it! Dude, just tried to fry me alive. Tin Man's going down!"

Tommy and Kira turned in one anothers directions and shook their heads. Hopefully Abby would never change.

Rushing into battle the three rangers fought against Zeltrax valintely but were sadly defeated, "Maximum power!" Zeltrax commanded and he reverted back into his monsterous self "You and me Tommy!" he declared

"Kira," Tommy told his student "Abby, get Elsa!"

The two girls nodded and fired their lasers at the vines surrounding Elsa, they fell away and she dropped from the lack of energy.

"Lets get you out of here," Abby said, looking up at Kira. The younger teen nodded. "Tommy!" she shouted at the Black ranger, who ducked aside as the White ranger opened fire on Zeltrax.

"Lets go," Tommy stated, re-grouping with the three women.

Zeltrax threw out his hand "You're not going anywhere!" he told them, throwing up his arms as black energy flew out of him and into the sky outside the Zord. Everything turned dark.

"Can you teleport us?" Kira asked turning to Abby

The White ranger closed her eyes and shook her head "No! Something's interfering with my powers!" she turned on Zeltrax "What did you do!"

"Just a little blocking defect" he smirked "How does it feel to be _normal_ White Ranger?"

Abby's hands tightened into fists "You tell me?" she asked, her hand glassing over as she rushed forward and delivered what would have been a devasting blow. But Zeltrax grabbed her wrist and twisted it, throwing the Dimetro ranger aside like a piece of useless trash.

"Pathetic little girl," he taunted

"Who you calling Pathetic?" Abby snarled "Loser!"

Zeltrax glared at her, raised his fist as it glowed and prepared to strike Abby down; the White ranger prepared herself for the attack but it never came. Instead the Tyranno-tail came crashing through the wall beside her cutting of Zeltrax's access to her. Glancing over her shoulder she waved at Connor "Thanks," she called, before turning back to Kira and Elsa "Lets go!" and the three of them jumped out.

"You made it!" Trent smiled, as the two rangers and Elsa joined him

"Say bye-bye now," Abby said, destroying the last of the Triptoids with her glass fist "Ah, the perks of controling Ice" she grinned

Two seconds after Abby destroyed the Triptoids, Tommy joined them. Bringing along a friend.

"You with me girls?" Tommy asked as Trent removed Elsa from the firing zone

Kira nodded "Oh yeah"

"GET HIM!" Abby shouted, and the three run into battle.

The battle went on for the lack of two minutes tops before Abby, Tommy and Kira flipped over forwards and slashed down with their individular weapons. There was a spark and Zeltrax exploded. At the end of which the re-grouped with Trent and Elsa who were watching the Zelzord destroy the Megazord piece by piece.

"Connor you're gonna need all the Zords," Tommy instructed

"_Right!"_

The Zords appeared either side of the Megazord ready for battle

"_Dino Zords! Full Power!"_

Each of the zords unleashed a dino blast that rocked the city as they collided with the Zelzord. The Zelzord exploded and went down, but celebration was cut short as someone hit the rewind button and it returned, except this time with a gaping hole in its chest which acted like a whirlwind.

"You've got to sacrifice the Zords!" Tommy stated

"_No Doctor Oliver!"_ Ethan protested

Abby sighed "Guys!" she called into her morpher "You've got too! Its the only way!"

Connor hung his head "_Goodbye old friends_" the others heard him murmur as the two Megazords latched onto the Zelzord. There was an explosion and all three Zords disappeared. Along with Connor and Ethan.

"NO!" Kira and Abby screamed, as they stepped forward but Trent and Tommy held them back as not to get caught in the blast.

_-Scene-_

As the sun rose over the city and the darkness disappeared, the four Rangers and one civillian quickly rushed to the power plant where the explosion had landed. In the midst of the smoke and destruction they couldnt see any hope of Connor and Ethan having survived the attack. Even Abby couldnt locate their energy signature and that was what was more terrifying.

"Where are they?" Kira demanded, through the smoke she could vaguely make out two sillohouettes of people "Ethan? Connor!" she cried in delight as she and Abby tore across the plant towards their friends.

Abby smiled "You're okay!"

"Yeah," Connor nodded "A little bruised and battered...but fine"

"Impressive!" Kira nodded

Ethan looked crestfallen "The Zords..." he whimpered "their gone"

"It was the only way," Tommy sighed "You guys did what you had to do"

Trent nodded in agreement "Its true"

"Nothing else would have stopped him," Abby stepped in "Trust me...it was either the Zords or the City. As Power Rangers, you have to be willing to make the ultimate scarifice."

Tommy touched her shoulder and nodded in agreement with her comment.

"So that's it then," Connor spoke "It cant just be over"

But before anyone could answer him, and sneer echoed from behind them causing them to turn in the direction "Of course it isnt over," there standing, blocking the exit was - Mesogog.

"Why do they always come back for more?" Tommy asked

"Oh, I know!" Abby's hand shot into the air, and she bounced on her feet "Pick me! Pick me!"

But Tommy didnt get the chance to pick on her for the answer because Mesogog's snarling voice spoke once more "Wretched girl, you _father's_ idiotic plan almost set my master plan in motion. But you destroyed my plans, of creating a perfect world. However, I managed to absorbed enough Dino energy to complete my transfiguration"

"What's that got to do with Lothor?" Abby questioned

The other rangers shrugged

"Mesogog's losing it," the Dimetro ranger mumbled to herself, as she turned back to face the monster before her.

"Witness the face of...you final battle"

And he started to change. His neck enlongated, as two horns sprouted on either side of his shoulders, but his head remained the same size. All in all, he looked like a plumper stretched out version of his last body.

"You better step aside, Elsa" Tommy told the woman, who nodded and removed herself from the equation. Tommy then turned to the others beside him "You guys ready for one more battle?" she asked

They nodded

"Ready?" Connor asked, determination etched into his features

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

The others responded bringing up their wrists as their Morphers appeared

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

The six rangers morphed separately, before finishing with a roll call:

"Tyranno Power!"

"Tricera Power!"

"Ptera Power!"

"Dimetro Power!"

"Brachio Power!"

"Drago Power!"

Once morphed the Rangers went one step further to ensure maximum success "SUPER DINO MODE!"

"POWER RANGERS!" the six rangers yelled, despite anything else as a huge explosion sounded from behind them

"This is it!" Connor stated, before they run into battle.

Mesogog fired lasers from his mouth at them, as they hit out of the six rangers three of them jumped up and over the blasts as one or two shielded themselves away using their weapons. But it didnt slow them down or stop them in their race forward. The three Primary rangers were the first to the beast, jumping into the air and slashing downwards when they got close enough, Connor twisted around in the air and as he landed behind the Mesogog was thrown backwards as Ethan slammed into him. The Blue ranger had been slammed into from the side by Mesogog's arm, after the Mesomonster had hit Kira across the chest.

Looking up at a battle cry, Mesogog saw Trent, Abby and Tommy jump down at him; when they landed the Drago and Black ranger's twisted around as Abby flipped over Dimetro Sword raised and connected the blade with Mesogog's armour. At the same time on either side of her Trent and Tommy's weapons also connected. Little to no sparks flew from the connection, and Mesogog wasnt even phased. He threw out his hands and sent the three Rangers hurling through the air and onto the hard ground below.

Back to his feet Connor jumped through the air and landed on Mesogog's back; as he held on tightly to his shirt "I got him!" he stated, as Mesogog thrashed around trying to dislodge the Red ranger from behind him. Not being able to hang on any longer Connor flipped over and off the back of the Mesomonster landing in a crouch as Mesogog turned towards him. Before having a full chance to turn towards the Red ranger, Trent and Tommy were back up and ready to fight. Mesogog growled as the Drago and Black rangers attacked once more, slashing at him with their weapons that seemed to be doing no good whatsoever.

Getting to his feet Ethan raced forward and sweeped at Mesogog's feet with Trent; the Drago and Blue rangers then twisted in the air as they landed and grabbed Mesogog's arms to hold at his side as one of the others took a hit. What they didnt expect was for Mesogog to turn the tables and throw them away from him. Trent and Ethan skidded to a halt side-by-side, and turned back to the Mesomonster as they were blasted with series of laser blasts. The ground beneath their feet exploded and they were blown into the air.

Abby groaned as she was rammed against the side of an abandoned car; she pushed Mesogog away, but the Mesomonster turned the tables once again and attacked the Dimetro ranger with close personal lasers that looked like they stung when they made impact with Abby. She groaned before falling to her knees and later down onto her stomach.

"Hey!" Kira yelled "Back off!"

Mesogog looked up at the Ptera ranger; and pushed the car he had just slammed Abby against towards her. Kira jumped up and run over the top of the car, jumping off into the air as her leathery wings appeared and she flew towards Mesogog. The monster fired lasers as usual and the blast hit Kira causing her to drop to the ground below before she even got close.

"My turn!" Connor commanded, appearing behind Mesogog

The Mesomonster turned on the Red ranger and opened his jaws as an elongated tongue shot out at Connor. The Red ranger in question flipped over numerous times to avoid getting caught, but it managed to catch him at one point. The tongue pulled back and the Red ranger was thrown off the car he had landed on and into a pile of boxes

"Hover craft cycle!" Ethan's voice echoed throughout the building site as he rode in on his bike; Mesogog fired lasers at him and the Blue ranger swerved to avoid them.

Getting back to his feet Connor flipped side-ways over the white car "Over here, Mesomess!" he teased "Triassic Ranger!" energy filled him as his suit glowed and changed into the Triassic Ranger. The shield of Triumph had been destroyed but he didnt need it or the energy of his friends to phase now. He had all the strength he needed, just knowing his friends lives, the protection of Reefside and the whole world was counting on him. "Battlizer!" the Battlizer appeared as well as the cannons. Connor jumped into the air and fired two high voltage energy blasts at Mesogog who flew backwards from the blast and crashing it boxes, metal bins and bricks behind him. Ripples of blue energy ricocheted through him as he sparked.

Re-grouping with the Red ranger, the weakened Rangers congratulated Connor on his defeat...that was at least until the debris moved and out from under the rubble came Mesogog. With a growl he blurred as another version of himself appeared, taking the rangers by surprise.

"He's replicating!" Connor stated, and before long hundreds upon hundreds of Mesomonsters stood before the Rangers

"One was bad enough," Ethan complained "How do we fight them all?"

Tommy turned to his rangers "Guys we have to use all of our powers! It's the only way"

"Right!" Connor nodded

Falling into the usual formation the rangers twirled their arms through the air and brought them to a halt emphazing the Dino Thunder emblem on their suits "Power Rangers!" they commanded together.

"I summon the Power of the Gem!" Connor commanded

"Dino Gems! Unite!" the six rangers called out as they threw their hands into the air; combined together the six Gems formed a flaming version of a huge T-Rex who lunged forward and chomped its jaws down on the Mesomonster in the front of the line. The rangers turned as a deafening energy blast rebounded off the site; and as the flames died down. Mesogog had gone. Once and for all.

_-Scene-_

After the defeat of Mesogog; the rangers re-grouped, now de-morphed in the centre of the building site.

"Everyone okay?" Tommy asked, looking around at the teens

Connor frowned "I feel different..." he trailed off

"Yeah," Trent agreed "Like normal again"

"Me too!" Kira frowned

"Its gone," Ethan proclaimed, looking at his Dino Gem "the power's gone"

"It took everything the Gems had to destroy Mesogog," the now former Black ranger explained

Abby looked down at her Dino Gem "So these are just -"

"Ancient artefacts," Tommy answered "That would look great in a museum"

Footsteps sounded from behind them and the team turned as Cassidy, Devin and Elsa appeared. Elsa looked relieved that it was all over and Cassidy looked surprised as she addressed the group "Hello Rangers," she smiled

The six former rangers moved forward to stand before her "So you know then," Connor said, looking at the reporter

"Well, I kinda already knew" Devin explained "but I had to show Cassidy in person"

"This is like the greatest thing ever!" Cassidy exclaimed excitedly, turning to hug Devin tightly.

Tommy sighed and looked around at the others; he caught Abby's gaze, out of all the Rangers she knew exactly what would happen if their secret got out. This wasnt something they wanted leaked to the media. Their lives would be a nightmare if it was, no one would leave them alone. And although fame did have its perks, being followed around all the time by reporter's wasnt something they needed.

"And we've got it all on tape," Cassidy continued as she broke away from Devin and turned back to the team "you know a reporter could make a whole career out of this"

"Cassidy, do you realize what our lives will be like if that tape gets out?" Tommy asked, his student

The reporter nodded "Yeah," she admitted "that's why I'm giving this to you" and she handed over the tape. Surprising the Rangers.

"Wait, Cassidy passing up a scoop of a lifetime?" Kira frowned "Why?"

Cassidy looked around at them all "Because you're my friends" she told them "it wouldnt be right to ruin your lives just to make mine better. Not after everything you've done for us"

The former Ranger team smiled as they listened to her, maybe people did change.

"I always knew there was a heart deep down in there somewhere," Ethan stated, from behind the others.

"Yeah," she smiled "I just needed someone to help me find it" she grinned at Devin "Now if you'll excuse us..."

Devin nodded "Yeah, we're off to the Prom" and he held out his arm for Cassidy who took it and the two walked away.

Elsa smirked at the Rangers and followed after them.

"Finally," Kira sighed "I thought those two were _never_ going to get together"

"And just like that," Connor grinned "Life goes back to normal"

"Our lives may be normal," Abby responded "But trust me; it will never be the same"

The others smirked and they turned and headed for home.

_-Scene-_

Kira smiled as she prepared her guitar for the gig of a lifetime, she had had the chance to sing live at her prom for her entire school. Of course she had agreed, but on one condition - Abby sung with her. It was either that or there may have been the chance that she wouldnt have seen the White ranger again after tonight. Tonight was the final night of her life as a high school student, tomorrow she was heading to New York to get a record deal and Abby was heading out of state to check out the Stanford University, in all theory they had to grow up at some point but they had grown so close over the past year that they were truly gonna miss one another. "Im glad you could make it," the former Yellow ranger smiled

"Wouldnt miss it for the world, Ki" Abby grinned "One final chance to sing together. I wouldnt miss that" she smiled

"I cant believe you're leaving tomorrow,"

Abby nodded "Me either," she answered "Kelly is still thinking of ways to get me to stay. I think she might resort to drugging me in my sleep so I'll miss my plane" she chuckled

Kira shook her head "How does it feel about leaving home?"

"I dont know," Abby answered "I knew it would have had to happen at some point, but I don't think Kelly expected it to happen so soon."

"Every bird has to fly the nest at some point of their lives,"

"True," Abby nodded "and besides, Kelly knows I'll always come home"

The two girls shared small smiles before Tommy's voice echoed from behind the curtain.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to say we've had an interesting year," the former Black ranger said, his voice amplifyed by the microphone "We've been through alot, more than any school should have to go through. But we've made it and we're okay. That's what's important; so lets have fun tonight, and to help us do that, here they are...singing together for the last time...Kira Ford and Abby Holloway"

Abby and Kira grinned as they took their positions, the curtain lifted, the music begun as Kira's class-mates cheered loudly from the dance floor.

_**"Here we are now  
Everything is about to change  
We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday  
A chapter ending but the stories only just begun  
A page is turning for everyone**_

_**So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go  
Wherever I go**_

_**So excited I can barely even catch my breath  
WE have each other to lean on for the road ahead  
This happy ending is the start of all our dreams  
And I know your heart is with me**_

_**So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go**_

_**Its time to show the world we've got something to say  
A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away  
I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday  
We'll never fade away**_

_**So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding .com on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go**_

_**So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go**_

_**Wherever, wherever I go"**_

As Kira and Abby sang the senior class danced the to the music as the former rangers cheered for their friends; throughout the song the two girls exchanged smiles as images of the past year sped through their mind. Kira, at first, had been against being a ranger but looking back on her life now, she could honestly say; she wouldnt change it for the world.

Abby, meanwhile, had been a ranger a year previously to the Dino Team and as she sang, her future crept to her mind. Despite everything she had been through she was more than ready to hang up her morphers and move on with her life, Stanford wasnt going to wait forever and neither was her dreams.

Sadly enough, unknown to the Dino Team a new threat was looming on the Horizon and unfortunately for Miss Abigail Sarah Holloway her services would be needed as her Snow Ninja Legacy continued.

* * *

**A/N: ARGH! Its the end! Abby's Dino Thunder adventure is over. But that last line didnt sound like a good thing, well maybe it did if you interperated it in a good way; but there's also a air of mystery behind it. Whats looming on the horizon and why is Abby's Snow Ninja services needed? Find out next time when Abby returns in Mystic Force: The Return of the Snow Ranger.**

**Love you all, please leave Abby's Dino Adventure your final review (PLEASE)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belong to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 06/01/2011 at 12:08am_


End file.
